Les héritiers déchus
by bjasmine636
Summary: Ils aiment leur famille ainsi que leur village, ils font la fierté des deux, pour préserver la paix ils devront faire d'immenses sacrifices, mais à quel prix? car avant d'etre quoi que se soit ils sont... des NINJAS (désolé les résumés et moi bah ça fait deux) (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde... Bon voilà, ma _bêta_ ( : D )m'a conseillé de mettre une p'tite note au début, histoire d'apporter de toutes p'tites précisions. Alors voilà, je suis son conseil ha ha !

En navigant sur le site, je m'suis rendue compte qu'il y en avait pas beaucoup de fiction sur le Ita/Hina. Alors j'me suis dis... Tiens, pourquoi t'en ferais pas toi ? Et résultat j'ai pensé à _Les Héritiers Déchus_. Bon... Le titre laisse encore "un peu" à désirer mais j'avais seize ans quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction. Elle n'est pas ma première fiction, juste que c'est la première que je poste sur le site hé hé.

Bon bref.

L'histoire se déroule dans le monde de l'animé et j'avoue que je l'ai beaucoup modifié. D'abord, en ce qui concerne les deux protagonistes, ils ont le même âge. Je sais je sais, c'est quand même étranges, mais il fallait que je fasse comme ça pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire. Du coup le reste suis la chronologie, entre Sasuke, Naruto et Neji, Neji reste le plus grand (j'hésite encore sur quelque mois ou une année... Ce sera la surprise alors ) et Hanabi, vous l'aurez compris, reste la plus petite.

Je tiens à souligner que je mettrais beaucoup de temps à raconter l'enfance de nos héros, étant donné que j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses, alors, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le temps que ça prendra.

Sûr ce, bonne lecture et merci encore à ma bêta :) !

 **Disclaimer : **Naruto ne m'appartiens pas

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Il se prit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

Il recula et leva la tête, fit une pirouette puis sauta, atterrissant devant son adversaire.

Coup de poing, paré.

Coup de pied, paré. Droite, gauche, pirouette, saut. Droite, gauche.

Il esquiva un coup de pied, puis, avant que son adversaire n'éloigne sa jambe de lui, il s'en saisit et jeta son vis-à-vis loin de lui. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit un kunai de son étui.

Il se baissa pour esquiver un coup de pied et recula.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils combattaient et, malgré son talent, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin au duel.

Son adversaire était doué, même très doué. Il esquiva un kunai et riposta en lançant des shurikens. Puis le jeune garçon s'élança vers son adversaire et leurs kunais se rencontrèrent violemment, faisant jaillir des étincelles. Les sourcils froncés, le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre, ils se défiaient du regard et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait abandonner. L'un avançait et l'autre reculait mais aucun ne cédait. Puis, d'un coup, il se baissa et fit un croche pied à son adversaire et celui-ci s'étala dans la poussière.

Il sourit en coin puis fonça sur son vis à vis.

Elle évita ses coups de pieds avec des roulades, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Puis, dès qu'elle trouva une ouverture, la jeune fille fit un flippe, en prenant appui sur ses mains. A peine fut-elle sur ses jambes qu'elle lui asséna un magistral coup de pied dans l'abdomen, le déstabilisant. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se précipita vers lui en espérant lui asséner une multitude d'autres coups. Mais avant que la fille ne l'approche, il fit un bond en arrière.

Durant une petite pause, elle le dévisagea. Son visage était impassible et sa posture droite et imposante. Le garçon fonça sur elle et se baissa.

Croche pied.

Elle l'évita en reculant, puis se mit sur ses mains et leva son pied vers son menton, faisant un parfait jeu de jambes, qu'il évita soigneusement. Il en attrapa une et la tourna avant de la jeter loin de lui. Puis, aussi rapide que l'éclair, il plaça son genou en dessous d'elle pour qu'elle atterrisse dessus. Elle se releva difficilement et essuya un filet de sang sur le coin de sa bouche.

Il afficha un sourire en coin. Encore.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle détestait ça.

Il maîtrisait son enchaînement, elle aussi. Alors, il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Elle courait du côté droit et lui du côté gauche. Ils sortir simultanément un kunai et le lancèrent, il se baissa pour l'éviter, elle en fit de même.

Corps à corps.

C'était rapide et élégant, on ne voyait pas la violence des coups, on la ressentait.

Elle fit un bond en arrière et, sans laisser une seconde de repos à son adversaire, s'approcha de lui pour lui asséner un coup qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir, la sueur perlait sur son front, le soleil agressait sa peau, mais ce n'était pas assez pour arrêter le combat. Elle allait lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Kunai vers l'abdomen.

Elle était rapide. Mais pas plus que lui.

Interception.

Il lui porta un coup de pied et il essuya le sang au coin de ses lèvres. Ses membres le faisaient souffrir, son cœur battait la chamade, des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il ne lâchera rien, elle non plus. En tout cas, pas avant d'être à terre.

Leur respiration était saccadée mais leur posture droite. Il s'élança vers elle, ses cheveux virevoltant derrière sa tête, poing, pied.

Il ne lâchait rien mais avait faim. Énormément faim.

Son ventre ne cessait de crier famine, ça le déconcentrait. Il activa son hérédité et atterrit derrière elle, un kunai sur sa gorge.

 **-Combat terminé,** murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ensuite, il rangea son kunai et désactiva son hérédité.

Elle se retourna vivement et l'asséna un énorme coup dans le ventre.

 **-Tricheur ! On avait dit pas de byakugan et encore moins de sharigan,** dit-elle avant de s'en aller pour bouder sous le feuillage du seul arbre présent dans la clairière.

En soupirant, il la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle.

 **-J'suis désolé, je voulais juste terminer... En plus, ça fait déjà plus de six heures qu'on s'entraîne et moi bah... le soleil me brûle,** affirmait-il après quelques secondes.

Hinata afficha un sourire moqueur et ses yeux se firent malicieux.

 **-Itachi Uchiwa, se plaignant du soleil ! Wah, quel scoop !**

Itachi ronchonna, bailla, puis s'allongea en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

 **-Sans compter que j'ai un petit creux,** s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Elle le regardait, amusée, puis farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un bento. Immédiatement Itachi se redressa et regarda le paquet avec envie.

 **-T'en a pas apporté deux ?** Demandait-il en la fixant.

Hinata ouvrit la boite laissant les odeurs s'échapper. Le jeune Uchiwa ferma les yeux, les narines enivrées par la bonne odeur des choux, des onigris ainsi que des roulés à la cannelle.

 **-Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?** Intervint la Hyuga, les sourcils froncés. **Un seul suffira largement,** elle réprima son rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Il la regarda cherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie.

 **-Mais...**

 **-Itachi, on dirait que t'as oublié que je ne mange pas beaucoup !**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 **-Mais j'ai faim moi !**

 **-Je le sais ça ! Les grognements de ton estomac n'étaient pas du tout silencieux, j'étais pourtant à bonne distance de toi, mais j'écoutais tout !**

Elle finit par rire franchement devant son expression complètement blasée.

 **-On aurait dit un tonnerre !** Riait-elle

 **-Ouais, c'est ça, moques toi Hyuga,** ronronna-t-il

Hinata transforma son rire en un sourire sincère et lui tendit la boite.

 **-C'est pour toi !**

L'Uchiwa haussa les sourcils et farfouilla à son tour dans le sac de son amie.

 **-Je le sais ça,** dit-il en bombant le torse avec arrogance. **Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu n'en a pas apporté pour toi ?**

Elle posa la boite devant lui et haussa les épaules

 **-Parce que Itachi, après chaque entrainement, tu as toujours super faim et parfois, moi, j'ai pas envie de déjeuner.**

Il plissa les yeux et soupira bruyamment

 **-Tu déjeuneras avec moi,** déclara-t-il

 **-Mais t'as un appétit de cochon e...**

 **-Itadakimasu*, maintenant mange,** ordonnait-il en l'interrompant, elle sourit et obéit.

Juillet était un mois particulièrement chaud dans le village de Konoha, c'était l'été, le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et la chaleur étouffait. Pourtant les deux héritiers ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper. Ils étaient au terrain d'entrainement depuis que le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez. Tous les deux âgés de treize ans et douze ans et demi, ils étaient les génies de leur génération, les héritiers des deux plus puissants clans de Konoha.

Itachi et Hinata avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ensemble pour s'entraîner et flemmarder, à leurs heures perdues. Car quand ils rentraient chez eux, leur père les occupaient et ils étaient contraint d'apprendre le protocole, ce qui n'est pas une chose très réjouissante. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient créer des clones de temps en temps. Même si leurs géniteurs le remarquaient assez vite.

Ils avaient énormément de similitude.

Aîné de leur famille, ils avaient dû, dès le bas-âge, assumer trop de responsabilité et, naturellement, brillaient au détriment de leur cadet. Que pouvaient-ils bien y faire ? Hormis, bien entendu, d'essayer de concilier le tout, et être, dans la mesure du possible, de bons aînés.

Ils ne vivaient pas pour eux, leur destin était déjà tout tracé, et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Alors, de temps en temps, ils pouvaient bien essayer de s'oublier pour quelques minutes, non ?

Aîné, génie, shinobi, autant de fonctions pour deux jeunes gens. Entre les missions et leur clan, ils étaient comme étouffés. C'était sûrement cela qui les avait rapproché. Itachi était allongé sur l'herbe, une main sur son visage, complètement lessivé. Il se redressa, la chaleur devenant insupportable, prit une bouteille d'eau et la vida d'une traite.

Et bien sûr, personne ne pouvait nier qu'Itachi Uchiwa était beau. Malgré son jeune âge, il attirait déjà toutes les filles du village comme un aimant. Les petits traits qu'il avait sous les yeux, telles des cernes, lui donnait l'air plus mature. Ses cheveux ébène étaient attachés en catogan derrière son dos, deux mèches encadrant son visage pâle. Ses yeux, aussi noirs que ses cheveux, faisaient planer sur lui un semblant de mystère.

Vêtu d'un simple chandail, avec le symbole des Uchiwa dans le dos, et d'un pantalon blanc, il regarda son adversaire du coin de l'œil. Elle avait le regard lointain fixant un point invisible devant elle, le vent jouait avec ses cheveux bleu nuit, lui arrivant au milieu du cou.

Tout le village savait que les Hyuga et les Uchiwa ne s'entendaient pas, mais ces temps-ci, quelque chose avait changé. Ils étaient, semble-t-il, plus amicale les uns envers les autres. Même si une certaine animosité régnait encore. Une amitié quelque peu maladroite et particulière était née entre les héritiers, depuis leur entrée l'académie. Et vu que sur certaine mission ils étaient ensemble, ils ont par la suite commencé à échanger des mots, leur bento, et ont fini par s'entraîner ensemble.

Si Itachi avait bonne mémoire, ça faisait déjà plus de quatre ans qu'ils étaient vraiment ami et peut-être même plus. En fait, il avait effectivement bonne mémoire.

 **-Arrêtes de fixer mon dos,** elle se retourna et lui fit face. **Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fait le !**

Puis elle retourna à sa contemplation, Itachi se rallongea sur l'herbe. Il devait déjà entrer dans l'après-midi, car le soleil diminuait en intensité. Ils avaient décidé de s'entrainer uniquement sur le taijutsu, car en plus des techniques de son clan, l'ainée des Hyuga s'élargissait dans plusieurs autres. Il avait en effet plusieurs choses à dire.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

 **-Plus puissant,** amorçait-il. **Tes coups sont plus puissant, ta vitesse a encore augmenté et aussi ton analyse,** il ferma les yeux encore un moment, semblant réfléchir. **Cependant, sans ton byakugan, ta défense est faible, enfin, quand tu te bats contre moi. Maintenant, essaie avec d'autres ninjas. Pour le reste, c'est ok.**

Pour son âge, Itachi était très perspicace et très observateur, il voyait facilement les failles de ses adversaires. Elle observa le lac à quelques mètres d'eux, il scintillait, donnant l'impression que des milliers de diamants y étaient plongés.

Les deux bruns ne s'entrainaient pas dans les endroits prévus pour dans le village, mais plutôt dans une clairière loin des regards indiscrets. Ils avaient toujours été des solitaires, s'ils étaient ensemble, c'est parce que la présence de l'un et de l'autre était apaisante. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, c'était sans doute cela que les deux appréciaient chez l'autre.

 **-Itachi ?** fit Hinata, rompant par la même occasion le silence apaisant.

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Je t'aime,** avoua-t-elle, légèrement rouge.

Celui-ci soupira et observa le ciel, qu'il trouvait plus bleu que d'habitude. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le disait de vive voix.

 **-Je sais, Hinata, je sais !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

 _Huit ans plutôt_

 _Fin de la troisième guerre ninja..._

Le soleil pointait enfin son nez après des mois, voire plus, caché derrière les nuages. La guerre était finie. Enfin. Les corps étaient parsemés sur le champ de bataille, créant ainsi une marre de cadavres gisant dans du sang séché, et parfois encore frais. Tous les survivants avaient regagné leur village respectif. Le silence était mortuaire. L'air injecté de sang. Des vautours planaient au-dessus du carnage, guettant le moment propice pour commencer le festin.

Le silence fut brisé par des bruits de pas.

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles et caressait son visage, ramenant avec lui l'odeur immonde de corps en décomposition et du sang. Il grimaça de dégoût et continua son avancée à travers le terrain qui fut le témoin de nombreuses batailles, regardant de droite à gauche à la recherche d'autres survivant.

 _Stop_.

Il était suivit. Lentement, il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

 **-Que fais-tu ici ?** demandait-il durement.

Devant lui, se tenait une jeune fille d'environ son âge. Son regard était terne et elle semblait désemparée. Mais ce qu'il remarqua le plus, ce fut ses yeux, de grands et magnifiques yeux opale. Seulement, il n'y avait plus cette petite lueur qui rappelait la candeur et la naïveté. Cette lueur que lui aussi avait perdu durant cette guerre. Elle était juste à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant simplement. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise qui donnait une vue intégrale du champ de bataille.

 **-J'observe,** répondit-elle, le regard lointain ses iris scannant le terrain. Elle se retourna et le fixa de nouveau. **Et je constate que la guerre est terminée,** soupira-t-elle **. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?**

Le savait-il ? Il avait juste voulu être utile et, peut-être, aider une personne en difficulté. Sans oublier, bien sûr, sa curiosité. Mais ça, il ne pouvait le dire.

Alors, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

 **-De l'eau...** gémit un ninja, les interrompant par la même occasion.

Simultanément, ils se dirigèrent vers lui. Le petit garçon se saisit de sa gourde et grimaça en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau. Silencieusement, l'autre lui tendit la sienne, il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Puis, il se baissa et donna à boire au combattant.

Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les écarquilla de peur en remarquant le symbole de leur village sur la gourde de l'enfant. Il se saisit d'un kunai et le pointa dangereusement vers le jeune garçon. Mais, plus rapide, la jeune fille prit le sien et, sans hésitation, mit fin au jour de l'ingrat. Une grande personne apparût derrière eux. Sa posture était droite et son regard fermé. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il les surveillait. Il aurait voulu intervenir mais, ils avaient déjà de bon reflex.

 **-'Pa, pourquoi cet homme a-t-il essayé de nous tuer, alors que nous voulions simplement l'aider ?**

Le monsieur dévisagea les enfants devant lui.

 _D'aussi jeune enfant..._

Leur visage était impassible, et leur comportement très calme, malgré ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

 **-C'est à cause de la guerre,** répondait-il.

Les enfants se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers lui.

 _Face aux réalités !_

 **-La guerre ?** Reprirent-ils, en chœur.

 **-Ce ne sont pas les gens qui se font la guerre, ce sont les nations, c'est pour cette raison que de parfaits inconnus s'entretuent sans raison,** expliqua-t-il.

 **-C'est vraiment comme ça ?** Demanda le jeune garçon.

 **-Le monde shinobi est ainsi.**

Ensemble, ils regardèrent les ravages, observant la multitude de personnes décédés au combat.

 _Préservez la paix..._

 **-Ecoutez-moi bien les enfants, n'oubliez jamais ce que vous venez de voir...jamais !**

 _Quoi qu'il en coûte_.

 **-Rentrons maintenant. Viens avec nous... Hyuga.**

1

Tout le village était rassemblé devant la flamme de Konoha, observant un moment de silence pour les disparus. Le vent de novembre les rafraîchissait. En cette période de l'année, le ciel était couvert et le soleil cachait ses rayons derrière les nuages épais. C'était un bien triste jour pour le village caché de la feuille.

 **-Nous sommes parvenus à un armistice, mais nous avons subi trop de perte,** murmura une personne à l'oreille du chef du clan Uchiwa. **Sandaime* compte en assumer l'entière responsabilité, avant de se retirer**.

Il se tût pendant un moment, laissant le chef assimilé ses paroles.

 **-Certaines voix s'élevaient pour faire de vous le Yondaime,** ajoutait-il. **Capitaine s'il vous plaît...**

 **-Il suffit !** Tranchait-il.

Celui-ci obtempéra, ne cherchant en aucun cas à s'attirer les foudres de Fugaku Uchiwa, puis il reprit après quelques minutes.

 **-Que devons-nous faire au sujet de Kakashi Hatake ? Il n'est pas un Uchiwa, mais possède maintenant notre hérédité,** dit-il, mécontent.

Fugaku lorgna le concerné puis soupira. Parfois, son clan en faisait bien trop. Où était le mal dans le geste si symbolique de ce petit Obito ?

 **-Je crois comprendre qu'Obito Uchiwa a vaillamment combattu ! Respectons sa dernière volonté,** soupira-t-il.

 **-Ce sharigan appartient aux Uchiwa,** s'offusqua l'autre.

 **-La guerre vient tout juste de terminer, ne sème pas les graines de la discorde,** gronda doucement le chef du clan.

 **-Hai capitaine,** se résigna l'autre.

Le capitaine des forces de polices de Konoha leva ses yeux et observa l'envol d'un oiseau.

 **-Nous sommes enfin en paix. Et nous ferons tout pour la maintenir, tel est le devoir des Uchiwa.**

1

Itachi leva la tête et regarda son père. Sa posture était droite, ses yeux fermés, et ses mains en forme de prière. Il devait certainement prier pour les disparus. Il observa lui aussi le ciel, et se souvint de leur conversation avec cette fille aux étranges et intrigant yeux blancs, il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom ! Il ne devait pas oublier le carnage que fait une guerre. Il baissa les yeux et lorgna à sa gauche. Elle était à côté, dans un autre clan, regardant fixement devant elle. Comme l'autre jour, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir avec ses yeux ? Etait-ce différent de ce que lui, il voyait?

 _Quelle personne étrange..._

1

Le rassemblement était terminé, chacun regagnait sa demeure silencieusement, sûrement trop bouleversé pour adresser la parole à quelqu'un. Hinata délaissa son clan et s'aventura à travers les tombes, regardant de droite à gauche. C'était propre et bien entretenu, il y avait des fleurs sur certaines tombes. La Hyuga y lisait des phrases gravées comme, « Repose en paix », « Tu vas tellement nous manquer » ou « Ici repose un ami, un frère et un Shinobi ».

 _Un shinobi !_

Pourquoi donc avait-on écrit ces mots dans cet ordre ? Hinata fronça ses sourcils et fixa cette pierre pendant un long moment encore. Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée et n'apercevait aucun membre de son clan. Elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer toute seul, mais comment ? Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon de la falaise, elle hoqueta de surprise et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux pétrole la fixaient avec incompréhension et ses cours cheveux ébène tombaient sur son visage. Il la fixait pendant un long moment. C'était à son tour de le regarder avec incompréhension. Puis, sans un mot, il s'en alla, la laissant planté devant un buisson.

Elle le regardait s'en aller. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie du cimetière, mais vers un jeune homme dont sa peau était très pâle, presque translucide, et ses cheveux long et très noir. Il portait une combinaison noire et fixait une tombe, le regard vide. Elle fut intriguée par le contour de ses yeux, ils étaient cerclés par un magnifique mauve. Elle entendit le petit garçon lui posé une question.

 **-Quel est le sens de la vie ?**

 _Le sens de la vie ? Qu'elle drôle de question ?_

 **-Il n'y en a pas, elle n'a de sens que si elle est éternelle !** Répondit le monsieur, après quelques secondes de silence, observant le ciel.

 _La vie n'a pas... de sens ? Elle en a que si... elle est éternelle ?_

Le petit garçon resta pendant quelques minutes à fixer, lui aussi, la même tombe. Elle se demandait alors à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Puis, après que le monsieur soit partit, il se déplaça à nouveau. Elle le suivit encore, car elle aussi voulait savoir qu'elle était le sens de la vie. Cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers une falaise. Sans hésiter, elle le suivit. Il s'arrêta au bord et se retourna.

 **-Pourquoi tu me suis ?** Demanda-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

 **-Pourquoi je te suis ?** fit-elle écho, Hinata haussa les épaules. **J'ai trouvé ta question intéressante, je veux aussi connaître la réponse !**

Il la toisa pendant un moment puis se retourna.

 **-Fais ce que je fais alors,** conseilla-t-il

Sans un mot de plus, elle le suivit près du bord. Il la regarda un moment puis, il saisit sa main, et, ensemble, ils se jetèrent dans le vide. Instinctivement, ils fermèrent leurs yeux. Au début, le vent giflait leur visage, c'était violent et elle avait l'impression que sa peau allait se déchirer. Le vent s'engouffrait dans son tee-shirt -d'ailleurs, elle avait bien fait d'en mettre un- et ses cheveux dansaient sous le tempo du vent. Puis, après ça, il y avait cette sensation de liberté, de légèreté et de vide totale. Les agressions du vent se transformaient en caresse, des caresses agréables et douces. Mais un cri, un cri strident et déclencheur, les ramena à la réalité. Un cri qui leur rappela ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils ouvrirent simultanément les yeux, regardant le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse d'eux.

 _La vie n'a pas de sens..._

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis sortirent un kunai, l'accrochant sur la paroi de la falaise pour les empêcher de rencontrer de plein fouet le sol. Mais plus ils avançaient dans la chute, plus il était difficile de s'accrocher. Itachi évita un énorme rocher et sortit un deuxième kunai, la petite fille imita chacun de ses gestes. Ils se mirent dos à la roche et y plantèrent leurs armes, prenant appui sur la paroi. La descente était rapide, laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussière. Arrivés à une bonne distance du sol, ils sautèrent et se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme sans dommage.

A genou face à un corbeau, Itachi l'observa longuement tandis que l'autre se passait de l'eau sur le visage.

 **-Mais personne n'a envie de mourir pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-il, ayant l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait lue dans ses pensées.

La jeune Hyuga stoppa tout mouvement et fixa les poissons, nageant devant ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers le petit garçon et le dévisagea avant d'acquiescer.

 **-Non, personne.**

Le petit oiseau noir prit son envol. Les gamins se redressèrent, se dévisageant l'un l'autre, puis une multitude de corbeaux vinrent les entourer dans un bruit assourdissant. Et, comme si de rien n'était, s'en allèrent avec fracas. Le petit garçon leva un bras et un oiseau vint se poser dessus.

 **-On dirait qu'il t'aime bien,** remarqua la fille.

 _Qu'est-ce que la vie ?_

 **-Je suppose. Dis, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

Elle sourit et tendit sa main devant lui.

 **-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga,** répondit-elle poliment. **Et toi ?**

Il fixa la main tendue devant lui. Qu'était-il sensé faire ?

 **-Itachi... Uchiwa.**

Elle fixa sa main qui était toujours à la même place, puis elle la prit et la serra.

 **-Père fait tout le temps ça avec les nouvelles personnes,** l'informa-t-elle. **Ravie de faire ta connaissance Itachi-san,** dit-elle poliment.

 _San ?_

Il secoua la tête.

 **-Juste Itachi, nous avons le même âge après tout.**

Elle hocha la tête puis ensemble, ils retournèrent au village sans un mot de plus. Le silence était suffisant pour eux. Hinata observait les arbres aux alentours. L'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui, elle avait sauté du haut d'une falaise, si sa mère l'apprenait, elle ferait une crise cardiaque. La Hyuga grimaça à cette idée, n'essayant même pas d'imaginer que sa mère ne soit plus là. Quant à Itachi, il observait discrètement la jeune fille. Ses yeux l'intriguait, puis il remarqua quelque chose sur son bras, il s'arrêta et vérifia de plus près.

 **-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu es blessée.**

 **-Je vais bien,** le rassura-t-elle.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, il prit sa main et l'entraîna dans une course jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha. Le bâtiment avait partiellement été endommagé. Des personnes s'attelaient à faire les réparations nécessaire et retirait certains débris dans la devanture. Il pénétra avec elle dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, l'odeur infecte des médicaments et du sang agressa leur narine. Des personnes étaient transportées de toute urgence avec des blessures grave et du sang partout. Mais lorsqu'on avait vu une guerre ninja et des milliers de corps inertes, ceci n'était rien à côté. Le visage toujours impassible, ils cherchèrent un médic-nin, se frayant un chemin entre les civières.

 **-Les enfants, que faites-vous ici ?** Demanda une maman plutôt âgée. Ses cheveux gris, tirés en un chignon strict, lui donnaient un air sévère, atténué par ses yeux amande emplis de douceur. **Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous voyons !**

 **-Madame, nous voulons voir un médic-nin,** dit poliment Itachi.

 **-Pourquoi faire ? Vous avez l'air en pl...** Elle s'interrompit en remarquant le bras ensanglanté de la jeune fille. **Bien, suivez-moi.**

Ils lui obéirent. Elle les conduisit dans une chambre toute blanche et ordonna à Hinata de s'asseoir sur le lit présent. Elle sortit sa boîte de secours et entreprit de s'occuper de la plaie, ce n'était rien de grave, mais il fallait désinfecter tout ça.

 **-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?** Demanda la vieille dame en passant de l'alcool. Hinata grimaça. **Je vais devoir en informer ta mère, Hinata-Hime.**

 **-Non grand-mère, elle va s'inquiéter, je suis simplement tombée.**

La vieille dame ne demanda plus rien et termina le pansement. Elle les congédia ensuite, tout en promettant de n'en parler à personne. Hinata alla retrouver sa mère, sous les indications de la vieille femme. Itachi sortait lui aussi de l'hôpital lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère.

 **-Maman,** l'interpella-t-il.

 **-Mh ?** Répondit la concernée.

Mikoto Uchiwa était une très belle femme. Ses cheveux bleus nuit tombaient en cascade dans son dos et deux mèches encadraient son visage, une particularité dans sa famille. Des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils, mais démontrant de la tendresse. Elle le regarda intensément.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es malade ?**

 **-Oh mais pas du tout. En fait, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite…**

 **-Un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?**

 **-Oui, tu vas être grand frère.**

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et mit la tête de son garçon sur son ventre.

 **-'Man, j'aimerais avoir un petit frère.**

 **-Ce serait bien aussi une petite sœur, non ?**

Il secoua la tête contre son ventre et sa mère sourit.

 **-J'ai l'impression que ce sera un petit frère.**

Mikoto leva la tête et s'extasia devant les petits flocons de neige qui tombait.

 **-Il neige !** Elle rit légèrement. **Ça veut dire qu'il naîtra en été. Aller viens, je dois faire le dîner.**

Elle lui emboîta le pas. Sur le chemin, son fils marchait près d'elle, baissant la tête. Elle le regarda et sourit.

 **-Dis Itachi, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà des admiratrices !**

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

 **-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure en compagnie d'une jolie petite fille, j'espère que tu me la présenteras un jour.**

Il haussa simplement les épaules, cette fille étrange qui lui avait serré la main, il n'était pas sûr de la revoir un jour.

 **-Tu as seulement quatre ans et tu es déjà tellement mignon, je me demande ce que ce sera plus tard...**

1

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Itachi remuait ses pieds, assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Konoha. Le matin, sa mère y avait été admise car, apparemment, son petit frère voulait déjà voir le jour. Il avait hâte d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger et avec qui il pourrait passer du temps. Malgré son jeune âge, Itachi Uchiwa était un solitaire dans l'âme. Il aimait rester seul, observer le soleil couchant au bord du lac, ou encore, juste tremper ses pieds dans l'eau glacé. Enfin ça, c'était quand il ne s'entraînait pas au lancer de shuriken ! Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé ces temps-ci, il était observé.

Il leva sa tête lorsqu'il vit une infirmière sortir de la pièce, elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Sans tarder, il rejoignit son père et, ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Mikoto était allongée sur un grand lit, avec une petite chose dans les bras. A pas mesuré, il s'approcha de sa mère, elle lui souriait.

 **-C'est un garçon !** S'enthousiasma-t-elle. **Je te présente ton petit frère, Itachi.**

L'aîné s'approcha et mit un doigt sur la petite joue de son frère, celui-ci couina. Il sourit en entendant le petit bruit que faisait la petite chose devant lui.

 **-Il est... petit,** constata-t-il.

Mikoto rit et Fugaku afficha un sourire.

 **-Oui Itachi, il faudra donc que tu t'occupes très bien de lui,** conseilla Mikoto.

 **-Mais, je n'sais pas comment on fait ça,** dit-il en levant ses yeux vers sa mère.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai,** elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Fugaku s'approcha d'eux et prit le bébé dans ses bras.

 **-As-tu choisi un prénom chérie ?**

 **-Oui, ce sera Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa.**

 _Une vie._

 **-Mais c'est le prénom du père du Sandaime.**

 **-Oui, je lui ai demandé la permission.**

 _Une nouvelle vie._

Son père leva le nouveau-né au-dessus de lui et rit à gorge déployée.

 **-Nous allons l'élevé de façon à ce qu'il ne déshonore jamais son prénom.**

Il continua de cajoler son nouveau fils, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais le fainéant dormait, imperturbable, sous le regard attendrit de Mikoto. Des bribes de souvenirs jaillirent dans la tête d'Itachi, des souvenirs de son enfance.

 _J'étais comme ça, moi aussi ?_

1

 **-Byakugan !** Déclara une petite fille aux cheveux bleu nuit en se mettant en position de combat. **Je suis prête, Kô-san.**

Elle s'élança, échangeant des coups avec son jeune garde de corps. Celui-ci parait du mieux qu'il pouvait les coups de la princesse. Malgré son jeune âge, l'héritière Hyuga dégageait déjà énormément de chakra, assénant de puissants coups. Elle était vraiment à la hauteur de son titre. Malheureusement pour elle, ses pieds et ses bras étaient trop petit, il fallait donc qu'elle fasse beaucoup plus d'effort. Le combat avait à peine débuté, qu'il fut tout de suite interrompu.

 **-Hinata-sama, votre mère vous demande,** déclara une jeune fille à la chevelure chocolat et aux yeux blanc, elle la reconnu comme étant la suivante de sa mère.

L'héritière stoppa tout mouvement et se prit un coup de la part de Kô, qui se précipita immédiatement vers elle. A la vue de son sourire et sa joue rouge, il fronça les sourcils.

 **-Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas baisser votre garde,** grondait-il.

Hinata s'inclina profondément, le rouge aux joues et un tenketsu bloqué, elle aurait du mal à sourire.

 **-Veuillez m'excuser kô-san, c'est que mère elle...** le nommé soupira bruyamment, l'interrompant, puis hocha la tête. Hinata sourit douloureusement avant de courir jusque dans le jardin.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas une excellente élève ?

Hinata Hyuga, héritière de sa famille, jeune fille toujours souriante et pleine de vie, malgré les traumatismes qu'elle avait subis récemment, aimait beaucoup sa famille. Elle avait cependant une certaine aversion pour son clan et toutes les règles sans importance qui rabaissaient les autres. Elle était très jeune, pourtant, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cependant, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle aimait encore plus, c'était sa mère.

De dos, celle-ci avait de longs cheveux tombant en cascade, des cheveux bleu violet, doux comme de la soie. Elle était à s'occuper des fleurs du jardin.

 **-Mère,** cria de joie Hinata.

Sa mère se retourna et lui offrit un immense sourire en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Hinata obéit et couru se jeter dans ses bras. Sa mère la serra tendrement. Même s'il était vrai que les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas de coutume dans la demeure Hyuga, ces deux-là ne se gênaient jamais, c'était leur instant mère-fille, dans le jardin fleuri.

 **-Comment était ton entraînement ?** Demanda-t-elle, caressant le visage de sa fille, rétablissant ainsi la circulation de son chakra.

 **-Eh bien !** Elle rit. **Nous n'avions pas réellement commencé que vous m'avez demandé,** expliquait-elle joyeusement.

 **-Je pense que si ton père l'apprend, nous aurons le droit à un sermon digne du chef du clan Hyuga,** dit-elle, lâchant sa fille. Elle se redressa, bomba le torse et prit un air sévère pour, d'une voix qu'elle voulait grave, elle imita son époux faisant les cent pas, son index en l'air. **Je te rappelle, Hanae, que Hinata est l'héritière du clan, elle doit s'entraîner constamment pour être à la hauteur. Ta façon de l'interrompre ne me plaît...**

 **-Alors, c'est ainsi que tu me vois Hanae,** l'interrompit le chef du clan.

Celle-ci leva les yeux et afficha un sourire crispé. Devant elle, se tenait Hiashi Hyuga, le visage sévère et les mains croisées sur son torse. Il était accompagné de son frère et de l'instructeur de Hinata.

 **-Tiiieeens, Hiashi,** elle se redressa vivement. **Quel...euh...plaisir de te voir ici, dans le... jardin,** elle désigna l'endroit en faisant de grand geste.

 **-Je vois ça !** Il baissa son regard et fixa la petite fille. **Hinata ?**

 **-Père,** répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

 **-Kô m'a fait savoir que tu n'avais pas terminé l'entraînement.**

 **-En effet père,** acquiesça la jeune fille.

 **-Puis-je en connaître la raison ?** Demanda durement son père.

Hinata s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sa mère la précéda.

 **-Hiashi ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est moi qui...**

 **-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Hanae,** il se retourna leur montrant son dos. **Hinata est l'héritière du clan elle doit…**

Hanae l'imita, faisant les cent pas devant sa fille, un doigt en l'air, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de son beau-frère.

 **-… se concentrer sur son entraînement,** continuait Hiashi qui leur fit de nouveau face. **Hanae, je te rappelle que j'ai le byakugan et donc je te vois parfaitement bien,** il se massa les tempes exaspéré.

 **-Hiashi tu es trop stricte,** elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule. Hiashi plissa légèrement les yeux, la regardant suspicieusement. **Hinata est très douée alors laisse-la prendre un peu l'air. Demain, elle s'entraînera dur, j'y veillerai personnellement,** assurait-elle, solennelle et la tête haute.

 **-Tu m'as dit la même chose hier,** souffla-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Hanae rit de bon cœur devant l'évidence et entraîna sa fille avec elle. Hiashi secoua simplement la tête et s'en alla, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il aimait cette femme, sa capacité à le faire sourire et aussi lui faire oublier le plus important. Comment allait-il expliquer aux anciens que l'héritière parlait botanique avec sa mère plutôt que d'apprendre les techniques ancestrales ? Il soupira à cette pensée. Sa femme était bien tout ce qu'il y avait de têtu dans ce village. Non ! Il s'arrêta. Il y avait aussi Mikoto Uchiwa et cette chère Kushina, il ne s'offrirait jamais le luxe de se confronter à elles.

Hinata et sa mère, restées dans le jardin, s'occupaient silencieusement des fleurs, profitant de la bonne odeur répandue. S'il y avait une fleur que Hinata adorait particulièrement, c'était bien la lavande. Non seulement pour sa magnifique couleur, mais aussi pour son parfum apaisant. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et huma le parfum, lâchant un soupir d'aise. Elle se retourna en entendant le rire cristallin de sa mère.

 **-Eh bien Hime*, si tu te rapproches autant, tu risques de déranger une abeille.**

Elle s'écarta en rougissant, s'excusant auprès de sa mère.

 **-Ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi Hime, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'amuser avec les autres enfants, dehors ?**

 _M'amuser ?_

 **-Je préfère rester ici, avec vous, mère,** dit-elle sérieusement, trop sérieusement pour une enfant de son âge.

 **-Moi je pense que tu devrais,** dit-elle en enlevant la mauvaise herbe.

 **-Mère, vous ne désirez plus que je vous tienne compagnie.**

 **-Loin de là Hime,** elle sourit puis leva les yeux et sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. **Regarde le ciel, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?**

Elle leva les yeux, le ciel était bleu et quelques nuages le décoraient, les oiseaux y passaient et le soleil brillait.

 **-Le ciel,** répondit-elle simplement. **Il est bleu.**

 **-Je vais te dire ce que moi je vois.**

Hinata la regarda fixement mais sa mère ne prêtait plus attention à elle. Continuant d'observer le ciel rêveusement, Hinata repensa tout de suite à l'année dernière, lorsqu'elle s'était jetée du haut d'une falaise avec ce garçon aux attrayant yeux noirs, avec une émotion étrange à l'intérieur.

 **-Moi je vois un ciel magnifique, un temps idéal pour mettre pied dehors. Hime, je vais te demander une faveur d'accord ?**

 **-Qu'est-elle ?**

Elle se redressa et se rapprocha d'Hinata, lui prit la main et, ensemble, elles traversèrent le clan jusqu'aux portes. Elle la mit dehors.

 **-Maintenant va t'amuser, mais reviens avant dix-sept heures,** lui ordonnait-elle avant que les immenses portes en fer ne se referment.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

1

 _Naissance et mort._

Itachi était devant la stèle des disparus, la fixant intensément. Son petit frère était né, qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Le protéger ? Mais comment ? De quoi ? La vie se résumait à deux choses, naître et mourir. Il devait faire avec, ne pas essayer de déroger à la règle. Il leva les yeux et observa les oiseaux. Ils étaient libres, n'avaient pas besoin de guerre ou de paix, pourquoi les humains ne pourraient pas être comme eux ?

 **-Hey !** Entendit-il, le faisant se retourner et avancer, de tout façon, il devait aller s'entraîner. **Tu ne serais pas l'Uchiwa qui est dans mon clan ?**

Il continua son chemin.

 **-Viens t'amuser avec nous,** proposa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

 _M'amuser ?_

Devant lui se tenait quatre enfants, en plus de la fille.

 **-On joue à quoi aujourd'hui ?** Demanda un garçon plus âgé que les autres.

 **-Shoote dans la canette, shoote dans la canette,** s'enthousiasma le plus jeune.

 **-Hein ? Mais, mais, on y a déjà joué hier,** râla un autre.

Itachi passa devant eux, les ignorant complètement.

 **-Hey toi, dis au moins quelque chose,** hurla le plus vieux.

 _Une vie naît._

 **-Tu te fiches de nous,** il s'énerva. **Réponds.**

 **-J'ai entraînement de shuriken,** informait-il.

La deuxième fille du groupe afficha un sourire mauvais.

 **-Vous avez entendu les gars, il a entraînement de shuriken, si c'est comme ça, entraînons-nous nous aussi,** proposa-t-elle.

Elle se baissa et ramassa des pierres, les autres l'imitèrent. Ils les lancèrent tour à tour sur l'Uchiwa. Calmement, il les évita une à une.

 _Une vie s'éteint_.

 **-Hey les gars,** protesta la fille aux longs cheveux, **ne faites pas ça.**

 **-Arrêtes de jouer sale snob,** l'ignora le plus vieux en continuant de lancer des pierres.

Ils continuèrent de s'en prendre à lui, sans compassion. Cependant, Itachi évitait chaque pierre assez facilement. Dans sa tête, un tas d'idées affluaient. Il n'aimait pas la violence, mais devait se défendre ! Il comprit alors ce qu'il devait faire. Pourquoi les shinobis se battaient-ils tout le temps ? Pourquoi s'entraînaient-ils ? Pourquoi devaient-ils devenir plus forts ? Maintenant, c'était plus clair, il avait trouvé la réponse !

 _La vie est un combat._

Itachi intercepta une pierre et la lança dans leur direction, de façon à dévier la direction des autres sans faire de mal à quelqu'un. Tous restèrent stupéfaits, ne sachant quoi dire. Itachi continua simplement son chemin, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Il allait continuer de s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort et préserver la paix dans son village.

...

Hinata ne savait pas où aller, elle était de Konoha mais ne connaissait pas son propre village. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas que cinq ans ? Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée de chez elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû écouter sa mère ! Elle était maintenant au milieu d'une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Même ça, elle l'ignorait. Elle était sûre que ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle était là.

Cette partie de la forêt était particulièrement sombre, cependant elle continuait d'avancer. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur les arbres.

Des cibles.

Elle activa son byakugan et vérifia s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans les environs. Des bruits de kunai qui s'entrechoquent la firent sursauter, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bruit et écarquilla les yeux, elle avait un kunai sous la gorge...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

 _Mourir._

Elle tremblait, que devait-elle faire ? Comment s'en sortir ? Le plus dur c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas dit au-revoir à sa mère.

Elle fit une grimace puis soupira.

Et dire qu'elle avait une pensée pour elle alors que c'est elle qui lui avait demandé de sortir. Au moins, si elle disparaissait, la matriarche saurait que c'est en partie de sa faute. Et puis, elle serait contente de savoir qu'elle avait pensé à elle durant ses derniers instants de vie.

Comment était-elle censée le savoir ? Bonne question.

Et puis zut alors, elle n'était pas censée mourir, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

Les souvenirs de la guerre passée lui revinrent en mémoire, des corps inertes, du sang répandu, des larmes...

Hinata ferma les yeux et les appuya fort ne voulant plus les ouvrir.

 _Sans avoir vécu._

Elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment vu sa mère, elle avait des projets, pleins de projet. Elle avait promis à son père qu'elle s'entraînerait plus, qu'elle serait à la hauteur de ses exigences. Elle avait promis à sa tante qu'elle s'occuperait de Neji et, par-dessus tout, sa mère avait besoin d'elle. Alors, pas question de s'en aller maintenant.

 _Hors de question._

Ouvrant les yeux, elle activa discrètement son hérédité. Le kunai était à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, si elle bougeait elle mourait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Comment s'en sortir sans se blesser ? C'était impossible ! Elle allait mourir, s'en était fini d'elle.

Hinata soupira et baissa la tête, son assaillant regardait ses cheveux, à moins qu'il ne la libère elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant elle avait l'impression de connaître la personne derrière elle, elle reconnaissait l'odeur boisée, et la texture du chandail. Pourquoi cette personne qu'elle connaissait voulait-elle s'en prendre à elle ? Et puis, à en juger par les quelques centimètres de plus qu'avait l'agresseur, et la petite main devant elle, ils étaient du même âge. Avant qu'elle n'active de nouveau son hérédité, elle l'entendit.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici** **?** Demanda la voix encore enfantine de l'assaillant.

Hinata reconnaîtrait parfaitement ce timbre de voix, même si ça faisait assez longtemps. Son byakugan l'y aidait aussi !

- **Itachi ?**

Celui-ci soupira et baissa son arme. Elle se retourna, le regard perdu plongeant immédiatement dans ses orbes.

- **Qu'est-ce que... Tu voulais me tuer,** réalisa-t-elle.

Hinata était confuse, n'était-il des connaissances et du même village ? Alors entre natif du même village ça n'arrivait pas ! Du moins, elle le pensait.

Enfin ils se connaissaient, et peut-être il pouvait y avoir un petit lien entre eux, alors pourquoi ? Sans un mot, le petit Uchiwa se retourna, l'ignorant. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et le suivit.

- **Hey ! Tu n'peux pas juste t'en aller comme ça, tu me dois des explications,** ordonna-t-elle le fixant avec son byakugan.

L'aîné des Uchiwa se retourna et la toisa.

- **J'ai rien à te dire,** dit-il avant de continuer son chemin, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon.

La brune n'en revenait pas, il avait failli l'égorger et ne donnait même pas d'explication ! Était-ce ainsi que se comportait tous les enfants de son âge ? Le seul qu'elle avait rencontré était des plus étranges. D'abord, il traînait sur des champs de bataille, ensuite, il se jetait du haut d'une falaise et pour clore le tout, il menaçait les gens avec son kunai.

Que voulait dire tout ça ?

Bon, c'était bien vrai qu'elle avait aussi traîné sur un champ de bataille et qu'elle s'était jetée du haut de la falaise avec lui, mais elle ne jouait pas avec les armes. C'était différent !

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle regrettait d'avoir écouté sa mère, parce que si lui était ainsi, il n'y avait aucun doute que les autres le soient aussi. Pas question de se rapprocher de personnes aussi, aussi dérangées.

La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait ce garçon, elle se vengerait. Foi de Hyuga !

Satisfaite de sa résolution, elle avança un peu plus dans la forêt, tournant complètement le dos à la direction qu'avait empruntée le jeune Uchiwa. Les lianes jonchaient le sol humide, ce qui était bien étrange en été. Le feuillage ne laissait pas s'infiltrer la lumière du jour et de la mousse recouvrait les troncs d'arbres. A pas mesuré, elle s'aventurait de plus en plus loin, fascinée par la hauteur des arbres et le doux son du vent.

 _Qu'aurais-je fais si c'était un ennemi?_

Telle était la question qui remuait ses méninges. Elle avait été incapable de se défendre à cet instant-là. Elle maîtrisait les techniques de son clan, elle les avait apprises par cœur, enfin, pas toutes, mais elle en maîtrisait assez. Alors pourquoi avait-elle été incapable de le neutraliser ?

Elle avait eu peur !

Oui, c'était exactement ça. Au moment où elle avait senti la lame froide du Kunai sur son cou, un long frisson avait parcouru son échine, elle avait été clouée sur place, incapable de réfléchir convenablement, incapable de se défendre.

 _Plus forte._

Il fallait qu'elle le devienne. Pour survivre !

N'était-ce pas cela que devait constamment faire l'être humain ? Tout le monde devait se battre. Ceux qui avaient survécu sur le champ de bataille s'étaient montrés fort, ils ont su se défendre et protéger ceux qui leur sont cher. Et elle ? Pourrait-elle le faire un jour ? Protéger ceux qu'on aime, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'air de la forêt s'était réchauffé, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la forêt était étouffée et donc, qu'il était presque impossible qu'il y ait du vent. Mais c'est seulement en entendant un grognement derrière elle, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule.

 _Survivre c'est une nécessité._

Incapable de bouger, elle l'était encore une fois.

En se retournant, elle s'était retrouvée face à un loup, un gros et grand loup. Son pelage était aussi blanc que la neige, décoré de quelques taches noires. Ses yeux étaient gris et un long museau noir était planté au milieu du visage. Ses oreilles bougeaient et le loup la renifla.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Elle n'avait pas encore vu de loup et, à sa connaissance, il n'y en avait pas à Konoha ! Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage et humait son halène, qui était loin de sentir la menthe fraîche ! Hinata réprima une grimace de dégoût et avala sa salive, maudissant son amour pour la nature. Les Kamis étaient-ils contre elle aujourd'hui ?

 _Plus que ça, une Urgence !_

Elle recula doucement, ne quittant pas l'animal des yeux. Elle le savait, c'était une mauvaise idée. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblaient, elle sentait une énorme goutte de sueur glisser sur son visage.

- **Tu as peur de moi,** fit la voix étrangement douce de l'animal.

Hinata tourna sa tête de gauche à droite puis regarda de nouveau l'animal devant elle.

- **V...Vous parlez?** Demanda-t-elle, coincée entre un tronc d'arbre et la louve.

- **Oui. Mais, dis-moi gamine, que fais-tu ici ?** Elle regarda la fille aux yeux de nacre, des yeux qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te manger,** la rassurait-elle.

 **-Vous le promettez,** demanda la Hyuga. La louve hocha la tête et Hinata se détendit. Après quelques minutes elle demanda. **Comment se fait-il que vous parliez ?**

 **-Hey gamine, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici,** gronda-t-elle.

Hinata se tût immédiatement et mit une main devant sa bouche fixant la créature. Celle-ci était très grande, mais sa hauteur était atténuée parce qu'elle était allongée. Sa grosse tête blanche reposait sur ses pattes avant, qu'elle toilettait joyeusement. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était très belle. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la remarquer avant ? Parfois elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment le byakugan.

- **Bien,** reprit la louve, **que fais-tu ici ?**

Hinata ne répondit rien, maintenant fermement sa main devant sa bouche. La géante secoua la tête d'exaspération.

- **Ah ! Ces humains !... Tu peux parler gamine,** s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- **Arigato* ...** elle s'interrompit en remarquant qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

La louve soupira, pourquoi fallait-il que cette petite soit en plus polie ?

- **Okami,** complétait-elle.

- **En fait, Okami-sama, je me promenais,** dit-elle poliment.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et se redressa.

- **Tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner toute seule ici... gamine, c'est dangereux ! J'aurais pu te manger,** la prévint-elle. **Quoiqu'il en soit,** elle bailla et se gratta l'oreille, **bon vent.**

Okami disparût dans un nuage de fumée, laissant la jeune Hyuga totalement désemparée. Était-ce ainsi le quotidien de tous les villageois ? Rencontrer des personnes étranges et des animaux qui parlent ? Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui, elle devait rentrer chez elle.

En repensant à toutes ces choses, les lèvres de Hinata s'étirèrent en un sourire. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, sa sortie hors du manoir lui avait fait un bien fou. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le village, il était en reconstruction, mais plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis. Elle avait à présent un petit cousin, quelqu'un à protéger. Elle devait montrer l'exemple, être parfaite, comme le lui répétait son père. C'était ça être digne de son clan, être l'héritière du clan Hyuga. Ses petits pas la conduisaient dans une clairière avec un magnifique lac. Elle courut jusqu'au bord et s'extasia devant la beauté de l'endroit.

Elle retira ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau froide, elle frissonna au contact du liquide et leva sa tête. Le soleil brillait fortement et le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. L'été n'était pas sa période favorite de l'année, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud !

La porteuse du byakugan retira ses pieds du liquide et alla sous le feuillage bienveillant de l'arbre le plus imposant. Elle s'émerveilla en observant le vol des oiseaux puis ferma les yeux. Cette clairière était paisible et le bruit des petits insectes offrait une douce mélodie. Mais quelques minutes plus tard elle rouvrit ses yeux, le regard désemparé, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. Les souvenirs sanglants de la guerre passée jaillissaient dans son esprit. Des centaines de personnes décédées, l'odeur immonde du sang séché, la tristesse sur le visage de sa mère, des enfants, de l'Hokage…

La vie se résumait-elle à survivre ? À voir les personnes que l'on aime mourir ?

 _Mourir._

Un bien triste mot qui signifiait la fin de tout. C'était un mot qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas connaître, tant il était morbide, effrayant, déstabilisant. Les plantes mouraient, les animaux mouraient, les Hommes... mouraient. Tôt ou tard, tout le monde y passait ! C'était ça le destin commun de tout le monde et personne n'y échappait.

 _Même moi ?_

Que pouvait-elle y faire ? De toute façon, elle n'était qu'une enfant de cinq ans, qui observait et réfléchissait sur des choses bien trop complexes, elle, l'héritière du clan Hyuga.

 _Ne jamais oublier les réalités de la guerre._

Elle referma ses yeux, revivant chaque scène du massacre, chaque cri de guerre, chaque personne tombée, chaque larme versée. Elle n'avait pas participé à la guerre, mais elle en avait été témoin, et ça, ça la hantait.

 _Pour mieux chérir et préserver la paix._

Non elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

1

- **Ah ! Tu es enfin rentrée,** se réjouit-elle. **Raconte-moi tout.**

En effet, Hinata venait de rentrer, plus tard que prévu certes, mais elle était là. Retrouver son chemin, dans une si grande forêt, avait été très compliqué, même avec le byakugan. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle le perfectionne.

- **Oui, Mère,** répondit-elle, rejoignant sa mère autour de la table et s'asseyant convenablement. **J'ai visité les alentours du village.**

Hanae observa sa fille du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle savait que sa petite princesse était quelqu'un de réservé, mais quand même !

- **Très bien,** soupira-t-elle. **Et c'est tout ce que tu as fait ?**

Hinata prit sa tasse de thé et bu une gorgée avant d'hocher la tête. La matriarche soupira une fois de plus, ça passera en grandissant pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de sa fille, elle le savait. Depuis le début de la guerre, elle ne voyait plus cette lueur, cette petite candeur, celle qu'elle ne saurait entièrement définir dans ses yeux, cette étincelle qui la rassurait qu'elle avait encore la joie de vivre. Elle ne voyait désormais que du terne, un regard sans expression, sans vie.

- **Est ce que tu te sens bien Hime ?**

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

- **Racontez moi plutôt, ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui,** demanda Hinata en affichant un petit sourire.

Hanae hocha la tête et raconta tout. La princesse Hyuga se délecta de chaque mot prononcé par sa mère, laissant échapper des petits sourires de temps en temps. Puis elle se leva et brossa les cheveux soyeux de sa génitrice. Hinata brossait doucement, démêlant les petits nœuds présents, puis elle vit la tête de sa mère s'approcher dangereusement de la table. Lâchant la brosse, elle la retint et appela les domestiques. Ils la portèrent jusque dans sa chambre et appelèrent un médic-nin.

Personne ne parlait. Là, dans le couloir, Hinata était proche de son père, le visage impassible. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait bien avoir sa génitrice. Hiashi avait les mains croisées sur son torse et le regard fixé sur la porte coulissante. Il lorgna sa fille et s'étonna de son calme. S'il était bien sûr de quelque chose la concernant, c'était que celle-ci ne supportait pas de voir sa mère mal en point, alors la voir aussi calme était déconcertant.

- **Hinata, va vérifier si Neji est confortablement installé,** demanda-t-il doucement, pourtant on aurait bien cru à un ordre.

Hinata se tourna légèrement vers son père. Elle le regarda longuement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de le sonder. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle détourna le regard, activa son hérédité et chercha la pièce où se trouvait son cousin, ne se préoccupant pas du regard sévère que lui lançait son père. Puis elle désactiva son byakugan.

- **Il va bien père, une domestique est à son chevet,** dit-elle calmement.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de fixer de nouveau la porte coulissante. Sa fille était digne d'être l'héritière, il savait qu'elle ferait de grande chose. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il en était convaincu. Hinata était un peu comme lui, calme et réservé, elle n'avait pas hérité du caractère de sa mère, alors pourquoi ne la comprenait-il pas ? Elle n'avait que cinq ans, pourtant, pour lui, elle était totalement inaccessible, c'était ainsi depuis sa naissance. Ils étaient semblables mais si différent. Il mit fin à sa réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était une jeune femme à la chevelure brune, le regard doux et un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Ses mains étaient enfuient dans les poches de sa blouse.

- **Hiashi-sama, votre épouse se porte bien,** commença la jeune femme. **Elle a juste besoin de repos, car il se trouve qu'elle attend un enfant,** déclara-t-elle joyeusement. **Félicitation.**

Après quelques remerciements, la medic-nin s'en alla et Hinata couru au chevet de sa mère. Elle caressa doucement la chevelure soyeuse de la matriarche et observa son doux visage. Qu'arriverait-il si elle la perdait ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer, sa mère était beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'elle disparaisse. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué les coups de fatigue constante de sa génitrice ? Fatiguée, elle s'endormi à côté d'elle, la tête dans ses cheveux, humant l'odeur reposante du jasmin.

1

Hiashi et Hizashi fixaient silencieusement l'horizon. La couleur orangé du coucher de soleil disparaissait petit à petit, laissant un tapis sombre s'installer dans le ciel. L'air se rafraîchissait et la douce brise du soir jouait avec leurs cheveux.

- **Hiashi, je pense que Hinata grandit trop vite,** il soupira et ferma les yeux. **Tu devrais peut-être y remédier.**

La bonne blague, pouvait-on empêcher un enfant de grandir? Certainement pas !

 **-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ainsi elle deviendra la digne héritière de notre clan.**

Hizashi se tourna vers son frère, le regardant durement. Ne comprenait-il pas que sa fille n'était plus la même ? Qu'elle n'était pas normale, comme tout enfant de son âge ? Les autres s'amusaient et sautaient, pendant qu'elle s'entraînait et apprenait le protocole.

Hiashi voyait très bien les reproches que lui faisait son frère, dans ses yeux. Après tout, ils étaient jumeaux, tous les deux se comprenaient parfaitement, pas besoin de mots.

- **Mais elle est trop... petite.**

 **-J'avais le même âge,** trancha Hiashi.

Les règles du clan Hyuga étaient bien claires, le clan avant tout et la formation pour être digne d'être le chef du clan commençait dès le bas âge. Tous les anciens chefs étaient passés par là, personne ne pouvait et ne devait déroger à cette règle.

- **Elle n'a pas le choix, la conversation est close, bonsoir,** termina-t-il.

Il s'en alla laissant son frère seul devant la rambarde. Celui-ci fixa de nouveau l'horizon. La nuit était à présent complètement tombée et la lune vraiment visible. Pour lui, la petite Hinata était encore trop jeune pour toutes ses responsabilités. Il voyait bien que la guerre passée l'avait endommagé sur le plan émotionnel, il en était persuadé. Le clan Hyuga était bien trop compliqué...

1

Itachi venait de terminer, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son entraînement. D'abord, il avait croisé ces enfants étranges, ensuite, c'était cette fille aux yeux blanc violet. Il soupira, à son avis, il se passait trop de chose étrange dans ce village. Par sa faute, il avait dû changer d'endroit, qu'elle plaie ! Il rangea ses armes et s'en alla. La forêt ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, mais il devait rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Et puis, il y avait à présent son petit frère.

Il avança silencieusement à travers les rues encore bondées du village, saluant respectueusement les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Itachi aimait son village, il l'aimait énormément. Cependant, tous avait été choqué par la précédente guerre, certains de ceux qu'il connaissait y avait perdu la vie. Maintenant, ils étaient loin de tout ça, la joie de vivre animait de nouveau le beau village caché de la feuille. Mais était-ce bien réel ou juste une façade ?

- **C'est moi,** s'annonçait-il en entrant dans sa maison, il humait déjà la bonne odeur qui embaumait pièce. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour y trouver Mikoto derrière les fourneaux.

- **Ah Itachi, te voilà enfin, t'en a mis du temps,** déclara-t-elle. **Sasuke t'as attendu longtemps avant de s'endormir.**

Il s'assit à table et regarda son petit frère qui dormait paisiblement dans le berceau.

- **Comment était ta journée ?**

 **-Bien,** dit-il simplement en repensant à cette étrange fille dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom. **Dis 'Man, Yondaime aussi aura un bébé, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui,** elle arrêta le réchaud. **Je me demande si ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? De toute façon, nous aurons la réponse ce soir,** elle revint dans la salle à manger, un torchon dans la main. **J'ai une urgence, ne m'attends pas pour manger.**

 **-D'accord et Papa ?**

 **-Il travaille ce soir aussi, alors occupes toi bien de Sasuke,** sourit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa mère s'en aller, en lui glissant un "à tout à l'heure". Il entendit son petit frère couiner, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

Loin de toute l'agitation du village, et des personnes endormies, un homme masqué apparu sur la hauteur du village, scrutant toutes les maisons, le regard dur, avant de disparaître comme si de rien n'était. Le village était paisible, se croyant en sécurité entre les mains du Yondaime et des forces de police.

Ce soir-là, la lune était particulièrement haute, la reine de la nuit s'imposait fièrement dans le ciel. Dans l'arrière-cour de sa maison, Itachi l'observait en compagnie de son cadet.

- **C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Sasuke,** il baissa les yeux et regarda son petit frère.

Si on ne faisait pas attention on pourrait très bien le confondre avec une fille, du fait de ses rougeurs sur ses joues et de son visage rond. Le vent souffla dans les cheveux d'Itachi. Celui-ci leva les yeux, la mine inquiète. Son petit frère se blottit un peu plus contre son petit torse.

- **J'ai un drôle de pressentiment Sasuke** ...

Sasuke se mit à pleurer et Itachi le berça doucement.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, quoiqu'il arrive, ton grand frère sera toujours là pour te protéger.**

Tout de suite après, il entendit un grand bruit, un bruit de hurlement et d'écroulement. Il entra de nouveau dans la maison et enroula un tissu autour de son épaule, pour soutenir le petit garçon, tout en étant libre de ses mouvements. Une partie de la maison s'écroula derrière lui, il se précipita pour sortir, mais fut jeter dehors par la force de l'impact, la poussière recouvrant ses yeux. Heureusement, il avait réussi à protéger son cadet.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les gens étaient projetés par les coups de queue du grand monstre devant lui, un renard géant avec neuf queues.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Son frère n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et les gens hurlaient autour de lui. Il avait juste cinq ans, ses parents n'était pas là, il avait la charge de son petit frère, il devait le protéger !

 _A tout prix !_

 _-_ **Ça va, ça va, t'as peur hein ?**

 **-Ceci est une demande des forces de polices de Konoha, tous les civils doivent évacués vers l'abri sud-est,** entendit-il.

Sans tarder, il s'exécuta. Mais en passant devant un couloir, il vit une petite fille aller dans la direction opposée, appelant ses parents. Il s'arrêta et l'interpella.

- **Hey ! Viens par ici,** dit-il, tendant sa main. Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Itachi... Kun ?**

 **-Dépêches toi,** cria-t-il.

- **D'accord.**

Elle courut dans sa direction et prit la main de l'Uchiwa. Il la tira et juste après, les maisons présentes s'écroulèrent, les recouvrant de poussière. Il lui conseilla d'attraper un bout de son chandail, pour ne pas qu'elle se perde. Ensemble, ils suivirent la foule se dirigeant vers l'abri. Les pleurs, les cris, ainsi que les avertissements des policiers, emplissaient les oreilles d'Itachi et angoissaient son cadet.

Etait-ce encore une guerre ? Ça, il ne le savait pas et il espérait que ça soit le contraire. En aucune façon son petit frère ne devait vivre ce que lui avait vécu, ça jamais... !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Hinata se leva et sortit de la chambre de sa mère en souriant, la matriarche venait de se réveiller et avait envie de manger quelque chose. Bien évidemment elle voulait l'apporter à manger elle-même, pas question de déranger les domestiques. Elle referma la porte coulissante derrière elle et couru jusque dans la cuisine. Mais étrangement, dans la maison, tout était silencieux et la cuisine était sombre.

La Hyuga haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas habitué à ce silence. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures ! Ne s'en préoccupant pas, elle mit l'éclairage et se dirigea vers le plan de travail. De toute façon, elle était capable de faire un plateau à sa mère toute seule, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on le lui avait appris.

L'héritière s'attela entièrement à la tâche puis elle fronça les sourcils de réflexion. La soirée n'était pas aussi calme que d'habitude, elle sentait une agitation dans l'air. C'était comme si quelque chose d'atroce se préparait. Toujours avec cette angoisse, elle termina le plateau et le lui apporta.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Hanae était assise et regardait par la fenêtre avec son hérédité, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Mère ?** Elle se mit à genou et posa le plateau près d'elle.

 **-Merci Hime,** sourit-elle.

 **-Tu te sens mieux ?**

Hanae mit le plateau sur ses genoux et commença à manger.

Hinata observa longuement la matriarche. Ses yeux opales la fixaient attentivement examinant chacun de ses faits et gestes et vérifiant à chaque fois que tout allait bien. Une fois que le plat fut terminé, Hinata prit le plateau et l'éloigna d'elle, puis sa génitrice se leva et sourit. Mais en faisant un pas vers la sortit, elle tituba légèrement et sa fille se leva aussitôt, attrapant le pan de son Kimono.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas,** dit-elle, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, se remettant en route en soupirant. **Je vais bien,** affirmait-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Hinata resta un moment dans la pièce, sa mère n'allait pas très bien, ça elle le savait, elle le sentait. Serait-ce cette grossesse ? Elle avait remarqué qu'elle était très fatiguée ces temps-ci. Enfin, ce n'était sûrement rien de grave ! L'héritière sortit de la chambre et le constat de tout à l'heure lui revint en mémoire, la demeure était pratiquement déserte, comme si il n'y avait personne à part elles. Pas de domestiques affolées qui couraient dans les couloirs les mains chargées d'achat, clamant haut et fort leur retard. Pas de jeunes demoiselles souriantes qui la regardaient tendrement, encore moins de trace de son oncle qui marcherait sûrement les mains refermées devant son large kimono, le visage déformé par la réflexion.

Elle entendait vaguement les pleurs de son petit cousin. Activant son byakugan, elle vit que sa mère était déjà avec lui et essayait de le calmer. Comment avait-elle su ? Etait-ce ça l'instinct maternel ? Savoir qu'un enfant est en difficulté sans le voir ?

Dès que sa mère fut de nouveau devant elle, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mine inquiète.

 **-Mère, qu'y…**

 **-Prends-le Hina,** l'interrompit-elle, la mine sérieuse, **je dois retrouver ton père, il se passe quelque chose !**

 _Mais quoi ?_

 **-Mais…**

 **-Ne discutes pas,** la grondait-elle.

Hinata hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortit du manoir. Dès qu'elles furent dehors, Hanae se baissa, fit un câlin aux enfants et demanda à sa fille d'aller se mettre à l'abri, de ne pas s'inquiéter et de s'occuper de son cousin. Puis elle lui plaqua une bise sur le front et l'éloigna un peu de leur quartier. Mais à peine Hanae s'éloignait-elle, qu'un étrange objet poilu et orange s'abattit sur leur maison la détruisant entièrement et créant ainsi un nuage de fumée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **-Mère !**

Hanae se retourna horrifiée, heureusement que Hiashi l'avait prévenu à temps. Elle chercha sa fille du regard et soupira de soulagement, elle n'avait rien.

 **-Fais ce que je t'ai dit Hinata,** criait-elle pour qu'elle s'éloigne, **c'est bien trop dangereux par ici.**

Hanae se retourna rapidement et fit des signes avec ses doigts. Un espèce de bouclier apparu au-dessus de l'héritière, évitant ainsi qu'elle soit écrasée par une pierre. La matriarche soupira encore et sourit avant de disparaître. La princesse Hyuga répondit au sourire de sa mère -ce que celle-ci ne vit pas- puis, alla dans la direction opposé à la chose orange et poilu.

Les maisons autour d'elle étaient détruites. A chaque fois qu'elle en voyait une, Hinata ralentissait le pas et, avec son byakugan, vérifiait s'il n'y avait pas de personne bloquées dans les débris. Une seule question trottait dans sa tête, c'était quoi cette chose et où était partie sa mère ? Bon ça faisait deux questions maintenant. En tout cas, elle espérait simplement que celle-ci s'en sortirait saine et sauve.

Hinata se mit alors à courir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son objectif, trouvé de l'aide.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait de l'agitation. Les gens couraient partout et hurlaient à s'en péter les poumons. Certaines personnes couraient vers le sud-est et d'autres cherchaient une autre direction. Les gens se bousculaient, tombaient et, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, se relevaient encore plus affolés. Bref, c'était dingue ! Hinata suivit le premier groupe car ils avaient l'air de savoir où ils allaient. Juste devant elle les forces de polices étaient rassemblées semblant être prêtes pour une bataille. Elle s'arrêta et les observa. Ils étaient si... sérieux !

 **-Hey petite !** L'interpella l'un deux. **Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri, suis ce petit groupe là,** indiquait-il.

C'était plutôt un monsieur amical, son visage était doux et ses yeux rieurs avec un fond espiègle. Elle acquiesça, puis, en reprenant la route, elle entendit une voix tellement autoritaire qu'elle fut obligée de s'arrêter.

 **-Takao, mets-toi en position !** Ordonna un autre monsieur, la mine sérieuse et le visage sévère.

D'ailleurs, elle le reconnaissait, c'était le père de ce garçon étrange aux intentions meurtrières. Oui c'était bien ça, la ressemblance était tellement... Frappante !

 **-Capitaine, nous voulons aussi combattre le Kyûbi,** entendit-elle.

 _Capitaine ?_

Elle se retourna et les regarda, qu'est ce qui se passait dans ce village ? Le capitaine avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils froncés.

 **-La mission de la force de police est de protéger les civils,** déclarait-il sérieusement.

 **-Mais capitaine,** protesta le subordonné.

 **-Ce sont les ordres des dirigeants,** il se retourna et fixa durement la jeune Hyuga. **Que fais-tu encore là ? Hoshi,** interpellait-il.

 **-Capitaine.**

 **-Mets-la en sécurité.**

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans attendre une seconde de plus, il la poussa légèrement pour lui signifier d'avancer. Comme s'il avait ressenti cette petite pulsion, son petit cousin se mit à pleurer. Elle s'arrêta un instant et le mit correctement en place puis accéléra le pas afin de rattraper le policier, qui avait déjà pris de l'avance. L'abri en question se trouvait en hauteur, prêt des visages sculpté des Hokage. Le fameux Hoshi la souleva et monta rapidement les marches puis il la posa doucement sur le sol ferme.

 **-C'est bon petite, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.**

Il lui commanda de bien rester dans la grotte jusqu'à ce qu'on leur demande de sortir, il lui fit ensuite un beau sourire et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux en lui soufflant qu'elle se montre très courageuse.

Elle le remercia timidement, les joues à moitié roses, et le regarda s'en aller. Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, elle se tourna et chercha une place parmi toute la foule d'où un brouhaha s'éleva quand un hurlement terrifiant fendit le calme olympien et un énorme bruit d'explosion les fit trembler.

La Hyuga sursauta et serra fortement Neji, essayant de le réconforter et d'arrêter ses cris. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait de plus de place assise. Elle serait obligée de rester debout. Toute la nuit.

Il faisait chaud, l'odeur de l'humidité et de la transpiration agressait ses narines et les pleurs incessants de tous les enfants présents étaient une torture pour ses oreilles sensible. Il n'y avait pas que ça, le poids de Neji se faisait sentir et ses genoux ne supportaient pas cette immobilité à laquelle elle était réduite.

L'héritière tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard ébène de l'Uchiwa. Elle l'ignora et leva les yeux sur le haut de la grotte, espérant que ses parents soient en sécurité comme elle l'était. Le père de l'Uchiwa faisait partit des forces de police, alors elle se demandait pourquoi il ne combattait pas avec les autres ? Combattre était aussi un moyen de protéger les civils, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas c'était bien étrange tout ça ! Dans un soupir, elle activa discrètement son hérédité et sonda les environs de ses yeux affûtés, dehors les ninjas s'activaient autour du... renard géant ?

 _Le Kyûbi !_

Il hurlait de colère, sa gueule grande ouverte laissait apercevoir des crocs acérés. Ses longues oreilles pointues bougeaient en suivant le rythme de son corps. Ses yeux étirés laissaient voir toute la rage qui l'animait et ses énormes queues ondulaient puissamment, détruisant ainsi tout ce qui avait le malheur de se frotter à elles. Elle voyait les gens tomber de partout. Le renard donna un coup de patte sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche et tout ce qui était sur son chemin disparaissait : les bâtiments s'effondraient, les maisons s'écroulaient, les arbres étaient déracinés. Le village était en train d'être détruit. Et pas qu'un peu !

Devant l'animal elle aperçut le troisième et le quatrième Hokage. Ils firent plusieurs signes avec leurs doigts, réalisant des techniques qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Pendant un moment, elle crut que tout le carnage était terminé mais, tout d'un coup, l'animal se déchaîna.

Le renard, qui fut emprisonné dans une sorte de gros filet, se libéra sans problème en poussant des hurlements à en fendre l'âme. Il gigotait, frappait, détruisait... Tuait. Elle vit des shinobi être broyés par les crocs du renard, d'autres succombaient sous la puissance de ses griffes, d'autres encore étaient écrasés par ses pattes. Ses yeux colériques regardaient dans sa direction. Son regard menaçant lui donna des frissons alors qu'elle restait concentrée dans la bataille.

Des yeux rouge sang, aussi fascinant que destructeur.

Pourquoi cet animal était-il aussi colérique ? Alors que celui qu'elle avait rencontré plutôt était sympa. Hinata ferma les yeux, dépassée par toute cette horreur- on aurait dit un cauchemar- puis, affolée, elle les rouvrit et chercha activement ses parents, essayant de voir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Mais au bout de quelques minutes elle ne vit rien -du moins pas dans la limite de sa vision- elle ne voyait ni sa mère, ni son oncle et encore moins son père. Ah si ! Lui, elle le voyait, il discutait avec le capitaine et au moment où, sentant qu'on l'observait, il se tourna vers elle, Hinata désactiva son hérédité et soupira.

La nuit était avancée et Neji avait fini par s'endormir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, comment le pourrait-elle ? Comment pourrait-elle fermer les yeux avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu ? La Hyuga sursauta légèrement en sentant une main sur son épaule.

 **-Hum, salut** , dit une petite fille derrière elle, Hinata se retourna et la fixa. **Comment tu… Je m'appelle Izumi,** s'empressait-elle de dire.

Hinata hocha la tête, cette fille souriait, c'était un sourire vrai et réconfortant. Mais...

 _Pourquoi ?_

N'était-il pas dans une situation critique ? Était-ce le moment pour ça, pour sourire ? Hinata activa son byakugan et la jeune Izumi hoqueta de stupeur, elle secoua la tête et se retourna observant son petit cousin. Elle voyait tout, chaque composant de son corps, ses os, les moelles et les jointures, le contour parfait de son squelette facial et aussi une sorte de liquide bleu qui circulait dans son corps, c'était... C'était... Comment dire... Fascinant !

Elle tourna la tête de chaque côté et vit la même chose chez tout le monde.

 **-Hey !** Entendit-elle de nouveau. **C'est quoi ton prénom ?**

 **-Hi...nata,** hésitait-elle.

Izumi sourit de nouveau.

 **-Ravi de faire ta connaissance Hi-na-ta,** articula la jeune fille.

3

 **-Vous pouvez sortir, la menace a été écartée,** annonça un subordonné des forces de police en ouvrant la porte.

Hinata leva brusquement les yeux, ne prenant pas la peine de les plisser, laissant ainsi la lumière du jour l'aveugler. Les gens se bousculaient pour sortir, impatient de retrouver leur demeure, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. La brune restait assise attendant que tout le monde sorte, profitant de l'instant pour bercer le petit Neji, de peur qu'il ne prenne peur à cause de l'agitation.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit.

Et puis dormir debout n'était pas vraiment enchanteur. Ses yeux étaient alors rouges et des cernes marquaient le contour de son regard fatigué. Ses bras et ses pieds lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle pensait que si elle bougeait un pied, elle risquait de s'effondrer. Ne parlons même pas des marches qu'il y avait à descendre.

 **-Hey petite, tu peux sortir,** la prévint le dénommé Takao.

La Hyuga se leva et suivit le subordonné. Et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle avança dans la foulée, regardant de gauche à droite, complètement dépaysée. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le village était rasé. Les maisons étaient complètement détruites. Jonchaient sur le sol des débris éparpillés de part et d'autre. Des enfants pleuraient sur les épaules de leur mère en constatant la perte de plusieurs proches, parfois, c'était un papa qui tentait désespérément de consoler ses enfants. D'autres encore se lamentaient devant tout leur bien perdu en pleurant devant les débris de leur ancienne demeure.

Parfois, en marchant, elle découvrait des cadavres par ci, par là et des tâches de sang absorbées par le sol. Des enfants de son âge couraient partout, le visage déformé par la tristesse, cherchant leurs parents disparût et puis, quand l'espoir de les revoir en vie disparaissait, ils s'effondraient en criant leur désespoir.

D'autres, plus chanceux, retrouvaient leur famille avec un ou deux membres disparût, mais bien sûr tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance. Des personnes blessées et d'autres mortes, un scénario des plus morbide, quoi de plus traumatisant pour des enfants ? Elle espérait juste que ses parents soient sains et saufs, c'était sa seule prière. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de retrouver le chemin de sa maison quand elle aperçut Itachi et la petite fille d'hier.

 **-Itachi-kun, merci pour l'autre fois,** sourit-elle, **j'étais en sécurité avec toi !**

 **-Je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas morte,** répondit l'autre.

Elle rougit légèrement et regarda la petite chose dans les bras du brun.

 **-C'est ta petite sœur ?**

 **-Non, petit frère.**

 **-Je peux le prendre ?**

 **-Non,** dit impassiblement le brun.

 **-Pourquoi ?** S'offusquait-elle.

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure.**

Elle regarda le petit garçon puis s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en l'arrachant de ceux de son grand frère.

 **-Tu ne pleureras pas n'est ce p…**

Le cadet Uchiwa cria en gigotant, repoussant la jeune fille avec ses petits bras sous le regard amusé de Hinata. Itachi, qui n'aimait pas entendre son cadet pleurer, le prit et le plaça correctement dans ses bras.

 **-C'est rien, allez, tout va bien,** le berçait-il.

Le petit Sasuke se calma tout de suite après être retourné dans les bras de son frère, celui-ci laissa une Izumi toute seule, complètement penaude. Hinata sourit et jeta un regard à Neji qui lui, la fixait intensément. Ses yeux blancs étaient braqués dans les siens. Il fit des bruits avec sa bouche en portant ses petites mains à ses joues.

L'arrivée de Neji était bien attendue dans le clan, que ce soit pour elle ou pour les autres membres. Elle en avait eu assez d'être le seul enfant de ses parents, déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec les autres, elle voulait un petit frère ou une petite sœur à qui elle pouvait enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Alors, quand Neji était né, elle avait été la plus heureuse. Maintenant, sa mère était encore enceinte, donc elle aurait encore un petit frère...

 _Ou une petite sœur._

Avoir une deuxième personne à protéger, ce serait...

 _Beaucoup de responsabilité !_

Donc il faudrait qu'elle devienne beaucoup plus forte, qu'elle étudie encore plus pour eux, pour qu'ils soient fiers de leur grande sœur. La Hyuga reprit le chemin qui menait à sa maison, non sans se tromper à plusieurs reprises. Des débris barraient le chemin, difficilement, elle arriva devant son ancienne demeure, qui n'avait pas du tout été épargnée par le monstre. Elle était complètement détruite, elle souhaitait que personne ne soit resté à l'intérieur. Toujours sur ses gardes, Hinata se retourna en entendant quelqu'un arriver.

 **-J'étais sûr que tu t'en sortirais,** fit la voix grave de son père, **et lui aussi !**

 **-Oui.**

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration où tous les deux observaient les débris de l'endroit qui abritait tous leurs souvenirs. Hinata eu surtout une pensée pour le magnifique jardin de sa mère, tous ses plus beaux souvenirs y étaient. Ils réalisaient, tous les deux, que les choses seraient bien différentes désormais.

 **-Père ?** L'interpellait-elle. **Dites, le monstre d'hier... c'était bien le Kyûbi n'est-ce pas,** demanda Hinata les yeux fixés sur les débris de sa maison.

Hiashi, légèrement surpris, hocha simplement la tête.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?**

 **-Hum...Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant ce n'est pas très important.**

Le patriarche prit le petit garçon des bras d'Hinata et lui emboîta le pas, se frayant tranquillement un chemin parmi les briques, les morceaux de planches et de lattes qui recouvraient le sol poussiéreux. Hinata, restée en arrière, regardait son père s'en aller, puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur leur maison. Elle activa son hérédité et chercha le jardin au milieu de toute cette ruine. Rien.

Elle ne voyait rien, plus de fleurs, ces belles fleurs qu'elles avaient entretenus. Plus de lac, ce lac scintillant où elle aimait regarder les poissons et les jeunes nénuphars du printemps. Plus d'endroit reposant où elle pouvait se permettre d'observer tranquillement la beauté de la flore. Il n'y avait plus rien. Une larme roula sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'essuie rapidement et, pour de bon, tourna le dos à sa maison... Et à tous ses souvenirs.

Quand elle fût près de son père, ce fût de nouveau le silence total, entrecoupé par le bruit de leurs pas et les gazouillements de Neji. Hiashi ne savait absolument pas comment ouvrir une conversation avec sa fille et puis, avec ce qui était arrivé la vielle, il ne se voyait pas la rassurer, c'était le rôle d'Hanae ça ! Et puis, elle ne semblait pas choquée. Donc tout allait bien, de toute façon le silence ne le dérangeait pas.

 **-Hanae aide les medic-nin,** lançait-il après quelques minutes. **Elle s'inquiétait pour vous, alors... On va la rejoindre et oui elle va bien,** anticipait-il.

Il lut immédiatement le soulagement sur le visage de son aînée, elle, qui semblait si souvent détachée de tout, reprenait vie quand il s'agissait de sa mère. L'avait-elle trop couverte ? Tenait-elle trop à sa mère ? Là-dessus, il n'avait pas vraiment de doute. Loin de l'énerver, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'elle avait au moins quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, chose que lui n'avait eu que bien trop tard.

 **-Père... Hier, quand... j'ai activé mon byakugan,** hésitait-elle, **j'ai vu une substance bleu, une sorte de fluide dans le corps des gens et je la vois toujours quand je m'entraîne...Qu'est-ce que c'est,** finit-elle par demander après quelques secondes, laissant à son géniteur le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

Il l'écouta attentivement, cherchant la meilleure façon de lui expliquer, parce que c'était un cours basique, si elle posait cette question, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Hiashi baissa les yeux, la regardant pendant un moment, puis les releva de nouveau, fixant l'horizon.

 **-Eh bien, c'est le chakra,** dit-il simplement.

 **-Le chakra ?** Elle leva les yeux, complètement perdue.

 **-Hinata,** s'exaspérait-il en constatant qu'elle ne retenait pas ses cours. **Le chakra c'est l'énergie qui parcourt tous les êtres vivants, ça tu le sais non ?** Elle hocha la tête en se souvenant du cours qu'elle avait quelque peu oublié. **Il relie les noyaux les uns aux autres pour l'exécution de jutsu, c'est grâce à l'énergie corporelle, c'est-à-dire la condition physique et l'entrainement du ninja, qu'on peut l'utiliser.**

 **-Donc si je m'exerce beaucoup je peux aussi l'utiliser ?** Demandait-elle.

Une envie de se frapper le front le prit.

 **-Oui ! Mais il faut aussi de l'énergie spirituel qui elle, est créée par la volonté. Et quand on acquiert tout ça, des signes incantatoires peuvent aider à son malaxage et sa manipulation,** il la regarda de nouveau. **Hinata, tu te sers déjà de ton chakra, il est ancré en toi et coule dans tes veines. En tant que Hyuga le chakra est comme... notre meilleur ami ! Nous l'utilisons dans tout ce que nous faisons. Mais il faut encore que tu y travailles pour que sa manipulation soit parfaite,** la conseillait-il.

 _Peut-on manipuler son meilleur ami ?_

Elle hocha la tête, pas très sûre que l'exemple de son père soit adapté au chakra, mais bon, elle n'avait qu'à lire plus de livre sur le sujet et ça ira.

Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence.

Hinata aimait beaucoup son père -même si les conversations n'étaient pas aussi animées qu'avec sa mère- il préférait le silence et l'observation, alors en étant avec lui elle l'imitait quelque peu. Et puis l'observation était la base d'un shinobi non ? Près de l'endroit où l'on soignait les blessés, ils croisèrent de nouveau le chef du clan Uchiwa. Celui-ci lança un regard discret à Hiashi et hocha doucement la tête.

 **-Hime ! Te voici enfin !** dit joyeusement sa mère en courant jusqu'à son niveau. Dès qu'elle fût à sa hauteur elle la prit dans ses bras et vérifia si elle avait des égratignures. **Tu n'as rien c'est bon,** soupirait-elle de soulagement. Hanae se redressa et prit le petit Neji des bras de son époux. **Le pauvre chéri il doit avoir faim,** elle sourit tendrement puis toujours aussi énergique elle ajouta. **Venez.**

Hinata suivit sa mère, puis, en se retournant, elle vit son père s'en aller.

 **-Père ? Vous ne... restez pas avec nous ?**

Hiashi stoppa tous ses mouvements puis, lorsqu'il se retourna, il lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Dans le clan Hyuga on tenait aussi bien aux règles qu'au respect. C'était très simple, quand on était une cadette, les aînés étaient supérieurs en tout. On ne parlait que si on en avait le droit, bien entendu on ne posait pas ce genre de question indiscrète à son père, qui plus est, était le chef du clan. Même si en temps normal, ce fait était anodin.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Hinata se tût et baissa la tête. Sans un mot, son géniteur reprit sa marche et peu à peu son dos imposant disparût de son champ de vision. Quand elle fut à peu près sûre qu'il était assez loin, elle releva la tête et activa son byakugan, constatant sans surprise qu'il était allé rejoindre le chef des Uchiwa. On se demande bien pourquoi.

 **-Hinata, on n'active pas son byakugan sans raison,** gronda Hanae en arrivant, faisant par la même occasion, sursauter sa fille qui ne l'avait pas senti arrivé. En le remarquant elle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. **Désolée,** puis elle marqua une pause et observa longuement autour d'elle. **Où... Où est ton père ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Hum, ok. Rentrons.**

Elle désactiva son hérédité et regarda devant elle. Le bâtiment qu'utilisait les medic-nin pour prendre soin des gens était pratiquement l'un des seul encore debout dans le village. Les blessés étaient partout et chaque blessure était plus grave que l'autre.

Hinata grimaça en voyant une personne, qu'elle pensait être un ninja, avec un trou ensanglanté sur le ventre, ses yeux étaient à semi ouvert et il avait une grimace de douleur collée au visage. Heureusement, assez vite, une infirmière vint s'occuper de lui. Ce qui soulagea la jeune fille.

 **-Hanae,** l'interpella quelqu'un.

Hinata se retourna avec sa mère, une femme en tenue de médic-nin avançait en courant. Ses cheveux bleu nuit étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et deux mèches encadraient son visage pale.

 **-Tiens Mikoto,** dit sa mère, **quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **-Oui, on a besoin de toi en salle d'opération,** s'affolait-elle.

 **-Mais…** elle regarda Hinata et le petit Neji.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Hanae,** dit la matriarche Uchiwa en bombant le torse, **je m'occupe de tout.**

Hanae mit le petit garçon dans les bras d'Hinata et caressa ses joues.

 **-Tu prends bien soin de lui, d'accord Hime. Je ne mettrais pas trop de temps,** promit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de lui faire une bise sur le front.

Hinata hocha la tête et sa mère s'en alla en courant, après que Mikoto lui ai indiqué la salle. Celle-ci se tourna vers eux et leur offrit un magnifique sourire.

 **-Tu veux que je le prenne,** proposait-elle.

 **-Non, Mi..Koto-san,** refusa poliment l'héritière, **je préfère rester avec lui.**

Mikoto sourit tendrement.

 **-Tu es comme mon fils,** elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux **, lui aussi ne se sépare jamais de son petit frère,** riait-elle, elle tapa des mains. **Viens Hime…**

3

Itachi attendait patiemment dans un des bureaux de l'hôpital, son petit frère dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, son père l'avait ramené là parce que sa mère y était. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, le voilà tout seul, fixant les murs blancs et aspirant l'odeur infecte des médicaments. Désespérant. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, asphyxié par cette odeur nauséabonde, il n'avait qu'une envie, vomir ! Et sa mère qui n'arrivait pas ! Ça devait bien faire plusieurs minutes qu'elle était partit et avec le désordre qui régnait dans le village, il doutait que ce soit pour lui rapporter des dangos.

Il soupira, les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur, observant avec horreur l'état lamentable de son lieu de naissance. Une fois de plus, le village avait été détruit et des personnes gravement blessés ou mortes. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le produit d'une guerre, non, c'était autre chose. Le comble c'était bien que personne ne savait rien. Ni comment ça avait commencé, ni comment ils y avaient mis un terme. Vu son âge, il serait presque impossible que quelqu'un lui en parle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère, souriante. Derrière elle, une petite fille avec un bébé dans les bras. Une petite fille qu'il connaissait très bien, on aurait dit que les kamis voulaient qu'elle soit toujours sur son chemin.

 **-Voilà, nous y sommes,** déclara une Mikoto souriante. **Ah Itachi !** Sourit-elle de plus belle, elle reprit en tapant des mains. **Je vais te présenter, hum hum Itachi, Hime, Hime Itachi... Kyaaa qu'est-ce que j'adore ça !**

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard, ensuite Hinata rompit l'échange visuel et s'assit sur un siège.

 **-Bien ! Les enfants nous avons beaucoup de travail ici, donc s'il vous plaît, vous voulez bien restés tranquille, je reviendrai avec quelque chose à manger,** chantonnait-elle.

Itachi hocha la tête, Hinata fit pareil. La matriarche sortit de la pièce, laissant les enfants seuls. Ils n'étaient pas de grand bavard, du coup, la salle était complètement silencieuse, seul quelques couinement de Neji ou Sasuke les interrompaient de temps à autres. Hinata fixait un point invisible sur le mur en face d'elle, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de l'autre enfant sur elle.

 **-Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?** Demanda Hinata en regardant son petit cousin.

 **-Par ce que je trouve que tes yeux sont… étranges,** dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

 **-Ah !**

 **-Et plutôt jolis, tu as de beaux yeux tu sais c'est... Différent !**

Elle rougit légèrement et sourit.

 **-Arigato !** répondit Hinata trouvant soudainement le visage de son cousin très distrayant.

 **-Dis-moi, pour quoi maman t'appelle Hime ?** Il berça un peu Sasuke qui commençait à remuer ses bras **. Je veux dire que, la dernière fois tu avais dit que ton prénom c'est Hinata n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant enfin son regard sombre, un regard sans vie, un regard... Terne !

C'était exactement le mot, ses yeux n'avaient aucun éclat, aucune vivacité, il n'y avait plus la même lueur qu'il y avait dans ceux de la fille de la grotte. Son regard était juste semblable à celui de leur père. Froid, examinateur, scrutateur, elle n'avait pas ce regard-là, non ! Le sien était comme celui d'un adulte, il avait dû en voir des choses lui, des choses qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu.

 **-C'est juste que Mikoto-san a entendu mère m'appeler ainsi,** elle baissa de nouveau la tête et murmura **. Elle a certainement cru que c'était mon prénom.**

Il hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur son petit frère. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur lui, semblant être très loin de tout ce qui se passait. Itachi aussi aimerait être comme lui, mais il devait tout faire pour l'éloigner de ces réalités qu'il avait découvertes trop tôt.

 **-Ton petit frère ressemble beaucoup à une fille tu sais,** constata Hinata. **Comment il s'appelle ?**

Itachi leva les yeux et observa la jeune fille devant lui. Ses iris fixés tendrement sur le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

 **-Sasuke,** répondait-il.

 **-Sasuke ! C'est joli,** dit Hinata. **C'est un grand prénom !**

 **-Alors tu connais l'histoire de Sasuke Sarutobi ?**

 **-Mh, j'ai lu plusieurs livres sur lui, son prénom veut dire "aide" ou "assistance"... ce sera certainement un très bon compagnon, fort et courageux. Comme l'a été son homonyme,** sourit-elle.

 **-Oui, je l'espère. Et le tiens, comment il s'appelle ?**

 **-Neji ! C'est mon petit cousin, son prénom n'est pas aussi célèbre que celui de ton p'tit frère mais... il est très gentil tu sais,** sourit-elle. **Tu veux le prendre ?**

Itachi jeta un regard à son petit frère, il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille en sentant qu'il n'était plus dans ses bras, son petit frère pouvait être très capricieux quand il voulait.

 **-On fait échange si tu veux,** proposait-elle, enthousiaste, en le voyant hésiter.

Itachi hocha la tête et Hinata le rejoignit pour faire échange. Les enfants, dormant à point fermé, ne se rendirent pas compte que les aînés échangeaient. Ils changèrent donc de chaleur corporelle et cela ne sembla pas perturber leur sommeil. Hinata recula un peu lorsque le cadet Uchiwa fut dans ses bras.

 **-Il est plutôt lourd lui,** riait-elle.

 **-Ah oui !**

 **-Mh.**

Hinata le plaça correctement dans ses bras, avec beaucoup de mal, puis le regarda longuement dès qu'il fût sur ses cuisses.

 **-Il est beau !**

 **-Oui.**

L'Uchiwa observa lui aussi le cousin de la jeune fille. Il dormait paisiblement et semblait être un enfant très calme, tout le contraire de son cadet. Sa peau, presque translucide, laissait entrevoir quelque veine, ses petits bras reposaient sagement sur sa poitrine. Il devait être un peu plus grand que Sasuke, d'un ou deux mois tout au plus. Il était également plus grand et plus mince. C'était difficile de l'avouer, mais il serait sûrement au même niveau sinon plus fort que son frère. Il releva les yeux et remarqua que la Hyuga était différente. Son comportement avait changé, sa mine était plus sombre.

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui, sa bonne humeur s'était évaporée dès qu'elle s'était mise à penser aux évènements de la veille et à tout ce qu'elle avait vu le matin même.

 **-Dis I-ta-chi,** articulait-elle, **tu penses que tout ira mieux maintenant ?**

Peu sûr de lui, le jeune garçon hocha quand même la tête. Il pouvait bien espérer que les choses s'arrangent un jour ou l'autre, non ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas condamnés à vivre éternellement dans la peine et la douleur. Hinata bailla un peu, les yeux soudainement lourds. Bien qu'elle avait l'habitude des nuits blanches, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, qui avait besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil.

 **-Hum, tu sais, tu peux te reposer si t'en a envie,** proposait-il. **Je peux très bien m'occuper des enfants.**

 **-Tout seul ? Non, j'peux pas.**

 **-Puisque je t'le dis.**

 **-Mais Ita...**

 **-Chut. Maintenant, essaie de dormir !**

Les bâillements de la Hyuga se firent plus présents et, sans surprise, elle se mit à somnoler. Puis, fatiguée, elle posa délicatement le petit Sasuke sur le lit d'examen avant de le rejoindre et de se laisser emporter par Morphée. Itachi prit un siège, son regard ricochant entre le petit Neji et la jeune fille. Ils étaient de la même famille mais pourtant, ils semblaient si différents ! Etait-il de même pour son petit frère et lui ? Auraient-ils le même regard sur le monde ? Verrait-il aussi les dégâts que cause trop de violence, que cause la guerre ?

Guerre.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement ? Dans quelle circonstance des nations, ou même un village, pouvaient-ils entrer en guerre ? Etait-ce une nécessité ? Sûrement pas ! Il était sûr qu'aucune personne ne désirait être prit dans un conflit où mourait une centaine de personnes, dont faisait partit des amis ou autres. Personnes.

Fatigué de se poser des questions sans réponses, Itachi bailla et ferma lui aussi les yeux, il avait besoin de sommeil. De beaucoup de sommeil.

3

Deux jours après le tragique incident du Kyûbi, le village était en reconstruction, une nouvelle fois. La rénovation de certain bâtiment était presque achevée, surtout ceux qui n'avaient pas été très endommagés. Mais les travaux avaient été arrêtés, car les habitants de Konoha étaient réunis devant la stèle des disparus, observant un moment de silence pour ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à cette tragédie. L'enfant pleurait son ou ses parents, la femme pleurait son mari et inversement. Parfois, il n'y avait plus personne pour pleurer la famille disparue, c'était soit des amis bienveillants qui avaient des pensées pour eux, soit le vent qui soufflait tristement sur leur absence.

La peine et la douleur déformaient les visages, les larmes les recouvraient, le désespoir les couvraient de rouge, c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait voir à des dizaines de kilomètres. Les hommes se retenaient, se montrant fort pour les femmes et les enfants, leur offrant une épaule sûre pour pleurer. Les femmes, elles, elles ne se retenaient pas et se lamentaient sans cesse sur leur malheur.

Itachi observa la foule et plia les points.

 **-De nombreuses personnes ont péries durant ce tragique incident, notamment le yondaime Hokage Minato ainsi que sa femme Kushina,** annonça le troisième du nom.

Devant la stèle, un petit garçon à la tignasse blonde pleurait, mais personne ne semblait entendre ses cris. Personne ne voulait l'entendre.

 _Une vie naît, une vie s'éteint_.

Itachi porta son regard vers le cimetière, ce petit garçon n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ses géniteurs. Il grandira sans eux, sans l'amour d'une mère et les conseils d'un père. Triste, il porta son regard vers son père et fronça les sourcils. Celui-ci avait la mine concentrée, comme s'il pensait déjà à autre chose, ce que son fils trouvait étrange.

 **-Et nous ne savons toujours pas comment un tel incident a pu se produire,** reprit Hiruzen en fermant les yeux, laissant son chapeau recouvrir son visage. **Mais pour l'instant honorons la mémoire de nos camarades.**

Le vent froid du mois d'Octobre soufflait sur le village caché de la feuille, le ciel était couvert, compatissant à la peine de tout à chacun. La tristesse sur le visage de tous les villageois présents étaient tellement palpables que ça en devenait presque effrayant. Itachi regarda du coin de l'œil l'aînée des Hyuga, cette fille qu'il trouvait étrange mais pourtant remplie de gentillesse, en train de prier en compagnie de sa mère.

 _La gentillesse._

Était-ce vraiment nécessaire pour un shinobi ? Tôt ou tard elle deviendra kunoichi, il lui faudra protéger le village et donc, pas de place pour ça ! Il leva la tête et profita de la douce caresse du vent, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se débarrasse de ça.

 **-Merci à tous d'être venu,** dit le Hokage. **Vous pouvez, à présent, vaquer à vos occupations.**

Le Hokage s'approcha un peu plus de la stèle et prit le petit garçon blond dans ses bras.

 **-Tu es le fils du digne Yondaime, Naruto, il a protégé le village jusqu'à la fin,** il leva les yeux vers le ciel, berçant doucement le petit être. **Feras-tu pareil mon garçon ?**

Itachi vit la Hyuga s'approcher doucement de l'Hokage, le regard déterminé.

 **-Hokage-sama, puis-je, s'il vous plaît, le prendre dans mes bras ?**

Celui-ci sourit un peu puis mit le petit être dans ses bras frêles et fragiles. Hinata hocha la tête pour le remercier et sourit tristement.

 **-Son prénom c'est Naruto n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Vous savez, Kushina-san était très gentille avec moi,** puis elle murmura, **autoritaire mais gentille... Je promets de l'être aussi avec lui.**

Elle le berça un peu puis le rendit délicatement à l'Hokage avant de repartir comme elle était venue. Cette promesse... Cette promesse, c'était plus un devoir que de la simple gentillesse. Une promesse, une façon de remercier la mère de l'enfant pour avoir été aussi abordable avec tout le monde, une façon d'honorer sa mémoire.

 **-Et toi aussi petit Uchiwa, j'espère que tu seras gentil avec Naruto.**

Itachi ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il se retourna et alla chercher ses parents, il voulait voir son petit frère et s'occuper de lui. Le Hokage le regarda s'en aller, ces deux enfants ne seraient pas comme les autres il le savait, il n'en était que trop sûr.

Souriant, il s'en alla, le bébé dans ses bras. Il fallait lui trouver quelqu'un de fiable pour s'occuper de lui. Préserver l'héritage de Minato et Kushina était une priorité. Le village était en reconstruction, il était à nouveau le Hokage, il devait trouver qui avait causé ce drame, quel qu'en soit le prix.

3

 **-L'attaque du Kyûbi a détruit une bonne partie du village,** amorça un conseiller avec des bandages autours d'un œil, vêtu d'un kimono bleu marine. **Pour la reconstruction, nous avons envisagé de revoir l'organisation du village.**

Tous les chefs de clan étaient réunis autour des conseillers et du Hokage pour une réorganisation des territoires. Le silence était tellement mortuaire qu'aucune mouche n'osait s'aventurer par là.

 **-Nous souhaiterions que le clan Aburame s'installe dans ce district,** dit-il en désignant un endroit sur la carte. **Ce clan avait auparavant demandé à vivre dans une partie boisée, nous l'avons bien sûr pris en considération.**

Le chef du clan hocha la tête, la mine concentrée.

 **-Le territoire du clan Nara, quant à lui, a été épargné par l'attaque, donc il siégera toujours au même endroit,** le chef concerné hocha la tête, retenant un bâillement. **Étant donné que le quartier général de la force de police a été endommagé, il sera reconstruit ici,** il montra un coin de la carte. **Le clan Uchiwa ira s'installer autour du nouveau bâtiment de la…**

 **-Danzô-sama !** Intervint Fugaku en tapant du poing sur la table. **Le clan Uchiwa constitue la force de police de Konoha et a la charge de protéger les habitants du village. L'endroit assigné est bien trop loin du centre du village, en cas d'urgence nous ne pourrons pas intervenir rapidement,** expliquait-il, s'attirant les regards approbateurs des autres chefs.

 **-L'ANBU existe pour ça,** trancha ledit Danzô d'un regard mauvais.

Vexé, le chef du clan se rassit, les sourcils froncés et la mine concentrée, jetant un regard noir à son supérieur hiérarchique. Pourquoi étaient-ils traités ainsi ?

 **-La police de Konoha fait beaucoup d'aller-retour aux terrains d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?** Demandait le Hokage. **Ce lieu est idéal pour l'entraînement, vous pourrez en faire un terrain d'entraînement exclusif aux Uchiwa,** proposait-il.

Fugaku hocha simplement la tête, pliant doucement les points sous la table. La police de Konoha ne pouvait pas rester en coin ainsi, c'était inacceptable !

 **-J'ai appris, Hiashi-san, que votre demeure a été sacrément endommagée, n'est-ce pas ?** Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux fermés. **Nous avons décidé de vous placer à l'autre extrémité du village, étant donné que vous avez besoin de plus de place pour les membres de la bunke.**

 _La bonne excuse !_

On les avait pratiquement éloigné l'un de l'autre ! Sans rechigner, Hiashi hocha simplement la tête. Après tout, que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait l'impression d'être constamment surveillé, au moins, ses doutes s'étaient avérés. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et lança discrètement un regard à Fugaku, il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion.

 **-Poursuivons,** reprit Danzô. **Conjointement au déplacement du quartier général de la police de Konoha, le clan Uchiwa suivra lui aussi le mouvement ainsi, les bâtiments et les maisons épargnés seront à…**

Fugaku n'écoutait plus, en fait, il était révolté par le comportement du conseil et de l'Hokage. On ne pouvait pas les éloigner ainsi du village ! De toute façon, il n'allait pas se laisser faire pendant longtemps, se jurait-il. Foi d'Uchiwa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Hiashi Hyuga était assis sur le perron de sa demeure en cette belle matinée de printemps, surveillant attentivement les mouvements de Hakke de sa fille.

En réalité, il n'avait jamais voulu de fille.

Les filles étaient, selon lui, bonne qu'au ménage et à la cuisine. Elles n'avaient pas le tempérament nécessaire pour être ninja et encore moins chef de clan. Bien évidemment, il y avait des exceptions, sa femme, Mikoto et Kushina en faisaient parties. Mais, même en étant près d'elles, sa mentalité n'avait pas changé. Il voulait un garçon, un héritier digne de ce nom.

Mikoto et sa femme avaient été enceintes la même année, seulement, l'enfant Uchiwa avait sept mois de plus que sa fille. Lorsque Mikoto avait mis au monde leur héritier, il avait espéré, très fort, que lui aussi aurait un fils qui rivaliserait avec l'héritier de son ami et rival, c'était ça, son vœu. Malheureusement, le destin n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Ils avaient eu une fille et tous ses rêves avaient été anéantis en cette matinée d'hiver, alors qu'il la voyait naître.

On dit que tous les enfants se valent... C'est faux. La fille, plus tard, sera la propriété d'un homme. _« Moi, j'avais besoin d'un superbe remplaçant »_ pensa-t-il. « _La présence d'un fils dans mon clan aurait donné un sens à ma vie et plus de force à mon action. Pourquoi faire une fille dans un monde où l'homme triomphe ?_ »

 **-Hinata ne baisse pas ta garde,** criait-il à l'attention de la fillette qui s'était un peu relâchée.

Cependant, l'espoir n'était pas perdu. Il pourrait toujours réaliser ses rêves. Ce sont les parents qui décident ce que seront leurs enfants, il déciderait pour elle. Il savait que sa fille aînée, son héritière, ferait de grandes choses. C'était sa fille, elle serait comme lui. Elle avait du potentiel, du talent, c'était une pure Hyuga.

A cinq ans seulement, elle maîtrisait déjà les mouvements essentiels du Hakke. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Il fallait juste qu'il resserre un peu l'entraînement, pour qu'elle soit ce qu'il avait toujours voulut, une digne héritière. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, l'élever et lui enseigner comme il le ferait avec un garçon. Ainsi, bien qu'elle soit une fille, elle serait une excellente dirigeante et une vaillante kunoïchi.

« _Cette fille aura l'éducation que JE jugerai bonne pour elle_ ».

Les années passaient vite, Hinata entrait dans sa sixième année. Elle avait assisté à beaucoup de choses. Elle avait vu des gens mourir, agoniser, s'entretuer. Elle avait vu un monstre enlever la vie à des gens innocents. Elle avait dû protéger son cousin, le surveiller toute une nuit, elle avait vu le symbole de tous ses souvenirs détruit. Elle n'était pas une enfant comme les autres et elle ne devait pas être une enfant comme les autres.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant un tas de pensées jaillirent dans son esprit. Hinata était une bonne fille, elle était un mélange de lui et de sa femme. Elle ne lui ressemblait peut-être pas physiquement, mais elle avait certaines attitudes qui lui rappelaient son enfance. Elle avait pratiquement tout prit de sa mère, le sourire, la gestuelle, le physique, les mimiques, les rougeurs, les qualités. C'était pour ça que, d'une certaine façon, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle passe la plupart de son temps en compagnie d'Hanae -bien entendu, il n'avait rien contre elle-, elles passaient leur temps dans le jardin ou encore en cuisine.

Observer la nature, concocter des pommades, préparer des onigris, tricoter des pulls et des écharpes, aller au marché. C'était ainsi que se déroulait chacune de leurs journées ensemble. Franchement, il ne voyait pas en quoi tout cela lui apprendrait à être un bon Shinobi, et encore moins une bonne dirigeante. Cela la formait juste à son futur rôle de femme. Hinata était la future chef du clan Hyuga, elle avait besoin de s'affermir. Fier de ses résolutions, il se redressa et fit un mouvement de la tête pour signaler au précepteur de la jeune fille qu'il pouvait disposer. Il se chargerait personnellement de son entraînement, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

La petite fille, droite comme un i, le regardait impassiblement. Hiashi se positionna devant elle et la fixa. Rapide comme un éclair, il lui asséna un énorme coup dans la poitrine, qu'elle para en mettant ses mains en croix sur la partie visée. La violence du coup la fit reculer de quelques mètres. Elle eût à peine le temps de relever la tête que son père fut devant elle.

Hinata para et esquiva le plus possible de coup. Hiashi ne ménageait personne lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat, même si, devant lui, se tenait sa fille de cinq ans et demi. Après un énième coup, Hinata se retrouva de nouveau au sol, gémissant de douleur. Il la regarda de haut, alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, son visage recouvert de poussière. Elle soupira et leva les yeux, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mine sérieuse.

Hiashi esquissa un sourire en se mettant en position. Le combat allait être intéressant.

Hinata activa son hérédité et fonça sur son père, s'efforçant de parer, esquiver et donner des coups à son géniteur. Celui qu'elle admirait et qu'elle respectait plus que tout, hormis bien sûr sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle donnerait tout et ne lâcherait rien…

4

 **-Pendant l'incident du Kyûbi, les Uchiwa n'ont pas été appelés en renfort car ils craignaient que nous n'utilisions notre hérédité pour le manipuler.**

 **-Il y a pire,** brailla un autre. **Certains disent même que ce sont les Uchiwa qui ont causé cet incident.**

 **-Ils nous envoient à la limite du village pour nous garder à l'œil,** s'énerva un autre dans le fond de la salle.

 **-Capitaine, cette décision est inacceptable ! Nous devons la refuser.**

 **-Vous avez tout à fait raison,** acquiesça le chef, **mais les autres clans ont accepté leur déplacement respectif, les Uchiwa ne peuvent pas être les seuls à refuser,** raisonnait-il.

 **-Mais capitaine !**

 **-Je ferais de mon mieux pour négocier les conditions, mais nous devons accepter de déménager. Passez le mot autour de vous. La réunion est terminée.**

 **-Mais capitaine-**

 **-Capitaine !**

 **-Capitaine !**

 **-Capitaine !**

 **-Papa !**

Fugaku ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba sur le visage de son fils, ses iris noirs le scrutaient curieusement. Il se redressa doucement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis, il balada ses yeux dans toute la salle, observant longuement les statues présentes dans la pièce. Le temple des Uchiwa était l'endroit où se tenaient habituellement toutes les réunions. La salle était semi-éclairée et il s'était terré dans un coin sombre pour réfléchir. Il ne savait comment il avait fini par s'endormir, peut-être était-il trop fatigué ?

Le village s'était désormais calmé. La paix était revenue et tout le monde essayait d'oublier le désastre qu'avait causé la guerre, ainsi que la soudaine apparition du démon renard. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir et se reposer après cette période mouvementée. Mais pour Fugaku Uchiwa, ce n'était pas possible. Les problèmes avec son clan le préoccupaient plus que tout. Le village entier ne faisait plus confiance aux Uchiwa. Ceux-ci, de leur côté, devenaient de plus en plus difficile à gérer, il y avait bien trop d'incompréhensions, de mésententes, de disputes..., de haine !

La discussion qu'il avait eu avec eux n'arrêtait pas de trotter dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Continuer à servir un village qui se méfiait de lui ou alors le renverser ? A chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient, la question était remise sur le tapis. À chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient, les disputes prenaient toujours plus d'ampleur. À chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient, il en ressortait avec d'horribles maux de tête.

 **-Tu vas bien papa ?** S'enquit le garçon en mettant une main sur son épaule.

Fugaku tourna la tête et posa son regard sur son fils. Il le fixa intensément pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans la réalité et non dans ses pensées. Ces temps-ci, il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. Trop de questions trottaient dans son esprit.

Il hocha doucement la tête avec un semi-rictus.

Son fils grandissait vite, trop vite, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par tout comprendre.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Le clan Uchiwa avait bien trop de secrets, bien trop d'interdits, bien trop de douleurs enfuient. Les Uchiwa étaient des combattants, des conquérants. Ils étaient puissants, intransigeants, sur d'eux, passionnés. Une passion dévorante. Mais la chose la plus redoutable d'un Uchiwa était bien sa haine. Il l'avait tenace, très tenace. Une chose était certaine pour lui, ils détestaient tous Konoha. Ou du moins, les dirigeants en place. Fugaku sortit de ses pensées lorsque son fils l'interpella une fois de plus.

 **-Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose,** finit-il par soupirer en passant une main sur son visage.

 **-Allons les voir papa,** s'enthousiasma Itachi. **Les nouveaux terrains d'entraînements,** s'empressait-il d'ajouter, répondant, par la même occasion, à la question silencieuse de son géniteur.

Fugaku soupira en se levant puis se dirigea vers la sortie du temple, suivit de près par son fils.

Ils étaient au début du printemps et les travaux pour leur nouveau chez eux étaient terminés.

Ne manquait plus que les habitants.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et entraîna son fils avec lui vers leur nouvelle demeure. L'endroit était calme et plusieurs arbres encerclaient un magnifique lac où les couleurs du printemps ressortaient agréablement. L'atmosphère était paisible. Loin de toute l'agitation du village et de tous les malentendus. Il aspira profondément puis expira d'aise. Il était détendu maintenant.

Ses oreilles exercées étaient bercées par le chant du vent contre les feuillages, le bruit des vagues, le magnifique chant des oiseaux. La sérénité de ce qui l'entourait le fascina. Le soleil réchauffait tendrement sa peau halée et, par-dessus tout, il faisait une pause, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Fugaku voulait le meilleur pour ses fils et il ferait tout pour.

Itachi descendit la petite pente qui menait au bord du lac, son géniteur le rejoignit.

 **-J'aime bien cet endroit,** dit le jeune garçon.

 **-Vraiment ?**

Itachi se contenta de hocher la tête. Son père le regardait du coin de l'œil avant de tourner la tête et d'observer le lac qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil.

 **-Papa, apprends-moi une nouvelle technique s'il te plaît,** demandait-il, **une technique héréditaire des Uchiwa**

 **-D'accord,** sourit Fugaku.

Quelques secondes après, il fit des signes avec ses doigts sous l'œil attentif d'Itachi, puis il inspira profondément et quand il expira, une énorme boule de feu jaillit de sa bouche, atteignant le milieu du lac.

 **-C'est la première technique des ninjustu Uchiwa, katon boule de feu suprême,** expliquait-il, se tournant vers son fils. **Alors je te mon…**

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la technique exécutée par son fils. La boule de feu était aussi immense que la sienne ! Surpris, il ne dit d'abord aucun mot, son cerveau réfléchissant rapidement.

 **-J'ai réussi !** Dit son fils, enjoué.

Fugaku rit alors à gorge déployée.

 **-Quelle surprise ! Ça c'est mon garçon !**

Il mit une main sur son épaule, le regard vers l'horizon et le sourire aux lèvres. Itachi regarda étrangement son géniteur puis sourit imperceptiblement. Il dirigea de nouveau son regard vers le lac et soupira.

Après quelques minutes à observer l'horizon, Itachi s'assit sur la berge et plongeait ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Le printemps rayonnait dans toute sa splendeur. Au bord du lac, milles parfums d'herbes, d'arbres et d'écorce fraîche lui sautèrent au visage, emmenés par la douce brise matinale. Il en était sûr, cet endroit serait le futur lieu des exploits de sa famille. Il secoua ses pieds dans l'eau créant par la même occasion de petite vague autour d'eux puis sourit.

 _La vie avait-elle vraiment un but ? N'avait-il pas déjà un destin tout tracé ou était-ce les humains qui le traçaient ?_

Il tourna la tête et regarda son père, celui-ci avait les yeux clos et le vent jouait avec ses cheveux. Il avait remarqué l'angoisse qui s'emparait de son père. Il travaillait dur pour maintenir le clan en place et ça l'affaiblissait jour après jour…

 _Que signifiait exactement un clan, en quoi consistait-il ?_

Le village shinobi du pays du Feu n'était qu'une succession de clan, tous ralliés les uns aux autres, défendant une même cause : le maintien de la paix. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Les autres villages avaient-ils la même organisation ? Le monde avait tellement de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Chaque jour, une nouvelle préoccupation surgissait dans son esprit et, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Itachi n'était pas comme les autres enfants, il ne passait pas son temps à s'amuser, il essayait toujours de comprendre. Comprendre comment les choses étaient faites, comprendre la disposition du monde, comprendre sa place dans le monde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à apporter ?

 _Naître._

Un bien petit mot pour définir le début d'une vie. Tout le monde devait passer par là et lui aussi, il avait dû naître pour être face aux réalités et sa première réalité avait été la mort.

 _La mort._

C'était la fin de la vie. Plusieurs personnes mouraient, sans vraiment avoir vécu, sans avoir profité de chaque instant où l'oxygène entrait dans les poumons. On ne pouvait naître pour simplement mourir, il devait y avoir une raison précise et cette raison il ne la connaissait pas.

Ensuite, il y avait sa deuxième réalité, celle qui était en rapport avec la mort. Il était né en temps de guerre, il avait vu les gens mourir devant lui, des vies s'éteindre, laissant une profonde tristesse derrière. C'est une réalité qui glace le sang. La guerre faisait des ravages. La guerre mettait en danger des innocents. La guerre favorisait la souffrance. La guerre attisait la haine. Était-on obligé de se battre ? Ne pouvait-on pas simplement avoir recourt aux compromis, au dialogue ? Ne pouvait-on pas s'entendre pour favoriser la paix et la sécurité de tout le monde ?

Telles étaient les préoccupations d'un petit garçon de presque six ans qui avait assisté aux pires réalités possibles. Un garçon qui n'avait pas eu une enfance comme les autres, un enfant qui avait été confronté à la haine, une haine qui engendrait la souffrance, qui elle conduisait à la mort. Toutes ces réalités avaient engloutis son innocence, l'étincelle qui permettait de s'épanouir en tant qu'enfant, celle qui faisait de lui un petit garçon. Il avait grandi trop vite, bien trop vite.

Son géniteur lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce à quoi il obéit. Il avait énormément de respect pour lui, passer du temps avec son père était son passe-temps favoris, même si cela signifiait parfois quelques leçons pour être un héritier parfait. Son père était quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, Itachi pensait qu'il était trop au service du clan. C'était sûrement l'obligation dû au fait qu'il était chef.

 **-À quoi penses-tu Itachi,** le fit sortir de ses pensées la voix grave de son père.

 **-Je...Rien de grave,** finit-il par dire après quelques minutes.

 **-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire,** tenta Fugaku en souriant.

Itachi hocha la tête et regarda devant lui. Malgré le fait qu'il aimait énormément son père, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait. Néanmoins, il pouvait bien demander quelque chose.

 **-Dis, toi et moi, ainsi que la totalité du village, avons des iris normaux n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Des iris normaux ?** Il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

 **-Mh, par exemple, nos iris sont noirs et d'autres les ont de différentes couleurs,** expliquait-il.

 **-Je vois,** acquiesça l'aîné.

 **-Cependant, pourquoi il y a des personnes qui les ont tout blanc ?**

 **-Blanc ? Comm...** Il se tût en comprenant où il voulait vraiment en venir son fils. **Tu parles des Hyuga n'est-ce pas ?** Itachi hocha la tête.

Dans la grotte de protection, quand il observait Hinata, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait des veines autours des yeux, il se demandait vraiment ce que ça pouvait être.

 **-Eh bien fiston,** il soupira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, **tu te souviens que nous avons une hérédité n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Le sharingan.**

 **-En effet. Les Hyuga eux, en ont aussi et c'est le byakugan.**

 **-Le byakugan ?**

 **-Oui, et lorsqu'ils l'activent, ils ont des veines autour des yeux. Grâce à cela, ils ont la possibilité de voir plus loin que la normale.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

Fugaku hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, le long du lac, explorant par la même occasion le nouveau territoire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois, Fugaku s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient entourés de nombreux bâtiments, permettant aisément aux hauts dignitaires du village de surveiller minutieusement chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Cependant, dans son ensemble, l'endroit était magnifique, un chemin de pierre menait au quartier Uchiwa, de part et d'autre du chemin, il y avait de grands arbres qui les protégeaient du soleil ainsi que quelques cerisiers.

 **-Nous déménageons bientôt n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui,** acquiesça son père.

 **-J'ai vraiment hâte.**

 **-Mh,** Fugaku regarda de nouveau autour de lui, les sourcils froncés

« _Nous sommes cernés j'aurai aimé me trompé mais…_ » Pensa Fugaku.

 **-Papa, qu'y a-t-il ?**

Il secoua la tête et ébouriffa les cheveux de son héritier.

 **-Ce n'était rien,** il soupira puis reprit avec un sourire. **C'est pour bientôt Itachi, tu auras six ans dans peu de temps.**

4

Elle courait. Elle courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle courait sans se retourner. Le vent caressait son visage et jouait avec ses court cheveux bleu nuit. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent dans une prairie, loin du village. Des abeilles y dansaient, l'air où flottait le pollen, vibrait du frémissement de leurs ailes. Plus loin, un verger d'amandiers n'était qu'une neige de fleur, à au moins quatre mètre d'elle, où roucoulaient les premières palombes de l'année nouvelle. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, enivrée par ce qu'elle voyait. Les petits chemins l'attiraient sournoisement, elle se laissa séduire par leurs appels incessants qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Une fois lancée sur ces sentiers, qui serpentaient entre deux haies chargées d'oiseaux et de baies bleues, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. L'euphorie du moment lui fit oublier les interdictions, alors, sans craintes, elle avançait et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt. Bientôt, ces magnifiques paysages, qu'elle avait pris plaisir à regarder, devenaient sauvages, la lumière du soleil disparaissait, ses pas se firent pesants. Les cultures s'en allaient, laissant place à un terrain plus gras. Çà et là, poussaient de longues herbes grises ou de petits saules. L'air par bouffées, sentait la vase humide.

Tout à coup, se leva devant elle une digue. C'était un haut remblai de terre couronné de peupliers. Sans crainte, elle le gravit et découvrit la rivière, coulant vers l'ouest. Gonflées par la fonte des neiges, ces eaux puissantes descendaient en entraînant des arbres. Elle se laissa éclabousser par l'eau indisciplinée qui cognait rageusement sur la paroi de la digue.

Puissance sourde.

Beauté envoûtante.

Source de vie.

Telles étaient les différentes attributions de l'eau. Ce liquide qui fascinait tant l'héritière de la famille aux yeux blancs. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule caressait ses oreilles, elle ressentait la fraîcheur qui émanait d'elle. Que se passerait-il si elle y plongeait ? Savait-elle seulement nager ? Les eaux s'emmêlaient, toujours plus puissantes et violentes, pourtant elle voulait y plonger. L'eau la réclamait, un cri inaudible, incessant, ravageur qui la déliait de toute volonté tant la sienne devenait primordiale et détruisait toute conscience en elle.

Sans hésitation, elle plongea. Le feuillage disparut pour laisser place à de l'eau et de nombreuses bulles. Elle était lourde, chaque mouvements devenaient difficile et sa vue se brouillait.

Que du gris.

Hinata bougea ses mains et gonfla les joues. Elle ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien. À chaque secondes, elle s'enfonçait encore plus. La rivière était plus profonde qu'en apparence, y avait-elle seulement pensé ?

Elle manquait d'air.

Les eaux en colère grondaient puis formaient des tourbillons, mêlant son corps frêle dans la dangereuse danse aquatique. Le courant la ballottait, impossible de remonter à la surface, impossible de prendre sa respiration.

Elle se noyait.

Hinata essayait vainement de se débattre, ses petits bras bougeant dans tous les sens. Alors, elle fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle renonça à tout effort puis elle sombra, les yeux fixés vers la surface. Elle les ferma, se laissant submerger. Était-ce vraiment de cette façon qu'elle allait disparaître ?

La dernière bouffée d'air sortit de sa bouche et elle perdit connaissance. Elle avait perdu.

Mère...

4

De la chaleur.

De la fraîcheur.

C'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lentement, elle bougea ses paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus d'eau, juste des arbres. Elle ne voyait pas non plus le soleil. Elle était étendue par terre, bloquée entre un arbre et une source de chaleur inconnue. Hinata ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait, mais elle savait qu'elle était toujours en vie.

 **-Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée,** fit une voix enjouée derrière elle.

La Hyuga se redressa lentement et une méchante quinte de toux la prit. Elle cracha de l'eau et frissonna.

 **-Hey !** Il accourut vers elle et se mit à sa hauteur pour soutenir son dos. **Doucement, tu as bu une sacré tasse.**

Elle toussa de nouveau et le regarda plus distinctement. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène et ses yeux avaient la même couleur. De magnifiques yeux pétroles, entourés de cils touffus. Il avait un bandeau sur le front avec l'insigne de Konoha. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas un ennemi. Son teint était pale et une jolie bouche rose ornait le tout. À n'en pas douter, il était beau. Même très beau.

 **-Comment t'appelles-tu ?** Demandait-il alors qu'il l'adossait contre le tronc d'un arbre tout en l'entourant de sa veste.

 **-Je...Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.**

 **-Enchanté Hinata,** souriait-il.

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, fixant le feu devant elle, pas encore remise des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées. Elle avait peut-être été trop curieuse... Et suicidaire !

 **-Moi c'est Shisui.**

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et avait énormément froid. L'eau de la rivière était vraiment gelée, elle tremblait de partout. Shisui se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, lui frictionnant les épaules. Hinata se raidit immédiatement, n'étant habituée qu'aux câlins de sa mère.

 **-N'ai pas peur Hinata, je veux juste te réchauffer,** la rassurait-il.

Elle éternua et ça la fit changer d'avis. Shisui noua de nouveau ses bras chaleureux autour d'elle et elle se laissa réchauffer.

 **-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'es jetée dans cette rivière ? Tu aurais pu mourir.**

 **-Je... ne sais... pas.**

Shisui la fixa silencieusement. Ne sachant quoi dire, il se contenta de lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

Il revenait d'une mission importante lorsqu'il l'avait vu. En réalité, il l'avait suivi. Elle semblait désemparée, triste, effrayée, comme si elle cherchait ses repères. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu monter sur la digue et ensuite se jeter dans les eaux déchaînées, il avait regardé sans rien faire, croyant qu'elle sortirait toute seule. Mais après quelques minutes, il s'était inquiété et avait fini par plonger à son tour.

Heureusement !

 **-Sais-tu au moins nager ?** Demandait-il.

L'héritière Hyuga leva les yeux puis fixa le plafond vert au-dessus de sa tête. La journée était déjà bien avancée. Elle s'était enfuie du manoir dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Les quatre murs de la demeure l'exaspéraient. Alors, elle avait déjoué la surveillance des gardes et avait couru le plus vite possible. Mais à présent, elle voulait rentrer.

Elle ressentit une petite pression sur son bras et se tourna vers la seule personne présente.

 **-Je te parle Hinata,** reprit-il.

 **-Non,** admit-elle.

 **-Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'apprenne,** proposait-il.

Hinata se tourna vers lui et sourit pour la première fois, faisant ressortir ses petites fossettes. Apprendre à nager ? Cette idée lui plaisait énormément car, au fond d'elle, tout au fond, elle se sentait proche du liquide bleuâtre.

 **-Ce serait bien...je pense.**

 **-Génial, alors on se retrouve à la rivière, un soir sur deux, d'accord ?**

 **-D'accord,** acquiesçait-elle.

Shisui se releva et aida sa nouvelle amie à en faire de même. Le soleil déclinait au loin, il ne le voyait pas, il le sentait. À côté de lui, la jeune fille était épuisée et tremblait de partout. Un bain dans la rivière après l'hiver n'était pas toujours une bonne idée.

 **-Allez, montes,** proposait-il en se baissant, **nous irons plus vite ainsi.**

Hésitante, Hinata grimpa tout de même sur le dos du jeune garçon, s'agrippant fermement de peur de tomber. Cependant, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit aussi vite qu'un éclair, la faisant presque trembler, elle se ferait disputer et pas qu'un peu.

4

Hiashi Hyuga était un homme redoutable à beaucoup d'égards. Deux occupations remplissaient sa vie, son clan et son épouse. Bien qu'aimant profondément sa femme, il consacrait la majorité de son temps à son clan, car, selon lui, la famille passait avant toutes choses et son clan était toute sa famille.

Le reste de son temps libre, il le consacrait à sa femme, la méditation et la formation de son successeur. Et il s'acquittait de cette tâche avec une passion réputée dans tout le manoir. C'était pour cette raison, qu'en cette magnifique soirée de printemps, il faisait faire à sa fille des exercices plus compliqués que d'habitude car, selon lui, elle s'était montrée indigne en revenant toute gelée et trempée sur le dos d'un Uchiwa, après s'être enfuie de la demeure.

Hinata était maintenant assise devant une tablette, un parchemin devant ses yeux. Elle étudiait depuis qu'elle avait mis pied chez elle. Non. En fait, ça avait commencé par un entraînement intensif où elle avait dû encaisser tous les coups administrés par son géniteur et ses précepteurs, tous plus violents les uns que les autres, et le fait qu'elle était épuisée n'arrangeait rien.

 **-Concentre toi un peu plus,** lui ordonna son père en tirant sur son oreille, après qu'elle ait une fois de plus buté sur un mot.

Hinata réitéra alors la même phrase. Celle que tout Hyuga était dans l'obligation de connaître. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient implorant, sa voix mourante, son petit corps était moite de fièvre, son cœur battait follement. Cette phrase, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pour laquelle elle souffrait le martyre, elle l'aimait pour son mystère et sa sombre beauté. Cette phrase, cette règle, n'était pas comme les autres. L'enfant réussit à maîtriser sa souffrance. Elle répéta la phrase sans broncher, calmement, posément, comme si la douleur ne l'eût pas lanciné.

Hiashi lâcha enfin l'oreille ensanglantée de son héritière. Pas une larme n'avait coulé sur le fin visage de l'enfant. Sa voix était calme et son débit mesuré. Les principales prescriptions qui régissaient le clan Hyuga coulaient, pure et limpide, de ses lèvres ardentes. Ces prescriptions, qu'elle enfantait dans la douleur, étaient l'architecture du clan, elles étaient le clan même. Il ferma les yeux un instant pendant que ses oreilles, à l'affût, écoutaient avec attention. Quand elle eût terminée, il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et hocha la tête.

 **-Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui et tâche de ne plus faire la même erreur,** la prévint-il.

 **-Comme vous désirez père,** dit-elle poliment avant de se retirer.

Bien entendu, ce soir-là, son géniteur ne l'informa pas qu'elle entrait à l'académie ninja dans quelques jours.

4

Hanae venait de terminer la cuisine. Elle y avait presque passé deux heures. Une nouvelle idée de remède avait germé et elle s'était empressée de la réaliser, sans oublier le repas. Très tôt le matin, elle s'était occupée de son jardin, il ressortait agréablement en cette saison.

En gros, sa journée s'était bien passée.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle chantonnait dans les couloirs, un plateau repas dans ses mains. Mais, elle le fit tomber immédiatement devant le corps inerte de sa fille, allongée sur le planchée. Elle s'approcha et pu constater que celle-ci était brûlante de fièvre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était restreinte et semi éclairée. Il y avait juste une tablette autour de laquelle se trouvaient deux hommes de même apparence. La seule différence se trouvait au niveau du front, l'un y avait placé un bandeau et l'autre le gardait découvert. Ils avaient le visage sérieux et les sourcils froncés, leurs mains croisées sur le torse et leur posture droite montraient tout le sérieux de l'affaire.

Le chef de la Soke et celui de la Bunke étaient en réunion.

En fait, cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, les deux hommes s'étaient longuement entretenus sur divers sujets, du plus important au plus banal. Mais leurs propos revenaient régulièrement sur un sujet et, suite à de nombreux désaccords et questions sans réponses, la tension entre eux montait et devenait désagréable.

 **-Hiashi,** s'exaspéra l'un pour la énième fois, **ce projet n'est pas réalisable.**

 **-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu sais très bien quelles sont les lois de notre clan, les anciens ne seront pas d'accord, JE ne suis pas d'accord !**

 **-Peu importe.**

 **-Très bien, alors, fais-moi au moins part de tes motivations, pourquoi proposes-tu cette alternative ?**

 **-Je ne propose pas et tu le sais très bien. Ma décision est prise.**

 **-Mai...**

 **-Hizashi !**

Le dit Hizashi baissa légèrement la tête, il connaissait son frère, il savait parfaitement comment il était. Mais, sa fille était aussi sa nièce. Il avait son mot à dire. Il releva la tête et fixa son aîné, déterminé.

 **-Hinata... Hinata est trop jeune, ne la laisse pas grandir trop vite,** tentait-il.

 **-Elle est l'héritière !**

 **-Pourquoi l'académie ?**

 **-Il faut qu'elle soit digne du clan et l'académie ninja est pour qu'elle puisse faire ses preuves,** expliqua le chef.

 **-De quelles preuves parles-tu ? Elle est déjà très éveillée pour son âge,** s'énervait-il.

Hiashi soupira puis se massa les tempes, son frère pouvait être si exaspérant.

 **-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que Fugaku a décidé d'y inscrire son fils ?**

 **-Il n'en est rien.**

 **-Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?**

Hiashi n'avait jamais été doué pour s'expliquer, il prenait toujours de bonnes décision. Et puis, le chef du clan s'était lui et personne d'autre. Alors il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son héritière.

En réalité, Hinata irait à l'académie parce que sa femme avait insisté. Il l'écoutait toujours. Selon elle, Hinata ne sortait pas assez et avait besoin de faire connaissance avec les autres enfants. Il avait, bien entendu, fini par céder, car lorsque sa bien aimée voulait quelque chose, elle ne lâchait rien. Mais cela, bien évidemment, il ne pouvait l'avouer.

 **-Cela ne te concerne pas,** tranchait-il, **Kô.**

Le prénommé Kô s'approcha de lui et s'inclina légèrement. C'était un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans, ses cheveux étaient bruns et un son visage finement dessiné. Il était considéré comme le garde du corps d'Hinata, malgré son jeune âge.

 **-Tu es en dernière année à l'académie n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui Hiashi-sama.**

 **-Très bien, Hinata y entrera dans quelques jours aussi, elle n'aura plus besoin de ta protection.**

Le jeune Kô, surpris par la décision de son supérieur hiérarchique, fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à Hizashi, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

 **-Mais Hiashi-sama.**

 **-Inutile de protester, ma décision est prise,** il se tourna vers son cadet, **et irrévocable. Bonsoir à tous !**

Cela dit, Hiashi se redressa et s'en alla. Tout ce qu'il faisait était dans l'intérêt de son héritière et personne n'y changerait rien.

5

Hinata venait de se réveiller. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnue sa chambre. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait, installant ainsi une ambiance apaisante dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle se mit en position assise, les souvenirs d'il y a quelques heures jaillirent dans son esprit et elle frissonna. Elle ferma les yeux et ressentit sur sa peau la fluidité de l'eau alors qu'elle y entrait. Sa puissance. Douce et enragée. Ses douces caresses, enivrantes et mortelles. Elle hoqueta en se rendant compte qu'elle avait failli se noyer.

Heureusement qu'il avait été là.

Ce garçon jovial et gentil lui avait sauvé la vie. Et puis, comment avait-il su qu'elle était là ? La surveillait-il ? En temps normal, s'il avait été un ennemi, il y a belle lurette qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Doucement, elle se redressa et fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre.

Le manoir était silencieux et le bruit de ses pas raisonnait dans le couloir éclairé par la lune. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à marcher plus silencieusement. Une fois sur le perron face au petit lac, elle s'assit et observa la lune. La nuit était belle, aussi rassurante qu'effrayante. Mais, ce qu'elle appréciait le plus dans le côté obscure de la terre, était le silence, la beauté de la pénombre, le scintillement des lucioles. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était fascinée par la lune. Imposante et fière. Grâce à elle seule, le ciel était éclairé. Les étoiles n'étaient qu'ornement à sa beauté, leur éclat n'était qu'un pâle reflet devant son éclat…

Que se passerait-il s'il n'y avait plus de lune ?

Les nuits ne seraient que ténèbres et les étoiles n'y changeraient rien. La couleur laiteuse de l'étoile du soir lui rappelait ses yeux, ceux de sa mère. Tellement d'innocence, tellement de gentillesse. La lune était observatrice, silencieuse, rassurante. Combien de fois, en regardant l'étoile du soir, sa tristesse, son chagrin et sa douleur s'étaient estompées ? Elle se sentait elle-même durant cette période.

Un soupire d'aise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et un sourire les étira.

 **-Tu devrais être couchée à cette heure,** dit une voix derrière elle.

Hinata n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était, étant donné qu'elle l'avait senti arriver. Mais elle le fit quand même. La longue nuisette blanche que portait sa mère lui donnait l'apparence d'un ange sous le halo de lumière. Ses cheveux sombre étaient lâchés et descendaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle tenait entre ses mains un petit plateau repas que l'héritière supposa être pour elle.

 **-Je n'avais plus sommeil,** dit-elle simplement.

Hanae la rejoignit et une douce brise souffla dans ses longs cheveux bleus, les faisant virevolter. Les nuits de printemps étaient ses préférées. Elles étaient tellement magnifiques. La lune était visible et rayonnait, ajoutez à cela une douce brise fraîche et le chant des grillons.

Hanae était une amoureuse de la nature.

La beauté des fleurs, le chant de la rivière, la danse des feuillages au gré du vent, la sonate des oiseaux. Le manteau fleuri que revêtaient les champs, l'amour d'une canne, la sagesse d'un aigle. Elle tirait des leçons d'eux, ils étaient sa force mais également sa faiblesse. La matriarche voulait transmettre cet amour à sa fille, elle espérait l'avoir mise sur la voie.

Elle mit le plateau entre elles puis regarda vers l'horizon.

 **-Tu as l'air d'aller... beaucoup mieux,** déclarait-elle. Elle se tourna et tâta le front de sa fille. **Ta fièvre a énormément baissé !**

Hinata hocha la tête.

Hanae soupira.

Une autre chose qu'il fallait changer chez sa fille, ses tendances silencieuses. Pour la matriarche, il n'y avait pas mieux, dans la vie d'un enfant, que ses amies, aussi peu soient-ils. Or, pour s'en faire, il fallait aller vers les autres et être quand même bavard n'est-ce pas ? Hélas ! C'était tout le contraire de sa très chère Hime. Elle avait peut-être prit plusieurs de ses qualités, mais elle avait pris le côté taciturne de son père, sa timidité.

 **-Est ce que tu vas bien Hime ?** S'enquit-elle pour la seconde fois.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle des derniers évènements, sa fille avait sûrement dû voir des choses atroces.

 **-Oui mère, je n'ai plus de fièvre... ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Hanae tourna la tête et observa longuement sa fille.

 **-Je ne parle pas d'ici,** dit-elle en désignant son front, **je te parle de là,** elle désigna sa poitrine.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, et l'interrogea du regard.

 **-Oublis ça veux-tu ? J'ai souvent tendance à dire n'importe quoi,** riait-elle. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le petit lac devant elles. **Viens par ici Hinata,** l'intimait-elle.

Celle-ci étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire et suivit sa mère.

 **-Je vais te montrer quelque chose.**

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Hanae ferma les yeux et fit des signes avec ses doigts. De petites bulles d'eau quittèrent le lac et elle fit des mouvements avec ses mains pour les contrôler. Hinata regardait sa mère, émerveillée. Les bulles d'eaux dansaient autour d'elle et scintillaient à la lumière de la lune. Puis elle les dirigea au-dessus d'elle et cessa tout mouvement. Les gouttelettes retombèrent sur elles, telle une douce rosée.

 **-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Sourit-elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'était,** demanda Hinata complètement perdue.

 **-C'est la technique de la détection par la pluie, on l'utilise souvent au combat pour débusquer les ennemis,** expliquait-elle.

Les yeux de Hinata ricochaient entre sa mère et le lac, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire. Hanae prit la main de sa fille et se rapprocha de l'étendu d'eau.

 **-C'est différent du Hakke,** constata enfin Hinata. **Et puis, je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça sert vu que nous avons le Byakugan.**

Hanae rit nerveusement puis ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, les humidifiant par la même occasion.

 **-Tu sais, je me disais aussi la même chose lorsque je l'ai apprise,** avouait-elle.

 **-Mais alors, pourquoi tu l'utilises ?**

 **-Parce que Hime, il y a certains moments où l'on ne peut pas utiliser ses yeux.**

 **-On ne peut pas utiliser nos yeux,** reprit-elle. **Mais, père dit qu'ils sont la force des Hyuga.**

 **-Ouiiii il a raison,** elle joignit ses mains derrière son dos et regarda la lune. **Un Hyuga n'en est pas vraiment un sans ses yeux.**

Hinata hocha la tête, complètement d'accord avec elle.

 **-Et si...**

 **-Et si ?**

 **\- Imagine que t'es en plein combat, et que ton adversaire utilise des techniques d'illusion, tellement exceptionnelles, qu'elles trompent le byakugan.**

 **-Mais père dit que le byakugan aussi est exceptionnelle.**

Hanae soupira légèrement, son époux avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Le byakugan avait des faiblesses, sa fille ne devait pas avoir une confiance absolue en lui.

 **-Mais j'ai dit "tellement",** boudait-elle.

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Alors, que ferrais-tu ?**

 **-Utiliser ta technique ?**

 **-Exactement !**

 **-Je suppose que je ne dois pas en parler à père.**

 **-Tu supposes bien,** riait la matriarche.

Hinata sourit puis s'allongea sur l'herbe encore fraîche, fixant la lune.

 **-Je vois,** acquiesçait-elle.

 **-Et puis, j'ai cru discerner que tu appréciais énormément l'eau pas vrai ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu es rentrée toute trempée n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle dire que sa mère ne sache déjà ? Ses yeux blancs, aux reflets violacés, la scrutaient silencieusement.

Hanae sourit tendrement devant la mine coupable de la princesse.

 **-Je comprends,** après avoir pris une bonne bouffée d'air elle reprit. **Hum, écoute, je te propose quelque chose,** Hinata leva vivement la tête, prête à accepter toutes les punitions possibles. **Demain, dès l'aube, nous ferons une petite sortie ensemble. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**

La matriarche s'allongea à son tour sur l'herbe et regarda la lune.

 **-Elle est belle, pas vrai ?**

 **-Mh.**

5

Hizashi Huyga était, dit-on, le pont qui reliait la branche principale et celle secondaire du clan Hyuga. Son frère avait énormément d'affection pour lui, raison pour laquelle il était inclus dans chaque décision concernant le clan Hyuga, dans son ensemble.

Cependant, depuis peu, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ce droit, que son frère n'avait plus besoin de son avis. Bien qu'ils soient frère, et par-dessus tout jumeau, Hiashi et Hizashi étaient différents, sur plusieurs aspects. Hizashi prônait la diversité alors que son frère était plus conventionnel. S'il s'opposait à son frère, concernant le fait que la petite Hinata entre à l'académie, ce n'était pas parce que son frère ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais plutôt parce qu'il la trouvait trop jeune.

Les yeux clos. Bien installé dans son fauteuil, Hizashi méditait, avant que les cris de solitude de son fils unique ne se fassent entendre. Neji était le souvenir de sa défunte femme, bien qu'il lui ressemblait à lui, trait pour trait. Elle avait été arrachée à lui assez prématurément, il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Neji sourit une fois dans les bras de son géniteur.

Hizashi pinça sa joue et le Hyuga couina, arrachant, par la même occasion, à son père un sourire.

 **-Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait pour toi Neji, mais je pense que je te le dirai plus tard n'est-ce pas ?**

Il prit un siège et continua de parler avec son fils, bien que celui-ci ne réponde que par des couinements ou des sourires enfantins. Bientôt, Neji aussi serait grand frère vu que la matriarche Hyuga attendait encore un enfant.

La famille s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

 **-Tu seras certainement très protecteur hein, comme ton père. Tu as déjà une très belle cousine.**

L'enfant couina de nouveau et leva ses petites mains vers son père. Hizashi aimait énormément son fils, c'était son unique fils, il voulait déjà lui enseigner plusieurs choses. Mais hélas, il n'était qu'un gamin de presque un an. En regardant son fils, le visage de sa nièce jailli dans son esprit. Il fut un temps où il y avait la même innocence dans ses yeux.

Bien que la jeune héritière soit sa nièce, il ne passait pas souvent de temps en sa compagnie. Évidemment, le protocole y jouait. Il était de la branche secondaire. Et donc, n'avait pas les mêmes droits que son frère. Le clan Hyuga était un clan divisé en plein de règles qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il craignait qu'elles aient des répercutions sur son fils. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que son fils ne soit, lui aussi, en cage. Privé de toute liberté.

 **-Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il en coûte Neji !**

5

 **-Itachiiii, va voir Sasuke s'il te plaît,** fit la douce voix de sa mère, alors qu'il rangeait sa chambre.

Il se redressa et sortit rapidement de celle-ci. Il pouvait entendre les cris de détresse de son jeune frère. Il était seul dans son petit berceau, gigotant dans tous les sens. Un micro sourire sur les lèvres, l'aîné des Uchiwa le prit dans ses bras et le mit face à lui.

Immédiatement le cadet se calma et sourit à son grand frère.

 **-Dis à ton grand frère ce qui ne va pas,** dit-il en allant dans la salle à manger.

Mikoto observa ses fils du coin de l'œil et sourit. Elle aimait la relation qui se construisait entre eux.

 **-Eh bien ! Eh bien, Itachi, tu as à peine mit cinq secondes. Quelle rapidité !** Elle sourit puis reprit. **Ton petit frère te manquait tant que ça ?**

Itachi hocha la tête. Pendant toute la matinée, il avait été trop occupé pour passer du temps avec lui et lorsqu'il était rentré, Sasuke dormait paisiblement.

Mikoto retourna à ses casseroles et Itachi s'amusa avec son frère.

 **-Sasuke, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée ici. Moi j'ai travaillé toute la journée avec papa,** il soupira de fatigue.

Sasuke pinça son nez et rigola en faisant des bruits avec sa bouche.

 **-Toi aussi plus tard, quand tu auras mon âge, tu passeras beaucoup de temps avec lui,** rajoutait-il en l'installant sur son siège.

Mikoto regarda son fils et soupira.

Il se reprochait d'ignorer son frère. Bien qu'Itachi ne parle pas beaucoup, c'était son fils et elle le connaissait. Si ça continuait ainsi, il s'en voudrait encore plus, vu que dans peu de temps il entrerait à l'académie et passerait encore moins de temps avec lui.

Itachi et Fugaku étaient des solitaires, ils parlaient plus avec des actes que des mots. De son instinct maternel, elle savait que Sasuke ne serait pas de la même trempe. Ça l'inquiétait. Ça l'inquiétait énormément. Rien qu'à voir son sourire et ses magnifiques yeux plein de vie, ses joues roses et son visage enjôleur. Il était et serait comme elle. Il fallait, dès à présent, qu'elle prenne des dispositions pour qu'il ne soit pas mis à l'écart.

Elle éteignit le feu sous la dernière casserole.

 **-Itachi s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu mettre les couverts ?** L'aîné hocha la tête et fit un signe à son cadet.

 **-Eh bien Sasuke tu patientes quelques minutes, je reviens.**

Le petit garçon rit de bon cœur et gigota, ce qu'Itachi prit pour un oui. Il prit les couverts dans la cuisine et les installa convenablement, sous le regard curieux de Sasuke qui avait cessé tout mouvement.

 **-Oh ! Ça t'intéresse,** remarqua curieusement l'aîné. **Désolé Sasuke mais tu ne peux pas le faire maintenant.**

Il finit de ranger et se rapprocha de son frère puis posa deux doigts sur son front et sourit.

 **-Tu es trop petit, plus tard peut-être.**

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, puis sourit, réchauffant le cœur de son aîné et attendrissant sa mère. Elle comptait sur Itachi pour prendre soin de lui, le reste, elle s'en chargerait. C'était une promesse faite à elle-même.

 **-C'est moi,** fit la voix ténor de son géniteur.

Comme chaque soir, il était rentré tard. Son travail lui prenait énormément de temps. Mikoto se précipita vers son époux et le débarrassa de ses affaires. Itachi prit son frère dans ses bras et les rejoignit. Sa mère rougissait et souriait, il aurait presque affirmé qu'elle était comme ces jeunes filles du village qui couinait à son passage.

 _Est-ce une réaction normale chez toutes les filles ?_

C'était très étrange.

Sa mère souriait en écoutant attentivement ce que disait son géniteur. Et lui dans un coin, il observait. Cette étincelle qu'il apercevait dans leurs yeux, c'était étrange comme sensation.

 **-Itachi, maintenant que ton père est là, nous pouvons aller dîner,** déclara joyeusement la matriarche Uchiwa.

5

Elle n'avait jamais eu le sommeil lourd. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était levée dès que sa mère avait fait coulisser la porte de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elles mirent pieds à l'extérieur, la fraîcheur du matin la fit frissonner. C'était l'aube, le ciel s'éclairait petit à petit, chassant les ténèbres et réveillant les animaux. Les nuages avaient de drôle de forme. En les voyants, elle eut d'abord l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à marcher dessus. Puis, à certains endroits, c'était comme si des enfants y avait fait de la luge. Elle sourit en voyant des nuages qui avaient la forme de bonhomme de neige.

Tout d'un coup, le ciel fut caché par les feuillages, elle détourna son regard et regarda autour d'elle. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elles étaient dans la forêt. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait en forêt de si bon matin. Sa mère lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle n'y renonçait jamais.

Elle se tapa le front et secoua la tête.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elles marchaient, et Hinata n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles allaient. Mais, ce qui était sûr, c'était bien que cet endroit était loin, même très loin.

Hanae marchait sans se retourner, elle n'avait jeté aucun regard à sa fille depuis qu'elles avaient mis un pied hors du manoir. Seul le bruit de ses petits pas lui confirmait qu'elle la suivait. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à l'endroit prévu avant que le soleil ne pointe son nez, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, vu la vitesse à laquelle le ciel s'éclaircissait.

Il fallait accélérer le pas.

Si Hiashi se rendait compte de son absence, ce serait chaud pour elle. Déjà que passer sans être vu avait été difficile ! Sa grossesse la limitait un peu, elle était parfois obligée de souffler avant de reprendre la route. Il fallait qu'Hinata rencontre quelqu'un avant son entrée à l'académie.

En parlant d'entrée à l'académie, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette année-là, il la faisait plus tôt. Elle avait toujours eu lieu en avril. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave. Hanae avançait tranquillement, ne se rendant pas compte du calvaire que vivait sa fille derrière elle.

Dès ses quatre ans, Hinata avait assisté à la troisième grande guerre ninja, elle avait vu plusieurs personnes décédées, ainsi que plusieurs autres choses atroces. Rien ne lui faisait peur, rien ne devait lui faire peur. En fait, rien ne lui faisait peur à part les bestioles rampantes. Elle ne supportait pas leur présence, et ce depuis qu'elle avait eu la malencontreuse visite d'un mille-pattes dans son Kimono alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Maintenant, elle était sur leur territoire et un long frisson la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit une feuille se poser sur elle.

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient déjà à travers le feuillage épais de la forêt, n'offrant qu'une lumière blafarde dans cet océan de verdure où tout ce qui rampe, pique et mord se cachaient.

Intérieurement, Hinata tremblait de peur et d'inquiétude. Elle s'efforça de ne pas crier, de peur d'alarmer sa mère et ainsi perturber son moment de méditation.

Enfin ça c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle avançait malgré tout, oubliant sa peur des bestioles rampantes. Elle observait la forêt à moitié éveillée. Elle se trouvait ridiculement minuscule devant ce massif forestier. L'odeur du bois chatouillait ses narines, le chant des oiseaux berçait ses oreilles et le bruit des premiers animaux réveillés lui arracha un sourire.

Par-là, un écureuil jonglait entre les arbres avant de s'arrêter devant un trou, en sortir un gland et mordre dedans. Par ici, un oiseau donnait à manger à ses petits. De l'autre côté, des papillons s'amusaient gaiement et un renard faisait sa toilette. Elle balada ses yeux et fut émerveillée. Le feuillage était d'un vert éclatant et l'air si pur, qu'elle inspira profondément, ravie d'être là. Tant de verdure la ravissait énormément.

« _Persévérance et discrétion sont indispensables_ », lui avait dit sa mère, alors qu'elle sortait de la maison. C'était indispensable pour ne pas déranger les habitants de la forêt mais aussi, pour pouvoir arriver à destination... Et pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les gardes.

 _Courage._

Le courage était une qualité essentielle pour être digne de son clan, lui rappelait sans cesse son père.

Qu'est-ce que le courage ?

Pourquoi se poser la question lorsqu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse ? Le courage c'était la force morale. La vaillance. Il permettait d'entreprendre des choses difficiles en surmontant la peur, et en affrontant le danger, la souffrance, la fatigue. Pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était courageuse ? Force était de le prouver.

 _Courage et patience_.

Elle aimait associer ces deux qualités. Elles se rapportaient à ses parents. Devant elle, sa mère marchait, déterminée, oubliant la fatigue due à sa grossesse, convaincue que lui montrer cet endroit serait bénéfique pour elle. Elle trouvait sa mère si courageuse, elle avait affronté tant de chose, défiée tellement d'ancien, juste pour elle. Il n'y avait pas plus bel exemple. Son père, lui, était patient... à sa manière. Peut-être un peu trop exigeant mais patient quand même.

Que ferait-elle sans eux ?

« _Forte comme papa. Gentille comme maman_ », avaient été ses résolutions. Son chemin, sa voie à suivre. L'enfant au fond d'elle ne demandait que ça.

Accomplir ce rêve.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit à son oncle, il avait souri, il était content. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça lui avait fait plaisir. Pourtant, quotidiennement, elle avait remarqué que ça ne marcherait pas. Il lui avait suffi d'observer son père et sa mère.

Deux personnes complètement différentes.

Son père était fort, même très fort. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la gentillesse en lui. Et il ne le cachait pas. Chez lui, pas de compromis, c'était oui ou non. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Impitoyable et ferme.

C'était ça être fort, c'était ça être chef d'un clan.

Sa mère, quant à elle, était, elle le pensait, trop gentille. Hiashi le répétait d'ailleurs assez souvent.

 _Gentille et douce._

Elle en était l'incarnation même, la personnification de ces qualités. C'était l'épouse parfaite, la mère parfaite. Et la digne femme du chef de clan. Pouvait-elle être les deux ? Deux personnalités sacrément différentes mais qui pourtant s'associaient parfaitement. Elle en doutait. Mais pas question d'abandonner, elle ferait tout pour suivre cette voie.

Les Hyuga n'abandonnent jamais ! Disait le livre des prescriptions que son père exigeait qu'elle connaisse. Et ce n'était qu'un extrait parmi tant d'autres. Elle savait, ça n'allait pas être facile d'être forte et gentille, mais elle le ferait quand même, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle saura être impitoyable si besoin est, tout en gardant sa gentillesse.

 _Je le serai._

C'était une promesse.

Déclaration sourde, faite à elle-même. Elle le serait pour sa mère, son père, son cadet, son oncle, le bébé à venir, et pour le clan. Pour elle, il n'était que secondaire dans sa vie. Ce clan n'avait pas encore sa place. Si elle faisait des efforts, c'était uniquement pour ses parents.

 _Rien que pour eux._

Savait-elle seulement ce que c'était ? Oui elle le savait. C'était une des premières notions que lui avait enseigné son père. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important pour elle.

Ne remarquant pas que sa mère ne marchait plus, Hinata lui rentra dedans juste avant d'entendre :

 **-C'est ici !**

Hinata reconnaissait cet endroit, elle le connaissait que trop bien. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et répandait ses rayons sur elles. L'héritière regarda de gauche à droite et remarqua que le feuillage avait bien changé. Peut-être à cause du printemps. Les papillons volaient tranquillement au-dessus d'elles, suivant la direction du vent.

 **-Que faisons-nous ici ?** Demandait-elle en fixant étrangement l'immense arbre devant elle.

Hanae se tourna vers sa fille, souriante, le regard plein de malice. Elle fit un jeu de sourcil et prit la main d'Hinata, la tirant légèrement.

 **-Là, restes ici veux-tu ?** Après l'avoir mise à bonne distance d'elle, Hanae s'éloigna et fit des signes avec ses mains. Hinata fronça les sourcils ne comprenant rien de ce que faisait sa génitrice. **Invocation,** dit-elle en posant une main sur le sol.

Aussitôt, un immense nuage de fumée engloutit sa mère, puis disparut, laissant apparaître un grand animal. Il avait le pelage aussi blanc que la neige avec quelques taches noir. Ses yeux, couleur noisette, les regardait de haut, sûrement dû à sa taille. Malgré le nombre de mois passés depuis leur première fois, elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître cette louve. Hinata avait juste envie de s'approcher et de caresser son pelage, qu'elle imaginait très doux. La grande louve fléchit ses pattes et sourit à Hanae.

 **-Hanae, quelle surprise ! Ça fait un sacré moment depuis que je t'ai vu.**

La matriarche Hyuga sourit et offrit un câlin à son compagnon, caressant par la même occasion son pelage.

 **-Je suis contente de te voir Okami !**

Hinata restait dans son coin, n'osant rien dire. Sa mère avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec cette louve. Et puis…

 _Comment est-elle arrivée ?_

Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées, elles n'avaient trouvé personne. C'était étrange. Hinata n'avait été habituée qu'aux techniques de son clan, elle n'avait presqu'aucune connaissance de l'extérieur. Ce que sa mère lui montrait était nouveau et…

 _Fascinant._

Aussi vrai que toutes ces nouvelles choses la déroutaient, cela la fascinait tout autant. Ses yeux lilas ne cessaient de briller en se rappelant la technique qu'avait employée sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle l'apprenne. Se rappelant enfin qu'elle était venu accompagnée, Hanae se retourna et fit signe à sa fille, lui intimant de la rejoindre.

 **-Voyons Hinata ne restes pas dans ton coin,** elle sourit, **viens nous rejoindre !**

Timidement, l'héritière s'approcha d'elles.

 **-Ohayo Okami-san !**

Celle-ci approcha son museau d'elle et la renifla.

 **-Donc c'est toi petite humaine, la fille de la forêt ? Je me disais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu étais la fille d'Hanae.**

 **-Et moi que vous connaissiez mère,** répliquait-elle, provoquant ainsi un moment de stupeur chez les deux autres.

 **-Hanae, ta fille me plaît.**

La matriarche Hyuga sourit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

 **-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.**

 **-C'est quand même une longue histoire,** reprit la louve. **Mais, dis-moi d'abord pourquoi nous sommes ici.**

 **-Ah c'est vrai,** elle soupira et resta silencieuse avant de reprendre. **En fait Okami, je voulais que tu apprennes un certains nombres de techniques à Hinata,** dit-elle sérieusement. **Mon répertoire n'étant pas vraiment élargit et vu que son père ne prône pas la diversité,** elle roula des yeux en secouant la tête puis sourit, **j'ai besoin de toi pour ça !**

Okami regarda tour à tour Hinata et sa mère puis ferma les yeux. Devait-elle vraiment le faire ? Hanae était l'humaine avec laquelle elle avait signé un contrat. Non. C'était son amie, à force d'avoir combattu de nombreuse fois avec elle, l'avoir vu grandir, se marier.

Elle était devenue sa deuxième famille.

Hanae avait toujours été quelqu'un de très réfléchit et ce depuis son enfance. Elle avait confiance en elle. Mais sa fille, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, ce n'était…

 **-Bon je veux bien,** acquiesçait-elle, **après tout un peu d'action, ça ne me fera pas de mal.**

5

C'était le grand jour... Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, qui lui, était d'un bleu éclatant. Il faisait beau. Sa main dans celle de sa mère, elle avançait, confiante, vers l'académie. Ils étaient tous venus l'accompagner, y compris son père qui, pourtant, était très occupé. Il était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec son frère, devant elles. A cause de son jeune âge, le petit Neji n'avait pu les accompagner.

Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'apprendre à la maison, alors l'idée d'être proche des autres enfants ne la motivait pas. De plus, les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux n'étaient pas fameux.

Ils se rapprochaient de l'établissement, vu le brouhaha qu'elle entendait. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail, elle aperçut quelque visage familier, notamment celui de la fille de la grotte- Izumi - et du chef du clan Uchiwa. Automatiquement, elle chercha Itachi mais ne le vit pas, et l'idée d'activer son hérédité ne l'enchantait pas, alors elle ne le fit pas.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle dirait même trop et, n'étant pas habituée à autant de personne, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois, revêtir son masque d'impassibilité.

L'attention fut demandée aux parents, le Hokage devait souhaiter la bienvenue aux enfants. Sous direction, ils furent rassemblés devant l'estrade. Le calme se fit lorsque le chef du village prit la parole.

 **-Félicitations à tous pour avoir été acceptés à l'académie ninja. À partir d'aujourd'hui, faites de votre mieux pour réussir votre objectif de devenir shinobi…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Hinata ne se plaignait jamais de rien. C'était ainsi qu'on l'avait éduqué. Cependant, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne supportait pas et l'une d'entre elles était le bruit.

En effet, ayant été élevée dans un endroit silencieux ou personne ne parlait sans autorisation, elle n'y était pas habituée et n'avait jamais imaginé que des filles pouvaient crier autant. La preuve, elle-même ne le faisait jamais.

N'avaient-elles pas été éduquées ?

Et la cause de leur délire n'était autre que _ce_ garçon. Garçon qu'elle foudroya du regard sans que, bien sûr, il ne s'en aperçoive.

Et dire que c'était sa mère qui avait eu cette idée.

Elle soupira las.

La Hyuga aurait préféré passé des heures avec son père plutôt qu'être ici entourée de personne bruyante. À peine avait-il mit bien en classe que ces filles s'étaient mises à hurler.

 _Itachi Uchiwa._

Elles le suivaient à la trace, Hinata se demandait même s'il respirait normalement vu comment il était entouré. Une situation qu'elle trouvait inutile et tellement pathétique.

Heureusement pour elle, le professeur entra en classe faisant ainsi cesser tous ces bruits nuisible. Immédiatement, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait retrouvèrent leur place, sous le regard sévère du professeur, un monsieur un peu rondelet, avec de petits yeux et un foulard sur le crâne.

La salle devint silencieuse, tellement que même une mouche ne laissait pas échapper le bourdonnement de ses ailes. Le professeur ferma la porte et s'approcha du centre de la classe. Ensuite, il parcouru du regard l'ensemble des élèves et prit enfin la parole le sourire aux lèvres... Et le premier adjectif qui lui vint en tête concernant son professeur fut _étrange,_ sacrément étrange !

- **Bonjour à tous et à toutes je suis Yoshima Nagasaki, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yoshima-sensei**

 **-Hai Yoshima-sensei** firent-ils en chœur.

- **Bien, je serai votre sensei tout au long de cette année.** Informa-t-il, **Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà appris des ninjutsu chez vous… À l'académie, nous allons, en plus du ninjutsu, vous apprendre la coordination et le travail de groupe quand vous êtes en équipe…**

Dans la rangé proche de la porte d'entrée, au milieu de Izumi et d'un autre garçon qui à peine arriver en classe ronflait déjà, se tenait Itachi. La mine sérieuse et concentrée. Il tourna la tête un moment et tomba sur une chevelure bleu nuit, assise entre deux garçons le dos droit et le regard fixé sur le professeur. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il l'avait vu, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'académie en compagnie de ses parents, il l'avait vu sagement auprès des siens observant silencieusement le Hokage. Ensuite, il avait rejoint Izumi ou plutôt elle l'avait entraîné avec lui à travers toute la propriété.

Son regard se dirigea vers elle, ce qu'elle remarqua.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas Itachi-kun** demanda sa voisine

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention au le professeur.

-… **Et pour être un excellent Shinobi les fondamentaux sont très important, assurez-vous par conséquent de tous les apprendre, j'espère que votre apprentissage se passera dans de bonnes conditions…**

6

Des bruits de kunai entrecroisés se faisaient entendre dans toute la forêt. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, il paraît toutes les attaques veillant à ce qu'aucun kunai ne le touche parce qu'autrement, c'était la mort.

Son adversaire n'était pas de tout repos, malgré que son hérédité fût activé, c'était difficile pour lui de le retrouver. Comme si, il ne faisait pas partit du combat.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il revenait de mission. Remarquant qu'il était suivi, il ne s'était pas mis sur ses gardes et avait continué le chemin avec insouciance, se disant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple civil. Puis le civil, qui s'avérait être un shinobi, se faisait plus insistant. Alors, lorsqu'il avait reçus un Kunai, qu'il avait évité de justesse, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait manqué de vigilance. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Pour se protéger, il avait riposté aussitôt et c'était jeté dans un buisson.

Ses yeux bougeaient de droite à gauche à l'affût du moindre signe de chakra.

La forêt était plongée dans un silence morbide depuis qu'il s'était réfugié derrière cet arbuste. La lumière du soleil éclairait son visage et les oiseaux volaient au-dessus de sa tête. C'était calme, trop calme. Il n'y avait plus de signe de la présence de son agresseur.

Puis une violente explosion le prit par surprise et il s'allongea par terre, se couvrant la tête avec ses mains. Son adversaire apparût enfin, vêtu d'un ensemble noir avec une cape de même couleur par-dessus, il portait de longs cheveux hérissé et son visage était caché par un étrange masque orange-noir en forme de spirale. Sa posture était droite et un kunai en main, il s'approcha du fameux corps.

Puis, le mystérieux homme se retourna vivement et bloqua un kunai destiné à son dos.

 _Un Uchiwa_

Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de son adversaire.

Shisui Uchiwa était le jeune prodige de sa génération. Ses cheveux court hérissé retenu par son bandeau frontal fièrement porté était d'un noir intense contrastant avec son teint aussi pale qu'un linge. Son visage fin était orné de magnifiques yeux envoûtant, captivant, électrisant aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau. En bref, c'était un Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux pétroles fixaient intensément son adversaire qui, au vue de son hérédité, était du même clan que lui.

 _Alors pourquoi s'en prend-il à moi ?_

 _-_ **Je ne te ferais rien** dit son adversaire, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé

 _Mensonge_

Shisui le fixa avec méfiance resserrant la poigne autour de son arme. Il recula un pied prêt à sauter sur lui.

 _Mais parer à toutes éventualités_

- **Je tenais juste à vérifier quelque chose mais…** il disparut et se retrouva derrière l'Uchiwa puis souffla dans son oreille, un kunai sur sa gorge **je vois que Konoha a fait des Uchiwa des incapables, je suis désolé petit mais tu vas mourir** il appuya un peu son arme sur son cou le faisant saigner puis sans hésitation, il égorgea le jeune Uchiwa.

Le corps inanimé de Shisui retomba lourdement heurtant quelques branches d'arbres avant de finalement atteindre le sol poussiéreux dans un bruit sourd. Son adversaire, lui, le regardait de haut, insensible au sort de l'enfant, puis il détourna les yeux du cadavre, sa cape flottant au gré du vent. Ensuite, la scène repassa encore et encore donnant l'impression d'avoir bloqué un film sur une scène en particulier sans se lasser de la regarder en boucle. Chaque acte plus lentement que l'autre. La même phrase reprise à chaque fois. Et ce Kunai, dont il ne pouvait empêcher l'utilisation, caressait morbidement son cou et d'un coup il tombait raide mort encore et encore.

 _Contradiction, illusion_

Shisui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il transpirait à grosse goutte et respirait bruyamment. Il prit appui sur un arbre et fixa de nouveau son adversaire qui était resté impassible la posture droite et les mains en poche.

Hérédité activé ils se regardaient en chien de faïence.

- **Tu as réussi à te sortir de mon illusion, voilà qui est intéressant** félicita son adversaire.

Le jeune Uchiwa se redressa lentement, la mine sérieuse et les sourcils fronçés.

Dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard, il avait été transporté dans une illusion, douloureuse et effrayante. Qui pouvait s'imaginer mourir ainsi, assassiner par un inconnu qui l'avait dans son collimateur ?

Il déglutit.

Heureusement, il s'en était rendu compte à temps, une seconde de plus et il y restait bloquer.

- **Que me voulez-vous ?** demanda-t-il calmement.

 _Question rhétorique_

L'homme au masque orange sortit un kunai et s'élança vers lui.

 _Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que ses intentions n'étaient pas bonnes._

Shisui brandit son arme et para l'attaque dans un bruit strident dû à la force du coup. Des étincelles furent de la partie, jaillissant tel des feux d'artifices. Ils reculèrent spontanément et le plus jeune atterrit sur la branche d'un arbre. Lorsqu'il releva une fois de plus la tête son adversaire avait disparu. Immédiatement, ses yeux bougèrent de droite à gauche et ses sens se mirent à l'affût du moindre danger.

Il para un shuriken puis un autre et encore un autre et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une pluie de shuriken s'abattit sur lui.

Imprévisible.

Rapide.

Aucun moyen de fuir.

Ses yeux l'aidèrent à stopper un maximum de shurikens, non sans lui arracher quelques gémissement douloureux lorsque l'un d'eux parvenait à l'entailler la peau. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il y avait du poison et que chaque blessure créait une ouverture permettant à ce liquide mortelle de s'infiltrer dans son corps ? N'empêche qu'il le savait, son instinct de shinobi ne le trahissait jamais.

Son adversaire n'était plus de la partie et ce depuis un moment.

Il fallait le trouver.

Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'était pas loin. Il prit de la hauteur et fit une série de signe avec ses doigts avant d'inspirer profondément.

- **Katon boule de feu suprême**

Dans les secondes qui suivirent cette déclaration, une énorme boule de feu jaillit de sa bouche et ravagea tous les arbres qui se trouvaient à proximité. C'est à ce moment qu'il le vit, au milieu des arbres consumés, sa cape flottant dans le vent à moitié brûlée.

Shisui disparut instantanément et se retrouva devant son adversaire, il l'asséna un puissant coup dans les côtes qu'il ne put éviter et son adversaire recula de quelques centimètres. Les sourcils froncés et la mine sérieuse Shisui fixait rageusement son adversaire. Puis, il s'élança vers lui et un combat violent débuta entre eux.

Coup pour coup, sharigan contre sharigan, il rendait tout et ne gardait rien. Malgré sa petite taille ses attaques étaient aussi puissantes que ceux de son adversaire.

Alors que Shisui s'apprêtait à lancer une énième attaques, il sentit son corps se crispé et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement et cracha du sang une main sur son ventre.

Le poison faisait déjà effet.

 **-Je vois que c'est …**

Comme dernier recourt Shisui s'était relevé rapidement et, de toute ses forces, l'avait frappé sur son visage fissurant ainsi son masque puis s'écroula, presque inconscient, haletant bruyamment. L'homme masqué s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

- **Beau combat petit,** murmura-t-il à son oreille **je me disais bien que tu avais du potentiel. Je sais que tu ne mourras pas alors, retiens bien mon nom car, crois-moi, nous nous reverrons très vite** il se redressa et fit un signe avec sa main puis avant de partir il donna son identité **je suis Madara Uchiwa, tâche de t'en souvenir** puis il disparut aspirer par son œil libre.

L'air entrait de plus en plus difficilement dans ses poumons, sa vue s'obscurcit et sans corps était pris de soubresaut. Usant de ses dernières forces, il se redressa en gémissant de douleur, les genoux tremblant sous son poids. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, il était épuisée et peinait à respirer. L'Uchiwa tituba, s'appuyant de temps en temps contre des arbres encore verdoyant pour éviter de tomber. Il n'avait pas été attentif et s'était pris une sacrée dérouté, bien que tout ceci ne l'arrive à cause de ce poison.

Il s'arrêta un moment prenant le temps de bien respiré. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'il apprenne des justus médicaux se dit-il, essayant, malgré sa forte douleur aux genoux et dans sa difficulté à respirer, de sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. N'était-il pas celui qui sous-estimait les bienfaits de ce jutsu, supposant qu'il ne serait jamais gravement blessé ? Et puis, s'il avait été dans une équipe peut-être qu'il se serait mieux défendu.

 _L'orgueil des Uchiwa le perdra._

Lorsque le Hokage lui avait proposé cette mission, qui n'était que de rang A, il avait bombé le torse disant qu'il la réussirait bien trop facilement. Mais il avait sans doute oublié que la particularité de ce genre de mission n'était pas tant la difficulté à la réaliser mais, plutôt, ce qui se passait entre le trajet aller-retour.

Désormais il s'en souviendrait.

N'empêche, il l'avait réussi sans trop d'effort.

Mais, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre cet homme et sa mission. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et s'assit contre un arbre après s'être assuré de sa sécurité. Il fallait juste qu'il dorme un peu ensuite il serait plus apte à reprendre la route du village, n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon il n'était plus loin.

 _Madara Uchiwa_

6

 _La ponctualité_

C'était une obligation chez les Hyuga.

Il y avait deux choses principales à retenir : un programme était mis en place pour tout un chacun et tout le monde devait le respecté. Les membres de la Bunke comme celui de la Soke étaient tous tenu d'être des personnes ponctuelles. Même le chef du clan.

Il n'y avait pas d'exception.

S'il venait à quiconque l'idée de désobéir, alors il serait sacrément châtier. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait, une fois de plus, dans le bureau de son père, les bras le long du corps, la tête haute et le visage impassible.

Elle attendait sa punition.

Son géniteur leva enfin les yeux, après plus de deux heures passé à feuilleter des documents, et posa son regard sur elle. Il referma le dossier en un mouvement dans un bruit sec faisant légèrement sursauter l'héritière.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa fille, puis, il la toisa et lâcha un soupire fermant les yeux, les mains croisées sur son torse.

Ses vêtements, qui furent, il y a quelques heures d'un blanc immaculé, étaient couverts de cendre et de boue, son visage et ses cheveux étaient trempés par la sueur et ses mains étaient couvertes d'égratignures.

Aux yeux de Hiashi, sa fille ressemblait à ces enfants de la rue, sans éducation, qui passaient leur temps à courir partout. Or, elle n'était pas sans éducation, c'était son héritière. Et si des personnes l'avait vu dans cet état ? Kami, sa réputation serait remise en cause. Il ouvrit, enfin, la bouche et sa voix ténor remplis de reproche envahit la pièce. Il lui posa d'innombrables questions auxquelles elle ne répondait que vaguement.

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui demander comment s'était déroulée sa journée ou si les professeurs étaient compétents. Ou encore, si ses camarades de classe étaient à la hauteur, ni si elle s'était imposée face à eux et surtout, face à l'héritier Uchiwa contre lequel elle était tout le temps en compétition.

Il lui faisait des reproches, pas sur son intelligence, il n'en doutait pas. Pas sur sa force, l'entraîner chaque jour avait suffi pour qu'il ne la sous-estime pas, mais plutôt sur son comportement qui risquait de ternir l'image de son clan, de sa famille, de son père. Et seule Kami savait à quel point elle y accordait de l'importance. Le lui reproché était comme mettre une pierre dans son cœur car jusqu'à présent son comportement avait été irréprochable et donc la réputation de sa famille irréprochable.

Pourtant, elle ne l'en voulait pas, s'il en parlait c'était bien qu'il avait raison. Elle le connaissait, n'était-ce pas son géniteur ? Il lui demanderait le déroulement de sa journée plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle subisse ses remontrances, après tout n'était-il pas populaire ce dicton qui affirmait : « _qui aime bien, châtie bien » ?_ Alors en silence elle buvait les paroles de son père s'efforçant d'y prêter attention.

Comment était-elle arrivée à cet instant ? Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora les événements d'il y a quelques heures avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle et son esprit s'évada.

 _ **Flash-back**_

Son premier jour à l'académie avait été un désastre. Non seulement elle avait dû supporter ses camarades de classe, qui criaient et courraient partout comme des gamins -ce qu'ils étaient- dès la première heure, mais également, elle s'était terriblement ennuyée et sa nature renfermée ne l'avait pas aidé.

Alors, lorsque le professeur les avait libérer, elle avait été contente que cette torture prenne fin. Par précaution, elle avait attendu que tout le monde s'en aille. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, loin de là, juste que face à des camarades aussi « excités », se mêler à la foule pour sortir de la salle de classe n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas tâcher le beau vêtement tricoté par sa mère pendant des heures, elle y tenait trop.

Dès qu'elle fut sûr d'être la dernière en classe elle se leva, lissa correctement son vêtement puis, avec grâce, elle mit pied hors de la salle de classe.

A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil de la porte qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux ébènes. Instinctivement, elle recula et de petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues déjà rosées. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête et souffla avant de froncer les sourcils. Il l'avait vraiment surprise et puis... Cette proximité, elle en avait encore le visage rouge.

- **T'as l'habitude de faire ça aux autres ?** demanda-t-elle, profitant de l'occasion pour savoir si c'était un jeu quelconque, au cas où, sait-on jamais.

Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

- **Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais encore en classe** bailla-t-il

- **Pfff, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme les personnes normales et demander** elle croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda de haut.

Il s'arrêta et la lorgna par-dessus son épaule. Était-ce vraiment utile de répondre. Il voulait une information et il était allé voir, pas besoin de parler pour ça ! Sans lui accordé plus d'importance il continua son chemin. Elle n'avait qu'à parler seul si ça l'enchantait car dans tous les cas, il s'en fichait.

Hinata fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres.

Ce garçon avait le don de l'ignorer, non pas que ça l'enlevait quelque chose mais, qu'il vienne la provoquer et s'en aller ainsi c'était juste irrespectueux et puis elle n'avait pas digéré l'épisode de la forêt. Elle activa son hérédité et d'un pas silencieux, mais déterminé, s'approcha de lui et lui asséna un coup de poing qui passa près de son visage l'effleurant légèrement.

Itachi roula des yeux, secoua la tête et recommença à marcher.

- **Si tu penses qu'en faisant ça tu me fais peur, tu te trompes** soupira le jeune fourrant ses mains dans les poches.

- **Ce n'était pas mon intention** sourit-elle **c'était juste pour te montrer ce qui t'attends la prochaine fois que tu me refais ce coup-là et, crois-moi,** **je ne plaisante pas** termina-t-elle sérieusement.

 _Un homme avertit en vaut deux_

Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende elle disparût, laissant derrière elle une infime odeur de lavande. Il afficha un rictus et continua son chemin.

L'année s'avérait prometteuse.

6

Hinata était aux anges, si son père apprenait ce qu'elle venait de faire, il serait tellement fière d'elle.

Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de tout lui raconter.

Un large sourire ornait son visage, elle chantonnait à tue-tête. Non, elle n'était pas en compétition avec l'Uchiwa, elle n'avait rien contre lui, hormis son naturel taciturne qu'elle ne supportait pas. Par contre, elle était sûr qu'il était gentil et ça elle pouvait même l'affirmer l'ayant vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois.

N'empêche, sa façon de la surprendre constamment ne l'enchantait pas. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle mette les points sur les i, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, comme le lui avait enseigné son père.

 _Son père_

Elle s'arrêta un moment et leva yeux vers le ciel, observant l'envol d'un oiseau son petit derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, discuter avec lui ? La bonne blague, il n'était son père qu'en de rare occasion, il était le chef du clan, son chef. Elle n'était que l'héritière, il devait la former au protocole, aux techniques ancestrales. Et même de cette tâche, il s'en acquittait que très rarement. Le clan voulait un fils, il voulait un fils, elle le savait. Son grand-père le lui rappelait tout le temps.

Elle ne passait pas de temps avec lui, il était soit trop occupé, soit pas du temps intéressé par ce qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le clan. Leurs échanges se résumaient au cours de bien séances et aux entraînements. Mais quelques fois il s'intéressait à elle se convainquait-elle. Il lui demandait toujours si elle maîtrisait tel ou tel prescription. Ou encore, si elle maîtrisait tel ou tel enchaînement… Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, était-ce réellement cela se préoccuper de quelqu'un ?

Mais oui ! Pensa-t-elle, elle se tapa le front.

 _Je suis sa fille après tout non ? Je dois juste être plus forte pour qu'il n'arrête pas de me regarder._

Confiante, elle reprit son chemin, saluant poliment ceux qu'elle rencontrait et s'extasiant de temps en temps devant quelques merveilles du printemps. La route était longue avant d'arriver chez elle, alors elle faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper.

Elle traversa le marché et s'amusa de l'enthousiasme des marchands, ils riaient, criaient et vantaient les mérites de leurs produits afin d'attirer le plus de personnes possibles.

Et dire que sa mère supportait tout ce bruit lorsqu'elle y faisait des courses, elle, elle ne pourrait pas. D'ailleurs, vu la gentillesse de la matriarche, elle l'imaginait très bien exaspérée face à l'insistance d'un marchand et la toute petite veine sur sa tempe montré son nez, mais affichant toujours ce sourire chaleureux qui lui allait bien.

Elle continua son chemin, se fondant dans la masse et ignorant les marchands qui l'interpellait.

Le pas nonchalant et ses yeux se promenant partout, elle remarqua enfin la bonne humeur qui régnait dans son village. Aurait-on imaginé, qu'il y a quelques temps, ce même village ravagé par la guerre ?

Bien sûr que non ! Les bâtiments étaient neufs, les chaussées dégagées et resplendissantes, les arbres verdoyant, le ciel dégagé et les villageois chantaient et riaient.

C'était magnifique.

Elle eut un baume au cœur et sourit.

Pas question que tout cela change de nouveau. Elle ferait tout pour.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa maison, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Elle devait rencontrer Okami, sa formation débutait le jour même et vu comment elle avait duré en chemin elle craignait qu'elle soit déjà partie. Elle fit alors demi-tour et s'aventura dans la forêt lieu de leur rendez-vous. Elle passa la barrière qui entourait le village par chemin que sa mère lui avait montré. Une fois dehors, elle dépassa une petite clairière et s'aventura dans la grande forêt, celle qui entourait le village. Elle accéléra le pas, essayant de ne pas être plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la Huyga trouvait les environs étrange. Il y avait une odeur de brûler et plus de silence que quotidiennement.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et activa son hérédité.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Elle hoqueta de stupeur en voyant une partie de la forêt consumé, le magnifique marron des arbres était remplacé par un noir charbon qu'elle trouvait répugnant. Elle détecta une faible source du chakra à quelques mètres, elle en déduit que cette personne était blessée. Ensuite, Hinata vérifia s'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes autour avant de s'approcher.

Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle courut le plus vite possible, sautant de branche en branche et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour vérifier si elle n'était pas suivit.

Enfin à proximité de la personne, elle quitta les branches et se mit derrière un arbre au cas où ça serait un ennemi.

Il fallait être prudent.

Elle regarda fixement l'arbre et son hérédité lui permit de voir au travers, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils comme si cela lui permettrait de mieux voir et le visage qu'elle aperçut l'arracha un frisson d'horreur.

 _Shisui_

Immédiatement elle abandonna sa planque et accouru vers lui. Assit dans la cendre, les vêtements tachés de sang et les yeux clos, il était clairement mal en point. Elle ralentit le pas, le cœur battant.

Que fallait-il faire ?

Elle approcha doucement sa main de son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Mais, brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux, se saisit de son bras et l'attira près de lui son regard ébène ancré dans le sien. Lorsqu'il fut bien sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi, il la relâcha et soupira complètement amorphe.

Hinata resta silencieuse, à genou devant lui.

- **Tu n'es jamais venue** furent ses premiers mots, brisant enfin le lourd silence qui s'était installé **je t'ai attendu longtemps, tous les jours** termina-t-il.

Semblant enfin sortir de sa stupeur elle le regarda perplexe ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Il voulut réitérer mais fut pris d'une insupportable quinte de toux et cracha du sang.

 _Le poison_

Hinata fouilla son facteur et en sortie une petite boîte, elle l'ouvrit et en mit un peu sur son doigt. C'était une pâte consistante faite à partir de plantes utilisées en médecine. Heureusement que sa mère le lui avait donné « au cas où » lui avait-elle dit.

C'était sûrement le bon moment.

Elle l'appliqua délicatement sur sa joue.

Il grimaça légèrement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Ne dis rien pour l'instant** le somma-t-elle puis elle désigna le sang présent sur lui qui était presque noir **tu as été empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ?** Il hocha la tête et elle poursuivit **ne t'en fais pas, cette pommade, c'est ma mère qui l'a fabriqué.** Elle observa longuement le petit flacon. **D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle aspire aussi le poison ou un truc comme ça. Il faut juste de la patience.**

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Même si la pommade accélérait la guérison, il fallait qu'il soit pris en charge rapidement. Ses blessures étaient grave et il n'avait presque plus de chakra sûrement dû au poison. Il lui fallait un pansement mais comment elle n'avait pas de…, une idée traversa sa petite tête.

Elle regarda ses vêtements, ceux de Shisui ne pouvaient pas servir il y avait trop de cendre, alors elle prit un des kunai que possédait le jeune shinobi malgré ses protestations et enleva les manches de son chandail.

 _C'est pour une bonne cause_

Elle les coupa une fois de plus pour en faire de petites bandes. Elle sortit sa gourde et, à l'aide d'un petit mouchoir, entreprit de nettoyer ses blessures. Une fois terminer, elle fit de petits signes avec ses doigts.

Il fallait qu'elle stoppe la douleur.

Une seule option lui venait en tête : _le jutsu médical._

Elle avait vu sa mère le faire, mais lorsqu'elle essayait à son tour ça ne durait pas longtemps juste quelques minutes. Il faillait qu'elle essaye quand même. Du chakra verdâtre jaillit de ses mains et elle les posa délicatement sur les blessures de son ami.

Shisui l'observa attentivement, ne disant mot.

Cette fille était surprenante, couverte à son tour de cendre, le regard sérieux, elle était complètement absorber par sa besogne. La Hyuga fit une petite grimace lorsque le chakra disparut, sans tarder, elle réitéra le geste encore et encore ne s'avouant pas vaincu. Le contact du chakra avec sa peau était apaisant, il sentait déjà ses forces revenir, il n'y avait presque plus de douleur.

Elle arrêta tout, dès qu'elle fût sûre de s'être occupée de toutes les blessures, et soupira, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. Ensuite elle appliqua de l'engouent sur ses blessures, des quelles elle avait juste réussit à stopper l'hémorragie, et noua les bandes qu'elle avait fabriqué autour des blessures. Elle s'énerva lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de déchirer son vêtement puisqu'il avait des bandages dans ses affaires. Pour se venger, elle appuya sur une de ses plaies et l'arracha les bandages des mains.

 **-Où as-tu appris tout ça** demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement dès qu'elle eut terminé.

- **Ma mère est medic-nin** fit-elle simplement.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et leva les yeux. Il se faisait tard, finalement elle n'avait pas rencontré Okami, que penserai-t-elle d'elle dans ses conditions ?

Elle soupira.

Le plus important c'était qu'elle avait réussi à s'occupé d'un blesser, toute seule... Et elle était sacrément en retard pour le dîner, il fallait rentrer au plus vite. Mais sa curiosité l'immobilisa.

- **Que s'est-il passé ici ?**

 **-C'est confidentiel Hi-na-ta** il se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements puis sourit **aller, il faut rentrer !**

 **-Attends, comment ça "confidentiel" ?**

 **-Personne ne doit être au courant. C'est généralement ce que veut dire confidentiel** expliqua-t-il taquin.

- **Une partie de la forêt est totalement brûlée.** Dit-elle en faisant de grand gestes **Tu penses réellement que personne ne s'en rendra compte** reprit-elle ignorant sa réplique.

 **-Je vais en parler avec le Hokage. Maintenant rentrons !**

Elle ouvrit la bouche voulant dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa, après tout, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Autant se taire, de toute façon elle mènerait son enquête.

Elle regarda le dos de Shisui et soupira en remarquant qu'il était tout sale.

Il fallait qu'il prenne un bain et elle aussi. D'ailleurs, si son père la trouvait dans un tel état qu'est-ce qu'il penserait ? Elle pensa à ses réflexions d'il y avait quelques heures et secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas l'échapper, il était doté du Byakugan ce qui supposait qu'à la seconde où elle franchirait le portail, il en serait informé. C'était mort pour elle.

Elle leva une fois de plus les yeux cherchant le soleil pour l'indiquer l'heure, elle hoqueta en constatant que le soleil se couchait, ce qui supposait qu'elle était vraiment en retard. De plus, elle avait raté ses deux entraînements et, vu la distance à parcourir, le repas de famille y passait aussi.

- **A quoi penses-tu ?** Questionna son ami **j'te trouve bien silencieuse pour une gamine d'à peine cinq ans.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une gamine** elle fronça les sourcils **et puis j'ai presque six ans.**

Il rit légèrement devant sa mine boudeuse.

 **-Je vois ça. N'empêche t'es drôlement petite** il pouvait sentir son regard noir **et puis tu n'es jamais venue** rajouta-t-il songeur, la main sur son menton fixant son interlocutrice.

 **-De quoi parles-tu?**

 **-Eh bien je t'avais proposé de t'apprendre à nager mais…**

 _Tu parles, on n'avait même pas fixé un jour spécial._

 **-J'ai pas le droit de traîner avec des Uchiwa** l'interrompit-elle

- **Ah bon et que fais-tu là alors ?**

 **-Cela ne veut pas dire que je dois les laisser mourir** raisonna-t-elle.

Shisui tiqua, il n'allait pas mourir, il était juste très mal en point et avait besoin de repos. Les jeunes étaient devenus tellement… Arrogant.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- **Tu racontes n'importe quoi** Bouda-t-il

- **Crois ce que tu veux** elle haussa les épaules, s'il continuait à marcher à cette allure elle s'en mordrait les doigts

- **Ano, n'empêche, tu m'as quand même bien aidé, merci** dit-il avec un énorme sourire **tu es très gentille** il se mit face à elle et ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux.

L'héritière Hyuga rougit légèrement et arrangea correctement sa tignasse bleu sombre. Elle sourit légèrement et continua le chemin sans rien dire.

- **Mais attend moi !**

 **-Je suis en retard.**

Elle sauta sur une branche d'arbre et continua dans sa lancée, oubliant que derrière elle se trouvait une personne encore convalescente.

Prit de remords elle s'arrêta et l'attendit.

Son altruisme la perdra.

Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur ils continuèrent en silence.

Enfin, ça c'était en ignorant les blagues, pas très drôles de l'Uchiwa, qui la firent tout de même sourire. Elle le regardait de temps en temps, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas trop mal. Il bombait le torse et affirmait qu'il se sentait parfaitement mieux, et juste après il se plaignait de ses blessures. Et à chaque fois, Hinata s'arrêtait pour rajouter un peu de pommade et l'ignorait quand ce n'était qu'une blague, non sans lui asséné quelques coups bien placés et le soigner après.

Peut-être seraient-ils bon ami, qui sait ?

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

 **-Hinata tu m'écoutes** entendit-elle.

La voix ténor de son père la fit sortir de ses pensées. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, les sourcils froncés et les mains croisées devant lui.

Elle soupira discrètement et le regarda impassiblement.

- **Je vous écoute père** fit-elle poliment sans baissé les yeux.

- **Pourtant cela fait plus d'une fois que je t'interpelle** il décroisa ses mains gardant toujours la même posture, le dos bien droit.

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa légèrement les yeux.

De temps en temps elle soutenait sans problème le regard de son père, mais il y avait ces instants où il était tellement scrutateur, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il découvrirait tout en un regard. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais menti de sa vie.

Il découvrirait tout sans effort.

- **Très bien, où étais-tu passée ?**

 **-Dans la forêt père** elle optait toujours pour la vérité.

- **Je suppose que tu y cherchais des plantes pour ta mère** il soupira **ça explique tout** il désigna l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait **, il faudrait que je lui en touche un mot**. Il se massa les tempes puis ajouta **Tu peux disposer.**

 **-Mais père ce…**

 **-Suffit !** Il lui fit signe de la main **tu peux t'en aller j'ai dit.**

Sa mère lui avait dit de ne jamais répondre à son père et elle lui obéirait toujours sans réserve. Mais cette fois, rien que cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas se taire, pas question de laisser sa mère prendre les pots cassés.

Elle referma la porte coulissante et se retourna fixant de nouveau son géniteur.

- **Mère n'y est pour rien, j'y suis allée toute seule** fit-elle le regard ancré dans celui de son père, cette fois elle ne flancherait pas, plus jamais.

Hiashi sourit imperceptiblement, les yeux déjà fixés sur ses documents.

C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de son héritière, qu'elle assume ses erreurs et non que la faute soit jeter sur autrui. Il savait pertinemment que son épouse ne savait pas où se trouvait sa fille vu qu'elle l'avait cherché toute la journée et bien sûr c'était lui qui l'avait rassuré.

- **Je vois ! Tu peux tout de même disposer**.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce.

Mécaniquement, elle avança à travers les couloirs silencieux de sa maison.

Effrayante, c'est exactement ce qu'elle pensa. Les couloirs étaient passablement éclairer et il n'y avait aucune personne en vue, c'était glacial.

Atmosphère insupportable.

Un bruit strident la fit réagir. C'était Neji qui pleurait, ça faisait sacrément longtemps qu'elle avait passé un peu de temps avec lui, elle regarda ses vêtements et réprima une grimace de dégoût. Il fallait qu'elle prenne d'abord une douche ensuite elle pourra passé autant de temps possible avec son cousin.

6

Assis à l'extérieur.

Itachi observait le couché de soleil.

Sa couleur orangée se répandait partout, donnant l'impression que la vie tout entière revêtait cette couleur. C'était émouvant et triste. La journée s'achevait de nouveau et il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait, de n'avoir pas été utile à quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était juste trop entraîné comme d'habitude, son but : devenir très fort pour protéger sa famille, mais cela s'acquérait au prix d'innombrables effort, c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait s'améliorer chaque jour.

Il se redressa, le manteau sombre avait complètement recouvert le ciel et de petits scintillements étaient déjà visible, il décida qu'il était enfin temps de rentrer.

Une année était passée depuis la naissance de son frère et presque dix mois depuis l'attaque du Kyubi. Il savait que son clan était dans le collimateur de tout le monde depuis lors, il devait donc tout faire pour être à la hauteur.

Lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte d'entrée il aperçut une petite tignasse ébène dans le salon.

Itachi retira ses chaussures et prévint sa mère de son arrivée. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui le visage de Sasuke s'éclaira et un sourire orna ses lèvres. L'aîné s'approcha et se mit à la hauteur de son cadet puis l'ébouriffa les cheveux. Même si sa journée avait été fatigante, ça ne l'empêchait pas de passer quelques heures avec son frère, il grandissait tellement vite.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

 _Itachi Uchiwa._

Ce nom raisonnait dans sa tête, fort comme un tambour et doux comme une caresse. Il était juste parfait. La posture droite, le nez fin, des yeux captivant et une petite bouche en forme de cœur. Il était intelligent, fort, mystérieux, sûr de lui...

C'était _the_ beau gosse.

En plus, il était assis à côté d'elle et frôlait légèrement son épaule. Ce simple geste suffit à l'envoyer dans les nuages et causé la jalousie de toutes les autres filles de la classe qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. D'ailleurs, elle était assez fière de ça.

C'était donc avec un petit rictus et le torse bombé qu'elle affrontait les regards haineux et envieux de toutes ses camarades de jeu, aussi amoureuse de lui qu'elle était. Enfin toutes, sauf une.

- **Izumi,** en tendit-elle soudain.

Elle sursauta et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, y compris celui de son beau Itachi. Elle croisa son regard pendant un moment puis, détourna les yeux le rouge aux joues.

- **Sensei,** dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée et un brin inaudible.

Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et tapait légèrement du pied sur le planché, les mains croisées sur son torse. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle était à découvert.

- **Peux-tu me donner la différence entre un bunshi no jutsu et un kage bunshi no jutsu ?**

La jeune fille resta silencieuse ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle connaissait la réponse, ou pas… enfin, presque. Le problème était juste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Izumi était amoureuse et quand on est amoureuse on fait souvent des choses étranges, comme ne pas écouter pendant les cours. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, celui qu'elle aimait était toujours attentif et était pas mal intelligent. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était promise d'être à la hauteur, de l'égaler, parce que c'était uniquement de cette façon qu'elle pouvait se rapprocher de lui et la seule chance de rester à ses côtés.

C'était son plus grand souhait, et ce dès le début.

Elle soupira, désespérée.

En tout cas, ça commençait très mal.

L'évidence lui frappa de plein fouet quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour elle, du moins, pour l'instant. Elle était bien trop loin de lui, pas juste à quelques mètre non : à des milliers de kilomètres de distance ! La preuve, elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à une simple question. Une question à laquelle Itachi...

 _Il répondrait sans hésitation !_

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux, cherchant quoi répondre à son professeur. Mais là, elle n'avait aucune idée.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la fin du monde, elle manquait juste de concentration. Ce n'était pas grave, au pire elle se prendrait une punition, rien de bien compliqué. Pourtant, comme dernier recourt, elle jeta un regard désespérer à son professeur pour qu'il passe l'éponge mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

Ses camarades s'amusaient de cette situation car, même si ça ne faisait que quelques semaines depuis le début des cours, Izumi avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer ce que disait le professeur, trop occuper à reluquer le génie Uchiwa.

- **Eh bien sensei j… Je ne** elle baissa la tête et fixa rageusement son bureau. Être autant embarrassé était frustrant, surtout devant le garçon qu'on aime.

- **Je m'en doutais** reprit son professeur, agacé. **Tu n'es jamais attentive au cours ! Si cela continue, tu risques de mettre tes compagnons en danger durant une mission** la gronda-t-il.

- **Je … Je suis… Désolée.**

 **-Tu l'es tout le temps Izumi !** s'époumona-t-il **tu dois être plus attentive** Yoshima leva ensuite les yeux et balaya la salle du regard **, Hinata** l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle s'évertuait à regarder l'extérieur.

Les cours étaient trop ennuyant pour elle car c'était soit du déjà vu, soit trop facile. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait choisi la place près de la fenêtre, au moins compter les oiseaux la distrayait.

Elle délaissa son occupation et se concentra sur le professeur.

 **-Un problème Yoshima-sensei ?** demanda-t-elle poliment, s'attirant par la même occasion le regard de ses camarades.

- **Voudrais-tu nous donner la différence entre un bunshin no justu et un kage bunshin no justu** réitéra-t-il.

Hinata soupira puis se redressa, fixant le tableau devant elle.

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le savoir, cette leçon était constamment rabâchée à ses oreilles. Hinata adorait apprendre. Plus qu'une nécessité elle en avait fait son passe-temps. Quand elle n'avait pas entraînement, elle passait des heures devant des livres, ou elle observait des équipes s'entraîner et essayait parfois de reproduire leurs mouvements.

Sans compté ces heures passées avec sa mère qui, quelques fois, lui glissait des petites recettes pour des remèdes à base de fleur et, s'il fallait lui demander, les heures qu'elle passait à travailler avec Okami. Tout cela la passionnait plus que ces heures passées à l'académie à ne rien faire.

Elle s'ennuyait.

Et n'était pas la seule.

Son regard se porta sur son professeur et elle récita :

- **Eh bien sensei, un bunshin no jutsu est juste utilisé pour semer la confusion donc il n'a pas la possibilité d'attaquer** elle prit une pause comme pour rassembler ses idées, **le kage bunshin no jutsu, quant à lui, peut attaquer mais disparaît dès le premier coup reçu.**

 **-Parfait Hinata** sourit-il **tu peux te rasseoir** puis il se tourne vers Izumi **Quant à toi Izumi, la prochaine fois que je te surprends, c'est la punition assuré ! Prend exemple sur ta camarade et mets y un peu du tiens.**

Elle acquiesça et copia les notes présentes sur le tableau.

 _Hinata Hyuga._

« Lieu ensoleillé » était la signification de son prénom et Izumi trouvait que ça lui allait bien physiquement. Un teint pâle, de magnifiques yeux laiteux et un visage semblable à une poupée de porcelaine. Izumi s'attarda sur ses yeux, des yeux à première vue gris, on les aurait cru sans iris. Et puis son regard était...Comment dire... Particulier ? Quelque chose qui la rendait unique. Ses cheveux aussi n'étaient pas en reste : de magnifiques cheveux bleu nuit, plus court que la moyenne, mais qui se mariaient bien avec sa peau, ses joues roses ainsi que ses lèvres couleur fraise.

Cette fille, elle était magnifique.

D'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle dire à son sujet ? Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'elle était son nom et le fait qu'elle était l'héritière d'une des familles les plus puissantes de Konoha, entre autre les Hyuga. Elle avait l'air toujours détaché et constamment renfermé sur elle. Elle ne parlait à personne mais tout le monde souhaitait se rapprocher d'elle.

La petite Uchiwa trouva que pour une personne qui avait un prénom si chaleureux, elle était bien froide.

Izumi avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser des Hyuga, ils étaient impassibles, strict et sérieux. Leurs yeux ne le cachaient pas. Pourtant dans ceux d'Hinata c'était différent, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, hormis peut-être l'impassibilité. Et puis, cette couleur particulière dans ses yeux, qu'est-ce que s'était ?

Izumi tourna son visage et fixa intensément l'objet de ses pensées.

Hinata avait de nouveau le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, une main sur sa joue.

En observant attentivement ses yeux une chose lui revint en tête : elle l'avait déjà rencontrée. C'était bien sûr lors de l'attaque du démon, et donc ça avait été très rapide, mais elle s'en souvenait quand même. Et d'ailleurs, comment l'oublier ? Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait su qu'elle lui ferait de l'ombre.

Izumi Uchiwa n'était pas une fille méchante, loin de là. C'était une fille très intelligente et remplis de bon sentiment, sans compter son côté naturellement amical. Si elle ne répondait pas de temps en temps aux questions du Sensei c'était juste parce qu'elle était très rêveuse, juste pour ça.

Elle détourna enfin les yeux de sa camarade et regarda son amour secret, qui était dans la même position que la Hyuga.

A croire que tous les deux s'ennuyaient.

Elle soupira.

Elle était proche de lui mais en même temps si loin. Vous savez cette impression qu'on a lorsqu'une chose semble à notre porter mais qu'en fait, elle est encore trop loin. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis leur entrée à l'académie et elle ne voyait aucune différence entre sa première rencontre avec l'Uchiwa et le fait qu'il connaissait un peu plus de choses sur elle. Elle s'en était particulièrement occupée.

Dès qu'elle avait la possibilité de rentrer en sa compagnie, la petite Izumi s'arrangeait toujours pour lancer quelques petites anecdotes sur elle, de façon anodine, afin qu'il la connaisse mieux, espérant que lui aussi fasse autant. Il y avait d'ailleurs cette fois où elle avait déclaré haut et fort qu'elle adorait les oranges, alors qu'elle passait avec lui devant un stand qui en vendait, juste pour qu'il lui offre une. Ou encore, cette fois où elle avait glissé, soit disant par erreur, qu'elle aimait beaucoup le chocolat et tout ce qui avait un goût sucré.

Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir un contact particulier avec lui, sans jamais lui poser quelle question que ce soit, ne voulant pas abuser du privilège qu'il l'accordait, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, car hormis elle, Itachi ne traînait avec personne. Il venait seul et rentrait seul. Elle était une exception car la raison la plus probable pour laquelle il supportait sa présence, était parce qu'ils étaient du même clan. Mais Izumi voulait être plus que ça. Elle voulait être à ses côtés, pas parce qu'ils étaient du même clan, mais parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Mais, au final, après maintes et maintes tentatives elle ne savait toujours rien de lui. Tout ça la déprimait.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que se hisser à son niveau pour attirer enfin son attention, résolut-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Hinata effectuer aisément une technique assez difficile demander par le Sensei. Et là, elle sut qu'elle avait du travail.

Fille de famille noble.

Petite princesse.

Héritière indéniable.

Étaient autant de qualificatif qui lui passait par la tête lorsqu'elle voyait Hinata. Non. Elle n'avait rien contre elle. Elle voulait juste être son amie. Elle voulait juste la connaître un peu mieux et peut-être partager avec elle ses plus lourds secrets. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se confronte aux réalités jusqu'ici ignorées.

La petite Hyuga était l'égale de son amour, plus tout à fait, secret au centimètre près.

Une admiration sourde naquit pour elle dès cet instant.

Elle ferait d'elle sa rivale.

7

Le professeur leur permit de sortir un moment et elle se leva promptement. C'était donc en souriant qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la petite Hyuga son bento en main.

- **Hey,** l'interpella-t-elle une main sur son épaule.

Hinata se retourna et posa rapidement ses yeux sur la main d'Izumi avant de les reporter sur son visage et, en plongeant son regard onyx dans celui de la Hyuga, elle se souvint enfin.

 _Cette couleur si particulière. Un regard laiteux mêlé à un brin de lavande. De magnifiques yeux opales pourtant si terne._

- **Salut** fit la jeune Uchiwa.

- **Salut.**

 **-Eeeuuh** elle sourit **tu te souviens de moi pas vrai ?**

 **\- Je devrais ?** Demanda la Hyuga un sourcil lever puis, elle soupira se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit sa mère **hum je veux dire oui, la fille de la…**

 **-Izumi** l'interrompit-elle, **je m'appelle Izumi** puis elle sembla hésiter un moment sous le regard terne de l'héritière. **En fait, nous allions déjeuner. Tu voudrais bien venir avec nous ?**

Hinata haussa les épaules, peu importait ce qu'elle faisait dans la journée, le plus important était après ces quelques heures de cours. Au moins elle aurait quelque chose à raconter à sa mère lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Hinata afficha un petit sourire à Izumi et hocha lentement la tête.

 _Puisqu'elle s'ennuyait autant faire ce que lui avait commandé sa mère, se faire des ami(e)s._

Ravie, la jeune Uchiwa se saisit de sa main et la tira vers un petit groupe. Hinata se laissa faire bien qu'elle ne fût pas habituée à autant de spontanéité. Quoi qu'un peu avec sa mère. Elle observa longuement chaque membre du groupe. Il n'y avait que des filles. Et au milieu de toute cette féminité, se trouvait un garçon. Son regard se posa sur elle inquisiteur et scrutateur, l'air ennuyé et un brin agacé.

- **Voilà les amis,** fit Izumi, **comme promis je l'ai ramené. Hinata je te présente Hime, Akane, Kya et tu le connais certainement Itachiiii** couina-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Elle désigna ensuite chaque personne d'un geste de la main.

La première était une petite fille timide qui regardait constamment le seul garçon du groupe sans prêter attention à la nouvelle arrivante. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en deux imposantes couettes. Izumi la bouscula légèrement et elle se tourna enfin vers Hinata, ses yeux noisette rieurs rencontrèrent ceux nacrés de la Hyuga et elle sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main.

La deuxième par contre, elle la trouva grincheuse tant par le regard jaloux qu'elle jetait à son amie, qui était sacrément proche de l'Uchiwa, que par sa posture de boxeur près au combat et ses sourcils froncés. Elle jeta un regard noir à la Hyuga l'air de dire « t'approche pas de lui ou je t'élimine ». Une fille dans le genre garçon manqué, avec tous ce qui va avec. Il serait salutaire pour elle de rester loin d'elle.

La dernière parût rayonner à la vue de la Hyuga, tellement qu'Hinata en fut surprise. Des cheveux blond éclatant et des joues rosées, un regard océan enjoué et un sourire amicale et contagieux car sans le vouloir Hinata s'était mise à sourire. Un sourire franc et sans hypocrisie.

Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement en rencontrant de nouveau le regard ébène de l'héritier des Uchiwa. Froid et examinateur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était elle qui avait le Byakugan. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se mit à voir en lui, la circulation fluide de son chakra et chaque composant de son corps. Puis, une ne tape sur l'épaule la ramena à la réalité.

- **Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda la petite Hime d'une voix fluette presque inaudible.

Elle désactiva son hérédité et secoua la tête.

- **Rien, tout va bien,** sourit-elle.

- **Mouais c'est ça,** fit Akane, suspicieuse, en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Puis elle se retourna, mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se dirigea vers un coin tranquille de la cours. **B** **ougez-vous, je crève la dalle moi.**

 _Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ?_

Le petit groupe suivit la jeune fille. Izumi et Hime étaient collées au bras d'Itachi, qui, l'air ennuyé, avait du mal à attraper son bento. Hinata et Kya restèrent en retrait silencieuse. Kya se tripotait les doigts et Hinata la regarda du coin de l'œil. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Oui elle devait se faire des ami(e)s mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Sa mère ne lui avait rien dit concernant cette partie. Alors elle préférait rester silencieuse, espérant que par chance tout irait bien. Mais la petite blonde n'était pas de son avis vu qu'elle prit timidement la parole.

- **Euuh je… Salut,** fit Kya en regardant fixement devant elle.

La Hyuga la regarda étrangement, la tête penchée le côté. Puis elle sourit.

- **Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de parler, le silence me convient parfaitement.**

 **-T'es sûr ?**

Dès que la princesse Hyuga acquiesça son regard s'assombrit

 **-Donc tu n'veux pas que nous soyons amies** fit-elle en s'arrêtant, les larmes aux yeux.

Hinata fronça les sourcils puis, se rendant compte que sa camarade pleurait, elle secoua ses mains devant elle complètement affolée.

 _Pouvait-on pleurer aussi vite et sans raison apparente ?_

- **Eeeeuuh… Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça voyons** paniqua-t-elle.

 **-Mais si,** renifla la blonde. D **es amies c'est censées parler ensemble tout le temps,** expliqua-t-elle.

 **-T'en es sûr ?** demanda Hinata perplexe, levant un sourcil.

- **Mh, c'est Izumi qui me l'a dit,** précisa-t-elle en séchant rapidement ses larmes, puis renifla. **E** **t elle a toujours raison.**

Hinata se mit en face d'elle, et lui tendit la main. Elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle faisait une promesse à sa mère, c'était la preuve qu'elle tiendrait coûte que coûte sa parole. La jeune blonde leva les yeux et regarda la main de la brune qui souriait amicalement.

- **Je te promets que nous serons amie d'accord ? Même si je ne parle pas beaucoup** précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, chose qu'elle copia de Shisui.

 _Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de traîner avec lui._

 **-Promis ?**

 **-Promis.**

Kya serra la main de sa nouvelle amie et sourit, Soulagée.

\- **Aller viens, on va rejoindre les autres !**

7

 **-Ah te voilà enfin, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je t'attends.**

Sans lui prêter une quelconque attention, elle poursuivit son chemin, les sourcils froncés et la démarche rapide. Ce qui ne servait à rien vu qu'il n'avait aucun mal à la rattraper. Puis sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde, il apparut devant elle ce qui la poussa à s'arrêter.

- **Hey ! Calme toi, je ne vais pas te manger** rit-il.

Elle le contourna et poursuivit son chemin.

Comme à chaque fois depuis presque quatre semaines, soit depuis le jour où elle l'avait quelque peu soigné, il l'attendait là, à l'entrée de la forêt, son sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle avait beau changé d'itinéraire il la retrouvait toujours et n'hésitait pas à la taquiner et, franchement, elle en avait plus que marre. Et dire qu'elle pensait que les Uchiwa étaient des personnes distantes ! Eh bien, elle s'était gravement trompée. En tout cas lui, il était collant.

Ouais, une vraie super glu.

Elle s'arrêta et se massa les tempes.

Elle avait imaginé qu'en sortant plus tôt de ses cours à l'académie elle pourrait arriver à l'heure pour ses entraînements avec Okami… C'était mal connaître Shisui Uchiwa.

Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour la retrouver à chaque fois, ou comment il se débrouillait pour être dans cette forêt à la même heure, mais il y était. On aurait dit qu'il l'espionnait ou quelque chose comme ça. Et il était là, devant elle, avec ce sourire agaçant collé sur son visage, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait beau être son aîné de presque quatre ans n'empêche il lui foutait les boules, elle avait juste envie de lui coller claque, et une bonne.

- **Hey Hinata, tu m'entends ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-elle, excédée.

Et le sourire qu'elle vit sur son visage ne la rassura pas.

- **Rien Hinata, je voulais juste te remercier pour la dernière fois et que tu acceptes enfin de te marier avec moi. Bien sûr, j'attendrai que tu es l'âge, ne t'en fais pas** plaisanta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Évidemment qu'elle s'attendait à cette réplique, il lui faisait le coup à chaque fois.

Elle se permit un sourire.

- **Sérieusement ? Viens-en au fait.**

 **-Je voulais juste qu'on s'entraîne ensemble** dit-il sérieusement, la voyant froncer les sourcils. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà demandé à Okami et, bien évidemment, à ta mère. En passant, elle est très sympathique.**

Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était un entraînement spécial et un secret qui restait entre elles, l'endroit avait spécialement été caché à l'abri des yeux des Hyuga afin que le patriarche ne soit pas informé. Mais, on ne savait par quel moyen, Shisui Uchiwa l'avait découvert.

 **-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?** soupira-t-elle, résignée. Connaissant l'Uchiwa elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit oui.

Shisui sourit de plus belle et entraîna la fille aux yeux de nacre à travers l'océan de verdure, évitant soigneusement les branches trop encombrantes. Sa main moite dans celle ferme de l'Uchiwa lui fit ressentir quelque chose d'étrange, n'étant habituée qu'aux douces mains de sa mère.

Enfin dans un endroit qui ressemblait à un terrain d'entraînement, ils s'arrêtèrent prestement. C'était sombre et frais, l'odeur de l'humidité chatouillait les narines encore enfantine de la Hyuga. Le silence pesant et le calme apparent était morbide. Des oiseaux volèrent rapidement déclenchant un balai bruyant dans le feuillage épais. Des cibles étaient suspendues aléatoirement sur les arbres et des poteaux d'entraînement étaient alignés devant elle.

 **-Où sommes-nous ?** s'enquit enquit la Hyuga.

Shisui se tourna vers elle et sourit.

- **Hum, c'est un coin... secreeet** murmura-t-il mystérieusement.

Puis, il fit d'étranges mouvements avec ses bras.

 **-Seul des grands ninjas ont connaissance de cet endroit.**

Ensuite, il fit un jeu de sourcil suivit d'un énorme sourire en ajoutant :

 **-De grands ninja... comme MOI !**

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici meringue ?** fit-elle , ignorant sa derrière phrase et son jeu d'acteur.

 **-Hey ! Tu oublis que je suis ton aîné,** s'offusqua-t-il.

 **-Mais oui, mais oui. On commence ou pas ?**

L'utilisateur du Sharigan regarda fixement Hinata et sourit. C'était assez étrange qu'il traîne avec une Hyuga, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ses fréquentations se limitaient aux membres de son clan, à certains Shinobi ainsi que quelques civils, rien de plus. Et pour une Hyuga, elle était bien différente. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait été interloqué mais n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur ce qui la rendait différente. Maintenant, c'était très clair pour lui.

- **Hey !** l'interpella-t-elle. **Tu viens ?**

Elle se plaça au milieu de l'air de combatet attendit.

Les Hyuga qui apprenaient des techniques autres que celles de leur clan se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Le juuken était leur style de combat à tous, du plus faible au plus fort. Or, elle faisait exception pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore.

 **-Hm, je propose que nous commencions par le taijutsu, vu que c'est ton style de combat. On verra après ok ?** proposa-t-il en la rejoignant sur le terrain.

Elle se mit en position, le regard soudain sérieux ainsi que son hérédité activée. Des veines apparurent sur ses tempes et son visage se fit plus dur. D'un coup, sa vision devint plus nette. Elle voyait tout. De la circulation du chakra de son adversaire, jusqu'au plus petit insecte présent. Shisui se contenta de l'observer, fasciné, attendant qu'elle passe à l'attaque. La Hyuga s'approcha rapidement de lui et enchaîna avec des coups aussi précis qu'une piqûre d'abeille injecter de chakra.

Débuta alors un balai gracieux entre eux.

Le taijutsu des Hyuga communément appelé juuken pouvait bloquer les points tenkentsu de l'adversaire et ainsi le rendre vulnérable, analysa l'Uchiwa. Donc, ce qu'il avait à faire c'était juste éviter ses coups et la paralyser. Juste ça !

Fière de sa trouvaille, il se permit un rictus et évita un coup trop prêt de son cœur puis riposta en lui faisant un croche pied, la déstabilisant. Il profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour prendre ses distances d'elle, mais elle revint à la charge et ce fût un enchaînement de coup de poing aussi rapide et précis les uns que les autres. Elle frappait juste, elle frappait fort. La précision qu'elle mettait dans ses coups témoignait une concentration sans faille. Sa rapidité le laissait sans voix. Elle n'était, certes, pas aussi rapide que lui mais n'avait rien à lui envier.

Shisui sourit, content de ses observations.

Il para aussi vite que possible mais ne prenait pas le risque de l'attaquer, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir trouvé la faille. Vu comment elle attaquait, ce ne serait pas évident. Les coups fusaient de partout, l'élégance et la finesse des Hyuga étaient mêlées à la puissance et à la brutalité des Uchiwa dans un échange dangereux et destructeur.

Un duel fascinant et captivant.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Shisui fit cesser le combat et reprit sa respiration courbé en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

- **Wah ! Hinata,** soupira-t-il **. Le taijutsu n'a aucun secret pour toi** décréta-t-il une fois redresser, le pouce en l'air. **Ç** **a en jette hein, t'es pas une Hyuga pour rien !**

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

Encore une fois, la réputation de son clan la précédait. Même avec lui. Il attendait beaucoup d'elle en tant que Hyuga, comme son père en tant qu'héritière. Plus que de lui faire plaisir, la remarque du jeune Uchiwa la blessa car, au fond, elle avait espéré plus de cette amitié naissante. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne la voie pas comme une Hyuga.

Shisui, de son côté, était impatient. Impatient de voir jusqu'au cette jeune fille pourrait aller. L'opportunité lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'où un Hyuga pourrait aller avec ou sans son Juuken. Certes ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le combat mais il avait vu ce qu'il voulait et était plus que satisfait. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses, qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle apprenait hormis les techniques de son clan.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- **Maintenant Hinata, si tu me montrais ce que tu as appris ces derniers temps** dit-il en rejoignant ses mains, en signe de prière.

Hinata leva les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle ressentit une soudaine source de chaleur qu'elle réalisa qu'il était sérieux.

Résignée, elle fit des signes avec ses doigts et le vrai combat débuta.

7

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon projetant ses rayons orangé dans le ciel. Comme à chaque fois, Itachi rentrait chez lui après avoir terminé son entraînement. Les cours à l'académie l'ennuyaient, il voulait apprendre plus, être plus fort. Étant l'aîné de sa famille il devait montrer l'exemple à son petit frère et faire la fierté de son père bien que, de ce côté-là, il n'avait plus rien à prouver.

La forêt s'endormait progressivement, quelques bruits douteux résonnaient autour de lui et la musique que jouaient ses pas se faisait sinistre. Pourtant, il avança sereinement, s'engloutissant dans l'obscurité naissante. Il ferma les yeux et c'est une vision d'horreur qui surgit.

Des cris stridents résonnèrent dans la forêt, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était courageux, il était l'héritier des Uchiwa.

Mais pourtant rien n'y faisait.

C'était des cris de désespoir, de détresse, un appelle à l'aide sans réponse. Les souvenirs ne disparaissaient pas, ça jamais.

Et il l'apprenait à ses dépens.

Des flaques de sang, des corps inertes, de la haine… tous ces souvenirs il les revivait. Il les revivait constamment, lorsqu'il se couchait et en se levant, chaque secondes de sa journée en était incrustés.

Ces souvenirs le hantaient.

Aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Il s'assit sur la racine d'un arbre en haletant, le front trempé de sueur. Comment pouvait-il surmonter ça ? Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il préférait tout garder pour lui et protéger les autres. C'était la meilleure solution. Après s'être lavé le visage, il se redressa et poursuivit son chemin, retrouvant son impassibilité.

Il sera fort pour les autres.

Il était Itachi Uchiwa après tout.

L'Uciwa passa enfin les portes de l'entrée de son quartier, les lumières étaient allumées et malgré l'heure avancée. Les rues étaient bondées et des cris ainsi que des rires fusaient de partout. L'odeur alléchante d'un bon dîner chaud caressait ses narines mais l'odeur encore fraîche et entraînante des dangos la surpassait de loin.

Il avait beau être premier de sa classe et très doué au lancer de shuriken, rien ne l'empêchait d'être complètement fan de tout ce qui était sucré. Et en particulier des dangos. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était spécialement passé par cette rue. Il s'arrêta devant un stand et salua chaleureusement la vendeuse, une femme enrobé à l'apparence joviale et aux longs cheveux brun attachés en un haut chignon.

- **Tiens, regardez qui voilà,** sourit-elle. **Itachi, quelle surprise ! Ça fait sacrément longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici. Oh. Mais tu as drôlement grandi depuis le temps,** remarqua la dame, un sourire collé aux lèvres. **N'est-ce pas Aku ?** fini-t-elle par interroger un monsieur, qui semblait être son mari, à la corpulence semblable à la sienne.

- **En effet,** fit-il en rejoignant sa compagne. **J** **e me souviens de l'époque où il venait ici avec Mikoto-san pour les courses ah ! C'était le bon vieux temps,** songea-t-il.

- **En parlant de Mikoto-san, j'ai appris qu'elle a eu un nouveau fils, il paraît même qu'il est très beau ! Ralala quelle chance elle a cette femme !**

 **-Oui, oui tu devrais être plus attentive c'est la femme du capitaine tout de même,** reprocha-t-il doucement. **Il s'appelle Sasuke, et, je t'assure qu'il a de l'avenir ce petit avec un grand frère comme Itachi,** déclara le monsieur, fièrement, en bombant le torse.

- **Je compte sur toi pour représenter notre clan,** elle fronça les sourcils. **D** **émontre à Konoha que les Uchiwa sont un clan puissant.**

 **-Voyons Rima,** rit nerveusement son époux, en mettant une main sur son épaule. **Calme toi et sers ce petit, ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il patiente.**

 **-Ah mais oui, où avais-je donc la tête, tu veux des dangos n'est-ce pas ?**

N'attendant pas de réponses elle ajouta :

 **-Vas-y sers-toi !**

 **-Mais tante vous…**

 **-Non non, ne dis rien,** dit-elle en emballant quelques dangos dans un paquet pour lui remettre. **T** **iens, prends les, c'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau de félicitation pour ton entrée à l'académie ok ? Et passe le bonsoir à tes parents pour moi !**

Il hocha la tête et prit le paquet. Ensuite, il reprit le chemin vers sa maison la tête lourde. Ses pas se faisaient plus pesants et son visage devint impassible, seul ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa réflexion intense. Les paroles de la dame ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

 _L_ _a haine_

C'est ce qu'il avait senti dans sa déclaration. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Cette atmosphère était née depuis l'attaque du Kuybi et il l'avait lui aussi remarqué bien avant. Les Uchiwa n'étaient pas les plus aimés dans le village et cela ne faisait qu'attiser la haine de tout le monde, tant des villageois que des Uchiwa. C'est son père qui faisait tout pour arranger les choses, quitte à passer des nuits blanche.

 _La haine est le début des conflits._

Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait lu des livres dessus et il avait vécu la conséquence de la haine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive la même chose dans son clan et dans son village. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un petit garçon de six ans qui faisait son entrée à l'académie. Mais peu importait, il changerait ça. Il soupira, puis fourra le dernier dangos dans sa bouche en franchissant l'entrée de la cour de chez lui. Le goût sucré lui fit du bien.

 _Il faut juste que je progresse encore un peu._

 **-Je suis rentré,** dit-il en faisant coulisser la porte d'entrée.

- **Ah ! Itachi, te voilà enfin !** Fit joyeusement Mikoto **As-tu passé une bonne journée ?**

Il retira ses sandales et s'approcha d'elle :

- **Oui 'man et toi ?**

 **-Comme d'habitude. Tu sais, je suis sortie avec Sasuke et j'ai fait un tour à l'hôpital.**

- **Pourquoi, tu es malade ?** S'enquit-Il en la fixant.

- **Non, j'avais quelque chose à récupérer.**

 **-Hn,** il se redressa et regarda de gauche à droite, ce que sa mère remarqua, elle sourit de plus belle.

- **Je suppose que tu cherches ton p'tit frère ?**

Il sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- **Je le savais ! Il est dans le salon, je crois qu'il t'attend,** dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sans tarder, Itachi rejoignit son frère et, à la seconde où celui-ci le remarqua, son visage s'éclaira et il rampa jusqu'à lui. L'aîné se mit à sa hauteur et accueillit son cadet dans ses bras, se régalant de son rire cristallin. Il ferait tout pour conserver ce sourire enjôleur. C'était son frère après tout.

Il se mit en tailleur face à lui.

- **Bonsoir Sasuke, tu as l'air d'aller bien.**

Et comme tous les soirs, Itachi raconta sa journée à son petit frère. Et celui-ci prêtait attention aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait puis il finit par jouer avec les longs cheveux de son frère, les tordant et les tripotant dans tous les sens. Itachi grimaça de douleur et éloigna son frère.

- **Fais doucement ! Je sais que je t'ai lassé toute la journée, mais quand même.**

Le rire cristallin du cadet résonna dans la pièce, démontrant qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait été dit.

La porte centrale coulissa de nouveau, laissant entrer Fugaku, le dos droit et la tête haute bien que la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Ses petits yeux tirés étaient cernés et ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il voulait dormir. Pourtant Itachi accouru vers lui, son frère dans ses bras, ne remarquant pas l'état de son géniteur.

- **Papa, comment vas-tu ?**

Il tendit le bébé à Mikoto qui venait de les rejoindre.

 **-Je vais bien, merci**

- **Est-c'que tu peux m'apprendre d'autres techniques, s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Tiens** s'étonna-t-il **. On ne vous en apprend pas à l'académie ?**

 **-Si, mais c'est trop facile. Je m'ennuie !**

Ses membres étaient engourdis, ses paupières lourdes et Fugaku sentait la fatigue parcourir son corps comme un long frisson. Pourtant, il força un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux noir corbeau de son aîné. Il était le futur de son clan alors quelques heures avec lui ça ne ferait pas trop de mal. Il remit ses affaires à sa femme et lui sourit.

- **Très bien, on peut débuter maintenant, suis moi,** dit-il en faisant coulisser la porte.

 _C'est aujourd'hui le début de tout. Je serai à la hauteur._

7

Hanae Hyuga ? Elle était la matriarche du clan, serait bientôt mère de deux enfants et était une extraordinaire médic-nin. C'était ce qu'aurait répondu un civil si on lui demandait qui est Hanae Hyuga. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne savait qu'elle avait une santé fragile dû à un cœur peu performant.

Elle se souvenait encore de cette mission qui avait mal tourné et lui avait presque coûté la vie. Une simple mission de sauvetage qui s'était transformée en carnage. Heureusement, l'otage ainsi que quelques-uns de ses compagnons, avaient survécu mais elle était tombée sur un adversaire coriace, donc elle avait dû utiliser tout son chakra et bien plus pour en venir à bout. Ses rêves s'étaient alors brisés lorsque le médic-nin annonçait qu'elle ne pourrait plus être une kunoïchi vaillante à cause d'un cœur défaillant.

Cette période avait été la plus sombre de sa vie. Condamnée à rester à la maison elle s'était alors trouvé une passion pour la botanique, inventant des remèdes qui aiderait des personnes à stopper les hémorragies avant l'intervention de personnes qualifiées. Et, avec les encouragements du Hokage, elle avait appris le jutsu médical. Une porte s'était alors ouverte pour elle, elle s'y était lancée corps et âme et, finalement, elle s'était avérée très douée dans ce domaine.

Cependant, le destin de toutes les jeunes femmes avait frappé à sa porte.

Le mariage n'avait jamais été sa priorité, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'adonnait à plein d'activités, se sentant libre de tous ses choix ainsi que de ses faits et gestes. Le verdict était alors tombé. Elle devait se marier avec son meilleur ami qui, en plus, était son supérieur hiérarchique. C'était elle qui avait été choisie pour assurer la descendance du clan Hyuga, un honneur qui lui avait coûté quelques-uns de ses rêves.

Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait ça avait été le meilleur de ses choix. Pouvait-on dire qu'elle avait eu le choix ? Oui, elle avait choisi de l'aimer.

Hiashi Hyuga, bien qu'étant dur de caractère et grincheux sur les bords, était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et prévenant. Seulement, ses responsabilités l'obligeaient à afficher un tout autre air. Pourtant, comme toujours, il avait été là pour elle, ne lui défendant pas d'exercer sa passion bien que cela allait à l'encontre des règles du clan. Un jardin avait spécialement été instauré pour elle et bien évidemment elle était medic-nin à temps partielle.

Il lui avait demandé de prendre son temps quant à leur mariage afin qu'elle ne se comporte plus uniquement comme une amie mais comme une épouse. Ce qui avait considérablement augmenté son amour pour lui. Son bonheur avait été complet lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle sourit à cette pensée et passa tendrement sa main sur son ventre déjà protubérant. Mais une chose lui revint en mémoire et son sourire disparut aussitôt. Elle avait presque oublié que…

- **Mère ?** fit sa fille qui venait d'arriver.

Elle avait le visage trempé de sueur et un regard inquiet. Sa tenue était recouverte de poussière, preuve qu'elle s'était énormément entraînée. Hinata s'approcha d'elle et s'immobilisa, ne sachant quoi faire.

- **Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda Hinata, la voix trahissant son inquiétude, ce que sa mère ne comprit pas. **V** **ous pleurez ?**

Hanae écarquilla les yeux et toucha ses joues, elle secoua la tête et, du revers de la main, se débarrassa des gouttes traîtresses. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça à sa petite fille, qui derrière ce visage impassible était très sensible. Elle força un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

 **-Je… Ce n'est rien Hime, j'étais juste nostalgique quant à l'arrivée du bébé.**

Hinata haussa un sourcil suspicieuse puis s'assit prêt d'elle.

- **Et ta journée ? Tu sais le jeune Uchiwa était ici, Shisui c'est son prénom n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui, il me l'a dit.**

 **-C'est ton ami ? Il a l'air gentil,** sourit-elle. **Je suis contente que t'en es !**

Hinata tourna sa tête et fixa intensément la matriarche Hyuga. Shisui et elle étaient-ils vraiment ami ? Et puis ça ne faisait même pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, à peine un mois, c'est peu.

 **-Dis, mère, c'est quoi un ami et puis comment on est censé s'en faire ?** demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Hanae regarda sa fille, interloquée qu'elle lui pose une question pareille car pour elle, c'était naturel. Néanmoins, elle s'attendrit devant le visage embarrassé et un brin carmin de sa petite princesse.

 _C'était quoi un ami ?_

- **Hum, un ami,** fit-elle, rêveuse, car une seule personne lui vint en tête et elle rougit légèrement **. C'est quelqu'un qui est toujours là pour toi, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il te comprend et est toujours prêt à faire des sacrifices pour toi…**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle définissait la véritable amitié, Hinata releva doucement la tête et fixa sa génitrice avec émerveillement : si elle s'exprimait autant dessus c'était bien qu'elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet. Puis, dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle réitéra sa deuxième question. Hanae parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis elle plongea ses yeux couleur lune dans ceux identiques de sa fille.

 **-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment te faire des amis, c'est à toi de le découvrir, toi seul saura comment t'adapter à la situation.**

Puis elle tourna doucement la tête vers la lune, s'appropriant le calme de la fraîche nuit de printemps.

 _Se faire des amis…_

Hinata imita sa mère et observa la lune. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle crût voir le visage d'une certaine fille aux cheveux blond.

 _C'était à elle de s'adapter à Kya. Et Shisui, parce qu'ils étaient des amis._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

- **Bon ! Les enfants, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler en binôme d'accord ?** fit joyeusement le sensei. **L'exercice consistera à chercher un certain nombre d'objets. Je vous remettrai les listes à la sortie.**

A peine avaient-ils mit un pied en classe que leur professeur leur annonçait la leçon du jour qui, soit dit en passant, était plutôt un exercice. Les élèves, interloqués, avaient arrêté leur bavardage et fixaient leur professeur.

 **-Un peu comme une mission alors !** fit un petit garçon aux cheveux brun la mine enjouée, brisant le silence qui avait envahi la salle de classe.

 **-Effectivement Toshi** sourit-il, **alors, il faudra que vous terminiez ensemble,** accentua-t-il. **Assurez-vous qu'il n'arrive rien à votre camarade et de trouver tous les objets de la liste que je vous remettrai.**

 **-Excusez-moi Yoshima-sensei,** fit poliment Itachi. **Quelle est la priorité : les objets sur la liste ou terminer l'exercice avec notre camarade ?**

 **-Très bonne question ! Mais c'est exactement le but de l'exercice, je vous expliquerai tout après…**

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de classe oubliant la présence du professeur. Les conversations fusaient de partout. Les filles se disputaient, chacune décidée à faire équipe avec Itachi. Les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur, Hinata repensait à sa dernière conversation avec sa mère qui, elle en était sûre, n'allait pas bien.

- **Psiii… Hyuga,** fit le dénommé Toshi aussi silencieusement qu'il put.

Hinata se retourna légèrement,

 **-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire équipe avec moi ?** questionna-t-il en rougissant légèrement et tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour éviter son regard.

- **Euh… D'accord,** acquiesça-t-elle.

Au même moment, une chevelure couleur blé se positionna devant elle, des yeux pétillants et un sourire enjôleur. Depuis quelques jours la petite blonde et elle s'entendait plutôt bien et elles avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner et faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Comme elle s'y attendait son amie trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation, pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec elle.

Évidemment, Hinata ne lui répondait pas vraiment, se contentant de donner son avis si besoin ou d'acquiescer en souriant. Elle s'était dit que puisque parler n'était pas son fort autant écouter, enfin c'était soit l'écouter soit l'ignorer et elle avait choisi la première option car elle avait toujours entendu sa mère dire que « la première solution est toujours la meilleure ». Elle n'avait fait que suivre la recommandation.

 **-Kya,** fit-elle en se penchant et empoignant ses épaules, la secouant énergiquement. **Hinata, on est ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?**

La Hyuga lui fit un sourire crisper et se tourna vers Toshi.

- **En fait, j'ai déjà accepté la proposition de Toshi,** dit-elle sans détour en rangeant ses affaires.

 _Que j'y aille avec lui ou elle c'est du pareil au même._

 **-Mais Hinata c'est…**

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, semblant avoir une révélation. Ensuite, elle sautilla en couinant puis s'approcha de la Hyuga et murmura à son oreille :

 **-T'es amoureuse de Toshi-kun alors ? suggéra-t-** elle avant de s'éloigner et de sourire. **T'inquiètes pas, je comprends que tu veuilles y aller avec lui… Moi aussi j'ai envie d'y aller avec Itachi-kun, mais il a déjà dit oui à Izumi,** ajouta-t-elle, dépitée.

 _Moi ? Amoureuse ?_

Hinata rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rappelant de ce que signifiait ce mot, ce que son amie prit comme une confirmation. C'était tellement absurde. Les seules personnes pour qui elle éprouvait une quelconque affection étaient les membres de son clan, et personne d'autre. Alors amoureuse et en plus de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? La bonne blague. Elle s'amusa de la situation discrètement, peut-être devrait-elle le raconter à sa mère ?

Oui, elle lui dirait.

 **-Bien, les enfants, venez par ici. Voici les listes, tout y ait écrit et, rassurez-vous, vous n'irez pas chercher les mêmes objets, reprit le professeur.** **Approchez-vous, deux par deux.**

Silencieusement, les enfants se rapprochèrent du professeur.

Itachi se sentit quelque peu malaisé.

Accrochée à son bras, Izumi ne voulait pas le lâcher, resserrant de plus en plus son étreinte. L'idée de lui demander de le lâcher lui vint en tête mais il se rétracta au dernier moment en remarquant le regard brillant de colère des autres filles. A coup sûr elles se jetteraient toutes sur lui s'il faisait cette erreur, alors il supporterait en silence. Son regard se dirigea vers le fond de la classe où se trouvait cette fille. Apparemment, elle s'obligeait à écouter le garçon le plus bruyant de la classe, faut dire qu'il déblatérait carrément devant son visage.

Il sourit.

Lorsque le professeur remit leur liste à Izumi, celle-ci sourit et se retourna les yeux brillant vers Itachi. C'était bien la seule personne avec qui elle voulait faire cette excursion.

 **-Dis donc Izumi, tu as l'air particulièrement ravie de faire cet exercice,** remarqua le professeur. **J'espère que tu l'effectueras avec sérieux cette fois.**

 **-Comptez sur moi sensei !** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Le professeur hocha la tête et continua la distribution. Izumi entraîna son compagnon à l'extérieur et se posta devant lui le sourire aux lèvres. Itachi la regarda impassiblement, ne sachant quoi dire et ne voulant rien dire. Il appréciait Izumi mais sa façon d'être si envahissante ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle lui tendit la liste.

- **Tiens, tu seras sans doute plus apte que moi à retrouver ces objets.**

Itachi la regarda longuement puis, silencieusement, il se saisit du bout de papier et l'examina rapidement. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Izumi.

 _Il faut rechercher les objets de la liste._

Itachi pensa qu'en faisant l'exercice tout seul ça irait plus vite. Izumi n'avait qu'à l'assister, rien de bien difficile ! Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités loin de là, mais la priorité, selon lui, était la mission donnée par le professeur, peu importait _qui_ y participait.

Il acquiesça et Izumi sourit.

8

- **Hinata, tu viens ?**

Elle sursauta légèrement et se redressa.

Toute la classe était réunie à l'extérieur, chacun avec son binôme. Hinata rejoignit Toshi et fixa le professeur, attendant les directives. Le soleil était caché par des nuages mais répandait calmement ses rayons. Une douce brise caressa son visage et joua avec ses cheveux.

C'était déjà le mois de mars, et l'air était doux. Les mois se succédaient tellement vite. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça faisait déjà plus de quatre mois qu'elle était à l'académie. Une perte de temps ! C'était le dernier exercice avant la remise des relevés de notes et son père attendait les résultats avec beaucoup d'impatience, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle devait faire la fierté du clan.

Pfff, n'importe quoi ! La réputation de son clan ne dépendait pas d'elle, si ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était issu d'un clan fort qu'on le devenait naturellement, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, ce qui comptait était de faire plaisir à ses parents, pas à son clan.

Elle soupira de bien-être en sentant de nouveau la brise sur son visage. Une excursion dans la forêt pour chercher des objets… En quoi ce serait utile ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ah si ! C'était pour améliorer leur travail d'équipe.

 _Travailler en équipe._

Elle l'avait lu dans le regard du professeur, ainsi que dans ses gestes. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là le but de l'académie ninja, apprendre à compter sur son partenaire ? Sa mère le lui répétait souvent aussi.

- **C'est ici le top départ, l'itinéraire est déjà toute tracé. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les bandes blanches qui sont accrochées aux arbres…**

 **-Mais Yoshima-sensei, nous ne sommes pas trop petits pour nous promener tout seul dans la forêt ?** s'inquiéta Hime. **Et puis si nous devons chercher les bandes blanches, ça prendra beaucoup de temps !**

Le professeur sourit. Parmi tous ses élèves, Hime était bien la plus prévenante. Il ne dirait pas que cette qualité était inutile quand on veut être ninja, mais ça ne la rendait que plus peureuse.

- **Mais non Imagari, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez, rassura-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas si long que ça.**

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses onze autres élèves.

 **-Il y a trois objets à retrouver et vous avez trois heures. Les deux premiers groupes auront un A et le reste, des notes inférieures, compris ?**

 **-Hai Yoshima-sensei !**

 **-Vous pouvez y aller !**

Le départ lancé, les élèves s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans la forêt. A l'arrière, Hinata suivait les dernières instructions de son professeur, qui lui interdisait d'utiliser son hérédité. Lentement, elle rejoignit la forêt et aperçut la première bande blanche.

Elle sourit.

Son binôme à côté d'elle, ils décidèrent de rechercher le premier objet. Elle lut à haute voix le premier indice.

- **Au creux d'un arbre je me cache et pour les petits rongeurs je suis mangeable. Le grand chaîne en fut un et si dur est votre labeur mais pourtant minces vos résultats, on risque de vous attribuez un qualificatif peu flatteur.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Hinata haussa les épaules et reprit la marche.

 _Au creux d'un arbre je me cache. Le grand chaîne en fut un. Intéressant…_

- **Que peuvent bien manger les rongeurs Hyuga ? Et puis des rongeurs il y en a plein dans la forêt. Elle n'est pas évidente sa devinette pas vrai ? Je pense que Yoshima-sensei devrait s'améliorer, tu en penses quoi ?**

 **-Rien de particulier…**

 **-Roooh, c'est évident que je suis meilleur que lui, écoute ça :** _ **je suis une maison mais je n'ai ni porte, ni fenêtre, ni cheminée, qui suis-je ?**_

 _-_ **Comment c'est censé être une maison alors ? remarqua** intelligemment Hinata.

 **-Bah, euh… c'est une maison quand même !**

 **-Mh.**

 **-Alors tu as trouvé ?**

 **-Un œuf sans doute.**

 **-Hey mais t'es super forte à ça,** sourit-il.

 **-Tu sais Ayuma-san,** fit-elle en s'arrêtant et fixant un arbre (puis releva la tête), **la beauté et la valeur d'une énigme, ce n'est pas la facilité qu'on a à la deviner, mais plutôt l'effort que ça nous prend. Et ni Yoshima-sensei, ni toi, avez la capacité d'en faire de bonne.**

La Hyuga concentra son chakra sur ses pieds et marcha tranquillement le long du gigantesque arbre. A son arrivée, des écureuils s'en allèrent et elle lorgna dans un des trous creusés par les rongeurs puis se saisit d'un l'objet et descendit.

 _Le grand chaîne en fut un. C'était l'évidence. Toute plante débute d'une graine mais le chaîne lui commence par un gland._

- **Wouah ! Comment t'as fait ça ?** s'émerveilla son camarade.

Hinata le fixa sans rien dire. Comment avait-elle appris à faire ça ? Elle s'était entraînée, elle s'était entraînée de toutes ses forces et franchement, Okami n'était pas le genre de professeur avec qui on pouvait relâcher ses efforts. Elle voulut répondre mais ne sut de quoi il s'émerveillait exactement. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle marchait sur un arbre ou alors qu'elle avait résolu l'énigme ?

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas important._

 **-Pas le temps, continuons. La suite ?**

 **-Ah oui, pardon.** _ **Petite boule je suis, la favorite des gens aussi, mais abusée je provoque des maladies,**_ lut-il avant de replier le bout de papier et la fixer. **Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

Hinata plaça le gland dans une sacoche et se tourna vers son camarade. Elle n'était pas une idiote, s'il voulait qu'elle fasse tout le devoir pour lui c'était raté. Elle l'avait su dès qu'il lui avait posé la question, ces rougeurs qu'il avait eues n'étaient que des facettes. Elle était sûre qu'il voulait juste se servir d'elle pour avoir une bonne note. Son père l'avait prévenue.

 _« Ne jamais faire confiance à une personne qui n'est pas de ton clan faute de quoi, il se servira de toi… »_

Il lui disait constamment et il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. C'était vrai qu'elle passait maintenant beaucoup de temps avec Shisui et Kya, cependant elle n'avait jamais écarté l'idée qu'ils pouvaient se servir d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- **C'est un devoir qu'on doit faire en binôme donc je te laisse réfléchir ! Ne croit surtout pas que je ferais tout pour toi,** fit-elle de but en blanc.

Elle s'assied sur la racine d'un arbre et ferma les yeux.

- **Mais je ne…**

 **-Je te rappelle Ayuma-san que nous avons trois heures, alors dépêche-toi,** ajouta-t-elle durement.

 _Toshi Ayuma._

Elle l'avait observé attentivement, elle avait observé tous ses camarades de classe et ce dès le début de l'année, histoire de bien connaître le terrain. Et lui, tel qu'elle le connaissait, il n'était pas le plus intelligent de la classe. Il souriait et plaisantait constamment. Il dormait pendant les cours et ne donnait jamais de bonnes réponses. Il parlait toujours trop et trop fort.

En gros, il était un supplice pour ses oreilles.

Alors elle ne serait sûrement pas la voie qui le mènerait vers une bonne note. Elle leva les yeux et l'observa de nouveau. Assis en face d'elle, la mine concentrée, ses cheveux brun tombant sur ses yeux, il ne cessait de se gratter la tête l'air de réfléchir intensément.

 _« Tu sais Hinata, quand j'étais à l'académie, je n'étais pas vraiment un génie, je n'avais pas toujours de super note, mais je travaillais constamment. »_ Lui avait confié sa mère un jour. Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas douée à l'académie mais elle avait travaillé et était devenue très forte. Alors, Toshi Ayuma pouvait bien faire de même non… ?

 _« Mais tu sais, travailler toute seule ce n'était pas du tout facile. Je me décourageais facilement et j'abandonnais. Alors un jour, comme ça, alors que j'avais essayé maintes et maintes fois de réaliser une technique, il est venu et sans dire un mot il m'a aidé. Et encore aujourd'hui, je la maîtrise parfaitement. Alors Hime, si tu peux aider un camarade à faire des progrès fais le sans hésitation. »_

Sa mère avait toujours raison. Alors si elle voulait qu'elle aide une personne autant le faire.

 _Et puis, on peut bien réfléchir ensemble !_

La Hyuga se redressa et s'approcha de lui. Remarquant qu'il y avait de l'ombre devant lui, Toshi releva la tête. Hinata prit place près de lui et sourit amicalement. Il la regarda, interloqué, ne sachant quoi dire. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle prit enfin la parole :

- **H-hum,** hésita-t-elle longuement avant d'ajouter :

 **-Ç-ça te dirait si… On le fait e-ensem…ble ?** bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Hinata était habituée à un comportement bien précis : ne pas rire en public, sourire seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire, parler pour qu'on écoute, ne jamais baisser les yeux, ne jamais demander de l'aide… Parce qu'étant l'Héritière, elle était censée savoir tout faire… Autant de règle lui était imposée et d'autres s'y ajoutait quand elle apprenait de nouvelles choses, la faisant bredouiller et rougir à chaque fois. Elle le savait, la preuve, c'était ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant.

Toshi ne comprit pas ce changement de comportement mais ça ne lui déplut pas. Il plaça la feuille de papier entre eux et, ensemble, ils se mirent à réfléchir. Le jeune garçon faisait des propositions qui n'avaient aucun sens et la Hyuga en souriait, amusée.

8

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans la forêt et Izumi s'amusa de leur synchronisation. Ils marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Itachi était trop concentré sur le bout de papier et Izumi, ne sachant quoi dire, fixait son dos. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle imaginait cette randonner avec l'Uchiwa. Elle soupira, c'était bien sa veine d'aimer un garçon aussi peu loquace.

 _Même si… Il est beau, et puis super intelligent et tellement, tellement gentil…_

Elle couina et Itachi la regarda du coin de l'œil, intrigué.

- **Izumi, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Elle s'arrêta et attrapa le bras d'Itachi, celui-ci la fixa les sourcils froncés. Izumi ferma les yeux et mit son visage sur le côté. La forêt était silencieuse et le feuillage abondant cachait les rayons du soleil. Elle se rendit enfin compte d'une chose : ils étaient tout seul. C'était le moment pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle redressa la tête et ses yeux onyx croisèrent ceux identiques d'Itachi.

 _C'est le moment ou jamais Izumi, fight._

- **Euh Itachi je…** commença-t-elle.

Ses joues se colorèrent et elle détourna un peu plus le regard.

 **-C'est-à-dire que…**

 **-Est-ce que tu es malade Izumi, tu es toute rouge ? s'inquiéta-** il en touchant son front. **Sasuke est souvent rouge lorsqu'il a de la fièvre.**

- **N-non, tout va b-bien,** nia-t-elle avant derenoncer. **T'as une idée sur l'énigme ?**

Il se détourna d'elle et reprit le chemin, elle marcha derrière lui.

- **Hum, non, pas vraiment. Peux-tu la relire, s'il-te plaît ?** interrogea-t-elle.

- **Chair blanche sur le dessus, lamelles brune en dessous, je ne bouge pas d'un poil et dans l'obscurité je pousse.**

 **-Euh… J'en ai aucune idée… et toi ?**

 **-Je réfléchis dessus depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **-Et tu as trouvé ?**

 **-Hn, tu n'as rien remarqué ?**

Izumi s'arrêta de nouveau et tourna sur elle-même, c'était bien vrai qu'elle avait suivi Itachi aveuglement, ne posant aucune question. Cette partie de la forêt était sombre et il n'y avait presque pas de brise. Une herbe fine poussait sous leur pied et quelques gouttes de la rosée matinale recouvraient encore l'herbe. C'était calme et reposant. Les arbres étaient hauts et touffus, serrés les uns aux autres. Elle se tourna vers Itachi et leva un sourcil.

 _Est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre quelque chose ?_

Itachi soupira.

- **Chair** _ **blanche**_ **, lamelles** _ **brune, dans l'obscurité je pousse,**_ accentua-t-il.

Mais, voyant qu'Izumi ne disait toujours rien, il haussa les épaules.

 _J'aurais mieux fait de le faire tout seul._

 _-_ **Écoute, je peux t'expliquer mais je ne ferais pas en sorte que tu comprennes.**

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea derrière un arbre plutôt imposant.

La jeune Uchiwa resta plantée à sa place, ne sachant quoi dire. Itachi avait raison, _il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne_ , mais elle voulait qu'il essaye, qu'il s'intéresse à elle rien qu'un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes sillonnèrent sur ses joues et elle ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler.

Itachi venait de trouver l'objet de l'énigme : de magnifiques champignons. Ce n'était pas vraiment une énigme difficile alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Izumi ne l'avait pas comprise. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, juste qu'il la trouvait trop étourdie et paresseuse, et c'était dommage. Il rangea le champignon dans sa sacoche et retrouva Izumi. Elle avait la tête baissée et il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Avait-il dit quelque chose de méchant ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Pour la toute première fois Itachi avait fait pleurer une fille ! C'était forcément de sa faute vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux.

 **-On peut y aller,** dit-il.

 _Les ninjas ne pleurent pas, c'est de la faiblesse. Au final peut-être que je me suis trompé sur elle._

Ils continuèrent le trajet silencieusement. Peut-être l'avait-il réellement blessée. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il devait toujours s'excuser lorsqu'il faisait de la peine à quelqu'un et puis, s'il ne le faisait pas il ne serait plus vraiment concentré, autant se jeter à l'eau.

- **Izumi je…**

 **-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Itachi-kun, j'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil, rien de grave. Continuons plutôt d'accord.**

Il haussa les épaules.

 _Si elle dit qu'elle va bien alors tout va bien._

8

Konoha était un village magnifique. Les habitant étaient joyeux et s'entraidaient. Les arbres étaient verdoyant et l'air remplis de fraîcheur. Comme chaque matin, Hizashi se promena avec son fils dans le village. Neji avait déjà huit mois, il grandissait tellement vite. A vrai dire, ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hizashi : quel parent voudrait que son enfant grandisse si vite ? Il s'interrompit sachant très bien que son frère était ce genre de parent. Sa petite nièce n'était presque jamais à la maison et lorsqu'elle y était, elle était toujours trop occupée. Pour une petite fille, ça en faisait trop. C'était bien normal, Hiashi était l'aîné donc c'était lui qui prenait toutes les décisions.

Quelques fois il le lui reprochait.

Il aurait aimé être l'aîné et ne pas être marqué de ce maudit sceau. Si seulement ça avait été lui, Neji n'aurait pas à subir cette atrocité lorsqu'il aurait l'âge de se faire marquer. Il regarda son petit garçon tendrement et lui ébouriffa sa petite tignasse. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien y faire, tel étaient les lois du clan Hyuga. Parfois, il se demandait s'il aimait vraiment son frère ou s'il le supportait seulement et n'osait rien tenter pour le renverser parce qu'il avait cette maudite marque. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il détestait quelque fois son clan.

Il y avait toujours une chose qui lui assurait que son frère et lui avait les mêmes goûts, qu'ils n'étaient pas si différent.

 _Hanae Hyuga_

Ils avaient tous grandit ensemble, entre les murs du manoir Hyuga, sous le regard sévère de son père. Et bien qu'il fût petit, il avait une petite attirance pour la petite Hyuga à cette époque. Trop occupé, Hiashi n'avait jamais le temps de s'amuser avec eux et pendant toute son enfance Hanae avait été sa plus proche amie. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien qu'il avait pensé se marier avec elle plus tard, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Il l'avait su dès le début : elle n'était pas marquée alors que lui, il l'était.

Pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'aimer, de l'aimer purement et tendrement. Mais finalement, son père avait marié Hanae avec son frère et ça l'avait anéanti. Souvent il se disait que Hinata aurait pu être sa fille.

 _Mais, elle ne l'est pas._

Il était peut-être temps qu'il rentre sinon, il ruminerait les blessures du passé et ça ne ferait qu'attiser sa haine pour son clan et cette maudite chose qu'on surnomme destin. Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas dit que tout était déjà écrit ?

- **Oi, Hizashi,** entendit-il minauder.

Il tourna la tête et son cœur rata un battement. Hanae était sur l'autre ruelle et le saluait avec enthousiasme, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle traversa et se mit face à lui. Malgré qu'elle fût à terme, elle n'arrêtait pas de se promener et était toujours débordante d'énergie. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux bouffies et il trouva qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids. Bien qu'ils furent du même clan, ils ne se croisaient que rarement alors c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce que cette grossesse avait comme effet sur elle. Il savait déjà que la matriarche Hyuga avait une santé fragile, cependant, lorsqu'elle avait été enceinte d'Hinata ce n'était pas si grave.

- **Tu te promènes avec Neji ? C'est bien. Je peux m'asseoir ?… Merci,** sourit-elle sans attendre qu'il réponde.

Elle s'assit près de lui et commença à raconter sa journée comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait pas besoin de participer à la conversation, elle parlait pour deux, posant des questions et y répondant elle-même.

- **Comment va Neji ? J'ai appris qu'il avait eu de la fièvre… J'espère que ça va ?**

 **-Oui, il va bien.**

Hanae observa Neji, puis Hizashi, silencieusement.

- **Tu étais à l'hôpital ?** demanda-t-il, gêné par son regard insistant.

Elle acquiesça, légèrement amusée.

 **-I** **ls t…**

 **-Toi et moi ça fait bien longtemps… qu'on ne s'est pas vu,** souffla-t-elle tristement la tête baissée, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

Puis, elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de le fixer à nouveau.

 **-J'ai l'impression que… tu… m'évites.**

Il était électrifié par ses yeux, déstabilisé, incapable de détourner le regard. Hizashi avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan tout en respirant toujours. Pourquoi donc avait-elle cet effet sur lui ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il n'avait même pas envie de nommer toutes les pensées indécentes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Cette femme l'avait à sa merci, elle lui ferait faire n'importe quoi, tout comme son frère, elle le rendait faible.

Il soupira, chassant ses pensées, et se souvint enfin de ce que lui avait dit la matriarche. Hanae était bien trop direct.

C'était sans doute ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'explication à donner. Il avait juste eu besoin de prendre ses distances pour ne pas avoir plus mal. Et puis il n'était pas si sûr qu'il l'évitait… juste depuis qu'elle était mariée… non, depuis qu'on l'avait déclarée comme la petite amie de son frère. Ils ne se virent plus aussi souvent qu'avant et il avait fini par couper tout contact dès qu'on avait fixé la date du mariage. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer.

- **Je suis occupé,** vint froidement sa réponse.

Elle n'insista pas et se tut. Il en conclut qu'elle avait compris. Leur relation avait bien changée depuis le temps et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais une domestique qu'il connaissait très bien les interrompit puis elle le regarda suspicieusement. Ce qui était inutile puisque de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle pensait.

- **Hanae-sama, ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche, Hiashi-sama s'inquiète.**

 **-Roh, je suis juste venue prendre l'air, il n'doit pas en faire toute une histoire,** bouda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. **Hizashi, je te laisse.**

Elle s'inclina légèrement.

 **-Encore désolée si je t'ai blessé,** ajouta-t-elle.

Non. Non, elle n'avait rien fait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'excuse. Tel qu'il la connaissait elle culpabiliserait à en tomber malade et il ne voulait pas de ça, surtout dans son état. Hanae Hyuga était quelqu'un de très amicale. Elle avait plusieurs amis et ne supportait pas d'en perdre et lui, il savait qu'il faisait partie de ses meilleurs amis, même si pour lui ce n'était plus le cas. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la domestique le prit de cours, non sans le foudroyer du regard. Ces domestiques de la branche principale étaient tellement insolents.

Il fronça les sourcils.

 **-Hanae-sama il faut qu'on y aille,** s'impatienta-t-elle.

 **-Oui, Honomy, je viens.**

Il les regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il les perde de vue. Il se redressa et entreprit de faire encore le tour du parc avant de rentrer. Il avait besoin de se détendre.

8

Toshi bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire : réfléchir le fatiguait énormément et il ne faisait que ça. Hinata en avait eu marre et avait fini par reprendre la route le laissant avec le bout de papier, ils avaient passé une heure sur cette énigme.

Il était sûr qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse.

Il appréciait beaucoup la Hyuga, parce que c'était approximativement la seule fille qui ne s'intéressait pas à Itachi et presque tous les autres avaient misé sur elle, dont lui. Alors, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, il avait fait équipe avec elle pour tenter sa chance et, en passant, avoir une bonne note. Ok, c'était mesquin de sa part car sous ses airs impassibles la Hyuga était adorable et si sympathique qu'il en regrettait presque son comportement.

Enfin, presque.

 _« Sert toi des autres ou ils se serviront de toi. »_

Son père, un marchand de Konoha en perpétuel déplacement, le lui disait souvent dès qu'il rentrait, épuisé de ses rondes interminables. Toshi était fils unique et orphelin de mère, il vivait sous la responsabilité de son père mais pas avec lui. Celui-ci ne passait que quelques heures à la maison puis reprenait la route sans jamais se soucier de son rejeton. Malgré ça, Toshi était un garçon vivant et souriant.

 _« Ceux sont les riches qui commandent fiston, alors, sois plus malin qu'eux ou s'en est fini de toi ! »_

Il n'avait rien contre elle mais, elle faisait partie des dirigeants du village alors, c'était soit elle soit lui. Il aurait sa bonne note grâce à elle et son père en serait fière, même très fière. Et puis avec une fille aussi silencieuse, il s'ennuyait.

- **Dis donc Hyuga, tu n'es pas très loquace hein… On entend que très rarement ta voix,** remarqua-t-il en baillant. **Dis quelque chose, aussi stupide soit-elle, mais dit quand même quelque chose,** soupira t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

- **Je ne parle que si c'est nécessaire, alors, s'il-te-plaît, tais-toi je ne m'entends plus penser,** le somma-t-elle tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, résigné. Autant marcher avec un muet puisqu'il en était à ce stade. Et dire qu'elle avait découvert sa supercherie plus tôt, il n'avait su quoi dire et puis soudain elle s'était montrée plus gentille. Il sourit en coin, s'imaginant un scénario improbable : peut-être avait-elle succombé à son charme ?

- **Dis Hyuga, pourquoi t'es devenue gentille avec moi tout à l'heure ? C'est étrange vu comment tu me parles,** demanda-t-il, ronchon.

Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil puis lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

En se rappelant ce que sa mère lui avait dit, elle avait voulu l'aider, mais elle s'était très vite rendue compte qu'il ne faisait aucun effort. Vu qu'ils avaient fait plus d'une heure sur la même énigme, et qu'il s'était endormi non sans ronfler. Ensuite, quelques minutes après qu'il se soit endormi, elle l'avait entendu parler. Au début elle avait ignoré ce fait, se disant qu'il pensait sûrement à voix haute mais non, il parlait carrément dans son sommeil ! Encore ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'il ne parlait que de nourriture, mais, après, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter une phrase qui l'avait fait tiquer.

Elle fronça les sourcils au souvenir.

 _« Sers-toi des autres sinon ils se serviront de toi ». Autrement dit, il_ veut se _servir de moi… Cest c'qu'on verra !_

- **Ma mère m'avait demandé d'aider ceux qui ont des difficultés,** répondit-elle simplement, ne prenant pas la peine de l'observer

- **Toi ? M'aider ? Pourquoi ?**

Hinata soupira : il l'ennuyait.

- **Ce n'est pas important, nous avons un exercice à terminer.**

 **-On va où ?**

 **-Au quartier commerçant,** annonça-t-elle, se massant les tempes alors qu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. **Et arrêtes avec tes questions, terminons.**

Elle accéléra la cadence.

 **-Attends,** l'ignora-t-il, **on va faire quoi là-bas ?**

 **-Tu te souviens de l'énigme ?**

Il hocha la tête et elle poursuivit :

 **-Très bien alors on y va.**

Malgré que ce fût un peu flou dans sa tête, les informations s'inséraient doucement dans son esprit. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait y aller, le professeur leur avait bien répété que toutes les réponses se trouvaient en forêt alors, où était le rapport avec le quartier commerçant ?

Hinata ne parlait plus et regardait fixement devant elle. Sa démarche était mesurée, tournant régulièrement la tête de chaque côté, à l'affût du moindre danger. Les sourcils froncés, la mine sérieuse, elle ne vérifiait même pas ce que faisait son compagnon. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter la proposition de Kya, elle s'ennuierait sûrement moins. Car elle pouvait affirmer sans conteste que la blonde était un vrai moulin à parole.

Le bruit des commerçants lui fit réaliser qu'elle était dans l'enceinte du village et, surtout, au quartier commerçant. Elle sourit en voyant une bande blanche accrochée à un arbre.

 **-Nous y sommes,** **que cherche-t-on ?** Interrogea-t-il en baillant, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux à moitié clos.

 _Petite boule sucrée. Abusée je provoque des maladies._

Hinata se dirigea nonchalamment vers un stand de sucreries sous le regard attentif de la marchande. Elle observa longtemps les petites boules sucrées, les yeux brillant de gourmandise. Elle en raffolait !

- **Oh ! Je vois que tu es intéressée petite !**

Hinata hocha lentement la tête.

- **Choisi c'que tu veux je t'les fais à moitié prix,** lui assura la marchande avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, elle lui fit plusieurs propositions alléchantes.

Hinata en acheta quelques-unes, qu'elle fourra dans sa sacoche, sans explication pour le petit garçon. Il la fixait avec de gros yeux trouvant qu'elle aurait pu partager. N'y prenant garde la Hyuga se remis en marche, une idée en la tête pour la troisième énigme. Finalement, peut-être que sa mère avait tort, le travail d'équipe n'était pas nécessaire ou plutôt c'était juste un moyen de se servir des autres. Toshi n'avait à aucun moment mit du sien dans l'exercice, c'était elle qui avait fait tout le travail. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là. Son père l'avait habituée à travailler toute seule alors, ça ne lui disait rien d'être en binôme. Mais elle avait bien retenu une chose :

 _Le travail d'équipe, c'est du vent._

Elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules, puis elle se fit violemment retourner. Immédiatement, elle réagit et plaqua le jeune garçon au sol, face contre terre et une main derrière le dos. Elle mit son genou contre sa colonne vertébrale et le maintint fermement sans pour autant la lui briser.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Hyuga, tu me fais mal,** gémit-il.

- **Que comptais-tu faire exactement ?** Le menaça-t-elle, son hérédité activée.

Elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais se laisser surprendre depuis Itachi, et donc réagir aussitôt qu'elle sentait un danger ou que son espace personnel était envahi.

Le jeune garçon hoqueta de stupeur, il voulait juste des informations et là, il se retrouvait à terre.

- **Je… Rien, j'te promets. S'il te plaît, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal,** supplia-t-il.

Hinata se rapprocha de son oreille et lui susurra quelques mots sanglants, faisant frissonner son camarade :

- **La prochaine fois que tu me touche, tu le regretteras.**

Elle se releva comme si de rien n'était et se débarrassa de la poussière présente sur elle.

 _J'ai peut-être été un peu méchante…_

Elle se retourna, soudainement triste, les larmes aux yeux.

 _Forte et gentille hein ?_

Elle rejoignit de nouveau son camarade et s'accroupit, l'aidant à se relever.

 _Tu parles, méchante et stupide m'irait mieux._

 **-Je suis désolée, j'ai pas l'habitude des… contacts physiques …**

Elle baissa la tête honteuse.

 _Enfin, juste avec ma mère._

Toshi se contenta de hocher la tête et enleva la poussière présente sur lui, il avait compris la leçon. Hinata n'était pas comme les autres filles, il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si grave… Hum alors c'est quoi la suite ?**

Hinata parut surprise qu'il ne lui reproche rien mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

- **Puissance sourde je suis souvent, pas moins dévastatrice pourtant et Insaisissable je suis parfois lorsque j'ai chaud mais dure comme le roc je suis quand j'ai froid…**

 **-Je l'ai cette fois,** s'écria le garçon.

- **T'as résolu l'énigme ?** s'étonna la Hyuga.

Interloqué, Toshi se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête.

- **Mais non, je te parle de ce spécimen.**

Il s'approcha de Hinata et ouvrit lentement ses mains prenant garde pour ne pas que la bestiole s'échappe.

 **-C'est un monarque, je les observe de temps en temps.**

Hinata observa le papillon dans les mains de son camarade. Il était magnifique, ses ailes colorées de dessins de toutes formes laissait imaginer plusieurs sentiers. Elle cessa de l'observer et reprit son chemin. Elle pouvait le faire pendant longtemps mais il était en exercice alors il fallait terminer vite.

 _Père ne tolère pas de mauvaise note._

- **Où va-t-on ?**

 **-A la rivière…**

8

Mikoto traversa les ruelles du quartier Uchiwa lentement, les mains chargées de paquets. Le matin même elle était allée faire des courses chez Sora-kun, la marchande attitrée de leur clan. Cette vielle femme était vraiment excessive concernant les prix, mais sa marchandise était de bonne qualité.

Elle sourit en remarquant la joie qui régnait dans les rues animées.

On aurait du mal à croire que leur clan était l'un des plus puissant vu ce qui se passait chez les Hyuga. Non elle n'aimait pas les ragots mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tenir au courant et de ce qu'elle savait, les Hyuga étaient des personnes trop strictes.

Évidemment, Hanae Hyuga n'était pas de la même trempe. Elle la connaissait depuis son entrée à l'académie et bien qu'elles ne fûrent pas constamment ensemble et que leur clan étaient rivaux, elles étaient de supers amies.

 _Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille lui rendre visite._

Tête en l'air ? Oui, Mikoto l'avait toujours été, débordante d'énergie aussi. Mais comme son amie, elle avait choisi un mari taciturne. Enfin, façon de parler. La seul de leur génération qui eut un mari potable, rempli de joie de vivre, était bien Kushina. Un éclair de tristesse traversa son visage qui était tantôt joviale.

 _Kushina Uzumaki_.

Elle lui manquait et son mari aussi. Le village avait besoin de personnes comme eux, elle espérait que leur fils aurait ce caractère de feu qui la caractérisait tant. La vie était parfois si injuste, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle fasse un tour chez le Hokage pour voir le trésor de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Elle soupira.

 _Il faut vraiment que j'y aille._

Ses pas s'alourdirent petit à petit, déprimée de se rendre compte que la vie n'était pas si rose. Elle voudrait tant, en cet instant, faire un bond dans le temps et retourner à ces années où la vie était si simple pour elle. Cette vie insouciante où les rires des enfants emplissaient leur journée. Maintenant, elle aussi avait des enfants et leurs rires emplissaient ses journées, enfin, celui de Sasuke. Elle ne voyait plus le sourire jovial de son aîné…

- **Hey ! Mikoto-san,** se fit-elleinterpeller.

La matriarche Uchiwa se retourna, cachant sa mine dépitée.

Courait devant elle le jeune Shisui, un brin plus âgé que son fils. Il avait l'air de revenir de mission : ses yeux étaient cernés et ses vêtements tachés de boue et de poussière. Son visage, d'habitude si propre et fin, était égratigné. Il s'arrêta devant elle et lui tendit un paquet, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- **Vous avez laissé tomber ça.**

Mikoto parut surprise pendant quelques instant puis son regard s'éclaira et elle sourit.

- **Ah c'est vrai, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte… Arigato.**

 **-Tout va bien,** sourit-il. **Par contre, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.**

Elle força un sourire.

- **Mais si, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer vu que tu reviens de mission.**

Il porta un regard sur lui puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un tout petit peu gêné.

- **Hum, c'est que je m'entraînais juste, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en pleine forme… Je vais plutôt vous aider,** proposa-t-il en fin de compte.

Mikoto n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de la compagnie du jeune garçon beaucoup plus bruyant que son fils, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Bien sûr elle participait elle aussi activement à la conversation délaissant ses idées moroses.

8

Izumi ramassa une feuille de laitue et la montra à son compagnon. Ils étaient à la deuxième énigme et elle devait avouer que son Itachi chéri était très doué.

Elle se frappa le font se trouvant stupide.

Mais à quoi elle pensait, il l'était depuis le début. Oui, c'est vrai, elle aurait préféré qu'ils s'asseyent ensemble et discutent longtemps, quitte à terminer dernier et se prendre une mauvaise note. Au moins, elle apprendrait à mieux le connaître ainsi. Mais au lieu de ça, il était rapide comme une flèche et ne cherchait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit hormis les énigmes.

Et là, ils se trouvaient dans un champ de laitue. Izumi déterrait par tous les moyens le légume frivole. Itachi aurait bien pu le faire mais, elle avait insisté pour être utile étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien fait depuis le début.

- **C'est bon Itachi-kun, je l'ai,** dit-elle.

Elle sourit et s'approcha prudemment de l'Uchiwa afin de ne pas abîmé les autres légumes.

Itachi hocha la tête et reprit la route après avoir mis la laitue dans la sacoche. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait bien servir tout cela.

- **Nous avons fait vite, ça ne fait même pas deux heures et nous sommes déjà à la dernière énigme, je suis sûre qu'on sera les premiers,** s'enthousiasma Izumi. **Alors c'est quoi la dernière ?**

 **-Gros et lourd, je me noie, petit et léger, je me noie, nager j'en suis incapable…**

 _Facile. Je devrais peut-être lui laisser la trouver celle-là…_

 **-Hum, ça a l'air très compliqué,** remarqua Izumi les sourcils froncés.

Itachi soupira, désespéré. Heureusement que l'exercice était bientôt terminé.

Il reprit le chemin sans informer sa camarade, de toute façon elle le suivra comme elle le faisait depuis le début. Cette situation était tellement pathétique. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas sa cousine, mais il trouvait qu'elle était comme ces autres filles qui lui courait après toute la journée. Faisant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour attirer son attention. Il était ravi que la Hyuga ne soit pas aussi dans le groupe, ce n'était pas digne de son rang.

 _Et puis Hiashi-sama ne le permettrait sûrement pas._

Itachi connaissait la renommée du patriarche Hyuga, son père l'avait souvent mentionné durant son apprentissage du protocole. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer mais il était sûr qu'il était de la même trempe que son père.

- **Où va-t-on Itachi-kun**? demanda gaiement Izumi.

- **A la rivière,** déclara simplement l'Uchiwa.

8

Hanae passa les immenses portes en fer qui constituaient la muraille du quartier Hyuga. Le bruit des portes qui se ferment la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et l'évidence lui frappa au visage : elle était en prison. Hanae était un papillon, libre et frivole. Elle avait toujours été libre et s'en délectait pleinement. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas le sceau de l'oiseau en cage elle se sentait prise au piège et ça avait empiré depuis sa deuxième grossesse.

Son très cher époux lui répétait qu'elle avait tout à la maison et c'était vrai : un magnifique jardin, de la compagnie pour discuter, de l'air et bien d'autres choses. Mais il manquait cette liberté de l'extérieur. Ils vivaient reculer, isoler et elle, elle aimait le bruit que faisant les gens, les marchands. Elle avait besoin de ça. Dans son clan, tout n'était que silence et ce silence l'exaspérait.

- **Hanae-sama, nous y allons,** la prévint Honomy.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cette domestique. Elle la trouvait trop bavard et arrogante. Hanae ne jugeait personne mais elle n'appréciait pas son comportement hautain. Elle se tourna vers sa servante et lui emboîta le pas, ne jugeant pas utile de lui répondre.

- **Hanae-sama, je trouve que vous ne devriez pas trop fréquenter les membres de la branche secondaire. Cela pourrait jaser dans le clan !** conseilla-elle avant de s'interrompre, quelque peu songeuse. **Et puis j'ai remarqué que Hizashi-sama ne vous regarde pas sainement…**

La matriarche Hyuga ne se mettait jamais en colère, elle avait appris à la contenir dès son enfance, n'estimant pas nécessaire de crier sur autrui. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne voulait que ça.

 _Comment cette femme se permettait-elle de se mêler de ses relations avec Hizashi ?_

Les bras dans les manches de son kimono, la Hyuga s'arrêta et sa servante se tourna vers elle. Hizashi était son ami et personne n'avait le droit de douter de leur relation et, qui plus était, une servante. La matriarche Hyuga releva la tête et son regard se fit plus dur, tellement que son hérité fut activée. Lorsque sa servante croisa son regard elle en trembla de peur.

- **Honomy, jusqu'à nouvel ordre Hizashi est ton supérieur hiérarchique dans la mesure où il est le cadet du chef du clan. Ce fait étant, je ne permettrais pas, la prochaine fois, que tu avances de tels propos le concernant devant moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre.**

Elle s'interrompit pendant un instant, se sentant nauséeuse, puis rajouta sanglante :

 **-Sache que lui manquer de respect revient à manquer de respect au chef et à sa femme alors, prends garde.**

Ayant terminé sa remontrance, Hanae reprit son visage innocent et emboîta de nouveau le pas à sa compagne.

8

Une douce brise caressa le visage d'Itachi, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse. Sans tarder, il se dirigea vers la source d'eau et se courba. Alors qu'il voulut se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il sentit les pierres vibrer sous des pieds affolés. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et il vit un garçon, qui semblait être de sa classe, accourir vers lui. S'il avait une bonne mémoire, ce garçon était celui qui faisait équipe avec la Hyuga. Il ne douta pas de sa supposition parce qu'il avait effectivement une bonne mémoire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approcha, Itachi remarqua enfin le visage déformé par l'inquiétude de Toshi.

Lorsque celui-ci le remarqua, il s'arrêta et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant sa respiration. Itachi le regarda silencieusement, attendant qu'il s'explique.

- **Ah Itachi, je suis content de… Te voir,** dit-il entre deux soupirs. **c'est Hinata !**

Le brun fronça ses sourcils : que pouvait-il bien être arrivé à l'héritière des Hyuga ? Ne se donnant pas la peine de raconter l'histoire, Toshi se saisit du bras de l'Uchiwa et l'entraîna avec lui.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde (évite quelques tomates bien mûr) ! Je suis vraiment mais alors là tellement désolé pour le retard j'ai eu un petit problème avec l'ordi sans compté que je suis en classe d'examen donc j'étais et je suis encore noyé dans les révisions .**_ _**Avec beaucoup de retard (pardon ! Pardon! Pardon!) je poste (enfin) le chapitre 9 avec l'espoir qu'il plaira.**_

 _ **Lunacristale :** Salut salut ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis encore vivante et en bonne santé. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente voilà le chapitre 9 et je te laisse découvrir la réponse à ta supposition aller zou ! Merci pour tes encouragements :)_

 _ **Hinata-et-compagnie :** Coucou oui je sais j'ai mis du temps s'il te plaît pardonne moi, et oui j'ai lu tes fictions qui sont soient dit en passant(si je ne l'ai pas encore fait) bien écris j'attends aussi la suite. Pour ce qui est de ma fiction la voici, j'ai mis du temps dessus et j'avoue ne pas en être très fière merci de continuer de me lire et désolé pour les fautes et les futurs fautes d'orthographe._ _**Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris et qui me suive, vraiment c'est gentil.**_ _**Voici le new chapitre et bonne lecture à tout le monde.**_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressentit, l'impression d'être devenue trop lourde et de se rapprocher un peu plus du fond à chaque secondes. Il n'y avait que du flou autour d'elle, ou peut-être était-ce ses yeux. Ils étaient grand ouvert pourtant elle regardait sans grande attention les animaux aquatiques comme si réellement elle ne voyait rien juste des formes, malheureusement, elle ne se sentait pas comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Enfin, pour l'instant…

Le courant l'entraînait sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Les vagues la ballottaient sans grande convictions, comme si, elle ne voulaient pas de la Hyuga. Sa mère lui disait souvent que l'eau était vivante. Mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir sur cette supposition, car plus le temps passait plus les eaux l'engouffraient et s'infiltraient dans ses poumons. Elle sentait leur intrusion et se sentait impuissante face à la situation.

 _J'aurai peut-être dû écouter Shisui, enfin, pas le temps pour les regrets._

Elle espérait juste que Toshi était allé chercher de l'aide vu qu'il ne savait pas plus nager qu'elle. Elle sentait l'air s'enfuir petit à petit de ses poumons. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement et se laissait bercer par le courant. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle avait voulu user de son chakra pour marcher sur l'eau comme Okami le lui avait appris pour les arbres, mais elle avait sans doute oubliée pendant un cours instant que l'eau n'était pas aussi solide qu'un arbre ni un mur, alors elle avait été engloutit dès la première tentative. Même si au début elle avait réussit très facilement en infusant suffisamment de chakra dans ses pieds, une rafale de vent l'avait déstabilisé et la fluidité de l'eau l'avait surprise, malheureusement dans son avancée elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était à un endroit dangereux de la rivière du coup elle avait été emporté. Triste sort. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir cette fois, Shisui n'était pas là. Elle se promit que si elle s'en sortait elle apprendrait à nager.

 _Et puis qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à lui dans cette situation,vraiment jusqu'au bout il m'aura persécuté._

9

 _-_ **A bientôt Shisui, et ménage toi un peu d'accord** lui conseilla t-elle

On lui disait souvent qu'il s'entraînait beaucoup et résultat son niveau de combat augmentait de plus en plus, chose plutôt remarquable et étonnante pour un enfant de son âge. En réalité, ces personnes se trompaient largement, car il passait la plupart de son temps à flemmarder dans la forêt ou à s'allonger sous le feuillage d'un arbre profitant du vent et du chant des oiseaux.

 _Si seulement elle savait !_

 _-_ **Ne vous inquiétez pas Mikoto-san, tout va bien !** Le sourire collé au visage il lui fit un dernier signe de la main et disparut de son champ de vision. Il devait se reposer car bien qu'il passait peu de temps à l'entraînement lorsqu'il se donnait c'était loin d'être de la rigolade. Il éternua fortement et se massa les narines, qui pouvait bien parler de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit, qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour retourner s'amuser à l'académie.

 _Ah ! Le bon vieux temps…_

9

Toshi se pressait, il courrait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais n'avait de cesse de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Exaspéré, Itachi lui demanda où la Hyuga se trouvait, il le lui indiqua et Itachi commanda Toshi de retrouver Izumi et de les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'alerter le professeur.

Le visage sérieux et les sourcils froncés Itachi reprit le chemin à vive allure. Qu'est ce que c'était cette histoire de rivière, lui même n'avait pas bien saisit le problème. Il longea la rivière observant attentivement espérant trouver le corps de la petite héritière. Et dire qu'au lieu de terminer son exercice, il était là à chercher cette fille étrange. Il n'avait rien contre elle, juste il avait peur qu'elle décèle ses sentiments. Ils avaient tout les deux assisté à la tuerie de la troisième grande guerre alors il savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment interpréter ses gestes de tristesse (car oui il en avait) et comprendre ses traumatismes. Il se permettait souvent de la surveiller, la gardant toujours à bonne distance de lui quitte à être désagréable.

Sa mère lui disait souvent que le meilleur moyen d'oublier un mauvais souvenir c'était d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait rien oublier, il devait se souvenir de tout quoi qu'il en coûte, même si il en faisait quelques fois des cauchemars. C'était pour cette raison que depuis l'attaque du démon et bien avant il s'était éloigné d'elle bien qu'ils ne furent pas très proche. Il arriva prêt de la cascade et toujours pas de Hyuga. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle . Deux solutions s'imposèrent dans son esprit soit elle était déjà tombée-il lorgna et s'étonna de la hauteur de cette cascade-, soit elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais il pencha pour la deuxième solution. Il s'assit sur la berge et attendit, s'affoler ne servait strictement à rien, il était là et méditait, il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion lorsque Izumi se collait à lui, maintenant, il pouvait respirer tranquillement. Enfin pas pour longtemps puisqu'il vit approcher une tignasse bleuté qu'il reconnut sans problème. Le bruit assourdissant de l'eau qui s'écoule résonnait dans ses oreilles, Hinata approchait rapidement porter par les eaux nombreuses.

 _Que faire ?_

Certes il savait parfaitement nager mais s'il plongeait il risquerait d'être lui aussi ballotté par le courant, et alors tout les deux seraient en danger. Comment allait-il extirper la jeune demoiselle du liquide bleuâtre ? Le cerveau du jeune Uchiwa tournait à vive allure, cherchant des solutions plus irréalisables les unes que les autres. Chaque minute qui passait remplissait les poumons de la Hyuga d'eau et son corps approchait un peu plus de la cascade.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

 _Il n'y a plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout !_

Il s'approcha de la berge et bondit pour atterrir sur un des rochers présent au milieu de la rivière à quelques mètres de la cascade. Heureusement pour lui, il se réceptionna parfaitement. Soupirant de soulagement il se tourna prêt à rattraper la Hyuga, de petites vagues cognaient fortement contre la parois des rochers où il se trouvait étant donné que chacun de ses pieds se trouvaient sur un rocher différent garder l'équilibre face à se courant entraînant était difficile. Il était trempé et n'apercevait qu'à moitié le corps de la petite Hyuga, d'ailleurs combien de temps avait-elle fait dans cet eau geler ? Il avait bien raison de penser que cette fille était étrange vraiment, et maintenant c'était lui qui se trouvait dans cette situation complètement ridicule.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui il fléchit ses genoux et se saisit du bras blanchâtre de la jeune fille puis employa toutes ses forces pour les ramener sur la berge. La rencontre avec le sol caillouteux de la berge fut douloureux. Il gémit et se redressa, la Hyuga ne réagit pas. Itachi s'approcha d'elle et mit son visage au dessus du sien, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'observer de prêt mais maintenant qu'il le faisait c'était étrange. Son teint était presque sinon aussi blanc que le sien, ce qui contrastait avec ses joues et ses lèvres roses. Ses cheveux bleu-nuit dégoulinant d'eau lui collaient au visage, il rapprocha son visage du sien sans s'en rendre compte il fut tellement proche que leurs nez se frôlèrent mais il le regretta assez vite cette proximité lorsqu'elle cracha l'excès d'eau dans ses poumons sur lui.

Lorsque Hinata ouvrit les yeux, ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement.

9

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Assis au milieu de toute une foule, il ne savait quelle position adopter et ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Fugaku Uchiwa était charismatique, sûr de lui et courageux et il le savait. Alors, la raison pour laquelle il ne réagissait depuis que cette réunion avait débuté l'échappait. Il fixait les personnes devant lui mais avait l'impression de ne rien voir, son regard était vitreux et impénétrable, du moins il essayait de préserver cette attitude indifférente.

- **Alors capitaine, qu'en pensez-vous ?** Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers un jeune de la salle, ses longs cheveux ébènes étaient attachés en queue de cheval poser sur son épaule, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard dur, presque hautain.

- **Ce n'est pas le bon moment !** Trancha t-il

Clair et net, il était presque impensable d'ajouter quoique ce soit le chef avait parler et il fallait obéir. Mais ce jeune garçon qui entrait à peine dans la vingtaine ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

 **-Mais capitaine le Hokage se fait vieux et le village est complètement amorphe nous devons mettre le plan à exécution…** protesta t-il

Fugaku afficha un sourire en coin, il connaissait bien ce jeune homme, c'était le fils d'un de ses anciens ami. Un homme courageux et insipide, son fils pensait-il être comme lui ? Il se trompait largement il était trop naïf, trop puéril, il s'était laissé influencer par les autres jeunes du clan ainsi que quelques anciens. Ne savait-il pas que le clan Uchiwa était dans le collimateur des hauts dirigeants de Konoha, qu'à la moindre tentative ils seraient tous exterminé, ne comprenait-il pas que le moment n'était pas favorable.

Décidément, il était très différent de son père qui lui voyait les choses objectivement. Un bel exemple laissé que son fils ne cherchait même pas à imiter. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de cette réunion, ils ne cessaient de lui rappeler ce qu'il savait déjà autant rentrer chez lui toute façon, il avait une famille, une femme qui certes ne l'attendait pas aussitôt mais l'attendait quand même et un jeune fils très impatient.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante. Pas besoin d'explication, il était le chef. Mais avant, un dernier avertissement envers ce gamin insolent.

- **Ce n'est pas le bon mome** **nt,** réitéra t-il **lorsque tu sauras mieux te servir de ton hérédité viens me voir et nous en discuterons.**

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors qu'il mettait pieds hors de la salle. C'était bien vrai qu'il avait été un peu méchant mais il le fallait bien pour qu'il comprenne que dans ce genre d'affaire il n'avait pas à intervenir. La preuve les idées des autres s'insinuaient dans son esprit et faussaient tout son jugement. S'il avait mieux analysé il aurait su que leur clan était sous le collimateur de tout le village et qu'au moindre faux pas ils seraient exterminés. Il ne savait pas encore utilisé ses pupilles. Un jugement objectif était nécessaire et il n'avait pas encore atteint ce stade.

De plus pour que leur plan se réalise, il leur manquait une personne importante.

9

Lorsque Toshi était venu la retrouver l'air affolé, elle s'était tout de suite imaginer qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Itachi. Mais lorsqu'il l'eût expliquer la situation le pincement dans son cœur avait disparut. Bien sûr, ça l'attristait ce qui était arrivé à la petite Hyuga mais voilà, pour elle Itachi était la priorité c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait tout de même demander si il allait bien (et ce à plusieurs reprises). Toshi avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait prévenir le professeur, bien évidemment elle ne s'opposait pas à cette idée mais ce sera sans elle. Alors après avoir demandé l'endroit où il se trouvait elle avait accourut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Non, elle n'était pas trop jeune pour être amoureuse, sept ans c'était assez, c'était l'âge où les enfants étaient encore candide, et donc l'âge où l'amour était encore pur et sincère sans arrière pensées. Il y avait juste le plaisir d'aimer et d'attraper son amoureux par la main avec un sourire niais coller au visage. Oui c'était cet amour qu'elle voulait vivre avec le beau Uchiwa. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'empressait d'aller le retrouver. Oui, elle était complètement obnubilé par lui, était-ce un crime ? Bien sûr que non c'était une preuve de son amour que de se soucier constamment de lui. Alors même si elle trébuchait parce qu'elle courait trop vite tant pis le plus important était qu'elle le retrouve.

Mais maintenant, elle le regrettait. A peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle trouvait son bel apollon proche, même trop proche du visage de la Hyuga, la fixant intensément. C'est vrai il ne faisait rien de mal, elle l'avait juste vu approcher son visage du sien. Si ça se trouvait, elle s'imaginait juste des choses, et il voulait juste vérifier si elle allait bien. Et puis c'était quoi cette crise de jalousie, Itachi n'était pas son petit ami.

Elle se cacha derrière un buisson et les observa silencieusement.

9

Une douloureuse quinte de toux la réveilla, son organisme rejeta l'excès d'eau mais fait étrange elle avait l'impression que cette eau retombait sur son visage. Difficilement elle entre-ouvrit les yeux et elle se retrouva face à deux yeux ébènes, elle rougit instantanément et le repoussa violemment.

 **-Itachi…** murmura t-elle

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol caillouteux de la berge.

 **-Pas la peine d'être aussi violente,** fit-il en se relevant, puis un constat lui fit oublier sa douleur, **heey** **dégueu, tu m'a craché dessus** il se redressa et afficha une grimace de dégoût **c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir sauver la vie**

Hinata fronça les sourcils et se mit en position assise non sans lui jeter un regard noir.

 _Quelle insolence !_

Non mais pour qui il se prenait à lui parler comme ça.

- **Je ne t'ai rien demandé** répliqua t-elle **je pouvais très bien m'en sortir sans toi** **-Dit la personne qui était complètement inconsciente et au bord d'une cascade** rigola t-il

 **-Je le répète Uchiwa, je ne t'ai rien demandé t'avais qu'à pas intervenir** reprit-elle les sourcils froncés Les deux héritiers se regardaient en chien de faïence près à bondir l'un sur l'autre on aurait cru voir des éclairs jaillirent de leurs yeux. La Hyuga le fixait comme si elle avait caché quelque chose dans son regard, cherchant à déceler chacun de ses battements de cils. Elle voulait entrer dans son esprit mais avait l'impression de se noyer une seconde fois dans ses prunelles sombres. Une marre d'encre.

 _Terne, terne, terne…_ Était les seuls qualificatifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit, cachait-il expressément ses sentiments ? La Hyuga en conclut que oui, vu qu'elle faisait pareil. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de détacher son regard du sien.

 _Fascinant, captivant…_

Itachi, quant à lui, menait un combat intérieur luttant pour ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiments, car elle le décèlerait à la seconde, ses prunelles nacre le fixaient. Elle avait un regard scrutateur, qui, il le savait, mettrait à nue toutes ses émotions refoulées, plus il garderait le contact plus elle lira en lui. Il fronça lui aussi les sourcils et détourna le regard.

 _Ce sera juste pour cette fois… Juste cette fois_

Puis d'un coup la tension baissa, l'aire s'apaisa et les héritiers éclatèrent de rire. Comme si, rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils étaient des amis de longues dates. Ils n'étaient pas leur père pour faire une bataille de regard. Rien que pour cet instant ils se laissait aller, pour le moment elle n'était plus Hinata et lui Itachi héritiers de leur famille mais il étaient deux jeune enfants normaux.

Les yeux d'Itachi se plissèrent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres faisait ressortir deux magnifiques fossettes partiellement creusé, mais il cessa tout mouvement en entendant le rire cristallin de la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre, un rire à fendre l'âme, un rire candide et enchanteur c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait et ça lui plût. Elle rit tellement qu'elle eût du mal à se retenir et fût obliger de mettre une main sur sa bouche. Hinata parvint à se contrôler et cessa tout mouvements mais lorsqu'elle redressa de nouveau la tête l'envie lui reprit.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait rit ainsi. Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi sa mère le faisait tout le temps. Rire c'était communiqué de la joie, du bonheur et rien que par son sourire sa mère le faisait mais réellement elle doutait que cette action se reproduirait encore. De petit spasmes continuaient à secouer ses épaules alors qu'elle arrêtait complètement de rire.

Itachi se rassit sur la berge et fixa pensivement la rivière, oubliant l'exercice. Hinata l'imita ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. L'eau avançait avec fluidité vers la cascade ne se souciant pas de la hauteur prêt à rejoindre la rivière d'en bas. Qu'est ce qui se passait après la cascade Hinata eût soudain une idée.

- **J-j'ai envie de sauter,** **là,** **maintenant** fit spontanément la Hyuga, fixant le ciel qui virait étrangement au gris

Itachi, ferma un instant les yeux, et des souvenirs jaillirent dans son esprit. Il se rappela de cette rencontre avec la Hyuga, une rencontre assez étrange. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment discuté, le silence avait été tout au long du chemin. Il n'était pas un bavard loin de là, mais à cet instant il comprenait qu'il y avait bien des filles, enfin, une fille qui n'était pas la réplique de Izumi.

 **-La leçon de l'année dernière ne t'a pas suffit** fit-il rampant ainsi le silence, **ou alors, tu t'ennuie tellement que t'es obligé de le faire.**

Hinata ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et soupira. Non, elle ne s'ennuyait pas, juste qu'elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Malgré tout, elle se redressa, ses vêtements lui collant à présent à la peau. Peu importait de comment elle était à présent, elle allait terminer son exercice. La dernière énigme à trouver était l'eau alors, elle la rapporterait. Heureusement, sa sacoche était restée sur elle. Elle farfouilla à l'intérieur et sortit un petit flacon, elle le remplit avec de le liquide bleuâtre et sans prévenir se mit en marche.

 **-Où vas tu ?**

 **-Ça ne se voit pas ?** Reprit-elle de son ton froid

- **Va savoir pourquoi je te le demande alors !** Il roula des yeux

Hinata se retourna et croisa sans regard puis, elle sourit en coin, le narguant par la même occasion.

- **C'est simple, je compte avoir la meilleur note à l'exercice Uchiwa !** Fit-elle avant de s'élancer à toute allure, direction : l'académie.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, ils étaient effectivement en exercice, sans tardé il se saisit de quelques pierres et s'élança à sa poursuite. Hors de question qu'il perde contre elle !

9

Le plafond paraissait bien loin, et trop blanc. D'ailleurs, pourquoi donc le clan avait-il choisi cette couleur. La pureté peut-être ? Non, ils en étaient bien trop loin d'elle, la couleur de leurs pupilles alors ? Sûrement ! Mais pour Hanae Hyuga, cette couleur n'inspirait que du mépris. Une aversion sans nom, incapable d'être définis, tant d'hypocrisie au sein d'un clan à l'apparence saine. Une colère et une amertume profonde qui sans doute ne disparaîtra jamais résidait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas la transmettre à sa fille, elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard, de toute façon elle y était bien arrivée. Le prochain enfant était pour bientôt et elle savait que ce sera une fille. Bien qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas gâcher la surprise en vérifiant avec son hérédité rien ne changerait, une mère savait toujours, elle avait su pour Hinata, mais cependant, elle sentait que sa futur fille, serait différente de l'autre. Les enfants ne se ressemble pas, mais ils ont des similitudes et elle sentait que ses filles n'auraient rien en commun.

Elle en était persuadée.

Maintenant, elle était assignée à son lit, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Oui, son époux était dur et froid mais terriblement avenant au point de la privée de sortie comme si elle était une de ses pré-adolescentes très désobéissante qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient. Elle souffla désespéramment sur une mèche rebelle et ferma les yeux. Elle s'ennuyait, il n'y avait personne pour parler avec elle et Kami seul savait combien Hanae déteste le silence.

 _Tant pis pour l'interdiction je sors !_

Tant bien que mal, elle se redressa et traîna lentement son corps fatigué à travers les couloirs interminables et silencieux du manoir. C'était sinistre tout ce blanc finira par la faire vomir un jour. Prise de vertige, épuisée par un ventre trop protubérant et des chevilles en feu, Hanae se dit que son côté têtu la perdra. Malgré la fatigue elle arpenta courageusement les murs du couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte particulière. Elle compta mentalement et celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement au bout du troisième chiffre.

 **-Kami-sama Hanae, t'es folle !** Hurla le propriétaire du bureau. Hanae afficha son plus beau sourire et entra dans le bureau. Oui, c'était bien Hiashi Hyuga, calme et distant parfois, mais humain et un père terriblement soucieux, **je t'avais dit de rester dans la chambre Hana** soupira t-il en se massant les tempes.

- **Hiashiiii, je m'ennuie moi et tu le sais très bien…** Elle s'élança dans un discours sans nom évoquant chacun des aspects de sa solitude puis trop concentrer dans ses propos, elle se prit les pieds dans la moquette. Pourtant, elle ne s'inquiéta pas parce qu'aussitôt deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

Hiashi secoua la tête, et roula des yeux qu'est ce qu'elle était insouciante cette femme. Il la fit asseoir convenablement et prit place derrière son bureau. Oui il avait encore plusieurs choses à régler mais il pouvait bien prendre quelques minutes pour elle non, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- **Hana, il faut que tu arrêtes de te mettre en danger** soupira t-il

 **-Justement c'est parce que je sais que tu vas me protéger que je le fais** rit-elle - **T'es pas possible toi** sourit-il.

On aurait pas dit que ce fût un sourire, mais pour Hanae s'en était bien un, aussi invisible était-il. Si elle supportait bien l'hypocrisie de ce clan, c'était d'une part à cause de lui. Elle savait que sans elle, il ne serait plus pareil, derrière cette carapace se trouvait quelqu'un de sensible et terriblement gentil. Elle savait que le Hiashi dur et froid il ne l'était que pour la bien séance, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait aimé. Sans s'en rendre compte son regard se porta sur lui, elle le regarda longtemps. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bavard, et elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour le comprendre. Ils étaient juste eux et c'était bien.

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi Hanae,** demanda t-il sans quitter son document des yeux. Hanae rougit furieusement et baissa la tête, il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans cet état.

9

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, les arbres défilaient devant ses yeux, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, l'adrénaline montait et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Pour la première depuis toujours il s'amusait. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas obligé de le savoir, il préférait le garder pour lui Itachi se rapprocha de la jeune fille prête à toucher son dos. Alors, qu'il croyait être à sa hauteur elle bondit sur un rocher et il faillit se le prendre. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair il le contourna et poursuivit le chemin, ils traversèrent le marcher à toute vitesse essayant par tout les moyens d'esquiver les marchands trop encombrant.

Hinata volait, elle courait tellement vite qu'elle n'avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et que les habitations autour d'elle n'existait plus. A vrai dire c'était très plaisant. Elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à l'Uchiwa, en le voyant trop d'elle Hinata se dit qu'il fallait encore qu'elle augmente sa vitesse, mais avant qu'elle y pense Itachi la dépassa, question rapidité il était nettement meilleur. On aurait dit un guépard en pleine savane.

- **Tu te reposes Hyuga !** La nargua t-il

Hinata fronça les sourcils, comment avait-il fait, elle avait largement l'avantage au début. Elle accéléra encore plus puisant dans la force de ses jambes mais elle ne vit ce vieil homme qui traversait l'allée, incapable de s'arrêter elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choque. Elle ne su comment mais immédiatement elle se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Des yeux aussi blanc que les siens, des traits marqués par la fatigue, des cheveux brun recouvrant largement sa tête jusque dans le cou.

Au début, elle l'avait aimé pour sa ressemblance remarquable avec son père, en plus il était plus gentil et plus prévenant parfois rien qu'en le regardant elle retrouvait le sourire. Ensuite c'était devenu plus affectif, l'affection qu'elle ne recevait pas de son père dont elle avait tellement besoin, elle le recevait de lui c'était ainsi que son amour pour lui avait grandit et était devenu si fort. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas plus que son père mais elle l'aimait quand même. Il était son père et son oncle.

 _Les deux à la fois_

- **Tu devrais faire attention 'Nata** fit-il en la reposant au sol, **tu aurais pu te faire mal et blesser ce vieil homme** la réprimanda t-il doucement

Elle trouva que son oncle presque aussi gentil que sa mère, bien évidemment il ne l'égalait pas Hanae l'était trop. Toutefois, il avait aussi ce côté strict et travailleur de son frère qui faisait qu'il était le digne chef de la branche parallèle. Homme trop bon disait-on au sein du clan mais cela n'était qu'une facette et ceux qui le connaissait le savait.

- **Oui oncle, désormais je ferais attention** sourit-elle Hizashi sourit et l'ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Il allait remettre une missive à l'Hokage lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu et l'avait suivi. Heureusement qu'il était intervenu.

- **Tu n'es pas à l'académie…**

 **-Hyuga ! Ça va ?** Demanda Itachi interrompant ainsi les deux Hyuga Hizashi regarda tour à tour les deux enfants, depuis combien de temps traînaient-ils ensemble.

Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa sur le jeune Uchiwa.

- **Ohayo Huyga-sama !** Hizashi hocha la tête.

- **Oncle, nous sommes en** **exercice c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez croisé ici** s'expliqua t-elle calmement. - **Je vois, je vais au bureau du Hokage, passe une bonne journée.** Sans plus de cérémonie le cadet Hyuga s'en alla non sans une idée en tête, peut-être devrait-il en parler avec son frère.

Itachi avait déjà entendu parlé de la ressemblance très frappante des deux Hyuga mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte de ça.

- **Tu appelles ton père oncle, étonnant !** Plaisanta Itachi

Hinata roula des yeux et se mit en marche, évidemment puisqu'il n'était pas son père.

- **N'empêche, il se ressemble drôlement**

La Hyuga fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas que l'on compare son oncle et son père quand bien même ils se ressemblaient physiquement.

- **Non, il ne se ressemble pas.**

9

Izumi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Itachi qui riait à gorge déployer Kami qu'il était beau. C'était si rare et inattendu qu'elle le fixa longtemps pour garder cette image en mémoire. Elle n'avait rien compris, pendant un moment elle avait cru qu'ils allaient s'étrangler vu la façon dont ils se dévisageaient puis la tension était descendu.

Tout était plus calme et ensemble ils observaient silencieusement la rivière, puis elle les vit discuter ; naturellement, sans contrainte comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Qu'avait-elle manqué, que n'avait-elle pas remarqué ? A l'académie ils ne se parlaient jamais alors qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle repensait à l'indifférence d'Itachi à son égard. Avait-il quelque chose contre elle ?

Son attention se redirigea vers eux alors qu'Hinata se redressait. Elle n'entendait pas très bien ce qui se racontait mais lorsque la Hyuga fût à sa auteur elle entendit qu'elle parlait de l'exercice et pendant un cours instant elle eu l'impression que la Hyuga la fixait mais immédiatement elle disparut de son champs de vision, quelques secondes après se fût Itachi.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien partis elle sortit de sa cachette et resta longtemps à observer l'endroit où ils avaient disparût. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer et puis Itachi n'était pas amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Elle se dirigea vers la rivière et se rinça le visage et sa résolution se fit évidente elle devait rejoindre Itachi car il ne réussira pas l'exercice sans elle. La réflexion se ferait plus tard.

 _Let's go Izu !_

9

Toshi n'était pas un peureux loin de là, juste qu'il aimait que les choses soient bien faites -enfin c'était sa façon de voir les choses- entres autres c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait jugé bon de prévenir le professeur de la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés quelques soient les conséquences qui en résulteraient mais tout au fond de lui il espérait que rien ne lui retomberait dessus. Il avait bien prévenu la Hyuga du danger, ce n'était pas de sa faute alors pas question qu'il endosse les responsabilités. Bien qu'hésitant il couru de nouveau et retrouva son professeur dans la classe.

Le bruit de ses pas affolés résonnèrent dans toutes la pièce, alerté par le bruit Yoshima releva la tête et fronça les sourcils devant l'air affolé de son élève. Il se redressa délaissant une de ses nombreuses activités et le rejoignit promptement. Sans posé de question, il le fit asseoir et lui donna un peu d'eau à boire lui laissant le temps de reprendre sa respiration et de se calmer. Quand cela fût évident qu'il allait mieux, Yoshima se mit à la hauteur du jeune brun et l'interrogea doucement.

- **Toshi, est-ce que ça va mieux ?** Demanda t-il, le petit garçon se contenta de hocher la tête **tu peux me dire pourquoi tu étais si affolé et où est Hinata, selon l'exercice tu n'es pas sensé être là tout seul !**

 **-Eh bien Senseï, c'est que Hinata a eu un accident et j'ai accouru jusqu'ici pour vous prévenir**

Le visage de Yoshima se fit plus dur et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

 **-** **Comment ça Toshi**

 **-Sense** **ï** **, nous étions à la rivière pour la dernière énigme lorsqu'elle est tombée dans la rivière et, et a été emportée par le courant** raconta t-il difficilement préférant censuré certaine partie comme celle où c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de marcher sur l'eau.

Le professeur se releva tout un tas de solutions lui trottant en tête. La première était de savoir comment il allait annoncé cette nouvelle au patriarche Hyuga. Toutefois, il n'eût pas fini son interrogation que débarquèrent bruyamment les héritiers **.** Prit au dépourvu par le professeur un peu trop proche de la porte Itachi s'arrêta brusquement, prit dans son élan se fût très difficile d'y arriver mais tant bien que mal il y parvint. Debout sur ses jambes, le front trempé de sueur, il observa tour à tour les personnes dans la salle de classe et s'étonna de la présence de Toshi. Itachi avait oublié que derrière lui arrivait aussi la Hyuga qui, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter, se heurta à Itachi et tous les deux s'écroulèrent bruyamment sous le regard mi surpris et mi inquiet du professeur. Face contre terre, son nez écrasé, Itachi gémit de douleur, l'atterrissage d'Hinata par contre avait été amortis pas le frêle corps de l'Uchiwa. Elle était complètement allongée sur son dos le nez dans ses cheveux de jais.

 **-Vous allez bien les enfants** demanda le Senseï pas très sûr. Honteusement Hinata se releva non sans écraser quelques membres de l'Uchiwa et s'excusa au près du professeur pour le vacarme. Elle s'était mise dans une situation embarrassante et si son père l'apprenait elle aurait encore des ennuis, à croire que traîner avec des Uchiwa n'était que source d'ennuis. Elle soupira mentalement et repensa à sa course dans les rues, Kami-sama, c'était le déshonneur assuré pour son clan.

Itachi se redressa et fût surpris du soudain changement d'humeur de la Hyuga, son visage était de nouveau de dur et ses sourcils froncés il avait du mal à croire que c'était la même qui rigolait avec lui. Elle avait de nouveau cette attitude de noble qu'on leur enseignait. Il détourna le visage et lui aussi perdit toute trace de leur rigolade.

- **Oui Yoshima-sense** **ï** **, tout va bien** affirma Hinata, **juste que l'exercice s'est un peu compliqué**

- **Je vois, mais vous avez quand même résolus** **les énigmes** **?**

Hinata farfouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit trois objet quelque peu user

- **Oui, voici** **les réponses,** **désolé le deuxième objet n'était pas très résistant**

Le professeur regarda longuement la jeune Hyuga puis son attention se dirigea vers les objets entre ses mains.

 **-En effet, ce sont bien les réponses au énigmes que je vous ai donné, puisque ton compagnon est là je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à te donner un A et quant à toi Itachi tu devras patienter ta coéquipière.**

 **-Senseï, vous avez sûrement était informé du désagrément que j'ai moi même causé à Itachi, c'est un peu de ma faute alors je pense que c'est un peu grâce à lui si je suis ici**

Le professeur regarda tour à tour les Héritiers, c'était plus que ce qu'il voulait un travail d'équipe

- **Hinata, je salut ta franchise et toi Itachi ton courage. En réalité vous avez travaillé en équipe m** **ême** **si vous n'êtes pas ensemble et** **c'est** **cela que je voulais voir ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il a** **ura** **aussi la meilleur note.** Sourit le professeur

9

Les rayons du soleil s'adoucissaient montrant ainsi la fin d'après midi pourtant Hinata n'était pas encore rentré chez elle. L'entraînement avec Okami était terminé, allongé sur l'herbe elle regardait sans grande attention les nuages orangés. Okami la regarda du coin de l'œil, elle progressait vraiment vite. Sa maîtrise du chakra était excellente et sa technique en combat rapprocher l'était encore plus, jusqu'à présent les techniques qu'elle lui avait enseigné étaient maîtrisées.

Mais en l'observant de plus près, Okami observait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de la jeune fille c'était comme si elle était constamment absente, elle ne mettait aucun sentiment dans ce qu'elle faisait, comme c'était mécanique. Et de ça, Okami s'inquiétait, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle en parle avec Hanae. A vrai dire, elle avait remarqué cette tendance depuis le tout début maintenant ça faisait presque quatre mois qu'elle travaillait ensemble et seulement son niveau de combat et ses relations avec autrui s'était améliorés. Mais toujours pas de passion.

- **Hinata,** l'interpella t-elle, celle ci fit sortir un petit son de sa bouche sans prendre le temps de regarder la louve **approche, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.** Sans grande conviction Hinata se redressa et rejoins sa préceptrice, elle s'assit en tailleur devant elle et attendit tranquillement. Okami fit apparaître un parchemin entre les mains de la Hyuga

- **Ceci est un contrat, ta mère a signé le même pour avoir un animal d'attribution**

 **-Suis-je obligée de le faire ?**

 **-** **Non ! Mais tu fais ce que je te dis** trancha t-elle

Hinata haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, de toute façon elle n'avait rien à redire. Mais lorsqu'elle déroula le parchemin, il n'y avait rien de particulier à l'intérieur le papier était encore neuf et elle pouvait voir son reflet à l'intérieur.

- **Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi c'est vide ?** Questionna la louve

- **Hum vous allez me le dire alors j'attends** Okami soupira faisant par la même occasion virevolter les cheveux de la Hyuga

- **Vous devriez arrêter de faire ça vous savez** fit calmement Hinata

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Soupirez ainsi, c'est que votre haleine ne sent pas la menthe** ajouta t-elle de but en blanc comme si elle disait bonjour à quelqu'un.

Des oiseaux passèrent sans que la préceptrice ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, puis comme revenue à la réalité ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement et la géante se redressa décidément cette petite était bien différente, la louve sourit intérieurement.

 _Cette gamine ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est un bon début !_

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il fallait qu'elle remette les points sur les I, après tout même si elle était aussi franche que sa mère il fallait bien qu'elle respecte les aînés…

- **Dis donc petite, pour qui tu te prends** réprimanda t-elle rapprochant son museau près d'elle, son haleine ne sentais pas la menthe hein, bah, elle humera de plus près ça passera mieux **et je te rappelle que je suis un animal certes ninja mais un animal quand même** **par conséquent tu devras t'en accommoder… Gamine !**

 **-Je ne voulais pas vous offensez Okami-sama** sourit Hinata

- **Je te laisse le parchemin, ta mère t'expliquera comment procéder** ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant non sans bailler un grand coup **sur ce au revoir et surveille** **s** **bien tes arrières,** prévint-elle **tu es encore trop imprudente.**

Okami marcha jusqu'à bonne distance puis disparût dans un nuage de fumer etHinata se retrouva seul, elle fixa pendant un long moment le parchemin puis l'enroula avant de se recoucher sur l'herbe. Le temps était doux et la forêt presque morbide, on aurait crût qu'elle n'avait pas d'habitants.

 _Je crois que j'aime bien me faire gronder moi !_

En effet, elle avait déjà raté bon nombres de ses entraînements avec les précepteurs du clan ainsi que le repas familial son père devait déjà être en colère et l'attendre son arriver dans son bureau. Hinata ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête. Elle essaya d'écouter chaque bruit de la forêt mais elle ne parvint à rien, non sa tête n'était pas vide, elle pensait à quelque chose et c'était son problème de natation.

Promptement la jeune Hyuga se redressa et aussi rapide qu'un éclair elle sortit un kunai qu'elle dirigea vers un arbre, Okami avait raison de dire qu'elle était imprudente elle venait à peine de sentir une présence et il n'était pas très loin. Des corbeaux prirent leur envole de derrière un buisson, à l'endroit même où elle venait de lancer l'arme, presque aussitôt la Hyuga se retourna et lança un deuxième kunai vers un buisson à l'opposé du premier.

- **Sort de là !** S'écria t-elle

Bruyamment l'intrus apparût de derrière un buisson les mains en poche comme si de rein n'était, les sourcils froncés, la Hyuga le dévisagea. Décidément ces Uchiwa avaient le don de l'espionner sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, d'abord Shisui maintenant lui : Itachi Uchiwa.

- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là** interrogea t-elle

L'intrus resta silencieux un moment l'air ennuyé puis il bailla à s'en décroché la mâchoire et s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche. Il regarda longuement les nuages puis il jugea important de répondre à la question de la Hyuga non sans bailler une fois de plus ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer la jeune fille.

- **Je passais par là et je vous ai surpris,** fit-il, **je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie si vite** il haussa les épaules

 **-Tu m'espionne Uchiwa** en déduit-elle croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine

 **-Tu devrais signer, je l'ai fait aussi ne t'inquiète pas et arrête d'être constamment sur la défensive comme ça je vais pas te manger.** Lui conseilla t-il

 _On croirait entendre Shisui !_

Hinata s'allongea de nouveau sur l'herbe fraîche et regarda le soleil se coucher. Et dire qu'elle pensait ne jamais parler avec le jeune Uchiwa à cause de son tempérament taciturne voilà qu'au cours d'une journée il s'allongeait sur l'herbe ensemble.

- **Je ne suis pas sur la défensive, juste que je calque mon comportement sur le tiens** avoua t-elle

 **-Tu m'admires tellement que tu peux pas t'en empêcher** s'étonna l'Uchiwa qui plus est était sérieux

 **-Non, j'ai remarqué que « tu » es toujours sur la défensive à chaque fois que je suis proche.**

Le jeune Uchiwa ferma les yeux et soupira.

 _Elle s'en ait finalement rendu compte_

- **Tu as toujours ce regard terne, et j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me cacher quelque chose** **ce qui est vraiment inutile** elle fixa passivement le ciel

 **-** **Pourquoi ?**

La jeune Hyuga soupira, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas c'était si évidente, il l'évitait depuis le début et elle l'avait compris.

- **Tu sais comme toi j'ai connu la guerre alors les cauchemars que tu fais souvent je les faits, t'imagine pas combien c'est dur de sans cesse revivre la même chose, ne pense surtout pas que tu pourras me cacher ce genre de chose**

 **-Si j'en parle avec toi, je risque de tout oublier** fit-il de but en blanc

 **-Tu voudrais que ça disparaisse ?**

 **-Surtout pas, je veux être plus fort pour pouvoir éviter la guerre et pour ça je ne dois pas oublier les dommages que causes celle-ci**

 **-Moi aussi, Itachi, je veux être plus forte et protéger ceux que j'aime et ce quel qu'en soit le prix…**

Itachi se redressa et leva les yeux, la lune les dévisageait se ventant de sa hauteur et de sa luminosité la nuit était particulièrement éclairé ce soir il sourit.

 _Finalement nous ne sommes pas si différent que ça !_

- **C'est mal partit pour toi** déclara t-il brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi ?** S'énerva t-elle

 **-C'est simple, tu ne sais pas nager** se moqua t-il

La Hyuga ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le fixa méchamment. Mais en réalité il avait raison elle n'avancerait pas vraiment de cette façon. Elle regarda de nouveau Itachi il lui tendait la main

- **Debout, je vais t'apprendre !** Proposa t-il **-Sérieux ?**

Itachi se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Hinata mit sa main dans la promesse s'était tisser et une amitié était né sous la lune le témoin fidèle du ciel étoilé. Ce soir là Hinata était rentrée plus tard que d'habitude et pas une seul fois la punition que son père lui infligerait ne l'avait traversé l'esprit. Elle avait trouvé un nouvel ami et c'était le plus important.

Et comme d'habitude elle le rapportait à sa mère sur qui elle s'endormit épuiser par la journée. Hanae resta longtemps à caresser les cheveux de sa fille, contente qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux ami, elle qui de nature était si renfermée. Plus tard dans la nuit Hiashi les rejoignait et ramena Hinata dans sa chambre avant de s'endormir aux coté de sa femme.

9

Les jours et les semaines passèrent aussi vite que le jour chassait la nuit et la nuit le jour. Le village demeurait toujours aussi plein de vie mais plus le temps passait plus l'amitié entre les héritiers grandissait, lentement mais sûrement, c'était pour cette raison qu'une fois de plus elle rentrait tard chez elle ils avaient mis plus de temps que prévu à leur entraînement. Mais ce soir là, rien ne se passa comme d'habitude. En effet, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait franchis les portes de sa maison. Et cela avait été confirmé quand, affolée, une domestiques l'informait que sa mère avait urgemment été emmenée à l'hôpital

* * *

 _ **Voila voila le chapitre est terminé j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous a plut et que la naissance de l'amitié entre Itachi et Hinata n'était pas trop précoce. Enfin, j'attends votre point de vue, on se revoit au prochain chapitre (que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire).**_

 _ **BYE**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que sa maison pouvait être aussi éloignée de l'hôpital ni que les rues étaient aussi longues, elle avait l'impression qu'elle courrait depuis une éternité sans jamais atteindre son but. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que sur son passage elle bousculait les gens, elle ne portait aucune attention aux remarques lui étant destinées car pour elle tout avait disparût plus de bâtiment, plus de rue commerçante, plus d'arbres, son principal objectif était d'arrivé à l'hôpital alors pas question de se laisser distraire. Pour Hinata ses pieds ne semblaient plus lui obéirent car elle ne savait combien de fois elle s'était écroulée et pour la première depuis longtemps des gouttes d'eaux perlèrent ses joues alors qu'elle rencontrait une nouvelle fois le sol.

10

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, Hiashi les sourcils froncés ruminait car il lui avait été interdis d'utiliser son hérédité pour voir ce qui se passait dans la salle où se trouvait Hanae. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine il ne savait comment réagir alors il adoptait sa mine impénétrable, un visage sérieux mais pourtant plein de remords. C'était arrivé tellement vite qu'il ne constatait par lui même qu'ils étaient à présent à l'hôpital sa précieuse épouse transporter d'urgence.

Hanae avait une santé fragile et de ça il s'inquiétait, l'accouchement se passera t-il dans de bonne condition ? Il en doutait fortement, mais Hiashi ne voulait rien envisager de pire lui qui fut très objectif et ne se contentait pas de voir une possibilité. A présent il voulait se montrer un peu égoïste et voir les choses comme il voudrait qu'elles soient. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent mal car sans Hanae sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, elle se résumerait à une existence dénuée de sens et d'intérêt. Une vie ennuyante et ténébreuse sans ce précieux rayon de soleil, tel était sa façon de voir les choses et cette vie il n'en voulait pas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses pieds se mirent à bouger d'eux mêmes allant et revenant le long du couloir, impossible de rester en place, impossible d'être concentré, impossible de ne pas s'accuser.

Car sans équivoque c'était de sa faute, il avait manqué à son devoir, il ne l'avait pas protégé. Mais pouvait-il seulement la protéger de sa maladie ? Il ne se posait même pas la question.

 _ **Flash back.**_

Des papiers, encore des papiers, toujours des papiers. Il soupira puis laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd. De très tôt le matin à tard le soir, Hiashi ne faisait que travailler apparemment son clan avait toujours trop de problème à régler. Lui même ne savait pas comment vu que chaque jour il en réglait toujours de nouveau du coup en temps normal il ne devait plus en avoir autant. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait asphyxier, noyer dans une mare et privé de sa liberté au service d'un père exigent.

Bien évidemment, il n'opposait aucune résistance d'ailleurs il saluait le courage de son frère cadet, qui, bien que marqué ne se gênait pas de faire partager ses avis qu'ils soient pour contre la volonté du clan. Quelque part Hiashi se sentait obliger d'agir comme le voulait son père, car le fils désirer ce n'était pas lui. Lui, il était juste né le premier du coup son père avait été obligé de le former, mais celui des deux qui avait tout l'amour du père était Hizashi et quelque part il l'en voulait pour ça.

Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et observa le coucher de soleil.

 _Hanae_

Elle était constamment dans son esprit, chaque minute et chaque seconde de sa journée était emplie d'elle. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas aussi loquace que son frère ni très sympathique comme lui, tiens même sa fille préférait son frère à lui. Il sourit tristement à cette pensée. Contrairement à tout ce que les gens pensaient Hiashi manquait cruellement de confiance et doutait constamment de tout et tout le monde bien sûr il ne pouvait pas tout extériorisé il n'y avait que Hanae qui était à même de le comprendre, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il ne doutait pas c'était son amour pour elle et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle combien de fois l'avait-il dit de rester dans son lit, il la sentait arriver nul besoin d'activer son hérédité il l'imaginait le visage marqué par la fatigue titubé en ayant pour soutient le mur du couloir mais il eu dans le couloir un bruit sourd qui le mit en alerte. Immédiatement il sortit de son bureau et en deux grandes enjambée il fut dans le couloir et la ce fût le début et la fin.

Hanae étendue sur le parquet saignant abondamment. Il accouru vers elle et s'accroupit. Le premier reflex qu'il eut fut de vérifier l'état de son cœur avec son hérédité. Et il prit peur car il battait plus lentement que d'habitude, il essaya de se renseigner auprès des serviteurs qui les avait rejoins mais sans réactions personne ne savait rien. N'était-il pas celui qui avait promis de veiller sur elle, n'était-il pas celui qui avait promis de la protéger ?

 _Hanae…_

 _ **Fin du flash back.**_

Dès que Hiashi rouvrit les yeux, ceux accusateurs de son frère étaient braqués sur lui et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Oui il avait raison, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait Hizashi avait toujours eu une attention particulière pour son épouse et ce depuis leur enfance. Pour la première fois il était d'accord avec son petit frère, après tout ne lui avait-il pas juré de prendre soin d'elle. Alors lorsque son frère s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule il parût étonner.

- **Tu devrais arrêter de stresser Hiashi, elle s'en sortira je le sais**

Puis sans prévenir il continua son chemin, Hiashi le regarda de dos, puis il sourit c'était bien son frère, le seul à remarquer qu'il était angoissé. Et le seul à toujours voir les choses positivement. Il était convaincu que Hanae s'en sortirait sans même consulter les médic-nin.

Hiashi soupira puis ferma les yeux, il se sentait mieux à présent.

10

Mikoto était angoissée. Elle avait plusieurs fois aidé des femmes à accoucher, c'était son travail. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait pas travailler, ses mains n'arrêtait pas de trembler et elle était comme tétanisée.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer, mais en ce moment le seul visage qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui de Kushina, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation, mais cette fois elle pouvait faire quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

Étant donné que Mikoto avait accouché avant la rousse celle ci avait décidé qu'elle serait son médic-nin à l'accouchement. Mais ça avait été compliqué, il y avait une personne étrange qui en voulait au petit Naruto ou plutôt au démon renard. Mikoto ne s'était pas intéressée à cette affaire jusqu'au fameux soir. Elle avait réussi, le petit était né, elle l'avait même tenu dans ses bras, seulement quelques secondes après il furent attaquer et ce soir là elle avait pensé que si elle avait fait plus vite rien ne se serait passé. Rien.

Le cri de douleur de Hanae lui ramena à la réalité.

- **Mikoto-san, s'il vous plaît reprenez vous nous avons besoin de votre aide !**

Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait rattraper cette erreur non et s'occuper comme elle le devrait de son amie d'enfance.

 _Pas question que je te perde toi aussi Hanae. Je te le promet._

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud peut-être était-ce son corps ou alors la pièce qui était trop chauffé mais elle avait trop chaud, tellement que cela devenait insupportable, sur son front perlait d'énorme goûte de sueur et ses mains étaient moites. Comme tétanisé elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, qui le pourrait d'ailleurs lorsque que votre amie se trouve entre la vie et la mort et que vous avez peur de la rendre plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

 _Que faire ? Aller Mikoto trouve quelque chose !_

Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur son amie endormie, enceinte, sur le point d'accoucher et mal en point. De plus elle devait accoucher d'une minute à l'autre car une quinze minutes supplémentaire dans le ventre était dangereux pour l'enfant. Là encore, s'il n'y avait eu que cela, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème mais il fallait rapidement en finir parce que la santé de la matriarche Hyuga était des plus fragile.

 **-Que fait-on Mikoto-san ? Nous attendons vos ordres !** Déclara un de ses assistants l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Mikoto inspira un bon coup puis fronça les sourcils.

 _Mikoto BOUGE TOI LES FESSES PUTAIN, ils comptent tous sur toi en plus c'est ton amie, alors SAUVE LA !_

Sans plus tarder Mikoto se dirigea enfin vers la patiente qu'elle n'avait osé approcher depuis qu'elle avait mit pied dans la salle s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Elle prit son pou, puis soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était normal.

 **-Ok ! Vérifier les battements de son cœur avant de commencer quoique ce soit** ordonna t-elle prendre son pou n'était fiable compte tenu de sa situation.

D'un hochement de tête ils s'exécutèrent aussi rapidement que des fourmis devant de la sucrerie.

Le seul moyen de faire sortir l'enfant pendant qu'elle était inconsciente était par césarienne, il lui fallait beaucoup de silence et de concentration mais surtout son contrôle du chakra devait être excellent.

Elle inspira un coup puis débuta l'opération après que ses assistants aient préparé la patiente. Ils savaient qu'aucune erreur n'était permise, il s'agissait de la matriarche Hyuga et une erreur de leur part pourrait incriminer la Uchiwa et déclencher une guerre, alors pour plus de sécurité celle ci les hypnotisa au moins elle ne risquait pas d'être interrompu et faire une mauvaise manipulation.

Enfin prête l'opération débuta car il fallait agir rapidement.

 _Mikoto la vie de Hanae est entre tes mains alors fais attention !_

10

Pendant ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment été à la maison. Aujourd'hui c'était une occasion pour lui de se rattraper avec son petit frère qui d'ailleurs grandissait très vite. Aucun parent n'était à la maison, de ce qu'il avait cru entendre sa mère avait eu une urgence à l'hôpital et son père avait une énième réunion avec les membres du clan. Alors il se retrouvait là avec son petit frère qui le fixait en souriant depuis trente minutes.

Ses yeux charbons le scrutaient attentivement. Sans prévenir le petit Uchiwa rampa jusqu'à lui et se laissa choir dans ses bras. Itachi sourit et l'ébouriffa les cheveux, les yeux dans la vague il pensait à l'avenir de son frère c'était juste son petit frère mais comme ses parents il voulait ce qui a de mieux pour lui, pas les guerres que lui avait connu. Il voulait que l'enfance de Sasuke soit différente de la sienne, loin des guerres, loin de la mort, loin des souffrances et loin du sang.

Lui, il avait trouvé une personne qui éprouvait les même sentiments que lui, enfin presque. Elle voulait elle aussi préserver la paix dans son village pour que plus personne ne souffre de ses méfaits. Mais il ne pouvait pas être ami avec elle et il ne voulait pas. Sasuke tira le pan de son vêtement ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

Il battit des cils plusieurs fois avant de baisser la tête et sourire à son frère.

- **Aller Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui**

Le cadet Uchiwa se contenta de rire et de prononcer des sons incompréhensibles du point de vue de Itachi qui en rit.

- **Ok, je vais choisir alors.**

Itachi se redressa et son cadet le regarda avec interrogation, le plus grand revint après quelques minutes les bras chargés de parchemin.

- **Tu m'aides à réviser alors !**

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit.

10

Hizashi était épuisé, il aurait voulu rester à l'hôpital et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des nouvelles mais il n'en avait pas le droit de plus Neji était tout seul. D'ailleurs le petit bonhomme grandissait drôlement vite, il avait déjà huit mois et marchait depuis ses sept mois exactement la même période que Hinata c'était un petit génie, il le sentait. Maintenant il apprenait à parler, c'était vraiment exceptionnelle il sourit à cette pensée, son fils allait apporter l'honneur dans la branche principale.

Alors qu'il avançait confiant il fronça les sourcils en remarquant sa nièce allongée au sol devant les portes de l'hôpital. Il s'approcha d'elle en courant vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière.

- **Hinata** murmura t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur

Celle ci releva partiellement la tête presque inconsciente. Ses yeux étaient rougis et des sillons de larmes traçaient ses joues rosé. Il lui tâta le front et s'empressa de la prendre de ses bras.

 _Si Hiashi la trouve ainsi ce sera douloureux pour elle_

 **-Oncle, c-comment va mère ?** murmura t-elle au bord des larmes.

Hizashi réfléchit rapidement, elle ne devait pas arriver à l'hôpital et dans cet état elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Il pensa à la ramener au manoir.

- **Oncle je ne veux pas rentrer** devina t-elle **je veux…** Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'avait déjà assommé.

Dans son état elle devait se reposer, il ne doutait pas que la matriarche Hyuga allait s'en sortir alors il était plus judicieux de la ramener. Heureusement qu'il l'avait trouvé avant tout le monde.

Il la porta dans ses bras et aussi vite qu'un éclair s'élança à travers les rues du village.

Elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point, il était sûr qu'elle s'était empressée de les rejoindre juste après son entraînement. Oui, il était au courant que la petite Hyuga suivait un autre entraînement qui n'était pas du tout conforme aux instructions du clan, Hizashi était d'ailleurs convaincu que c'était une idée de Hanae ce qu'il saluait d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours rêvé de changement au sein du clan.

Il posa son regard sur Hinata et sourit, certain que cette petite fille allait révolutionner le clan Hyuga elle était décidément la première pierre qui menait vers ce changement qu'il espérait tant. C'était une fille courageuse…

 _Comme sa mère !_

10

Lorsque Hinata se réveilla le matin ses membres lui faisaient atrocement mal, elle n'était même pas sûr qu'elle pouvait se lever. Et pourquoi était-elle dans cet état elle se rappelait vaguement son entraînement avec Okami qui avait été plus éprouvant que d'habitude puis son mini combat avec Itachi mais elle ne rappelait pas avoir été autant épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle voulu se rallonger, ses souvenirs lui frappèrent en plein visage elle se rappela enfin de la raison de sa fatigue : sa mère était à l'hôpital. Comme frappé par la foudre elle se redressa rapidement oubliant sa douleur dans les jambes et s'élança à toute allure à travers les couloirs silencieux du manoir. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le parquet et alertèrent tout les domestiques. Hinata avait bien énormément de volonté mais elle demeurait une enfant de six ans et demi qui ne pouvait lutter contre une armada de femme, une ou deux oui mais une dizaine elle doutait mais essaya tout de même aussi rapide qu'un éclair elle zigzaguait entre ses aînés.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle semait la dernière, pourquoi l'empêchait-elle d'aller voir sa mère, quoiqu'il en soit et quelle qu'en soit la raison personne ne l'empêcherait. Mais malheureusement elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé et lui était rentrée dedans. Son oncle se tenait devant elle les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Hinata ?**

- **Je veux aller voir ma mère** répondit-elle du tic au tac

Hizashi sourit

- **Tu n'étais pas obligée de mettre autant de raffuts dans le manoir, demander aurait suffis**

- **Si cela avait réellement été le cas, elles n'auraient pas cherché à m'empêcher de sortir** reprit-elle intelligemment en désignant les domestiques derrière elle.

Hizashi soupira devant la perspicacité de sa nièce.

- **Ok, je comprends…** Il prit une pause et sembla réfléchir **Juste, j'ai quelque chose à te demander** reprit-il.

Suspicieuse, Hinata ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder son oncle cherchant une once de tromperie dans son regard. Hizashi regarda longuement sa nièce et en voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas il décida de poursuivre. -

 **Voilà, alors je ne voulais pas d'abord t'en parler mais je pense que tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec ton cousin Neji, tu sais il grandit et tu n'es jamais disponible** oui il se servait de la carte sensible pour qu'elle reste au manoir c'était mesquin et il le savait.

Hinata ne pouvait pas voir sa mère car elle se trouvait vraiment en mauvais état et de toute façon les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés en salle d'urgence. En une fraction de seconde les yeux de Hinata se emplirent de tristesse, elle prit en considération ce que lui disait son oncle. C'était bien vrai que depuis l'attaque du démon elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui.

- **T-tu as raison mon oncle** Admit-elle.

 **-Alors, je te propose quelque chose, tu t'occupes de Neji en mon absence et moi je t'informes de l'état de Hanae** sourit-il fière de lui.

 **-C'est d'accord** acquiesça t-elle **je prendrai soin de loin t'inquiète pas !**

Hizashi émit un soupire de soulagement et sourit à la jeune Hyuga, le marché était conclu il pouvait maintenant retourner à l'hôpital. L'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait maintenant était insoutenable, malgré le fait qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse s'en sortir la situation de Hanae était inquiétante et il ne cessait d'avoir une pensée pour elle depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital.

10

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce qu'occupait Neji une domestique se trouvait là, elle l'avait chaleureusement salué puis s'était approchée de son petit cousin. D'ailleurs, il avait énormément grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et il avait également prit un peu de centimètres. Toutefois, dès qu'il la vit son regard s'illumina, il couina et prononça des sons incompréhensibles.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, il fallait bien dire qu'il avait également prit en poids.

- **Coucou Neji, alors ça va depuis** **la dernière fois,** **j'espère que je t'ai pas trop manqué.**

Elle lui conta nombres de ses aventures sous le regard attendrit de la domestique contente que la branche principale prenne en considération la branche secondaire. Longtemps la hiérarchie du clan obligeait aux membres de la branche principale à mépriser ceux inférieurs mais tout avait commencer à changer avec Hiashi et elle espérait que Hinata suivrait sa voie et de ce qu'elle voyait elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça.

- **Tu te souviens certainement de Itachi, tu sais il t'avai** **t** **prit dans ses bras** elle prit une pause.

Son regard et ses pensées se perdirent dans la contemplation du magnifique plafond en bois de cèdre qui ornait la pièce alors que le jeune Neji reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine et qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Elle avait le souvenir qu'il aimait bien cette position, elle l'apaisait et apparemment cela n'avait pas changé vu qu'il souriait et se montrait calme. Bon elle reconnaissait que son cousin n'était pas non plus le genre perturbateur mais cela ne l'empêchait de faire un peu de bruit.

- **O** **n est dans la même classe à l'académie** reprit-elle après deux bonne minutes **, il est très intelligent tu sais.**

Elle racontait ce qu'elle aurait voulu raconter à sa mère à présent mais elle ne parla pas de sa journée précédente préférant la préserver pour sa mère. Et Neji écoutait calmement et silencieuse car lui aussi d'une certaine manière elle l'avait manqué. Hinata aimait trop sa mère et elle en était consciente, elle n'aimait pas lorsque celle ci se retrouvait à l'hôpital et ces neuf dernier mois cette action c'était répétée. Elle connaissait la cause de sa maladie, elle savait que sa mère avait des problèmes de cœur et ceux ci s'étaient accentués avec la deuxième grossesse.

Elle écoutait chaque fois les domestiques en parlait pensant sûrement qu'elle ne comprenait rien, mais ils se trompaient, ils se trompaient tous. Elle était loin d'être stupide. Pendant un instant elle avait détesté son futur petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Puis, en remarquant la joie que ressentait sa mère à l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant elle s'était laissée emporter et avait commencé à l'aimer.

Son regard se posa sur son cousin endormi, elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser, sa présence la réconfortait et son air paisible la rassurait. Pourtant ses sourcils se froncèrent en se souvenant de quelque chose.

C'était à cause de cet enfant que sa mère était mal en point, or, tout ceux qui faisaient du mal à sa mère étaient ses ennemis. Donc cet enfant fille ou garçon était son ennemi.

 _Je le déteste !_

Mais Hinata ne savait pas détesté bien longtemps hormis bien sûr certaines choses cruelles de la vie, au plus profond de son cœur il y avait cette petite voix qui espéré que le futur enfant du clan naisse dans de bonne condition, qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout et que des son arrivé au clan elle le cajolerait. Après elle sera grande sœur et c'était merveilleux.

10

Il n'a plus jamais vu la vie de la même façon depuis que ses compagnons n'étaient plus de ce monde. Le village lui paraissait plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà, malgré le rire constant des villageois, il ne voyait que leur peine et leur désespoir.

La verdure n'était plus aussi verte qu'avant et ce ciel bleu en ce matin ensoleillé ne lui faisait plus rien hormis peut-être brûlé sa rétine. En fait, il affirmerait sans contrainte que la vie le dégoûtait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il survive et eux non ? Même sans le vouloir ses souvenirs jaillissaient dans sa mémoire, un écroulement, des cris, des larmes et du sang.

Les mains en poches, la démarche lente et posée contant chacun de ses pas pour chasser l'ennuie, il fixait le ciel de son œil libre. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses pas le menèrent au cimetière ou peut-être était-ce un fait exprès. Ses journées se résumaient à deux choses les missions et ses visites au cimetière. C'était l'endroit où il passait la majorité de son temps de toute façon. Qu'avait-il à faire chez lui à part fixer les murs ? Autant faire autre chose.

Mécaniquement il se dirigea vers ses deux amis disparût. D'abord son plus chère ami, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui faisait drôle de parler de lui de cette façon, étant donné que de son vivant il ne l'avait pas calculer, l'ignorant sans état d'âme et maintenant oh combien sa présence lui manquait, ses blagues et ses pitreries éclairaient ses journées bien qu'elles étaient quelque fois agaçante. Il se courba et déposa rapidement une tige du bouquet de fleur qu'il avait apporté. De toute façon il ne les aimait pas, alors nul besoin d'en laisser plusieurs.

Il se redressa et fixa la tombe un moment, qu'avait-il encore à dire si ce n'était ses éternelles excuses pour une chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais il avait failli à la promesse faite à son ami. Il détourna le regard et reprit sa visite pour s'arrêter de nouveau devant une tombe.

Il connaissait son amour inconditionnelle pour les fleurs, timidement il les posa sur la pierre. Lorsqu'elle était vivante il avait eu le temps de l'observer et avait remarquer qu'elle était effectivement amoureuse de lui comme la plupart des filles de son âge mais il savait aussi que son ami en pinçait pour elle, la preuve il cherchait toujours à l'impressionner et n'arrêtait pas de rougir en sa présence. Ce souvenir lui arracha un micro sourire. Malheureusement c'était fini tout ça, c'était fini pour toujours et bien trop rapidement. Il n'y avait plus de soleil dans sa triste vie.

Il soupira brièvement et joignit ses mains en prière implorant son pardon tout en sachant très bien que cela était inutile.

 _Pardonne moi Rin et toi aussi Obito._

Enfin, maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il ne restait que lui et ses regrets.

- **Ah, je savais que j'allais te trouver ici Kakashi**

Celui ci ouvrit doucement les yeux puis s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

 **-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me chercher Hokage-sama**

 **-Oh ! Ça je le sais bien, mais tu sais parfois j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un et tu es la personne idéal mon garçon.**

Kakashi Hatake, cheveux argenté, teint pâle seize ans d'âge avait été et était toujours le génie de sa génération qui pour la première fois depuis des années n'était pas sortit du clan Uchiwa. Il avait assisté au deux dernières grandes guerre Ninja et avait eu le plaisir de naître au moment où le village était dirigé par des Hokage de renom, et celui d'avoir été entraîné par l'un deux.

Le Hokage s'approcha de lui et s'inclina légèrement devant la tombe de la jeune fille.

- **Veux-tu faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?**

Silencieusement, le jeune Juunin le suivi. Le Hokage n'était pas sans ignoré que le jeune Kakashi était de nature taciturne et que ce caractère s'était empiré avec le suicide de son père et le décès brutal de ses amis. Mais il allait arrangé ça, il était Hokage après tout et son devoir était de s'occuper des villageois Ninja ou pas.

10

 **-Quand on est un ou une Hyuga, on a peur de rien. Le courage est la clé de la réussite, la détermination aussi. Chaque enfant Hyuga doit suivre ce nindo pour être à même de blablabla…**

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Neji l'était depuis longtemps et donc pour ne pas trop penser à la situation de sa mère elle s'était plongée dans les études et en même temps essayait à sa manière d'apprendre quelques préceptes à son cousin. Mais une heure après ils en avaient eu assez et Neji s'était mit à jouer avec ses cheveux elle avait voulu insister sur ce dernier préceptes mais avait finalement changé d'avis.

- **Neji, on dirait bien que tu t'ennuie** **et** **moi aussi d'ailleurs… ça te dirait si on allait dans la cours je pourrais te montrer quelques mouvements** fit-elle enthousiaste

Le jeune Neji battit des mains signe de son approbation et Hinata se redressa et le prit dans ses bras l'entraînant gaiement dans l'arrière cours. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'y avoir planté quelques fleurs avec sa mère quelques années auparavant. Elle croisa Kô assis sur la petite terrasse les pieds dans le vide à son arrivée il tourna le visage dans sa direction et sourit.

Kô était de de cinq ans son aîné et cette année il complétait sa formation à l'académie pour enfin devenir ninja.

- **Bonjour Hinata-sama**

 **-Kô-san, vous n'êtes pas à l'académie aujourd'hui**

Il secoua la tête et Hinata vis là un excellent moyen de s'entraîner

- **Ça vous dirait d'échanger quelques coup avec moi**

- **Bien volontiers Hinata-sama**

L'héritière posa son petit cousin au sol vu qu'il tenait déjà sur ses pieds puis il s'assit et posa son regard sur eux.

Ils se digèrent d'un pas entendu au centre de l'arrière et se jaugèrent, puis Kô activa son hérédité mais avant qu'il ne fasse de mouvement Hinata avait déjà accouru vers lui et porta son premier coup simple et précis dans l'abdomen heureusement qu'il s'était protégé avec son chakra il recula instinctivement et s'éloigna d'elle.

Son regard se dirigea vers elle et n'eût le temps de rien calculer qu'elle lui portait un autre coup dans le ventre, cette fois ci il n'avait pas réussit à esquiver et se fit projeter. Sa rapidité était étonnante et Kô ne pu pas s'en remettre, dire qu'elle n'avait même pas activer son hérédité. Alors que Hinata se dirigeait de nouveau vers lui pour attaquer ils furent interrompu par des applaudissements.

Dès qu'ils tournèrent leur visage vers le nouvel arrivant, les sourcils de Hinata se froncèrent et elle devint impassible.

Sur le perron se trouvait son grand-père ses long cheveux qui avaient une teinte grisâtre à cause de l'âge virevoltait au gré du vent, une canne devant lui qui apparemment soutenait son poids, son dos s'était penché à cause de l'âge son regard se posa sur eux. Hinata ne l'appréciait pas, il était cruel et avait tendance à rabaisser tout le monde et ce regard hautain Kami qu'elle le détestait. Il se tenait là, les mains enfuient dans son kimono large signe qu'il réfléchissait laissant sa canne à un serviteur, la fixant de son regard méprisant mais cette fois il n'y avait pas le mépris y régnait d'habitude. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

 **-** **Excellent Hinata, excellent,** **approche par ici mon enfant.**

Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi, il l'avait toujours détester préférant avoir un petit fils, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard elle voyait bien qu'il aurait voulu que Neji soit le fils de Hiashi plutôt que d'avoir une petite fille. Il l'ignorait constamment et traitait Hanae avec injustice. Mais bien sûr sans rien commenter Hinata s'approcha de lui et s'inclina légèrement.

- **Bonjour Hiroshi-sama** elle ne l'appelait pas grand-père car il le lui avait toujours refuser

Il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Aurait-il pu deviner que cette fille avait tout ce potentiel et ce seulement à sept ans et demi ? Non c'était juste inconcevable. Tout un tas de projet défilèrent dans sa tête, Hinata serait une perle pour leur clan. Elle avait déjà acquis une rapidité et une précision hors du commun, il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle et l'invita.

Il n'avait juste qu'à perfectionner tout ça et elle serait une machine parfaite pour leur clan.

- **Rentrons prendre une tasse de thé, veux-tu ?**

Sans rechigner Hinata prit son cousin dans ses bras et entra à l'intérieur mais alors que son grand-père était devant, elle posa son cousin et couru rapidement vers Kô, dés qu'il la vit il sourit vaguement.

- **Kô-san, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, tenez c'est un remède fabriquer par maman il vous fera du bien.**

Puis comme elle était venu, s'éloigna de nouveau. Kô sourit et se dit que vraiment cette petite était gentille, ferait-elle pareil avec ses ennemis.

10

- **Hokage-sama, la question se pose toujours que ferons nous de Naruto**

Le Hokage croisa ses mains devant lui et y déposa son menton, après sa promenade avec le jeune Kakashi, on lui demandait dans son bureau pour affaire urgente. Bien sûr il s'y était rendu à son rythme si seulement il avait su que c'était encore pour reparler de Naruto, il ne serait pas venu.

Qu'avait bien pu faire ce petit garçon pour s'attirer la colère de tout ces dirigeants et même des villageois. Il avait quasiment été impossible pour lui de trouver une nourrice qui puisse s'occuper correctement du jeune Uzumaki, seule la matriarche Uchiwa et celle des Hyuga passait constamment pour s'occuper de lui, le reste du temps il s'en chargeait lui même.

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous posez cette question Naruto est le fils du quatrième et un enfant de Konoha donc il a parfaitement le droit de rester sur nos terres.**

 **-Mais il a le démon en lui, c'est un danger pour la population**

 **-Il n'en est rien** reprit le vieille homme **maintenant la discussion est close veuillez me laisser seul Danzô**

Ce jeune homme avait tendance à lui proposer des alternatives assez étranges ces dernier temps d'ailleurs il le soupçonnait d'activité étranges dans son dos. Bien sûr toute la génération ANBU de maintenant était à ses ordres, il n'était pas assez idiot pour leur demandé d'enquêter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lui même allait recruter ses ANBU et il avait déjà une idée sur qui lui serait fiable. Mais il s'en chargerait plus tard pour l'instant il avait sa visite médicale ensuite il irait voir le petit Naruto.

Cet enfant avait réellement besoin qu'on s'intéresse à lui pas par pitié non mais par amour et compassion mais tel qu'il connaissait les villageois ils ne voudront même pas s'approcher de lui par pitié.

10

La situation s'annonçait difficile du côté de Mikoto, bien sûr elle avait commencer l'opération mais apparemment ce petit enfant n'était pas quelqu'un de calme et n'arrêta pas de donner des coup de pieds aux endroits où elle posait ses mains. Et justement Mikoto était au bord de la crise de larme, le temps passait et elle n'avait presque rien fait. Peut-être que si elle essayait de parler avec lui/elle ça irait plus vite.

On lui disait souvent et elle savait que les enfants entendaient tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Peut-être cet enfant avait ressentit son stress et ne voulait pas qu'elle touche sa mère dans cet état.

 _Ok, ok je me calme, j'ai compris ._

 **-Ok, je vais te parler comme si t'étais un fille parce que j'en suis une. Bon c'est un peu stupide mais voila, c'est moi Mikoto. Alors je suis une amie de Hanae ta maman et tu sais elle a de grave problème de santé, ce qui se passe c'est que je dois l'opérer ma chérie, alors si tu pouvais juste me permettre de la toucher où il faut et me faciliter un peu la tâche en restant très calme choupinette ce serait super gentil.**

Après sa tirade Mikoto soupira et son chakra enveloppa de nouveau ses mains prête à intervenir, hérédité activé elle vérifiait si ses lames médicales ne touchaient pas l'enfant qui d'ailleurs se montrait calme. On dirait bien qu'elle l'avait écoutait. L'ouverture avait été facile, elle pouvait à présent faire sortir le bébé. Elle remit rapidement ses gants et entreprit de faire voir le monde à cette choupinette.

Dès que la cadette de Hinata vit enfin la lumière de la pièce Mikoto sourit et libéra ses collègues de son emprises. Il fallait maintenant être rapide. Sans tarder elle remit la petite Hyuga entre leurs mains et ils retirèrent ses gants pour elle. Impossible d'utiliser le chakra avec des gants.

Mikoto usa une fois de plus d'une concentration extrême pour refermer l'ouverture sur le ventre de son amie et appliqua encore un peu de jutsu médical pour faire disparaître la cicatrice mais il faudrait quand même un peu de temps pour qu'elle s'en aille complètement. Mikoto soupira bruyamment amusant ses collègues.

Cette opération, elle en était fière car elle avait pu sauver son amie et dans le même intervalle sa petite fille.

- **Aller, il faudrait nettoyer cette petite fille et avertir la famille. Je pense que Hanae ne mettra pas longtemps avant de se réveiller.**

Il applaudir pour elle et elle rougit de gène répétant que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

C'était enfin terminer.

Joyeuse Mikoto sortit de la pièce et s'élança gaiement dans les couloirs à la recherche des Hyuga. Elle ralentit le pas lorsqu'elle aperçu Hiashi, comment était-elle sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son jumeau ? Elle sourit, Hanae lui avait apprit à les différencier. Hiashi lui avait toujours les sourcils froncer et semblait réfléchir alors que Hizashi était plus nonchalant et avait le regard rieur.

- **Hiashi-san !** l'interpella t-elle

Celui-ci leva la tête et ses iris blanc se posèrent sur elle. Mikoto cru y apercevoir du désespoir. Elle lui sourit le rassurant par la même occasion.

- **L'opération a été compliqué mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, et vous avez de nouveau une jolie petite fille** elle aurait voulu dire que c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait réussit l'opération mais elle ne le fit pas.

- **Très bien, serait-il possible de la voir**

 **-Patientez juste quelques minutes le temps que mes collègues effectuent le changement de salle. Nous vous préviendront.**

Hiashi se contenta de hocher la tête et Mikoto s'en alla, elle avait fini son travail, à présent elle voulait rentrer et voir ses deux petits garçons ils lui manquait. Mais à peine eût-elle cette idée qu'un de ses collègues accourut affoler vers elle devant le regard incompréhensible du patriarche Hyuga.

- **Uchiwa-san nous avons besoin de vous en salle d'opération….**

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite qu'elle accourait déjà vers la salle qu'elle avait quitté il y avait quelques minutes. Elle entra en trombe à l'intérieur et les pleurs du bébé l'accueillir.

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?** **-Son cœur a arrêter de battre**

A cet instant c'était celui de Mikoto qui avait lui aussi arrêter de battre, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, non elle ne le permettrait pas. Hanae allait rester avec elle qu'elle le veuille ou pas.

10

Ils s'étaient endormis devant les parchemins sans réellement s'en rendre compte maintenant cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient debout. Sasuke avait faim et Itachi aussi, le plus grand des deux entreprit de faire à manger à son frère, se demandant pourquoi aucun de ses parents n'était encore rentrer.

Normalement aujourd'hui il devait aller s'entraîner avec la Hyuga, le jour d'avant ils ne s'étaient pas entraînés comme ils devraient à cause de l'heure avancé pas qu'il s'en souciait mais il devait s'occuper de son petit frère car sa mère était de garde. Et depuis hier il n'avait croisé aucun de ses parents ce qui soit dit en passant était un peu inquiétant. Enfin, il ne s'en s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, son père était sûrement occupé à l'agence de police après sa réunion avec le clan, rien de bien méchant.

Mais pour l'instant il devait faire à manger. Itachi apprenait très vite et donc le fait de voir comment sa mère préparait la nourriture de son frère avait fait en sorte qu'il savait plus ou moins s'y prendre. La véritable préoccupation était qu'est ce que lui allait mangé, les Uchiwa étaient connu pour avoir de gros appétit dans leur enfance et Itachi n'échappait pas à la règle.

Après avoir nourrit Sasuke il resta interdit assis sagement au salon, il avait faim, il avait vraiment très faim. Faudrait peut-être qu'il apprenne à cuisiner, enfin pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être. Sasuke s'étant de nouveau endormit il était sûr qu'il avait de quoi patienter jusqu'au retour de sa mère. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui manquait d'ailleurs il resta face au mur perdu dans la vague son estomac n'arrêtant pas de réclamer. Cela risquait de durée longtemps. Il aurait pu sortir et s'acheter des dangos mais rien n'y faisait il ne voulait pas laisser Sasuke tout seul alors mieux valait patienter encore un peu sa mère ou son père reviendrait sûrement d'une minute à l'autre n'est ce pas ?

10

Pour ce qui était du retour de sa mère, cela risquait de durée sacrément longtemps. Comment était-il possible que le cœur de Hanae se soit arrêter ? Elle s'était pourtant assurer que tout allait bien avant de sortir. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- **Que s'était-il passé ?** Parvint-elle enfin à demander alors que son cœur à elle ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine

- **Nous ne pouvons l'expliquer Uchiwa-san, juste qu'après votre départ nous nous sommes occupés du bébé puis Hiro a vérifier l'état de son cœur et plus rien…**

 **-Merde merde merde ! C'est pas possible**

Mikoto s'approcha de son amie et vérifia à son tour ce qui se passait, elle activa son hérédité et elle hoqueta de stupeur. Son cœur battait encore, mais il battait faiblement c'était bien normal qu'il ne l'ait pas sentit, c'était presque irrégulier. Elle ne pouvait pas compter pendant combien de temps battait son cœur au bout d'une minute mais elle savait qu'il ne battait pas normalement. Elle devait lui faire un massage cardiaque pour le réveiller, c'est ce qu'elle fit mais elle avait besoin de pression il fallait quelque chose pour le stimuler mais elle n'avait aucune idée pour le faire.

Elle massait, elle massait encore et encore mais rien, il n'y avait pas de réaction et à chaque seconde elle sentait son cœur cesser de battre pour de bon. Les larmes commencèrent leur sillons sur ses joues alors qu'elle essayait de tout faire pour réanimer son amie.

 _Aller Hanae fait un effort s'il te plaît ! J'y arriverai pas sans toi !_

Ses mains tremblaient alors que désespéré elle faisait tout son possible. Qu'elle avait mal en ce moment, une fois de plus elle n'arrivait pas à sauvé une de ses amies, elle ne voulait pas rester toute seul, elle ne voulait plus de cette tristesse, elle en avait déjà assez de pleurer, elle en avait déjà assez de se parler toute seule, elle avait assez de parler à une tombe. Elle ne voulait pas que ces enfants restent tout seul comme le petit Naruto, la petite Hime ne pouvait tout assumé.

Elle ne savait plus si elle parlait ou si ce n'était juste que dans sa tête.

Ses collègues préférèrent la laisser toute seule trop embarrasser de la voir ainsi. Mikoto Uchiwa, elle qui paraissait toujours souriante, qui semblait toujours de bonne humeur communiquant la gaieté à tout le monde semblait perdu. Aujourd'hui elle ne parvint pas à caché sa tristesse. Oh comme elle détestait cette situation. Comment allait-elle annoncer au patriarche Hyuga que sa femme bien aimée se mourrait ou plutôt était déjà…

- **Morte ?** Réalisa t-elle **Non non non c'est pas possible.** Elle souffla un instant puis elle sourit **Non Hanae tu vas pas me faire ça d'accord… tu peux pas** **me faire ça** **,** elle se calma puis reprit avec des sanglots dans la voix **écoute ils comptent tous sur toi** **dehors** **c'est pas maintenant** **que tu vas laisser ce fichu cœur t'emporter t'es bien plus forte que lui, t'es… beaucoup plus forte que lui s'il te plaît… lève toi**

Comme dernier recourt elle fit jaillirent des éclairs à l'aide de son chakra et les abattit au niveau de son cœur pour le stimuler mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Hanae ses espoirs disparurent alors que ses yeux restaient hermétiquement fermer. Morte de fatigue et remplis de tristesse elle laissait les ténèbres l'envahir alors qu'elle tombait lourdement sur le corps de la matriarche Hyuga et son coude heurta sa poitrine.

Mais elle ne le vit pas car elle s'était évanouie.

10

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital c'était la panique, Hiashi ne savait pas ce qui se passait, d'abord Mikoto venait lui annoncer que tout allait bien et que sa femme et sa fille était en bonne santé maintenant ces médic-nin qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître l'annonçaient le contraire. Loin de la panique il était plutôt en colère et sans s'en rendre compte son hérédité s'activa faisant reculer les préposé d'hôpital.

 **-Nous sommes vraiment dés…**

 **-Où est Uchiwa ?** Fit-il **C'est elle que je veux voir**

- **Uchiwa-san ne peut…**

 **-Conduisez moi à la salle d'urgence** ordonna t-il

- **Nous ne pouvons pas c'est …**

 **-J'ai dit la salle d'urgence**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Suivez nous Hyuga-sama** fit Hiro pas vraiment enchanté de s'attirer les foudres du chef du clan Hyuga.

Non il n'allait pas admettre qu'il avait peur que cela soit vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient car si elle n'était pas venu leur annoncer elle même c'était bien parce qu'ils disaient vrai. Chaque pas qu'il posait pour se rapprocher de la salle d'urgence était angoissant, qu'allait-il faire si elle était bel et bien morte ? Supporterait-il cette douleur ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Et pourquoi donc ces couloirs étaient-ils aussi long ?

En fait, non, ils étaient même très court vu qu'en moins de deux ils étaient déjà devant l'immense porte de la salle d'urgence. A ce moment il n'avait jamais imaginé que son cœur pouvait battre autant, au point où il avait l'impression qu'il sortirait de sa cage thoracique.

- **Allez-y Hyuga-sama, ouvrez la porte et vérifiez par vous même.** Fit le jeune Hiro

Le cœur de Hiashi manqua un battement alors que rassemblant son courage il poussait après quelques minutes l'immense porte.

* * *

 _ **Voila voila avec un peu de retard comme d'habitude mais bientôt j'serai en vacance et je serai à l'heure pour les publications malheureusement j'peux pas répondre au review mais je vous promet de le faire au prochain chapitre.**_

 ** _Merci à ce qui continue de lire ma fic c'est encourageant !_**

 ** _Aller zou biz à tout le monde_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé, Hinata n'avait aucune envie de les relever, seul les gestes silencieux mais pourtant bruyant à ses oreilles de son grand-père l'indiquait qu'il se resservait une énième tasse de thé alors qu'elle n'était qu'à la première, d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait même pas encore touché. Dans la tasse fumante que lui avait servit une domestique elle pouvait voir son reflet, des cernes encerclaient ses yeux couleur lune et son teint était bien pâle c'était pour cette raison qu'elle releva rapidement le visage et tomba sur le regard scrutateur de Hiroshi.

- **Tu ne bois pas de thé,** remarqua t-il **c'est excellent pour la santé !**

 **-Je n'aime pas celui à la menthe.**

 **-C'est pourtant le meilleur !**

 **-C'est selon votre point de vue Hiroshi-sama.** Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de son grand-père puis un rictus orna ses lèvres. Elle ne dit plus rien et tout le monde comprit que la conversation était terminée et les domestiques fixaient tous Hinata avec horreur, il ne fallait jamais se frotter à lui.

Hiroshi était quelqu'un de très susceptible mais il se retint, d'où cette gamine lui parlait-elle comme cela. Elle le provoquait et il le savait, en temps normal il l'aurait depuis longtemps mit une sacré fessé mais pour l'instant il avait besoin d'elle, elle était la futur machine de son clan il ne manquait plus que lui enseigner quelques bases de plus et elle serait parfaite, une machine à détruire. Il sourit à cette pensée ce qui parut étrange au yeux de la Hyuga car son grand-père ne souriait jamais, enfin depuis sa naissance elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Aujourd'hui c'était juste un miracle, elle le regarda longuement et en déduit qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, elle était sûr qu'elle faisait partie de ce plan c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était là.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement plissant légèrement ses yeux et le sourire de son grand-père s'agrandit, un sourire diabolique.

- **Je comprend** fit-il simplement puis son regard se posa sur le petit Neji assit à la droite de Hinata **dis moi, sais-tu comment fonctionne notre clan ?**

L'aîné des Hyuga suivit son regard jetant un bref coup d'œil à Neji puis le fixa en hochant la tête, comment ne pourrait-elle pas le savoir, son père lui enseignait cela depuis sa naissance. Sa suspicion prit de l'ampleur alors qu'elle répondait à son grand-père.

- **Je sais que le clan Hyuga est divisé en deux, la branche parallèle et la branche principale. La branche principale est dirigée par l'aîné du chef du clan et le cadet est à la charge de la branche parallèle.** Elle prit une pause et se souvint d'une chose qui lui glaça le sang. Voilà où il voulait en venir !

Son grand-père remarqua son désarroi et sourit tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, maintenant il pouvait la manipuler. Elle aimait trop Neji. C'était là sa première erreur : _les Hyuga n'aimaient pas !_

11

Hiashi n'arrivait pas à pousser les immenses portes de la salle d'urgence. Que se passait-il ? N'avait-il plus de force ? Franchement il n'en savait rien, juste que ses mains étaient restées figer sur les poignées de l'immense porte les agrippants fermement avec le regard dur. C'était presque impensable pour lui d'être là.

En fait, il ne voulait pas se confronter à la réalité, il ne voulait pas constater que ce que disait ces infirmiers était vrai. Il n'était pas prêt à la voir partir, il avait encore besoin d'elle, il aurait toujours besoin d'elle. Et puis pouvait-on être prêt à voir s'en aller une personne chère ? Qui plus était son amie, son épouse, sa conseillère, son… âme sœur ? Avait-il la capacité de supporter son absence ? Comment serait-il un bon père pour ses filles sans elle ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été très loquace. Tel était les questions que se posait Hiashi, lui, qui d'habitude paraissait si calme et si sûr de lui, les infirmiers auraient presque supposé qu'il allait pleurer là, devant eux.

Hiro bailla d'ennui. Il était un jeune apprenti, commençant le métier il y avait à présent six mois, et depuis lors il s'était habitué à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles aux gens alors une personne de plus ou de moins qui mourrait ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Alors ce jeune homme, beau et élancé regardait avec lassitude le chef du clan qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses doutes et son angoisse.

- **Bon Hyuga-sama, je comprend combien de fois tout cela peut-être perturbant** **et difficile** **mais nous avons d'autres patients alors si vous pouviez** **juste ouvrir cette por…** le jeune homme s'interrompit en sentant le regard froid que lui lançait son collègue et il se tût.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Hyuga-sama, prenez tout votre temps** fit plus amicalement le second infirmier.

Comme sortit d'une transe Hiashi se redressa subitement et revêtit son visage impassible, il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Il soupira puis poussa enfin les portes de la salle d'urgence pour le plus grand bonheur de Hiro qui était déjà épuisé. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, lui arrachant un soupire de soulagement. Sa femme bien aimée était là, assisse sur son lit d'hôpital, elle était si belle. C'était comme s'il la redécouvrait.

Si pendant deux jours il n'avait pas réussit à quitter l'hôpital délaissant tout ses devoirs de chef pour elle, pouvait-il seulement se passer d'elle pour toujours ? Lorsqu'il la vit tourner la tête dans sa direction remarquant enfin qu'il y avait des personnes supplémentaire dans la salle il vit alors toute la fatigue présente sur son visage de porcelaine, sa chevelure était ramenée sur le côté droit de son épaule, des cernes creusaient ces yeux mais ces yeux étaient toujours remplis de malice et de douceur. Lorsqu'elle encra son regard lilas dans le sien tout en ornant ses lèvres d'un doux sourire, la réponse s'imposa dans son esprit : _jamais il ne pou_ _rr_ _ait se passer d'elle._

11

 _Pour préserver la paix et le respect dans le clan une loi a été mise en place afin de différencier la branche principale de la branche parallèle. Désormais tout enfant né du second fils du chef ainsi que sa descendance devra être marqué du sceau de l'oiseau en cage._ _Cette disposition permet de préserver le secret du Byakugan et la branche parallèle se doit d'être soumise à celle principale…_

Les sourcils froncer, Hinata lisait et relisait cette partie du livre. Comment était-ce possible qu'au sein d'un même clan il y ait tant d'injustice ? C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait le croire. C'était alors pour cette raison que certaine personne de la branche parallèle portait un bandeau ou encore avait constamment un visage remplit de tristesse et même plus, de haine. Oui, elle avait déjà assisté à une séance de torture mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à cause de cette marque qui, non seulement les privait de liberté les maintenant sous contrôle, mais également les considérait comme des esclaves.

 _Pour préserver la paix hein, j'aurai dit pour encourager la haine plutôt !_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Neji et elle eu une pensée pour le deuxième enfant de ses parents. Alors c'était ça, ils allaient eux aussi être marqués. C'était la réalité de son clan, une triste vérité mise à découvert aux yeux d'une petite fille, plus si petite que ça.

Subitement, Hinata se redressa et sans attendre son reste se précipita hors des barrières de son clan.

Le soleil brillait, un soleil doux qui réchauffait sa beau pâle, le printemps arrivait et les arbres renaissant doucement mais sûrement reprenant leur jolie couleur verte, quelques fleurs étaient présentes dans la prairie. C'était à cette endroit qu'elle avait plongé se rappela t-elle en passant devant la rivière, elle ressentait encore la douce caresse froide de l'eau glacer sur sa peau, de cette impression de sombrer et d'abandonné son corps. C'était lorsque l'air s'échappait totalement de ces poumons qu'elle s'était sentit vivante. Ensuite elle avait retrouvé la surface grâce à Shisui, elle ressentit la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau...

Puis, Hinata se crispa légèrement, elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose d'important qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent oublié ou plutôt essayer de ne pas remarquer :

 _Mon clan est horrible._

Elle se mit alors à courir, courir pour se soulager, courir pour oublier, courir pour s'oublier. Ses pas la menèrent dans la forêt, les arbres défilaient devant ses yeux, et ses pieds se recouvraient de boues. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, elle ne pouvait rester une minute de plus avec ces personnes méchantes. Elle pensait que le danger était à l'extérieur mais c'était bien faux tout venait bien de son clan, c'était la que tout commençait il y avait tout les signes d'un possible conflit et le plus évident était la haine.

Brusquement elle s'arrêta, l'impression qu'on la suivait s'incrusta dans son cerveau. Hinata se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. Cacher par le feuillage, le soleil n'éclairait pas vraiment elle se retrouvait donc là dans un endroit pratiquement sombre à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre mouvement.

Elle pouvait simplement activé son hérédité et tout serait réglé mais à cette pensée ses sourcils se froncèrent, non elle était là pour s'oublier. Elle voulait se mettre en danger, elle voulait des sensations fortes, elle voulait sentir son sang bouillonner, sentir l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Elle souhaitait frôler la mort et de nouveau se sentir vivante!

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait sa course.

Hinata l'avait repéré.

Ce chakra était étrange et ne présageait rien de bon, ça l'excitait. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait, même si elle n'y était allé qu'une fois, si cette personne voulait quelque chose il allait se dénoncer. Le vert sombre de la forêt laissait place à un vert plus clair, plus enjôleur. Les rayons de l'après midi faisait du lieu un endroit féerique, une prairie qui avait avait pour trône un grand arbre empêchait les rayons de s'infiltrer à travers son feuillage et mettait en place un abri contre le soleil. A côté de lui était un grand lac qui scintillait.

Oui ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était venue ici, ça avait un peu changer, l'arbre avait grandit et des fleurs poussaient sur ses racines, de magnifique marguerite mêlées aux violettes. Automatiquement son esprit s'apaisa et lentement elle se rapprocha de l'arbre se laissant choir contre le tronc. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle laissa le chant du vent la bercé. L'air était calme et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était toute seule, que même les animaux de la forêt n'avait pas découvert cet endroit.

Elle se fondait dans la masse en pensant aux parchemins que lui avait confié Okami, un animal d'attribution, à quoi pouvait-il bien lui servir ? Et puis zut elle ne voulait penser à rien, seul l'état de santé de sa mère semblait encore l'inquiéter, de toute façon il ne lui arriverait rien, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Soudain, un son étrange perturba son calme ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, le feuillage remuait et elle n'aimait pas ce bruit. Que se passait-il ? Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et les posa sur l'intrus elle le fusilla du regard en creusant un peu plus ses sourcils déformant ainsi son visage de porcelaine.

11

Hanae était assise sur le lit d'hôpital Mikoto endormit dans ses bras, elle caressait doucement ses cheveux. Elle sourit, bien sûr elle avait entendu tout ce que la brune disait alors qu'elle essayait de la sauver.

A vrai dire elle ne pensait pas s'en sortir, pour elle dès l'instant où elle avait quitté sa chambre pour une énième fois sans l'autorisation de son époux et que malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le bas du ventre elle s'était quand même lancée à travers les couloirs du manoir puis morte de fatigue elle s'était écroulée perdant connaissance sur le coup mais entendant les pas précipité de son époux son destin avait été scellé et elle pensait que pour elle s'était déjà cuit, que plus jamais elle ne reverrait Hinata ou même Hiashi.

Mais grâce à la persévérance de Mikoto elle avait survécu. Franchement son cœur avait bien faillit la lâcher et ce pour toujours, elle serra le tissu proche de sa poitrine et soupira de soulagement elle avait survécu, c'était tellement difficile à croire. Tendrement elle continuait de caresser les cheveux corbeau de son amie et sœur. Hanae n'était pas sans oubliée que malgré qu'elle avait été tiré d'affaire pour l'instant elle n'était pas moins en danger, son cœur ne s'était pas réparé, il était toujours aussi malade et une émotion trop forte pouvait la tuer. Son regard s'emplit de tristesse, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avis des médic-nin pour le savoir. Vivement qu'elle puisse voir son tendre époux et sa chère petite Hime car tant qu'ils seraient là tout irait bien et puis grâce à Mikoto elle pouvait passer un peu plus de temps avec eux c'était l'essentiel.

Un bruit devant la porte la fit relever la tête et son sourire s'élargit atteignant presque les oreilles mais celui disparût presque en remarquant l'état de son mari, il avait le regard fuyant et elle voyait presque des larmes dans ces prunelles blanche. A vrai dire elle voyait pour la deuxième fois de la tristesse et là elle s'en voulu car s'était de sa faute alors elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Hanae n'aimait pas causer de la peine aux autres, or, sa maladie en était une cause continuelle et cela lui faisait plus de mal. Soulager oui il était, toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait s'évacua en un discret soupire que seul Hanae remarqua.

- **Hyuga-sama !** s'étonna Shishi le deuxième infirmier Hanae dirigea son regard sur l'infirmier et sourit devant son visage incrédule, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai il était pourtant sûr qu'elle était morte, il l'avait vu, le regard effrayer de Mikoto quand son cœur s'était arrêté, alors comment était-ce possible ? La voix de sa patiente le ramena à la réalité

- **Est-ce que vous pouvez vous occupez d'elle** Hanae porta un regard maternel et reconnaissant sur Mikoto c'était bien grâce à elle et à sa ténacité qu'elle était encore en vie, **elle doit être épuisée.**

Shishi se contenta de hocher la tête ets'approcha de la Hyuga afin de prendre Mikoto dans ses bras et l'emmener dans une autre salle. Comme sortit d'une transe Hanae se souvint de la raison de sa présence à l'hôpital immédiatement ses mains mince et blanchâtre se posèrent sur on ventre. Où était son enfant, sa petite fille. Remarquant son trouble Hiashi se rapprocha d'elle mais l'infirmier la rejoignit avant lui et l'indiqua ce qu'il devait faire.

- **Hiashi-Sama je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre mais nous devons encore effectuer quelques examens nous vous préviendrons dès que nous finissons** il lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

Hanae sourit il n'allait pas accepter, pas après cette séparation Hiashi l'avait presque vu mourir dans ses bras. Hiashi regarda méchamment l'infirmier, celui qui était venu l'annoncer cette atroce nouvelle sans une once de compassion ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait l'empêcher de voir sa femme. Hiashi s'approcha d'elle et se tint devant elle, c'était quelqu'un d'assez pudique dans ses sentiments alors elle comprit tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce simple regard qu'ils échangèrent, de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude et du soulagement.

Hanae ne se retint absolument pas elle prit sa main dans la sienne et emmêla leurs doigts, Hiashi les resserra et Hanae porta leurs mains emmêlés à sa joue avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Et le patriarche sourit, il comprit que tout allait bien et qu'il devait laisser les infirmiers s'occuper d'elle. Résigné et à contre cœur il soupira et lâcha sa main. Après un dernier regard vers sa femme et un sourire encourageant de sa part il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être soulageant de savoir que son épouse bien aimé se portait bien et qu'elle était hors de danger. Tout ça grâce à un membre du clan Uchiwa, qui plus était la matriarche. Il était temps qu'il réfléchisse à la proposition de son rival Fugaku Uchiwa.

11

Itachi était assis en face d'une montagne de livre, il avait toujours était passionné par la lecture et ce depuis qu'il avait appris à lire. Sasuke avait au début été très intéressé par cette activité mais il avait fini par s'en dormir s'était compréhensible il n'avait que huit mois après tout.

Itachi sourit en posant son regard sur lui.

Il ressemblait vraiment à leur mère, ils avaient le même regard, tellement franche et sincère ça changeait de celui dur et scrutateur de son père. D'ailleurs il avait aussi le même. L'aîné des Uchiwa soupira puis se remit à sa lecture. Ce livre parlait de l'histoire de son clan et d'une pupille particulière, il fonça les sourcils alors qu'il poursuivait sa lecture.

Ses yeux défilaient rapidement à travers les lignes du livre imprégnant les informations dans son cerveau, qui, il en était sûr, lui servirait plus tard.

11

Des yeux bleu, des cheveux couleur blé, un sourire de dix kilomètres c'était ce que Hinata voyait devant elle, la tête en bas et les genoux suspendu sur une branche de ce gigantesque arbre tel une chauffe souris Kya la regardait avec amusement.

- **Qu'est ce que t'es marrante quand tu réfléchit, tes yeux se plissent et ton nez se retrousse** se moqua t-elle

Comment avait-elle fait pour la trouver et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sentit sa présence ? Serait-ce elle ce chakra étrange et si effrayant ? Non c'était impossible ! Hinata fronça un peu plus les sourcils et se redressa.

- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici**

Les mains se balançant dans le vide, Kya fixait toujours Hinata sans lui accordé de réponse. Avec beaucoup de facilité et de nonchalance elle se balança en avant puis arrière grâce à ses pieds puis atteint le haut de la branche se retrouvant habilement dessus elle s'accrocha fermement puis elle lâcha spontanément et atterrit avec prouesse sur l'herbe.

- **En fait c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Hina-chan** elle secoua la poussière présente sur elle et s'assit au pied de l'arbre.

Hinata leva un sourcil devant cette nomination c'était bien vrai qu'elle avait accepté d'être son amie mais depuis ce jour elles ne s'étaient plu revues ni n'avait échangé de mot alors pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi. Elle dévisagea la blonde pendant un moment puis soupira devant son magnifique sourire il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'être tout le temps sur la défensive comme ça.

- **Et pourquoi ça ?** Demanda t-elle plus calmement

- **D'après ce que je sais les membres du clan Hyuga ne sortent pas beaucoup de chez eux et comme** **on a pas cours à l'académie aujourd'hui…**

Hinata se rassit etferma les yeux, effectivement ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup de chez eux d'ailleurs si sa mère n'avait pas mit son grain de sel elle aussi serait enfermée et ne sortirait que pour l'académie. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Kya était dans la même position qu'elle ce qui la fit sourire, et puis elle ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle comment allaient-elles être amie.

- **Comment tu m'as trouvé alors?** demanda Hinata histoire d'éclaircir cette mystérieuse affaire de chakra.

Immédiatement Kya se colora, gêné par la situation elle rouvrit précipitamment les yeux et s'éloigna de la Hyuga en secouant rapidement les mains devant elle. Hinata leva un sourcil et la regarda avec amusement

- **Eeeeuh en fait j-je me promenais ici et je t'ai…. Vu…. ne crois surtout pas que je te suis hein… C-Ce serait vraiment te méprendre** paniqua t-elle

Hinata hocha légèrement la tête puis elle se redressa, elle se rapprocha dangereux de Kya le regard et le visage fermé puis s'accroupit devant elle de sorte que son regard vitreux puisse être ancré dans celui pétillant et apeuré de la jeune fille. Elle comprenait à présent d'où lui venait cette impression d'être constamment observé, au début elle se disait qu'il s'agissait simplement de membres de son clan qui gardaient un œil sur elle mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Une jeune fille qui arrivait à la suivre sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive méritait son attention.

Mais ce chakra, il ne pouvait pas être le sien, en résumé deux personnes la suivait et elle n'avait remarqué qu'une et ce n'était pas Kya !

 **-Dit moi Kya, c'est quoi tout ton nom…**

 **-Uh ? Je… Kya Achigan**

 **-Achigan hein…** fit-elle semblant de réfléchir puis son regard s'illumina et un sourire fendit ses lèvres surprenant la blonde **ravie d'être ton amie !**

11

- **Aller Sasuke ! Ne pleure pas tu sai** **s,** **elle sera bientôt de retour ta maman adoré, et puis t'es avec ton grand frère non ?**

Lorsque le cadet Uchiwa s'était éveillé ses cris avaient retentit dans tout le manoir, déjà il s'était réveillé tout seul et sa mère lui manquait. En fait, depuis leur départ Mikoto et Fugaku n'était pas rentré et Sasuke n'avait pas été aussi longtemps séparé de ses parents depuis l'attaque de Kyubi. Itachi s'était alors précipité vers lui et s'empressait de le calmer. Peut-être devrait-il faire un tour à l'hôpital ? Après avoir donner à manger à son petit frère il décida d'y aller. Itachi porta son petit frère sans grand mal et sortit du manoir.

Chez eux, il n'y avait pas de domestiques car Mikoto préférait tout faire elle même, n'avait-elle jamais pensé qu'à cause de son travail et celui de son époux il arriverait des fois où elle serait rarement chez elle ? Personne ne le sait, peut-être avait-elle une confiance aveugle en Itachi convaincu qu'il saurait prendre soin de son frère mais se rendait-elle compte que son enfant assumait trop tôt des responsabilités d'adolescent. A près tout il était un petit garçon certes différents des autres mais qui avait lui aussi besoin de s'amuser. En réalité seul les grandes personnes s'en inquiétaient en le voyant passé portant fièrement son cadet sur son dos, lui n'en avait cure il préférait largement la compagnie de son frère plutôt que celle des autres. Et puis cela lui permettait d'apprendre des choses utiles.

Il saluait d'un simple sourire ses oncles et ses tantes et supportait les couinements de certaines d'entre elles qui s'extasiait devant lui et son frère alors qu'il avançait à travers les rues du clan. Le mois de mars tirait à sa fin et la nature était de plus en plus belle, ça tombait bien puisque depuis le début de leur année scolaire à l'académie il maîtrisait pas mal de technique et d'ailleurs son père en était très fière, mais pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant il devait en faire beaucoup plus et le fait qu'il tirait vers la fin du mois prouvait que beaucoup de temps était passé depuis le début de son apprentissage.

Il s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dépasser l'agence de police de son clan. Ce bâtiment était très imposant et il y avait tout en haut un énorme éventail, juste à la porte d'entré il aperçu quelques oncles et le dos imposant de son père il voulut s'approcher mais après avoir réfléchit il décida de ne pas déranger son père il avait déjà assez de travail comme ça. Sans plus de réflexion il continua son chemin vers la sortie du quartier.

Lorsqu'il mit pied du territoire des Uchiwa, il croisa quelques villageois qu'il salua courtoisement. Ça faisait à peu près trois mois que l'académie avait ouverte ses portes et jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas encore abordé les sujets les plus important et puis il n'était qu'à sa première année, peut-être lui faudrait-il encore patienter.

Ses pas le menèrent devant l'hôpital de Konoha, l'endroit où travaillait sa mère d'ailleurs ça lui rappelait pas mal de souvenir. Les blessés de la grande guerre, la naissance de Sasuke, l'attaque de Kyubi, Hinata… Hinata, et son petit cousin. A vrai dire il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle juste que depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait surprise à son entraînement il l'avait sentit déterminer et ça lui avait plut. Elle ne savait pas nager. A cette pensée se lèvres s'étirent en un discret sourire . Elle n'avait aucune base, lui son père l'avait appris très tôt. Heureusement maintenant elle se débrouillait beaucoup mieux, ce n'était pas parfait mais maintenant en courant normal elle ne pourrait pas se noyer.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes de l'hôpital, l'odeur des médicaments lui piquèrent le nez, du coup, sans perdre de temps il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Immédiatement la dame préposée lui commanda de laisser Sasuke en sa compagnie mais en voyant que l'enfant était plutôt réticent elle décida de le laisser avec son frère. Ne sachant pas exactement où se trouvait Mikoto elle lui indiqua la salle où elle devait normalement être entrain d'exercer.

Itachi longeait les couloirs de l'hôpital sans prendre connaissance de ce qui se passait autour, et puis de toute façon ça ne l'intéressait pas, il avait assez vu de personnes mal en point. Il prit l'itinéraire que lui avait indiqué la femme de l'accueil puis se retrouva devant une immense porte à deux battant en fer où il y avait inscrit au dessus en gros caractère _URGENCE._ Que fallait-il faire ? Peut-être pouvait-il entrer ? Après tout la femme ne lui avait rien dit dessus il se pourrait bien que sa mère soit à l'intérieur et comme elle aimait discuter avec ses patients elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Sans plus de réflexion Itachi poussa un des battants de la grande porte.

11

Hanae boudait, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Shishi devait effectuer des examens pour vérifier si tout allait bien et bien sûr si son cœur allait encore tenir pendant longtemps, tout cela devait être une routine sans trop de complication si à vingt sept ans Hanae Hyuga ne se montrait pas aussi peureuse des piqûres et des infusions de chakra qui étaient nécessaire afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Bien que Shishi était plutôt gentil et doux dans ses gestes Hanae n'en avait que faire il n'allait pas approché ces chose d'elle. Et dire qu'elle était elle même médic-nin on se demandait ce qu'elle disait à ses patients.

- **N'approchez pas ces choses de moi** prévint-elle menaçante

- **Mais Hanae-sama c'est pour votre bie…**

 **-Arrêtez moi votre char, je sais ce qui est pour mon bien et ce n'est pas ça !** Fit-elle désignant les instruments avec dédain **j'ai besoin de retrouver ma maison et mon jardi…** Continua t-elle se vantant des bienfaits qu'on éprouve à retrouver sa demeure et que le simple fait de respirer le parfum de fleurs aidait dans la guérison, sous le regard suspicieux et inquiet de Shishi.

Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte aussi spontanément et que profitant de son inattention Shishi n'avait pas enfoncé cette seringue sans la moindre douceur dans sa peau pâle l'arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur semblable au cri d'un chat en détresse. Puis il se confondit en excuse s'inclinant profondément.

Hanae se fâchait rarement alors elle se contenta d'un faible sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace et caressa l'endroit où venait d'entrer la seringue ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le nouvel arrivant et son regard s'attendrit. Que faisait ce petit garçon dans une salle d'urgence. Elle devina sans problème qu'il s'agissait d'un Uchiwa, ses yeux et ses cheveux ébène le trahissait, de plus, il la ressemblance entre lui et Fugaku s'accentuait avec ce visage impassible.

Malgré tout, Hanae le trouva beau, même une très beau une beauté taciturne . De toute façon, cela ne l'étonnait pas les Uchiwa avait cette particularité ainsi que les garçon de son clan mais cette beauté allait inévitablement avec leur caractère cochon. L'image de Fugaku lui apparût, elle se demandait comment faisait Mikoto avec un mari aussi sérieux. Finalement après quelques minutes de sérieux elle sourit intérieurement face à sa question ironique, vu que son mari et le sien avait presque le même caractère.

Elle fixa de nouveau l'héritier Uchiwa et haussa les sourcils en remarquant qu'il faisait de même, ses yeux ébène la regardait sans grande émotion et il semblait chercher quelque chose. C'était étrange cette sensation de déjà vu, il avait le même regard terne que Hinata. Serait-ce possible qu'ils aient des souvenirs communs, Hanae analysait vite et elle ne voulait pas avoir raison. De si jeu… Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par la voix basse de l'infirmier.

 **-Salut Itachi** fit Shishi **tu cherches sans doute Mikoto-san**

Il opina du chef

- **Désolé, elle est en salle de repos mais si…**

 **-Tu es le fils de Mikoto** intervint Hanae, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, une façon d'entamer la conversation **approche s'il te plaît**

Le jeune Uchiwa approcha pas très enthousiaste le petit Sasuke dans son dos, Hanae trouva le petit garçon très mignon et attendrissant sa tête tournée dans sa direction la regardait avec interrogation au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Dès qu'ils furent à son chevet Sasuke n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard encrant ses yeux charbon dans les siens lune. Loin d'embarrasser la Hyuga elle sourit franchement et Sasuke répondit découvrant ainsi deux belles fossettes. Profitant de cette ouverture elle posa sa main sur sa petite joue puis le caressa de la mâchoire au pommette avec ses long doigt fin en faisant de petite cercle, ce qui accentua le sourire du petit garçon puis elle pinça affectueusement sa joue et le lâcha.

Ce petit bout de choux était le portrait de sa mère.

Elle redirigea son attention sur Itachi, se promener ainsi avec son petit frère sur le dos c'était tellement courageux, tellement responsable, Hanae poussa un petit couinement et rougit faiblement en espérant que sa petite Hime serait pareil avec sa sœur.

- **Tu dois avoir sept ans** fit-elle après l'avoir longuement regardé

 **-J'en prend huit en Juin** **-Ah d'accord !** S'enthousiasma t-elle **j'ai une fille qui a le même âge que toi mais tu es juste un peu plus grand de taille qu'elle** **et tu dois forcément être plus grand qu'elle vu qu'elle est née en décembre** **.** **Tu sais** ajouta t-elle en chuchotant et regardant de gauche comme si s'était un secret confidentiel qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoilerce qui arracha un maigre sourire à l'aîné **quand ta maman et moi étions enceinte** **de vous** **on se cachait** **pour manger des sucreries.** **Une fois, nous avons été prises en flagrant délit par ton père, du sucre glace partout c'était tellement drôle de voir sa tête sans ce masque impassible** elle s'amusa de sa propre bêtise **mais ne le répète pas** **c'est un secret entre nous** dès qu'elle eût terminé Hanae le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis tapota son lit pour qu'il s'y asseye **je suppose que tu vas à l'académie** demanda t-elle toujours avec son sourire.

 **-Oui**

Itachi regardait cette femme qui semblait avoir charmer Sasuke, elle respirait la gaieté, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de trouver quelque chose à dire elle était un peu comme Shisui mais en Hyuga ce qui l'amusa. Ce serait peut-être agréable de passer une journée en leur compagnie, il se ravisa immédiatement en pensant au caractère de feu de son plus proche cousin il passerait sans doute toute la journée à interroger la Hyuga et pour sûr elle s'y mettrait aussi racontant sûrement plein d'anecdotes sur son enfance. Il avait eu le temps de l'analyser et était convaincu qu'elle était de ce genre et ce serait encore pire si sa mère s'associait à eux.

Tout compte fait il préférait ne pas les voir ensemble.

Pendant un moment il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère ce qui confirma ce qu'il venait dire, Sasuke était sous le charme, il la regardait émerveiller alors qu'elle continuait de faire des grimaces amusante. Était-ce si facile d'attirer l'attention de son frère ? Ou alors la Hyuga savait s'y faire. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende elle défit le nœud du tissu qui maintenait son petit frère sur le dos le libérant car sans s'en rendre compte il lâcha un léger soupire, pas qu'il trouvait son petit frère lourd mais ses muscles de dos étaient crispés il devait faire une pause.

 **-Ah** sourit-elle **tu dois connaître Hinata alors ?** Demanda t-elle alors que le cadet à présent sur ses cuisses se dandinait **qu'est ce qu'il est drôle ton frère !**

 **-Hinata ?** Reprit-il remarquant soudainement la ressemblance

 **-Oui c'est ma fille** s'enthousiasma t-elle **elle est un peu réservé** **e** **mais….**

 **-Je la connais,** l'interrompit-il, puis il la fixa à son tour **vous êtes sa mère alors, je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble beaucoup** **physiquement mais je n'en dirai pas plus** il fronça les sourcils, contrairement à Hinata sa mère était beaucoup plus ouverte, bien sûr il ne dira pas que Hinata n'est pas gentille mais elle avait tendance à être sur la défensive.

Hanae rit à gorge déployer tout en chatouillant abondamment Sasuke puis sans crainte elle le lança dans les airs et le rattrapa avec agilité, le petit Uchiwa qui avait mit toute sa confiance en la Hyuga se contenta de rire sous le regard protecteur de son frère.

- **…Oui, Hinata est du genre réservée et discrète** **même si je parlerai plus de timidité** **mais si tu apprend** **s** **à la connaître un peu mieux, elle te dévoilera sa personnalité** **crois moi** elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis remit le cadet dans les bras de son aîné ou plutôt dans son dos rattachant soigneusement le nœud celui ci sembla même boudé ce qui amusa Hanae.

Puis il sentit les mains douce de la Hyuga sur ses épaules le massant légèrement avec du chakra, celui ci se diffusait dans son dos décrispant tout ses muscles. Ça faisait tellement de bien ! Son dos en avait grandement besoin.

- **T'en avais grand besoin hein** sourit-elle, **la crispation se voyait sur ton visage, oui je l'ai vu j'suis médic-nin et une Hyuga** répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse puis elle donna un petit baiser à Sasuke sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir.

- **Je crois qu'il e** **s** **t tombé sou** **s** **votre charme Hanae-sama,** se moqua l'aîné **et puis c'est normal vou** **s** **êtes très belle !** Complimenta t-il

Hanae rougit fortement avoisinant la tomate mûr puis sourit en l'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Puis, Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Il la regarda de haut en bas mais ne vit aucune blessure ni éraflure alors pourquoi était-elle là, dans la salle d'urgence.

- **Vous êtes malade ?** S'enquit-il

 **-Non non** répondit Hanae en constatant qu'il était observateur, **en fait, j'ai accouché et c'est ta mère qui s'occupait de moi** **voilà tout !**

 **-Mais pourquoi vous êtes aux urgences alors,** **vous devriez être en maternité** **?** Continua t-il Hanae se crispa légèrement et Itachi le remarqua, il en déduit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et donc que Hinata ne le savait pas.

Elle se contentait de sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux à force il était complètement décoiffé puis elle baissa légèrement la tête à sa hauteur de façon à ce que lui seul entende

- **Tu es… Tu es très perspicace petit Itachi !**

- **Voyons Itachi** intervint Shishi, **Hyuga-sama a besoin de repos je vais te conduire chez ta mère**

Sans rechigner Itachi se redressa arrangeant ses cheveux et s'inclina légèrement pour la saluer, elle lui sourit à pleine dent comme si de rien n'était et le salua en agitant la main.

- **Salut ta maman pour moi** **Itachi** **et j'espère qu'on se reverra petit Uchiwa.**

A ces mots Sasuke sourit révélant ses petites dents qui sortaient à peine.

 **11**

 **-Ah Hinata-sama vous êtes rentrée, je vous ai cherché partout**

Hinata venait de rentrer, à peine était-elle devant les portes du quartier Hyuga que Kô l'attendait déjà, il semblait vraiment inquiet et Hinata s'en voulu mais en s'approchant de lui son regard se dirigea sur son front couvert par un bandeau et elle fronça les sourcils. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur elle constata qu'il était épuisé et semblait avoir été torturé mais il lui souriait quand même, Hinata le regarda longuement puis continua son chemin. Non sans lui murmurer quelques mots.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé Kô**

Les gardes ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle s'excusait seul Kô comprit, immédiatement il baissa la tête et suivit Hinata. La Hyuga avait oublié son après midi passé avec la blonde lorsqu'elle avait franchit les portes de chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas y penser et elle n'en avait pas le droit. Les jeunes de son clan se privait pour protéger les gens comme elle alors elle aussi devait se priver pour eux. Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de protection elle était largement forte pour s'occuper d'elle parce qu'elle le savait, elle savait qu'en chargeant Kô de sa protection ils mettaient et elle mettrait sa vie en péril, car aussi souvent qu'elle ne serait pas au manoir ils lui demanderont des comptes et s'il n'a pas de réponse il sera châtier et pas tendrement.

La colère de Hinata était tellement palpable que Kô la sentait, seul sa mère s'inquiétait du sort de la branche secondaire et quand elle était là rare était les fois où ils étaient châtier alors voir le même engouement que possédait la mère chez la fille faisait plaisir et lui inspirait énormément de respect pour cette petite héritière. Il avançait à quelques mètres de la Hyuga n'osant pas l'approcher plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire, et puis il devait la conduire chez son oncle mais il ne l'en avait pas encore informé. Hinata avançait tranquillement et le silence était vraiment pesant. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la demeure Hyuga sans son soleil, sans Hanae.

Les couloirs étaient vide, il n'y avait plus le rire franche et sonore de sa mère qui résonnait dans les couloirs ni les sourires gêné des domestiques suite à une plaisanterie pas très drôle de la matriarche. Elle activa son hérédité et vérifia si son père était déjà rentré mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, par contre elle vit son jumeau dans le bureau et elle devina que c'était cela que Kô n'arrivait pas à lui dire depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu. Elle s'arrêta et demanda à Kô de la laissé seul elle allait retrouver son oncle sans problème. Sans demander son reste il s'en alla et Hinata patienta, s'assurant qu'il était bien hors de vu dès que ce fut fait elle s'élança à travers les couloirs du manoir afin de retrouver son oncle.

Elle avait hâte de savoir comment allait sa mère, car elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas disparût. Un mini sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait précipitamment la porte coulissante du bureau de son père pour y découvrir un oncle radieux le visage laver de toute inquiétude elle n'avait pas besoin de se rassurer elle voulait juste savoir une chose.

- **Je peux la voir aujourd'hui ?**

11

Hizashi n'avait jamais vu Hinata aussi heureuse, elle sautillait et ne s'empêchait pas de sourire et il préférait largement la voir ainsi, elle ressemblait plus à une enfant comme ça loin de son clan, loin des entraînements trop épuisant et des révisions ennuyante elle pouvait enfin vivre. Il avait l'impression que la nouvelle du rétablissement de sa mère avait été une occasion pour elle de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait et qui elle était.

- **Dis oncle Hizashi, puis-je cueillir quelques fleurs pour maman ?** Hizashi sourit et hocha la tête heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir, ce n'était pas tous les jours que cela arrivait.

Sur la route qui menait au manoir il y avait un immense champ de fleur mis en place par Hanae car elle voulait que les gens ne soit pas effrayer par un chemin sinistre, il y en avait de toutes sortes et partout de la taille de Hinata. Après avoir cherché à l'aide de son hérédité où se trouvait celles préféré de sa mère elle entra à toute vitesse dans le champ faisant voler quelques pétale de fleur.

Les mains en poches Hizashi souriait en secouant la tête il avait l'impression que la petite Hyuga ne s'amusait qu'en dehors des barrières de son clan, la seul personne qui avait droit à ses sourires franc était sa mère, il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi en dehors d'avec Hanae c'était lors d'un de ses exercices et c'était avec le jeune Uchiwa.

Il interrompit ses pensées en remarquant qu'elle était de retour, son visage était tellement joyeux que ça en devenait presque contagieux, elle tenait entre ses petites mains des fleurs étrangement belle, il ne les avait jamais vu avant on aurait dit de la lavande mais à la place de la couleur violet il y avait du blanc et ça n'avait pas la même odeur.

Maintenant qu'il observait de plus près Hanae avait beaucoup de ces fleurs dans le jardin, et sur certain de ses Kimono, il eut un pincement au cœur, elle affectionnait une autre fleur plus que celle de ses souvenirs.

- **C'est bon** le prévint-elle

Il hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route, si cela ne tenait qu'à Hinata il était sûr qu'elle accélérait sans hésitation mais la petite héritière était quelqu'un de très patient pour son âge alors ils marchaient sans se presser, bercés par la petite brise et accompagner par le couché du soleil. Les rues de Konoha étaient bruyantes même à l'heure où tout le monde rentrait chez soi d'autres trouvaient encore le moyen de mettre de l'ambiance. Les yeux brillant sous les lumières de la nuit elle regardait gaiement les villageois se faire plaisir, Hizashi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Hinata était aussi heureuse.

Le simple fait de voir sa mère après seulement deux jours de séparation la rendait-il si heureuse ? L'oncle de la Hyuga sourit et se laissa emporter par la bonne humeur de sa nièce.

Mars touchait à sa fin et le Hanami se préparait par tout les villageois et donc ceux ci défilaient à travers les stands déjà en place et les rues étaient bondées on aurait cru que des fourmis excitées couraient après du sucre. Un jongleur se plaça devant eux puis exerça son métier en jonglant avec des bûches en feu, mais quelque chose dérangea Hizashi il ne voyait pas cet homme d'un yeux tout a fait blanc il avait constamment son regard braqué sur Hinata et c'était tout sauf un regard amical.

Le jongleur clôtura son spectacle en faisant jaillir de sa bouche une flamme qu'il avait dirigé vers le ciel détournant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte Hinata avait déjà disparût.

11

Hiashi regardait fixement Fugaku et ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il allait baisser le regard ni changer sa façon de le regarder. Ils étaient là, dans cette forêt étrange et sombre à l'abri des regards. Personne n'était sensé savoir qu'il se parlait sans ratures, ils préféraient montrer le contraire à tout les villageois. Deux clan en éternel rivalité tant sur le rapport de force que la notoriété, enfin, ça c'était ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire.

Il fût un temps où leurs clan étaient voisin, le quartier Hyuga et celui des Uchiwa se défiant constamment mais maintenant grâce bien entendu à Danzô ils avaient été séparés et se retrouvait chacun à l'extrémité du village. La guerre entre Hyuga et Uchiwa avait commencé à s'estomper avant l'attaque de Kuybi, ce jour là les deux clan avaient compris quelque chose de très important et maintenant chaque clan avait besoin de l'autre.

Mais jusqu'au jour même Hiashi n'avait toujours pas fait par de la décision à prendre quant à leur plan n'ayant absolument aucune confiance en les Uchiwa mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé.

 **-Hiashi** commença l'autre

- **Fugaku**

 **-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?**

Hiashi continua de le fixer sans rien dire, il était tant qu'il accorde pleinement son soutient au clan Uchiwa pour mener à bien leur plan. Si jusque là il avait des doutes Mikoto Uchiwa l'avait convaincu de leur bonne foi en sauvant la vie de son épouse. Alors oui, il le ferait sans hésiter.

- **Arrêtes de me fixer ainsi Hiashi, par…**

 **-J'accepte** fit-il en l'interrompant Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer pour que le patriarche Uchiwa comprenne, le visage impassible cachant sa satisfaction, Fugaku se mit à réfléchir à d'innombrables stratégie qui verraient enfin le jour grâce aux Hyuga.

Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres parme et blanchit par le dernier vent d'hivers.

Il se demandait bien ce qui avait emmené le Hyuga à accepter. Car étant habitué à ses réticences Fugaku avait prévu autre chose. Sa stratégie était simple : faire en sorte que son fils séduise l'aînée Hyuga pour arriver à tisser une alliance avec eux mais bien sûr cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps et il n'était pas sûr de vivre jusque là. Alors le fait que le chef du clan acceptait sa proposition était bénéfique.

Lorsqu'on était chef de clan il fallait savoir manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, il fallait se montrer perspicace. Il le savait, Hiashi le savait tout le monde le savait alors il était sûr que le Hyuga ne s'attendait pas à une loyauté sans faille.

- **Tu devrais remercier ta femme** continua t-il après des minutes de silence faisant hausser un sourcil à Fugaku, **néanmoins j'ai une condition**

Le vent souffla, comme pour conserver le mystère faisant virevolter les cheveux des patriarches, Hiashi ne le fixait plus, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le ciel, il sembla plonger dans ses réflexions mais fût interrompu par la voix rauque du Uchiwa

 **-Quelle est-elle ?** Demanda Fugaku sans surprise

Il l'avait dit chaque chef de clan devrait savoir manipuler et c'était sûrement avec cette condition que Hiashi arriverait à le manipuler, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Chez les Hyuga tout était dans la finesse et la discrétion alors il redoutait un peu cette condition.

- **Connais-tu** **l'histoire des Hyuga, Fugaku ?**

 **-Je pense qu'elle est liée à la notre alors je la connais en partie**

Hiashi sourit légèrement

- **Alors écoute, parce que c'est de là que viens ma condition !**

11

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce sa mère dormait paisiblement son torse montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration calme et lente elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Dès que Sasuke vit sa mère son visage s'illumina et il fit des bruits avec sa bouche l'appelant quelque fois de sa voix cristalline. Itachi sourit et mit Sasuke sur ses jambes, il était bien capable de marcher tout seul celui tituba jusqu'au chevet du lit et bouscula la matriarche impatient qu'elle le prenne dans bras.

L'aîné des Uchiwa préféra s'adosser contre les portes les mains poches et regarda son petit frère avec amusement mais très vite ses pensées se dirigèrent vers autre chose : la matriarche Hyuga. Qu'avait-elle exactement ? Ses yeux cernés, son teint très pâle et sa main si chaude étaient inquiétant, de plus pour une femme enceinte il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle était bien maigre. Il fronça les sourcils ses onyx fixant un point imaginaire.

Pour sûr, Hinata lui ressemblait vraiment, le même teint pâle, les même yeux opale, mais contrairement à ceux de Hinata, ceux de Hanae n'était pas dur, il y avait cette belle lueur qui donnait envie de se plonger dans son regard tant il regorgeait de douceur et de tendresse. Il lui rappelait celui de sa mère. A présent Hinata était elle aussi grande soeur, mais saurait-elle s'en sortir dans ce clan étrange à la réputation plus que strict et protéger sa cadette ?

Il trouvait que les Hyuga étaient trop conservateur, de plus, tant de règles au sein d'un même clan où régnait cette partialité sans mobile. Il avait déjà lu un livre sur les Hyuga, c'était un clan très ancien, aussi ancien que le sien…

- **Itachi** murmura sa mère en se levant Sasuke ayant finalement réussit à la réveiller

Il posa son regard sur elle, sourit faiblement et se rapprocha

- **Maman** Mikoto prit Sasuke dans ses bras en le câlinant, **comment vas tu ?**

 **-Je vais bien** sourit-elle **je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir lais** **sé tout seul** s'empressa t-elle de s'excuser puis en remarquant où elle était elle se souvint des événements de la veille.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle bondit de son lit faisant hoqueter Sasuke de surprise et Itachi fronça les sourcils.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit sa mère ouvrait déjà la porte et sortait à vive allure longeant les couloirs un Sasuke apeuré dans ses bras. Ses pas la conduisirent devant la salle d'urgence le cœur battant à tout rompre avait-elle réussit à sauver la Hyuga ? Sans hésitation elle poussa la grande porte mais elle ne vit personne, la salle avait été nettoyé et le lit était fait. Que s'était-il passé ? En sortant de la salle elle croisa une infirmière et s'empressa de prendre des informations.

- **Excuse** **moi, où se trouve la patiente qui était ici ?**

 **-Vous voulez dire la Hyuga** demanda t-elle, Mikoto opina du chef sous le regard curieux de Sasuke qui fronçait déjà les sourcils et l'infirmière parût hésiter **en fait, je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai entendu Hiro et Shishi annoncer à Hiashi-sama qu'elle était** elle se tût n'arrivant pas à dire le mot devant l'enfant **vous savez… Morte** fini t-elle par chuchoter

Mikoto aurait vu le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, alors elle n'était réellement plus là, elle ne la reverrait plus pourtant elle aurait juré que la Hyuga était encore vivante. Elle regarda déboussoler l'infirmière qui regretta instantanément de le lui avoir avouer, Mikoto avait l'air vraiment perdu et ces yeux d'habitudes si pétillant semblaient s'être assombris. Coupable, l'infirmière déposa une main amical sur on épaule.

Comment ? Elle n'y croyait pas la gentille et amusante Hyuga n'était plus, alors était-elle de nouveau seule ?

Elle la considérait comme son amie, elles étaient de la même promotion à l'académie avec Kushina. D'ailleurs, à l'époque Kushina était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente mais la rousse n'avait pas cette notion là, pour elle, tout le monde était sur le même pied d'égalité, pour elle, tout le monde était ses amis elle les traitait de la même façon bien qu'elle aurait voulu être spécial pour la Uzumaki.

Et c'était sans doute pour cette ressemblance avec Kushina que la brune avait apprécié la Hyuga, elle aimait tout le monde de la même façon et puis elles s'étaient toute rapprochées formant un groupe soudé Kushina avec son caractère de feu, elle avec sa sociabilité ce qui était rare pour un Uchiwa et la Hyuga avec son calme à toutes épreuves et ses rougeurs. Grâce à Hanae elle voyait le clan Hyuga d'une autre façon, loin d'être aussi strict et sévère que les membres de son clan la Hyuga était extravagante et se mêlait facilement à la foule.

Non ! Elle ne la prenait pas pour un substitut de Kushina, juste elle aimait sa compagnie et son humour un peu gauche. Alors, savoir qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule, sans les filles qui avait rendues sa jeunesse inoubliable la rendait triste. Cruellement triste.

- **Vous savez,** intervint l'infirmière **ce n'est pas sûr, vous devriez vous rapprochez de Shishi pour avoir plus d'information.**

La Uchiwa parût reprendre ses esprits son regard plein d'espoir se dirigea de nouveau sur l'infirmière alors qu'elle demandait :

- **Où est-il ?**

 **-Je l'ai vu à l'accueil, allez-y peut-être qu'il y ait encore**

Sans plus tarder la brune s'élança à toute allure à travers les couloirs rendu étroit par le trop plein de malades et d'infirmiers qui jaillissaient de partout elle voulait être plus rapide il fallait qu'elle accélère. Elle fit une courte pause et jeta un œil au petit Sasuke, elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était dans ses bras et qu'il semblait terroriser. Immédiatement elle s'attendrit et l'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux le faisant rire, de ce rire si enfantin et si contagieux qu'elle se mit elle aussi à sourire.

Oui, elle devait se calmer Shishi n'était pas si loin que ça, elle pouvait le retrouver en cherchant calmement et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se remit tranquillement en marche vers l'accueil quand un bruit attira son attention, c'était celui d'un enfant qui pleure, il pleurait tellement fort que son cri résonna à travers son corps la faisant frissonner son instinct de mère s'activa. Inquiète elle arrêta une infirmière lui demandant d'où venait ces pleures, celle-ci affirma ne rien entendre. Mikoto avança alors avec ce même cri en tête, elle se laissa guider par lui à travers tout le bâtiment pour enfin se retrouver à la section maternité.

C'était presque impossible qu'elle puisse écouter ce bruit étant donné la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait. N'y prêtant pas trop attention elle s'arrêta devant une porte et les pleures s'estompèrent.

Elle aurait dit que cet enfant essayait de la diriger. Les mains tremblantes mais le regard serein elle enclencha la poignet et entra dans la chambre. Sa découverte la laissa sans voix et l'occupante de la salle sourit en la voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mikoto soupira de soulagement en voyant la femme pour qui elle s'inquiétait vivante et en bonne santé.

- **Mikoto !** S'enthousiasma Hanae comme d'habitude **Heureuse de te voir en forme**

 **-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça** sourit la Uchiwa

Les deux femmes sourirent complice puis la Uchiwa s'approcha de Hanae et s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé qui semblait dormir à point fermer ses petits yeux étaient irrémédiablement fermés et ses lèvres formaient un petit sourire mignon. Cet enfant était à croquer.

- **Hey ! Mais c'est ta petite fille** s'extasiait la brune **elle est mignonne et tellement petite** elle couina émerveillée **. Sasuke regarde c'est ta nouvelle amie.**

Mikoto approcha le petit garçon de la fille de manière à ce qu'il soit très proche Sasuke fronça les sourcils boudant déjà à l'idée que sa mère s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre et que la Hyuga ne le prenne plus dans ses bras il n'eût pas le temps d'approcher sa main curieuse de la joue de la petite fille que Mikoto lui plaçait correctement sur ses genoux. La petite bougea légèrement les bras les repliant sur elle même sous le regard attendrit des mamans et celui curieux de Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

- **Oui j'espère vraiment qu'ils seront ami** **s** Mikoto hocha la tête

- **Oh mais t'as déjà choisi un prénom pour elle ?**

 **-Non, Hime le choisira, je préfère que ça soit elle.**

11

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire attention à ce clown et elle avait bien fait, il avait failli la tuer, mais qu'avait-il contre elle. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas Kya qui la suivait, le chakra n'était pas le même, en voyant cet homme elle avait su que c'était lui.

Mais maintenant elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Elle l'avait bloqué quelques point tenketsu mais ce n'était pas suffisant, non, elle n'allait pas utiliser son hérédité et elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Tout était noir autour d'elle, elle ne voyait rien. Mais où l'avait-on mit, elle s'accroupit et enleva ses sandales ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol froid, ce n'était pas de la terre mais du métal. Elle se releva et leva ses mains, celles-ci rencontrèrent un obstacle, au touché elle sentit qu'il s'agissait d'une fine couche de métal aussi, nul besoin de vérifier plus elle en déduit qu'elle était dans une sorte de boîte métallique et elle avançait à vive allure.

Hinata ne se fatiguait pas pour rien et elle savait qu'en essayant de sortir maintenant elle se fatiguerait sans rien obtenir il fallait qu'elle mette une stratégie en place. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas être avec sa mère et de causer du soucis à son oncle. Son cerveau tournait à vive allure alors qu'elle cherchait une solution.

Après quelques minutes, elle décida d'agir, pour eux, elle était juste une petite fille qui maîtrisait à peine les techniques de son clan, enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu leur faire croire alors qu'elle essayait de se défendre. Avant tout il fallait qu'elle les pousse à s'arrêter pour qu'elle sorte ou pour détourner leur attention. Agissant comme si elle venait de se lever elle cogna de toute part alertant ainsi ses kidnappeurs.

- **Sortez-moi d'ici** **j-j-j'ai peur du noir**

Heureusement pour elle Okami l'avait montré comment faire des lames de chakra elle commença donc à se plaindre comme l'aurait fait toutes jeunes filles enfermées dans une boite elle cogna partout car avec tout le bruit qu'elle faisait il n'allait rien remarquer. Rapidement elle fit une ouverture, le métal n'était pas très épais du coup ce fût très facile, elle sentait qu'il y avait deux personnes grâce à leur chakra.

Elle enleva délicatement le carré et le mit à l'intérieur du coffre puis elle effectua rapidement des gestes avec ses doigts et une autre Hinata apparût elle lui sourit et lui commanda de refermer. Il fallait qu'elle sache de quel village il venait et elle devait laisser un message. Elle avait exactement cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent et vérifie qu'elle n'était plus là. Rapide comme l'éclair et silencieuse comme le vent elle se jeta dans le feuillage puis elle vérifia si ils l'avaient remarqué elle en comptait deux dans son dos, un sourire en coin orna ses lèvres pour des ninjas expérimentés ils étaient vraiment sans vigilance. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit ni ne fasse un geste elle avait déjà un kunai sous sa gorge.

Comme elle l'avait prévu !

 **-Où tu comptais aller comme ça** fit l'homme derrière elle avec une voix acide

 **-Elle nous prenait vraiment pour des idiots** fit l'autre **crois moi l'idiote ici c'est toi, tu pensais réellement que t'allais nous échapper hein.**

Il fallait qu'elle les occupe le plus longtemps possible, elle savait comment se débarrasser du kunai sur sa gorge Itachi l'avait montré comment faire. Rapidement elle l'assena un coup de coude dans le ventre assez puissant pour le faire reculer puis d'un geste elle se saisit de son poignet et infusa du chakra dans ses membres pour le paralyser le bras puis elle fit un bond et leur assena chacun un coup de pied assez puissant pour les assommer en pivotant sur elle. Les hommes à terre gémir de douleur et Hinata les regarda, fixant leur bandeau frontal il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne.

- **Vous êtes qui ?** Demanda t-elle sanglante malgré sa voix fluette

Un des kidnappeurs se releva et afficha un sourire narquois, c'était plutôt quelqu'un d'effrayant, on devinait que son bandeau cachait un grand front marquer par l'âge, son regard était fourbe , des yeux entourés de cils et une énorme cicatrice décorait sa joue poussiéreuse.

- **Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te le dire** il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la fixa méchamment **réfléchis t'es une gamine d'à peine sept ans…**

 **-J'en ai presque huit** s'énerva t-elle

 **-Mais j'en ai rien à faire princesse** il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue **j'vais te capturer et c'est tout** il n'ajouta pas de mot et l'assena un coup dans le cou, immédiatement Hinata disparût en un nuage de fumé **Merde !**

11

Enfin, elle apercevait les portes du villages, ces bandits l'avait vraiment emmené loin. Son clown avait heureusement pu les avait divertis pendant longtemps lui laissant ainsi le temps de rentrer, elle avait eu toute les informations qu'elle voulait restait plus qu'à chercher de quel village ils venaient le symbole du village s'imposa dans son esprit des nuages superposés. La journée du lendemain serait consacré au Hanami donc elle n'aura aucune chance de sortir sans escorte.

 _Quelle plaie !_

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, son oncle s'inquiétait sûrement et les heures de visites à l'hôpital allaient bientôt finir. Elle ne pouvait plus retourner sur la place du marché, il l'attendrait à l'hôpital, ce qui était la meilleure solution, maintenant elle devait juste trouver une excuse ce n'était pas son genre de mentir mais elle ne voulait inquiéter personne. Elle accéléra le pas, traversant les rues calme du village. Cette histoire de kidnapping était étrange, son clan avait-il des différents avec ce village ? Pourquoi ne pas en discuter de façon diplomatique ? Voulait-il autre ch…

- **Perdue dans tes pensées** murmura quelqu'un à son oreille la faisant sursauter

Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver ça commençait à être une habitude et puis ça faisait assez longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, il avait un peu grandit mais possédait toujours cet air rigolo.

- **Non mais ça va pas** s'énerva t-elle

Il l'ébouriffa les cheveux

 **-T'avais qu'à être attentive, un shinobi ne dois jamais baisser sa garde quelque soit l'endroit**

Hinata ralentit le pas et laissa Shisui lui tenir compagnie, et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix il semblait épuiser et avait une plaie sur sa joue. Attrapant son bras elle l'intima de s'arrêter, curieux, le Uchiwa plongea ses onyx dans les yeux blanc de la Hyuga, elle rougit fortement puis détourna la tête et Shisui s'en amusa.

- **Je savais pas que tu pouvais rougir autant**

 **-C'est pas ton problème** se défendit t-elle en l'assenant un coup dans le ventre

 **-Mais aïe euuuh fais attention t…**

Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre Hinata avait déjà posé sa main sur sa joue et une couleur verdâtre en ressortait, il parût étonner pendant un moment mais s'attendrit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **C'est gentil, merci**

 **-Tu devrais faire attention à toi**

 **-Serais-tu inquiète pour ton futur époux** plaisanta t-il Hinata rougit de plus belle

- **Arrête de dire des bêtises meringue** fit-elle boudeuse en reprenant la route

 **-Mais, où tu vas ?**

 **-A l'hôpital !**

 **-Mais attends moi alors, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul**

 **-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule** bouda t-elle **t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi t'as l'air épuisé**

 **-Pas du tout ! T'oublie que suis le grand et infatigable Shisui le plus grand shinobi de sa génération !** Se vanta t-il

Hinata roula des yeux préférant ne rien ajouter, plus têtu que lui c'était sa mère alors si elle n'avait pas réussit à faire céder sa mère pas la peine d'essayer avec lui. Ils firent donc le chemin ensemble profitant de la beauté du soir. Elle trouva Shisui étrange, il ne parlait pas beaucoup comme d'habitude, il semblait calme et plonger dans sa réflexion. Hinata se concentra à son tour, elle écouta tout, à deux rues d'eux il y avait un chat, sur leur gauche le feuillage d'un arbre bougeait.

Ils étaient loin du centre du village mais ils entendait encore les cris des villageois excités presser d'être au lent-demain. Les pas de Shisui étaient silencieux, plus que les siens s'était comme si il flottait dans les airs. Elle observa à nouveau son visage il semblait tellement mature ainsi, était-il comme ça quand il ne plaisantait pas, si s'était vraiment le cas il ressemblait plus à un Uchiwa ainsi: froid et distant.

Elle n'aimait pas ça.

- **T'es étrange aujourd'hui !** Fit-elle nonchalante, **t'es plus calme**

 **-** **Tu trouves ?**

 **-Mh !**

 **-Et… Ça t'inquiète** **s ?**

Hinata baissa les yeux cherchant dans ses souvenirs, comment sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle réponde ? Que devait-elle dire ? Peut-être qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse ? Mais ça ressemblait bien à une à une question ! Hinata mit un temps d'arrêt ne sachant quoi faire. Shisui regardait la Hyuga avec amusement c'était juste une simple question et elle semblait y réfléchir comme si s'était la solution pour sauver le monde.

- **Tu sais, tu peux juste répondre oui** s'amusa t-il

- **Pourquoi ?**

 _Elle, elle est vraiment innocente !_

- **Parce que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi**

 **-Ah bon !**

- **Mh !**

 **-Alors, je m'inquiète pour toi** sourit-elle sincère **ça fait étrange que tu sois aussi… Sérieux !**

Shisui s'en amusa et posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne ébouriffant ses cheveux, elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça. Ses yeux lune le regardait curieusement alors qu'il lui offrait un énorme sourire comme d'habitude, soudain il remarqua alors d'où elle venait et ses sourcils se froncèrent elle n'était pas épuisée visiblement mais ses yeux d'expert constatèrent qu'elle était essoufflée. Il l'avait vu de loin alors qu'il revenait d'une mission, oui il devait faire son rapport mais il détestait la paperasse son équipier s'en chargeait. Il avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle courait si vite et semblait aussi affoler.

 **-Qu'est ce tu faisais dans la forêt ?**

Hinata fronça à son tour les sourcils et son regard devint sombre, devrait-elle lui faire confiance ? Après tout, il était son ami non ? Elle devait d'abord en parler avec sa mère ensuite elle lui dirait tout ! Shisui voyait bien qu'elle allait lui sortir une excuse bidon.

- **Je cherchais, un endroit tranquille**

- **Sûr ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Ok, après tout nous sommes amis non ? Tu n'oserais pas me mentir petite Hyuga** Hinata ne répondit pas se contentant de reprendre la route, il était déjà devant l'hôpital et elle s'en pressa d'y entrer, il fallait qu'elle mette d'abord tout au clair ensuite elle en parlerait. Shisui était derrière elle et elle le savait, avant qu'elle n'arrive à la réception il l'attrapa par le bras et elle se retourna.

- **Tu es malade ?**

 **-Non je viens voir ma mère**

 **-** **Hanae-sama ! Ah ! Elle doit avoir accouché** rit-il **j'ai hâte de voir cet enfant, je peux venir avec toi ?**

 **-T'es déjà là alors allons-y !**

Hinata alla donc voir la réceptionniste et demanda poliment où se trouvait sa mère avec un Uchiwa excité derrière, celle-ci l'informa qu'elle était en salle 9 dans la section maternité ce qui rassura l'aînée des Hyuga. Elle leur informa qu'il restait juste dix minutes avant la fin des visites opinant du chef ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs sur les « faites attention », « on ne court pas dans les couloirs », « ah ! Ces jeunes » des patients et des infirmières.

Enfin devant la porte Hinata hésita avant d'enclencher le poignet de la porte, comme pour la protéger Shisui passa ses mains sur ses épaules la faisant légèrement sursauter, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et il lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Soupirant elle poussa la porte, il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la chambre, elle nota la présence de son père, son oncle et Mikoto Uchiwa. Timidement elle avança Shisui derrière elle, son entrée attira le regard de tout le monde, surprise, soulagement, réprobation, bonheur autant d'émotions pour sa petite personne.

- **Hinata Hime** cria sa mère enjouée

Et là, elle ne contrôla plus rien, peu importait le nombre de personnes présentes, peu importait les regard désapprobateurs que lui lanceraient son père, elle avait besoin de sa mère, elle était contente de la voir en bonne santé. Alors, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle courait se jeter dans les bras de sa mère enfuyant son visage ruisselant de larmes dans son ventre.

Tout le monde s'attendrit et Hanae posa tendrement ses mains sur le dos de sa fille le frictionnant pour arrêter ses pleurs, sa mère l'avait manqué, elle l'avait trop manqué.

 **-O-Oka-san** murmura t-elle **j'ai eu… tellement… peur !** Hanae s'attendrit encore plus et sourit en relevant le visage de sa fille, elle essuya délicatement ses larmes puis caressa sa joue en lui donnant un baiser sur chacune.

- **Hime, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un** Hinata recula un peu laissant sa mère libre de ses mouvements elle tourna sur sa gauche et souleva une petite chose tendrement la ramenant sur ses cuisses, **c'est, ta petite sœur !**

 **-Petite sœur ?** Mikoto et Shisui couinèrent en même temps, Hanae se contenta de hocher la tête **comment elle s'appelle ?**

Le sourire de Hanae s'accentua

- **En fait Hime,** **c'est à toi de choisir le prénom**

Se rendant subitement compte qu'elle était entourée Hinata rougit fiévreusement face à son comportement, elle devait donner un prénom à sa sœur ! Que pouvait-elle proposer

- **Tu veux la prendre** Hinata acquiesça légèrement et sa mère lui mit le petit bout de choux dans ses bras.

Dès que la cadette fût dans ses bras Hinata la regarda longuement, et ce qu'elle ressentait là, dans sa poitrine était juste indescriptible, il y avait des explosion de sentiments en elle, un peu comme, comme des feux d'artifices. Oui c'était des feux d'artifices un mélange de toutes le émotions positive qu'elle pouvait ressentir. En Japonais ça se disait _Hanabi,_ ce prénom signifiait ce qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant sa sœur alors c'était celui la que sa sœur porterait.

- **Hanabi !** Elle releva la tête et fixa sa mère en souriant **c'est comme ça qu'on va l'appeler** **Oka-san** **,** puis elle reprit sa contemplation et murmura **bienvenue dans le monde Hanabi !** **Je suis ta grande sœur Hinata !**

La petite fille poussa un petit cri et gesticula légèrement, Hinata regarda sa mère et celle-ci l'ébouriffa les cheveux.

 **-Tu devras bien t'occuper d'elle** - **Compte sur moi Oka-san.** Après quelques minutes Shisui s'approcha des Hyuga et salua la matriarche la félicitant en même temps, c'était tellement plaisant de voir des enfants. Puis après quelques minutes Mikoto et lui décidèrent de rentrer chez eux laissant la petite famille ensemble. Après leur départ une infirmière vint les informer que les heures de visites étaient terminées.

En sortant Hinata apprit que sa mère ne sortirait pas avant trois jours car ils devait la garder en observation et faire d'autres examens ce qui, pour elle, n'était pas normal. Le lendemain, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle ne sortit pas sans surveillance Kô ne la lâchait pas, apparemment son oncle avait rapporté sa petite escapade.

Les rues étaient bondées et les gens en effervescence, elle n'aimait pas la foule donc elle s'était contentée de tenir compagnie à sa mère et sa petite sœur dans la chambre d'hôpital fêtant le premier Hanami de celle-ci. Son père, son oncle et Neji les rejoignirent plus tard.

* * *

 ** _Coucou salut chers lecteurs... J'espère que vous êtes encore là, oui suis de retour avec un loooooong chapitre dont je suis assez fière. J'étais sacrément ces derniers temps et heureusement j'ai eu mon bac héhé mais comme vous savez l'après bac est un peu compliqué avec toutes cette paperasse et le reste. M'enfin bref ce sera encore plus compliquée avec les cours et le reste mais je compte bien finir ctte fic soyez en sûr!_**

 ** _Sur ce je vous laisse et attends impatiemment vos impression!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Quand Hinata avait remit pied à l'académie quatre jours plus tard, elle fût assaillit par tout les élèves, enfin, surtout les filles. A ce moment là, elle avait cru qu'elles voulaient s'en prendre à elle, mais très vite en voyant le visage excité de Kya et son large sourire, les rougeurs de Hime, et le visage radieux de Izumi elle s'était détendue. Quand elle leur avait demandé pourquoi elles étaient comme ça la Achigan s'était contentée de :

- **Hinataaaaa** hurla la blonde **tout le monde**

 **-Dit**

 **-Que t'es maintenant grande sœur !** Termina Izumi plus excitée que jamais

- **C'est vrai** Affirma t-elle neutre

- **Hiiiiiiiiii** firent-elles en chœur **t'es trop chanceuse !**

Hinata haussa un sourcil secouant partiellement la tête, elle était grande sœur, c'était une grande responsabilité et elle en était fière ! Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elles s'excitaient ainsi. Sans s'en formalisé elle continua son chemin les filles derrière elle. La Hyuga leva les yeux et fixa droit devant elle sans prendre en compte ce que disait ses lanière de son sac sur l'épaule, elle repensait vaguement à ce que lui avait dit Shisui quelques jours plutôt, ils étaient amis et elle, elle lui avait mentit ce n'était pas juste !

Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de parler de ce kidnapping à sa mère, peut-être devrait-elle se rattraper et en parler avec lui. Et puis pouvait-on vraiment parler de kidnapping étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper ? Son oncle ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle était allée s'acheter des roulés à la cannelle. De toute façon s'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donné à son père, chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Résultat : depuis le Hanami elle n'avait pas eu un moment à elle entre ses entraînements au clan et avec Okami. De plus, elle n'avait même pas pu faire des recherches sur ce village.

Sa mère était revenue à la maison et depuis, le manoir revivait entre ses rires, les pleurs de sa sœur et Neji qui ne cessait de grandir. D'ailleurs, il était dans ses dix mois, dans quelques mois à savoir deux il aurait un an et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu Kô deviendrait genin dans peu de temps. Tout allait pour le mieux mais, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ayant toujours la désagréable impression d'être observée. De plus, son grand-père l'inquiétait beaucoup, il était présent à chacun de ses entraînements avec son précepteur depuis son combat-entraînement avec Kô, fixant chacun de ses mouvements avec ses yeux espiègles et calculateur, de temps en temps il murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son père et souriait après que celui ci ait hoché la tête.

Elle détestait ça !

-… **Tu nous la présenteras pas vrai** entendit-elle alors qu'elle apercevait une chevelure corbeau suivi d'un foulard bleu à quelques mètres d'elles.

Le professeur leur faisait signe d'entrer en classe mais apparemment elle était la seule à le voir

- **Dépêchons-nous la classe commence dans peu de temps** prévint-elle

 **-Mais Hinata,** protesta Kya **tu n'as pas répondu !**

 **-J'en sais rien** s'exaspéra t-elle

 **-Tu sais Hinata tu es étrange aujourd'hui** remarqua la Uchiwa

 **-Je vois même pas pourquoi tu lui dis ça, elle l'est tout le temps !** Intervint Akane grincheuse **rien qu'à voir ses yeux tout s'explique** elle se plaça devant la Hyuga et lui offrit un regard condescendant **comment peut-on les avoir si blanc !**

Et sa mère qui pensait que les enfants étaient tous gentils, elle se figerait si elle savait qu'ils pouvaient être aussi méchant. Elle trouvait que ses yeux étaient normaux, c'était même une fierté !

 **-Même pas vrai** se fâcha Kya **Hinata a de beaux yeux et ils sont opale,** rectifia t-elle

- **Peut importe, ils sont pas normaux c'est tout !**

 **-NON ! C'est juste… C'est juste**

 **-Tu vois** l'interrompit-elle **tu trouves même pas le mot tellement c'est étrange** se moqua Akane **elle est juste bizarde cette fille, je vois même pas pourquoi vous me l'avez présenté ! Elle réfléchit tout le temps et n'écoute même pas nos conversations !**

Hinata roula des yeux, est-ce que c'était une obligation d'écouter des remarques plus stupides les unes que les autres sur Itachi ou encore sur la canne du lac qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche de ses canetons. Bah c'était bien normal rien qu'à regarder Akane elle même ne la laisserai pas s'approcher de ses canetons si elle avait été cet animal !

 **-D'abord, on dit pas bizarde mais bizarre** rectifia Hime

- **Je dis c'que je veux banane**

 **-T'es trop méchante !**

 **-Même pas vrai !** Se fâcha t-elle

Hinata se contenta de soupirer assez bruyamment pour être entendue et continua le chemin, de toute façon elle avait mieux à faire

 **-** **Tu sais quoi Hime ?**

 **-QUOI !**

La Hyuga écarquilla les yeux n'étant pas habituée à entendre Hime hausser le ton, cette fois Akane devait l'avoir énerver La fille aux yeux vert afficha un rictus moqueur encrant son regard dans celui de la brune.

- **T'es qu'une poule mouillé !**

Hime fini de s'énerver et voulu se jeter sur Akane en hurlant un :

- **On va voir qui est la poule mouillé espèce… espèce… ESP** **È** **CE !**

 **-Tu parles d'une insulte** fit Akane en roulant des yeux moqueuse

Izumi et Kya intervinrent, Kya fit son possible pour calmer Hime qui pleurait déjà de colère et l'autre essayait de réprimander la rebelle qui bailla d'ennui.

Hinata souriait discrètement.

Après quelques minutes, les filles se calmèrent puis revinrent à leur principal sujet de conversation : Itachi-kun et son incroyable beauté.

La noiraude essaya d'écouter la conversation mais exaspérer au bout de quelques minutes elle accéléra le pas et entra en classe, elle rejoignit sa place habituelle à côté de la fenêtre et regarda rêveusement l'extérieur. Il y avait vu sur la forêt et des oiseaux volaient nonchalant au dessus du feuillage, qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait y être les observés de plus près comme ce jour avec les corbeaux.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête essayant de se débarrasser de ce souvenir, ce n'était pas un mauvais loin de là, mais elle avait des choses plus importantes à penser que son escapade avec Itachi. Elle en avait déjà assez d'entendre parler de lui à longueur de journée même si, ils se retrouvait en fin de journée pour s'entraîner ensemble elle en avait sacrement marre et si ça continuait il allait lui sortir par les narines. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de ne plus penser à rien préférant se concentrer sur l'extérieur.

Après quelques minutes le reste de la classe entra dans un brouhaha et elle sortit ses manuels sous les ordres du professeur. Les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment, son camarade de gauche avait déjà commencé à dormir, Kya murmurait avec Hime, Akane fixait le tableau, Izumi fixait Itachi qui fixait le professeur, et elle, elle observait la classe tout en écoutant d'une oreille ce que disait le professeur. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, il informait du programme de la journée.

- **Bien, les enfants en tant que futur shinobi vous devez avoir une excellente maîtrise de vos armes,** **aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par le lancer de kunai** **et de shuriken** **, alors prenez vos affaires et suivez moi** il eut un petit brouhaha montrant l'excitation des élèves **en silence !** Gronda t-il

Hinata soupira légèrement et bouscula son camarade pour qu'il se lève. Nonchalante elle descendit les marches d'escalier pour se retrouver en face du tableau où s'était formé une sorte de fil d'attente bruyante et désordonnée. Son camarade de gauche un certain Inu se tenait derrière elle. C'était un garçon bruyant et très paresseux à la chevelure brune et au visage rond, il n'était pas méchant plutôt embêtant et toujours accompagné de ses deux amis Maoshi et Naki. Elle n'avait pas encore prit le temps de discuter avec lui et de toute façon ce n'était pas dans ses priorité.

La noiraude suivi la petite troupe en écoutant vaguement la conversation de Inu et ses amis. Elle devina sans problème qu'il était en compétition avec Itachi ce qui la fit sourire. Le groupe se dirigea derrière l'école ou il y avait des cibles et des poteaux.

- **Les enfants, faites trois rangs de quatre personnes et sortez vos shuriken ainsi que vos kunai**

 **-Hai Sensei !**

 **-Cet exercice sera noté alors appliquez vous, la technique et la performance sont nécessaire sont très importante donc faites de votre mieux.** Il se plaça devant les élèves les mains derrière le dos **vous** **avez droit à trois essaie, faites tout pour vous améliorer** il se mit sur le côté et ordonna à la première équipe de se préparer.

Ils firent quelques étirements pour se détendre les muscles, puis le professeur récupéra sa fiche d'évaluation.

 **-Alors, la première équipe c'est à vous je note Hime, Izuki, Kura et Akane les autres préparez vous.**

Hime étant la première elle se mit en place ses armes en main, elle n'était pas vraiment pour cet exercice comme elle l'était pour tout les autres d'ailleurs. Ses mains tremblaient et elle regardait autour d'elle vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, puis, elle regarda la cible et lança précipitamment son arme comme si elle se débarrassait d'un objet brûlant ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la classe étant donné que le Kunai avait frappé contre le poteau en un bruit strident. Le professeur mit une main sur son front et secoua la tête.

- **Essaie nul,** **Hime fait un effort s'il te plaît,** il vint se placer devant elle après avoir récupéré l'arme **tu fixes bien la cible ensuite tu attrapes ton kunai par l** **a** **queue et quand tu le lance mets y un peu de force pour qu'il reste accrocher à la cible** appliquant ses propres conseil Yoshima lança l'arme qui atterrit parfaitement sur la cible **ce conseil est** **valable** **pour tout le monde** il vérifia la posture de la jeune fille puis retourna à sa place afin de bien l'observer **vas-y !**

La brune appliqua les conseils de son professeur et parvint à bien viser, toutefois, elle n'atteignit pas le centre de la cible.

- **Très bien, maintenant essaye d'y mettre un peu plus de force, dernier essaie vas-y !**

Elle recommença et comme l'autre fois son arme ne toucha pas le centre de la cible.

- **Bien Hime, continue comme ça. Suivant ! Izuki s'il te plaît !**

Le dit Izuki un garçon élancé au long cheveux orange et au teint pâle se mit en place en baillant. Il n'était ni un bon élève ni un mauvais, il se situait juste entre les deux essayant de toujours faire ce que le professeur disait, sauf quand il était distrait et c'était le cas en ce moment. Il sortit trois kunai de sa pochette et entreprit de les lancer vers la cible. Il écarta légèrement ses jambes et nonchalant il lança son premier kunai mais contrairement à l'endroit prévu pour qu'il atterrisse celui ci se dirigea sur Yoshima qui l'évita de justesse.

La journée allait être longue !

12

Hanae regardait tendrement l'enfant dans le berceau, elle dormait paisiblement affichant une expression sereine, sa bouche formait des petites grimaces mignonne et sa tête remuait de gauche à droite signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle passa un doigt dans la tignasse ébène de sa fille, notant la première différence.

Contrairement à Hinata la petite Hanabi avait la peau halée ainsi que des cheveux d'un noir profond comme pour Hiashi. Et, elle dormait beaucoup. Elle se souvenait que Hinata se réveillait à tout bout de champs ayant le sommeil léger et elle n'arrêtait ses cris de détresse qu'en sa présence ce qui embarrassait toujours Hiashi qui ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était que depuis petite leur aînée voulait qu'il y mette du tiens pour la calmer et il ne l'avait jamais compris, bien sûr c'était toujours le cas : il ne comprenait pas sa fille.

Hanae massa la petite tête ronde de la cadette en espérant que ce serait différent puis elle se détourna complètement du berceau s'allongeant sur le lit en regardant son plafond toujours aussi blanc.

Pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas quitter son lit, Hiashi avait posté deux gardes devant la porte et elle était sûr que celui ci la surveillait depuis son bureau. Rester dans une maison où chaque fait et geste était surveillé s'était tellement pénible et énervant. Mikoto lui avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos et que pour l'instant elle ne pouvait reprendre d'activité.

Sa main se posa sur son sein gauche, elle essaya de sentir les battements de son cœur, la Uchiwa lui avait dit qu'elle était en tête de liste quant à l'attribution d'un nouveau cœur mais que d'après leur estimation et plusieurs examen elle pouvait encore vivre pendant deux ou trois ans. Hanae avait été soulagée d'entendre cela car au moins elle avait l'assurance de voir ses enfants surtout Hanabi et Neji grandirent. Bien sûr pour cela il fallait qu'elle se ménage beaucoup s'était pourquoi elle était dans cette chambre toute seule.

Hanae détestait le silence et la solitude ça n'avait jamais été pour elle, elle aimait être entourée même si il n'y avait que deux voir une personne autour d'elle et même si la conversation n'était animée que par elle. Le silence était insupportable, la solitude épouvantable. Alors, peu pour elle, elle n'en voulait pas !

La matriarche repensa à sa conversation avec l'aîné des Uchiwa et son regard s'assombrit, peut-être qu'il avait tout comprit, elle n'en était pas sûr mais vu qu'il avait remarqué son état il n'était pas impossible que sa Hime l'est aussi remarqué. Hinata était attentive à chacun de ses faits et geste, et puis les domestiques avaient dû parler de sa maladie.

Elle se rappelait que sa fille lui avait vaguement parlé d'une amitié naissante entre les deux alors elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui dise rien au cas où elle n'aurait rien remarqué. Étrangement, elle se doutait que sa fille sache effectivement tout. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec elle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait aller dans son jardin là, maintenant, juste pour laisser l'odeur des fleurs printanière s'incruster dans ses poumons !

La matriarche espérait vivement que sa fille rentre plus tôt car grâce à elle, elle se sentait et se sentirait moins seule même si c'était juste pour quelques minutes.

Sa main descendit et se posa sur son ventre autrefois protubérant, il retrouvait peu à peu sa forme grâce au jutsu que Mikoto lui avait fait, puis elle leva sa main et la fixa. L'évidence lui frappa au visage, son teint était vraiment pâle elle voyait les filaments de veine à travers sa peau, doucement elle fit jaillir du chakra dans ses mains et elle sourit. Hanae soupira en cessant l'afflux de chakra puis se remit en position assise, elle arrivait toujours à manipuler son chakra, mais elle sentait comme une gêne au niveau de sa circulation : elle n'était plus très fluide.

Quelqu'un approchait, elle sentait les vibration du sol, les pas étaient mesurés nul besoin d'activé son hérédité pour savoir qui venait, immédiatement elle fronça les sourcils et son visage se ferma alors que la porte coulissait. Elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre et croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

La dite personne se positionna devant elle et elle posa son regard sur lui.

- **Hanae,** fit-il **je vois que tu es de retour !**

 _Quelle étrange façon de dire bonjour tient !_

 **-Vouliez-vous que je meurs Hiroshi-sama** répondit-elle crue

 **-Tout de suite les grands mots mon enfant,** rit-il de ce rire moqueur qu'elle détestait tant elle plissa ses yeux et le regarda méchamment **tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi Hanae**

 **-J'en suis surprise cher beau-père** elle le fixa encrant ses yeux opale dans ceux blanc du père de son époux

 **-Juste,** reprit-il en lui montrant son index afin de la faire taire **tu ne m'as pas donné ce que je voulais et ce que j'attendais de toi,** il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur son lit **je t'ai choisi parmi tant d'autres et** il caressa son visage fin et tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux la matriarche se dégagea aussitôt **toi, tu n'affiches pas ta reconnaissance, tu recommences encore la même erreur après sept ans.**

 **-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider du sexe de mes enfants** cracha t-elle

Hiroshi fronça les sourcils, puis son visage se détendit il n'était pas venu pour se fâcher, il était là pour l'informer de quelque chose d'important.

- **Je ne vais pas m'étaler dessus,** il se releva lissant son kimono **heureusement pour toi ta fille sert à quelque chose !**

 **-Que voulez-vous dire par là** fit suspicieusement la matriarche.

Son sourire s'agrandit : machiavélique et sournois.

- **Elle a un fort potentiel,** **je suis sûr qu'elle me sera très utile, à moi et au clan** la jeune femme voulu l'interrompre mais il continua **j'ose espérer que tu ne l'embobine pas très chère.**

 **-Hors de question que vous fassiez d'elle votre larbin ! Je ne vous le permettrais pas !**

 **-Tu n'es pas en position de protest** **er** **Hanae** son regard se dirigea sur Hanabi **elle est la cadette** **et tu sais que** **son destin e** **s** **t scellé** l'informa t-il **à moins que…** Hiroshi s'interrompit puis se retourna prêt à partir **à toi de voir ! Bonne guérison** lança t-il avant que son dos ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

Hanae fronça les sourcils et fixa un point devant elle, il osait lui faire du chantage, non, elle ne permettrait pas qu'il touche à ses filles en tout cas pas tant qu'elle serait vivante. Hanae voulu se relever afin de lui courir après mais a peine mit-elle ses pieds froid sur le planché qu'une douleur lui lancina sur le côté, l'endroit qui avait été ouvert par la Uchiwa pour faire sortir l'enfant, la douleur était tellement insupportable qu'elle s'écroula sur le lit émettant des cris à en fendre l'âme.

Son cœur cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle le sentait battre dans ses tempes, elle mit ses mains sur sa tête comme pour arrêter cette douleur infernale mais rien n'y faisait. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce elle vit de façon flouté le visage de son époux au dessus d'elle et le cri incessant de Hanabi qui la réclamait. Soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

12

Mikoto était assise sur un futon et regardait son fils avancer vers elle se tenant debout. Il souriait et marchait les mains devant lui, dès qu'il fût à sa hauteur elle tendit les mains puis le cadet se jeta dans ses bras et elle le câlina ébouriffant ses cheveux. Puis elle se redressa et l'emporta avec elle.

Le Hanami avait été splendide, les feux d'artifices magnifique et la nourriture délicieuse. Ça y est, le printemps était enfin là, bonjour soleil et ciel bleu, chant d'oiseaux et prairie parfumé au revoir hivers, ciel gris et fraîcheur infernal, forêt triste et bataille de boule de neige.

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps et malgré les ravages qu'avait causé l'attaque de Kyubi, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes à guérir. Non pas que les gens n'avaient plus besoin de soin, bien sûr qu'il y en avait toujours et les Shinobi faisaient toujours des missions et ce n'était pas la joie au retour.

Mais s'en était fini pour elle.

Mikoto préférait prendre sa retraite maintenant, s'occuper de ses enfants et aussi de son époux. Ces années passées à travailler à l'hôpital avait fait en sorte que son odorat soit emplis à tout moment d'odeurs médicamenteuse. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer.

Le printemps était là, elle avait fêté pleinement le Hanami en compagnie de sa famille bien qu'un peu triste que la Hyuga l'ait passé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il fallait à présent qu'elle s'occupe du bâtiment de repos de son clan, le jardin manquait cruellement de fleur, elle allait suivre le conseil de Hanae et se dopé au parfum floral. De plus, il y avait aussi son jardin qui avait besoin d'elle, de quoi s'occuper pendant un bon bout de temps !

En tout cas elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait quelqu'un d'important à voir, le souvenir de ses amis. Ce petit Naruto, il commençait tout juste à ramper, sa petite bouille mignonne était attendrissante. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à ses parents un drôle de mélange d'ailleurs !

Elle sourit.

Minato et Kushina seraient sûrement fière de lui. Sasuke dans ses bras, elle avançait gaiement à travers les rues du quartier, répondant poliment aux salutations. Elle passa devant la boutique de la tante Rima et celle-ci l'arrêta.

- **Mikoto-san ! Ohayo !**

 **-Ah Rima-san, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Voyons pas de ça avec moi, dit** **es** **juste Riri pour changer** elle lui fit un clin d'œil **ça fait longtemps que nous vous avons vu par ici hein** reprit joyeusement la rondelette

 **-Hum, oui ! J'ai été occupée ces temps-ci, mais je serai plus présente désormais**

 **-Ça c'est une bonne chose,** acquiesça t-elle tout sourire **Oh ! Mais c'est le petit Sasuke ! Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, je trouve qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup**

 **-Vous trouvez ? Ah ! Ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que ça durera**

 **-Moi aussi ! Nos fils aujourd'hui sont beaucoup trop sérieux, ils doivent prendre exemple sur Shisui un jeune garçon plein de vie et d'humour !**

 **-Tout à fait, je l'aime bien**

 **-D'ailleurs, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas de petite amie parce que je dois dire qu'il est très séduisant pour son jeune âge** Mikoto approuva silencieuse sous le regard entendu de Rima **, au fait,** elle fit signe à la Uchiwa de se rapprocher friande de potin **je l'ai vu traîner avec l'aîné des Hyuga et croyez moi ce n'était pas la première fois !**

 **-Oh ! Je n'en savais rien** Mikoto s'étonna de cette découverte puis se souvint qu'ils étaient effectivement arrivés à l'hôpital il y a de cela quelques jours ensemble.

 **-C'est pour ça que je vous le dit ma belle ! Shisui et cette fille, il faut les surveiller de près c'est louche tout ça.**

Mikoto se contenta de sourire consciente que la tante Rima avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur tout. Shisui et la Hyuga ? Non elle n'y croyait pas et puis elle était bien trop jeune pour penser à de telle chose. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de l'amour que portait Izumi à son fils, rien qu'à la voir l'espionner tout le temps c'était devinable. Or, la Hyuga avait le regard sérieux et, elle en était sûr, ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose. Elle esquissa un sourire et informa qu'elle avait des courses à faire loin du quartier, Rima compris et lui promettais qu'un peu plus tard elles papoteraient longuement.

Reprenant sa route, elle franchit les portes du quartier Uchiwa elle se retourna et observa la devanture était bien jolie, avec ces deux arbres qui trônait là, personnellement elle aurait aimé que ça soit des cerisiers. Elle franchit les quelques marches qui donnaient sur le chemin menant au centre du village et aperçu le lac, en même temps c'était difficile de le rater mais pour y arriver il fallait descendre la pante.

Elle y vit quelques membres du clan qui se détendaient ce qui la fit sourire, elle les héla et les salua à quoi ils répondirent par des mains qui s'agitent. Ensuite, elle se retrouva en plein centre de Konoha, juste à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait la tour du Hokage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait pourtant l'admiration qu'elle vouait à cette bâtisse ne semblait s'estomper, elle la trouvait toujours aussi belle et majestueuse. La Uchiwa s'élança donc à l'intérieur gravissant les marches une à une. Quelques portrait des Hokage et de brave Shinobi y étaient placés avec leur nom en dessous et elle ne fût pas surprise de voir celui de Minato et de Kushina.

 _- **Hey ! Mikoto**_

 _Elle se retourna et regarda en souriant la personne qui s'approchait, elle courait tellement vite qu'elle ne pu s'arrêter au bon moment, la Uchiwa la rattrapa pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne le sol sur la figure._

 _- **Merci !**_

 _- **Kushina tu devrai** **s** **faire attention**_

 _ **-Blabla je sais, juste j'étais pressée, bon c'est pas ça le plus important** elle sourit en attachant négligemment ses cheveux sang en chignon puis son visage devint comme celui d'un enfant excité à l'idée d'avoir une glace **devine, devine, devi** **iiiiii** **ne !**_

 _ **-Minato..veut..prendre des vacances !** Hésita t-elle_

 _ **-Na essaye encore**_

 _ **-T'as enfin décidé d'enseigner**_

 _ **-Quoi ! Tu plaisantes là !**_

 _ **-Hum, oui, bien sûr je plaisante ! Ah ah ah** rit-elle nerveuse_

 _ **-Sérieux Mi'to tu me voyais en prof**_

 _ **-Meuh non,** elle fit un petit mouvement de la main **je te voyais plutôt étrangler ces pauvres élèves** s'esclaffa t-elle_

 _- **Ah ouais !**_

 _ **-Mh**_

 _ **-Bah t'as tout à fait raison Mi'to, j'allais mettre une bonne racler à ces petits prétentieux** Mikoto la regarda effrayer **t'inquiètes je le ferai seulement à ceux qui le méritent**_

 _ **-T'es sûr ?**_

 _ **-OUI, mais ce n'est pas ça le sujet**_

 _ **-Dis moi alors, parce que côté devinette j'suis pas experte** le sourire de Mikoto s'élargit **t'as vu la belle rime hé hé**_

 _Kushina se tapa le front en secouant la tête_

 _- **J'arrive pas à croire que t'es mariée et que t'auras bientôt deux enfants**_

 _ **-Tout de suite les grand mots, bon bon dis ce que tu voulais dire** fit la Uchiwa faussement vexée _

_**-Ah ah ! Écoute bien parce que je suis…**_

 _ **-Enceinte** la coupa Minato qui venait d'arriver un sourire coller au visage il valait bien son surnom d'éclair jaune, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver_

 _- **Mina-** **TO** râla t-elle **je t'ai dit que je voulais lui annoncer moi même !**_

 _ **-Trop tard** fit-il en lui montrant sa langue_

 _ **-Si t'es encore devant moi dans cinq secondes Namikaze je te jure que…**_

Mikoto rouvrit les yeux et sourit en se rappelant que ce jour là, Kushina avait failli se lancer dans une course folle derrière Minato si elle ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'elle était enceinte et que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'image de ses amis puis soupira et reprit la marche. Le bureau du Hokage se trouvait sur sa droite après avoir soupiré longuement elle poussa la porte en bois massif et afficha son plus beau sourire, le fils de son amie l'attendait.

- **Ah Mikoto !** Fit le Hokage, **je t'attendais**

 **-Je suis là Hokage-sama**

Le bureau du Hokage était spacieux et impeccablement rangé, sur le mur de gauche trônait le portrait des précédents Hokage et il y avait une petite porte au poignet dorée, sur la droite il y avait un grand meuble où avait été rangé plusieurs dossiers de différentes couleur avec une porte dans le fond ainsi qu'une mini bibliothèque en face du bureau donc à côté de la porte. Derrière le bureau du Hokage était une immense baie vitrée avec vu sur le village et sur le mont des Hokage.

Le maître du lieu se redressa et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue

- **Ainsi, voila le petit Uchiwa dont j'ai tant entendu parler !** Mikoto le mit sur ses pieds puis le Hokage se mit à sa hauteur et l'ébouriffa les cheveux affichant un magnifique sourire sa pipe dans la bouche **tu as un grand prénom mon garçon, fais en bon usage et fais lui honneur !**

Sasuke se contenta de sourire puis tira sur la pipe du vieil homme

- **Vous êtes venus voir Naruto ? Il est dans la pièce d'à côté !**

Mikoto suivi le Hokage Sasuke derrière eux, tout en se rappelant qu'avant il gardait le Uzumaki dans une autre pièce, alors pourquoi le garder avec lui maintenant, serait-il en danger ? Elle garda cette question quelque part dans sa tête et découvrit une magnifique chambre aux tons orange noir.

Dans le coin de la pièce après la porte d'entrée se trouvait une malle à jouait puis droit devant elle se trouvait un petit berceau, la chambre était des plus simple il n'y avait pas de chichi ou de babiole inutile, juste au dessus du berceau trônait le cadre de la photo de Minato. Elle s'approcha de celui ci et vit le fils de ses amis dormant comme un loir, sa tignasse blonde recouvrant sa tête, des mains de part et d'autre du visage il avait l'air d'un ange comme ça.

Mikoto passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et ne pu que remarquer sa ressemblance frappante avec Minato mais le contour de son visage était rond exactement comme celui de Kushina, elle espérait simplement qu'il aurait le même humour que sa mère. Elle le prit dans ses bras, Naruto était bien lourd constata t-elle, il devait avoir six mois maintenant contrairement à son fils qui en avait neuf. Jaloux, Sasuke vint tirer sur le pan de la robe de Mikoto afin d'attirer son attention.

Mikoto sourit et appris ce jour là que son fils n'aimait pas partager.

12

Le doux soleil du printemps caressait sa peau trop pâle, il inspira profondément et expira en lâchant un soupire de contentement, ça faisait du bien. Fatigué, il s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche et soupira de bien être. L'entraînement avait été difficile et épuisant, sa pupille lui faisait souffrir mais il devait le faire, s'était nécessaire pour s'habituer complètement à son nouveau pouvoir. Son ami lui avait demandé d'en prendre grand soin. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le chant des oiseaux.

C'était le printemps, la saison dite des amours, un temps signal pour les oiseaux afin qu'ils pensent à se reproduire, il les regardait se tourner autour bien qu'il penserait à se voler autour ! Il sourit à cette penser, s'était une pensée stupide.

 _Tiens ça ressemblerait bien à Obito ça !_

Son sourire disparût alors qu'il se relevait et frappa rageusement dans les airs.

 _Obito_

Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait-il, était-il malchanceux où un truc du comme ça ? D'abord son père, ensuite Obito et finalement Rin. Devait-il s'éloigner des gens ? N'était-il qu'un tueur d'ami ? Il le savait, tout le monde l'avait appelé ainsi, même la mère de Rin, cette douce et gentille femme. Elle avait sûrement raison.

 _Obito_

Il avait été plus qu'un ami, il était devenu comme son frère même si il ne lui disait pas très souvent, et Rin alors, méritait-elle de mourir ainsi ? Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Ses coups se firent plus rapide, plus violent, plus colérique. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela, mais il était déjà bien fatigué sa réserve de chakra était épuisée, alors il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

 _Pitoyable !_

Il fixa ce ciel d'un bleu éclatant et ces quelques nuages trop blanc. Kakashi était tellement fatiguée qu'il avait l'impression de les voir, là, dans le ciel, prenant la forme des nuages. Le visage souriant de Rin et celui boudeur de Obito. Avait-il oublié son professeur Minato ? Non ça jamais ! Il signifiait bien trop pour lui, un second père, un ami, un grand frère. Il avait tellement appris en sa compagnie.

Fatigué, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors que disparaissait la lumière pour laisser place à la pénombre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, le soleil à son zénith lui brûlait la peau et son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes, alors que sa tête était brûlante. Il voulût se relever mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Il restait donc scotcher là, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de se relever. C'était trop difficile pour lui, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : mourir.

Mais avait-il seulement le droit, toutes ces personnes n'étaient-elles pas mortes pour lui laisser la vie sauve. La question ne se posait pas, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en finir avec sa vie. Pourtant il n'avait plus personne à protéger, plus de personne sur qui compter et qui comptait sur lui.

Il lui restait juste sa voie de shinobi.

A quoi servirait-elle de toute façon, ça n'avait plus de sens pour lui, s'était le fait de suivre cette voie qui avait poussé son père à cette triste fin ? Mourir pour ses compagnons, Obito l'avait fait, il était mort pour lui sauver la vie ! Serait-il de même pour lui ? Suivrait-il le chemin tracer par son père et accessoirement son camarade ? Finirait-il par se suicider un jour rongé par tant de remords ? Il n'avait aucune réponse et il détestait ne pas avoir de réponses.

Le soleil lui brûlait la rétine et il était incapable de bouger, la seul solution était de fermer les yeux, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement une ombre se plaça au dessus de lui. Il le connaissait que trop bien, une coupe en bol, des yeux rond et une atroce combinaison moulante de couleur verte. C'était bien entendu la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir, là, maintenant.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupire de mécontentement. Et en plus il était incapable de se relever quelle plaie !

- **C'est bon Kakashi, je suis prêt maintenant, c'est vrai que la dernière fois tu as gagné mais là je suis** **AU TOP !**

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il ne vit que les dents impeccablement blanche luisant au soleil de son vis à vis.

- **Je peux savoir c'que tu fais là sous le soleil,** il prit un air grave **NON ne me dis pas… que c'est un entraînement !** Il prit un air de défit la flamme dans son regard s'attisa **je parie que je passe plus de temps allonger sous le soleil que toi et si j'échoue** fit-il solennellement **je ferai cent fois le tour du village sur les mains** ceci dit le prénommé Gai s'allongea sur l'herbe et fixa le ciel.

Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait et malgré sa pitoyable excuse, il appréciait le geste de son nouveau rival et ami. Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal ! Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux et soufflait :

- **On verra ça !**

12

Hinata regardait Izumi effectuer son lancer de kunai, elle grimaça légèrement. Cette fille n'était-elle donc jamais sérieuse ? Ses pieds étaient mal positionnés, ses yeux ne regardaient pas la cible et ses kunai étaient mal tenu. Et le professeur, que faisait-il, ne voyait-il rien ? Si Izumi prenait de la distance entre ses bras elle risquait de blesser un camarade en lâchant l'arme par manque de fermeté. Hinata n'était pas une expert en lancé de kunai mais d'après ce que lui avait appris Okami et Shisui à ses heures perdues, cette fille ne s'y prenait pas du tout de la bonne façon.

Izumi prit assez de distance selon elle en se retournant légèrement de son côté gauche pour donner de la puissance à son kunai comme le ferais un expert au lancé de javelot. Toutefois, comme l'avait prévu Hinata, le kunai s'échappa de ses mains déviant vers la gauche, alors qu'elle le lançait avec force vers la cible. Sur la gauche se trouvait l'équipe qui venait de terminer l'exercice soit Hime, Izuki, Kura et Akane le Kunai se dirigeait droit sur Akane et celle ci effrayer n'osait effectuer de mouvement.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et dans un élan de protection accourra vers le petit groupe alors qu'elle voyait l'arme se diriger au ralentit sur sa camarade un peu grincheuse et cria :

- **Tourbillon divin du Hakke** Hinata tourna rapidement sur elle même créant un tourbillon de chakra qui protégea sa camarade et stoppa le kunai dans sa direction.

La barrière de chakra s'estompa faisant virevolter les cheveux de la Hyuga alors qu'elle terminait sa technique, ses mains et ses pieds en parfaite position de défense. Il eu comme un silence dans l'air, puis, un seul cri sembla réveiller la galerie, celui de Hime qui pleurait de peur.

Immédiatement Hinata se retourna et vérifia si Akane n'avait rien. Celle ci la regardait les yeux rond pétrifier à l'idée de ce qu'il devait l'arrivée ! Hinata quant à elle soupira de soulagement puis se dirigea vers Hime afin de la rassurer mais une fois devant elle, la princesse Hyuga ne su absolument pas quoi faire.

Elle fixait la fille en pleure devant elle, Hime ne bougeait pas, seul des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues ronde et drôlement rose. Sa petite bouche émettait des couinements imperceptible. Et Hinata ne su toujours pas quoi faire, ce fut Kya qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur en arrivant comme une tornade, elle se mit à côté de Hinata puis lui offrit un immense sourire en prenant sa main.

La Hyuga l'observa avec incompréhension puis la blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hime et celle ci releva ses yeux noisettes à moitié rouge sur les bords puis se pinça les lèvres et se jeta dans les bras de Hinata la serrant fort. Tellement fort que la princesse cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Celle ci émit un hoquet de surprise puis timidement entoura ses bras autour de son amie et Kya murmurait à sa place que tout allait bien et que tout le monde était hors de danger.

 _Je, c'est étrange ! Elle s'est calmée !_

- **Akane** fit le professeur en s'approchant d'elles, Hinata sursauta puis se déroba à l'étreinte, ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait **est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Il la secoua légèrement pour la sortir de sa torpeur et elle le fixa le regard éteint

- **Oui senseï, je, vais… bien**

Izumi n'osait plus bouger, pétrifiée en pensant au mal qu'elle aurait pu causer à sa camarade. Akane aussi la fixait et elle sentait le regard de tout ses camarades sur elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle s'était montrée imprudente une fois de plus. Le professeur se rapprocha d'elle le visage sévère.

 **-Izumi !**

 **-S-Senseï** répondit-elle la tête baissée

- **Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit, tu aurais pu blesser ta camarade !**

 **-Je, je suis désolée, je ne… je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal….Je le promet**

 **-Oh ça je le sais bien, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'être aussi désinvolte tu finiras par bless…** Il s'interrompit en remarquant qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme ses long cheveux marron tombant sur son visage à la peau halée, il soupira puis mit une main sur sa tête et fit plus calmement **Izumi, ce n'est pas bien grave le plus important : c'est que tout le monde aille bien. Maintenant, tu devrais juste aller t'excuser auprès de ta camarade, d'accord ?**

Izumi se contenta de hocher la tête et sécha ses larmes.

 **-Bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer cet exercice, rentrez chez vous nous nous verrons demain** puis il se tourna vers la fille au yeux nacrés **Hinata, merci.**

Yoshima disparût dans un nuage de fumée et tout les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de Akane, Izumi la première. Elle la bouscula légèrement inquiète puis la prit dans ses bras les larmes coulant de nouveau sur son visage.

- **Akane, Akane,** sanglota t-elle **je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je l'ai vraiment pas fait par exprès je te jure. J'espère que ça va. Je, je pourrais te raccompa…**

 **-Lâche moi !** Fit la brune au yeux vert en repoussant violemment la Uchiwa **non mais Izu, tu te rends compte de c'que t'as fait ! J'aurai pu me prendre ce Kunai en pleine poitrine** elle désigna l'endroit avec son index et Izumi baissa de nouveau les yeux

- **Je suis… Désolée**

 **-T'es désolée, t'es désolée et si j'étais morte tu le se…** Avant qu'elles n'aient pu s'en rendre compte la blonde se trouvait déjà entre les deux et avait giflé Akane.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard noir et sa main ferme avait caressé la joue blanche de l'autre en un son strident.

 **-T'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, c'était un accident et elle s'est déjà excusée !**

 **-Un accident qui aurait pu me coûter la vie** s'insurgea t-elle

 **-Et be** **n t'es encore vivante ou pas ?**

 **-En tout cas c'est pas grâce à elle !**

 **-Bah je t'entends brailler, mais est-ce que t'as remercié Hinata ?**

 **-J'allais le faire !**

 **-Beuh vas-y on te regarde !** Les deux filles se regardèrent en chien se faïence, regard bleu et vert se jaugèrent et aucun de ceux encore présent ne voulait les interrompre. Hinata regarda Itachi mais celui ci faisait l'indifférent et s'éclipsait déjà les mains en pochent et le pas nonchalant. Dans le groupe dont elle elle faisait accessoirement partit, il y avait le demi-garçon soit Akane, l'hystérique sympathique c'est-à dire Kya, l'amoureuse invétérée : Izumi et la gentille Hime. Kya et Akane avaient toutes les deux des caractères de feu, et deux feux emmêlés ne causait que des incendies.

En bref, aussi vrai que les deux amies s'entendaient à merveille, elles pouvaient aussi se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle avait déjà été témoin de leur dispute sans queue ni tête. Bien sûr, Izumi et Hime le supportaient et pouvaient y mettre un terme, mais elles étaient ailleurs et ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la situation. Les filles allaient se battre là, devant elle, et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Soudain en regardant Itachi s'en aller elle se souvint d'une chose. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait mettre les filles d'accord. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres : elle allait se venger pour toutes ces fois où il l'avait surprise. Elle imita la voix de sa mère quand celle-ci demandait quelque chose à son père, une voix douce et mielleuse.

- **Hey les filles !** Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle interrogateur, suspicieux, exaspérer et enfin du soulagement **vous devinerez jamais** s'enthousiasma t-elle

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a** demanda Hime des sanglots dans la voix, Hinata se mit à rougir et s'humecta les lèvres, ce n'était pas normal de dire ce genre de chose, elle ne savait pas comment ces filles arrivaient à le faire.

- **En fait, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose** elle rougit violemment **Vous… trouvez** **pas que Itachi est… beau** couina t-elle, elle regarda ailleurs tout était soudainement silencieux et les filles se regardaient dans les yeux !

Le susnommé se crispa, et se retourna l'air grave vers la bande de filles. Hime le regardait le rouge aux joues, Akane était attendrie, Kya avait des étoiles dans les yeux et ce fut Izumi la première à prendre la parole. Faut dire que concernant le beau brun elle était nettement plus enthousiaste. Comme Hime elle rougit fortement et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- **Hiiiiiiiiii, Hinata, tu as juste, trop rai-son** ça y est, c'était l'ouverture

- **Et donc je me disais que,** **enfin** hésita t-elle **p** **uis** **que, nous n'avons plus cours, nous pourrions…**

 **-NOUS PROMEN** **É** **AVEC ITACHI-KUN, QUELLE BONNE ID** **É** **E !** Firent-elles en cœur avant d'accourir vers lui.

Hinata souffla, son plan avait marché et elles s'étaient calmées. C'était fou l'influence qu'il avait sur elles !

Kya et Hime rejoignirent Itachi s'accrochant chacune à un des ses bras pendant que Izumi et Akane boudèrent et que Itachi soupirait de mécontentement. Elle les regardait s'en aller et se sentit soudainement triste. Elles partaient sans elle, la Hyuga les regardait s'éloigner riant joyeusement. Akane se disputait gentillement avec Kya afin de prendre sa place et Izumi, elle, essayait de convaincre Hime.

Pour une fois, Hinata aurait aimé se joindre à eux.

L'aînée des Hyuga baissa les yeux puis entreprit de changer de direction quand elle entendit qu'on hurlait son prénom. Elle se retourna et vit Kya faire de grand mouvement avec ses mains, Hime et Izumi lui faisait un grand sourire, Akane avait les mains derrière la tête et Itachi la regardait les mains en poche.

Et Akane hurla :

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais Hyuga, dépêches toi on va pas t'attendre toute la vie !**

Le regard de Hinata s'illumina et un sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'elle courait pour les rejoindre.

- **Où tu comptais aller comme ça ?** Demanda la seule blonde du groupe dès qu'elle fut à leur auteur

- **Eh bien… Je-** elle baissa les yeux et se tortilla les index

 _Bon sens ! C'est embarrassant !_

Akane soupira

- **En plus d'être étrange, t'es timide on est pas sortit de l'auberge tiens !**

 **-Roooh Akane** bouda Hime **arrêtes tes bêtises**

 **-Je dis pas de bêtises d'abord**

 **-Lâche Hinata deux secondes veux-tu, on aurait dit que t'es fan d'elle sérieux** se moqua Kya

- **Mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ?**

 **-C'est sûr qu'à la coller comme ça, tu finiras par la faire fuir** continua Izumi

- **Grrrrrrrr** se fâcha la brune aux yeux vert

Itachi reprit la route puis tout le groupe le suivit sous les disputes amicale des filles. Hinata se contentait de petits sourires et répondait timidement quand Kya l'insérait dans une conversation.

Ils marchait déjà depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, se promenant à travers le village et courant après des papillons. Hime, Akane, Kya et Izumi ne semblait se préoccuper de rien quand elles étaient ensemble : riant et plaisantant sur des sujets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Itachi et Hinata ne faisaient pas partis de leur monde et ils le prenaient assez bien. Hinata quant à elle, découvrit ce jour là que le monde ne tournait pas autour de la guerre, mais qu'on pouvait s'amuser autant qu'on le voulait, il suffisait juste d'avoir une âme d'enfant et de l'innocence dans les yeux.

Mais avait-elle seulement cette âme d'enfant ? Où était passée son innocence à elle ?

Son but était de préserver la paix tout en protégeant ceux qu'elle aimait. Simple et précis, aucun détour, aucune échappatoire. Mais petit à petit, elle tissait des liens, certes, encore très fragile mais elle y tenait, oui elle tenait à eux : Shisui, Kya, Izumi, Hime et étrangement Akane. Elle regarda tour à tour les filles puis s'arrêta sur Itachi, depuis leur fameuse discussion dans la forêt ils se voyaient tout les soirs mais elle ne saurait dire si elle tenait à lui même si elle connaissait ses aspirations et que de ce côté là ils étaient assez proche.

 _Et elles, avaient-elles des objectifs ?_

Son regard se dirigea sur Kya qui après avoir perdu au shi-fu-mi essayait tant bien que mal d'imiter une grenouille. Izumi se plia de rire, Hime aussi et Akane elle, secouait la tête les larmes aux yeux. Les lèvres de Hinata s'étirèrent en un sourire franc, qu'importe ! Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Quand il y avait la paix alors, les enfants pouvait s'amuser sans contrainte et elle voulait participer à toute cette joie.

Même si elle n'en profitait pas ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à cette révélation : elle pouvait contribuer à la paix mais ne pas en profiter ! Comment s'était possible ? Il faillait qu'elle se renseigne !

- **Hinata, Itachi ne rest** **ez** **pas dans votre coin venez vous amuser** hurla Kya en faisant de grand signe puis Akane lui tomba dessus en criant :

- **Maintenant c'est toi le chat hé hé !**

Hinata tourna la tête et fixa Itachi, il semblait vraiment déconnecter de la réalité. Ses yeux étaient fermés et le vent jouait avec ses cheveux ébène. Sa posture droite, ses mains en poche et son visage était tellement serein.

 _Il a vraiment la classe !_

Elle rougit à cette pensée, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

A force de traîner avec elles voila que ses pensées étaient polluées ! La Hyuga porta de nouveau son regard sur les filles et surprit Izumi entrain de la fixer, ce qu'elle trouva particulièrement étrange, puis celle-ci se retourna les yeux fuyant vers ses autres camarades. Elle regarda de nouveau Itachi et se rapprocha de lui. Il ouvrit un œil puis le referma aussitôt.

Elle soupira.

- **Tu ne vas pas t'amuser ?** Lui demanda t-il , Hinata se contenta de hausser les épaules **c'est pourtant toi qui en a eu l'idée non… En… M'utilisant.** Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et se tourna vers elle **Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais « beau »** il fit des guillemets imaginaire en ancrant ses yeux charbon dans ceux de la Hyuga et Hinata rougit en détournant son visage de lui **t'es comme Izumi alors, t'es amour-**

 **-Non** l'interrompit-elle les sourcils froncés **je suis pas amoureuse de toi ! Je voulais juste qu'elles arrêtent de se disputer.**

 **-Et donc** reprit-il **tu sous-entends que** **j'** **suis leur « calment »,** fit-il toujours avec ses doigts en forme de guillemets sans la quitter des yeux

 **-Oui** acquiesça t-elle **, c'est évident vu comment elles t'adorent !**

L'aîné des deux ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer à nouveau les yeux. C'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui, il fallait en profiter.

- **Est-ce que tu veux t'éclipser ?**

 **-M'éclipser ?**

 **-Mh, je trouve l'académie ennuyeuse**

 **-M-moi aussi** répondit-elle timidement

 **-Alors je te propose quelque chose !**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Sais-tu faire des clones ?**

12

Lorsque Hanae rouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui fit atrocement mal, elle grimaça puis se redressa. Elle se trouvait encore dans sa chambre et vu l'intensité de la lumière le soleil était déjà entrain tirer sa révérence. Elle fit jaillir du chakra sur une de ses mains et la posa sur sa tête pour soulager la douleur. La matriarche jeta un coup d'œil au berceau et constata que sa fille n'y était plus. Elle activa son hérédité et au moment où elle allait la chercher la porte coulissa faisant entrer son époux leur fille dans ses bras.

Il posa délicatement l'enfant dans le berceau et dit :

- **Elle se calme beaucoup plus vite que Hinata à son âge**

Hanae sourit puis répondit :

- **Je crois plutôt que c'est to** **i** **qui lui fait cette effet là !**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Mh !**

 **-C'est une bonne chose alors** murmura t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Il s'adossa contre le mur donnant ainsi la possibilité à son épouse de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et Hanae posa sa main sur son torse profitant de sa chaleur

- **Tu es froide** constata t-il sobrement puis, il porta ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui afin de la réchauffer **tu… m'as fait… peur, tout à l'heure** hésita t-il **tu sais !**

 **-** **Je sais, je suis désolée** murmura t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou

 **-Je crois pas que, je pourrais… m'en sortir sans toi** avoua t-il après quelques minutes

- **Tu sais, je pense que Hinata** **a** **hérité de ta timidité** se moqua t-elle

- **Et de tes rougeurs** rajouta t-il en souriant, **bien que les siennes soient à un stade plus élever.**

Un silence apaisant suivit sa remarque, les rayons orangés du soleil filtraient à travers les fenêtres de leur chambre ils profitaient chacun de la présence de l'autre. Cette chaleur que l'autre possédait qui leur avait manqué et dont ils ne pourraient certainement pas se passer. Ces moments de détente si particuliers entre eux, ces moments où personne ne parlait, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre et personne ne pouvait le comprendre !

- **Tu sais Hi'shi ?** Fit-elle apeurée Il tourna légèrement la tête, sa femme n'avait peur de rien, alors ressentir cette frayeur dans sa voix l'inquiétait.

 **-Mh ?**

 **-J'ai peur**

 **-Pour Hanabi ?**

 **-Oui, ton père était…**

 **-Je sais, je l'ai vu**

 **-Hinata, elle, saura se défendre, je le sais** elle fit une pause et se déroba à son étreinte pour établir le contact visuel **mais Hanabi je** un sanglot fit tressaillir sa voix et Hiashi posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

- **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, laisse moi faire ok ?**

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et le patriarche essuya les quelques larmes présentent sur ses joues et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Hanae sourit puis se réfugia de nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, ça lui fendait le cœur, alors il ferait tout pour la voir heureuse.

 _Quitte à enfreindre certaines règles !_

12

Le soleil se couchait complètement disparaissant derrière l'horizon emmenant avec lui la robe orangé qu'avait revêtit le ciel en fin d'après midi et enfilant sa scintillante robe du soir. L'astre jaune et brûlant laissa place à son ami blanc et froid, le témoin de toutes les manigances et cachotteries de la nuit. Après tout, n'était-il pas appelé le _témoin fidèle._ Là, dans la forêt, assis autour d'un feu à moitié éteint, deux hommes se regardait en silence.

Leur village était à quelques minutes de marche et les sentinelles ne tarderaient pas à les repérer, il fallait qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur l'explication à fournir à leur chef suite à l'échec de LA mission. L'un des deux se saisit d'une brindille qui traînait par là et joua avec les braises encore rougeoyantes de leur feu maladroit. Le silence était pesant et le bruit des grillons exaspérant, l'autre en face de lui se contenta de vider le liquide présent dans sa gourde en des gloups énervant.

Dès qu'il eut fini il poussa un « aaah » de satisfaction et s'essuya la bouche avant de reporter son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

L'autre au gabarie impressionnant et à la chevelure rousse maquillé d'une effrayante cicatrice sur le visage cessa son manège avec les braises et posa son regard dur sur l'autre qui en déglutit.

Ses yeux étaient d'un gris foncé donnant l'impression d'être au milieu des nuages chargés d'eau préparant un orage. Raiu il s'appelait, d'ailleurs, ses parents avaient sacrément bien trouvé son prénom pensa l'autre. Leur chef avait une entière confiance en lui, le fait que la petite Hyuga ait pu l'échapper ne lui plaisait pas. Son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire et ses poings serrer, il fixait son compagnon méchamment.

- **Elle s'est plutôt bien défendu la petite** rajouta t-il un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres alors qu'il observait l'énorme bleu qu'avait laissé le coup de la petite sur lui **elle qui avait l'air si fragile à côté de son** **père**

Raiu frotta l'endroit qui avait prit une étrange couleur violette montrant la coagulation du sang et fronça un peu plus les sourcils se rappelant le visage de cette gamine d'à peine -il en était sûr- sept ans.

- **Écoute Rakurai, si tu rajoutes un mot j'te jure que tu le regretteras** menaça t-il

Rakurai sourit narquoisement, il n'aimait pas du tout son compagnon, il le trouvait trop arrogant, trop sur de lui et il détestait cette complicité et cette confiance que lui vouait le chef, confiance qu'il avait toujours recherché. Alors, oui il détestait cet homme qui était sensé être son frère.

- **Si tu penses me faire peur alors qu'une gamin…** Avant qu'il n'eusse terminer sa phrase Raiu le tenait déjà par le col de son tee-shirt et le fixait durement Loin de lui faire peur, cette action lui fit rire **au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, réfléchis plutôt à ce que tu dira** **s** **au Raikage**

Rageusement, Raiu relâcha son compagnon qui retomba sur ses pieds et pesta avant de retourner à sa place sous le regard satisfait celui aux yeux noir. Celui-ci s'épousseta et se mit en marche vers le village ignorant le regard réprobateur de Raiu.

 **-Tu sais quoi tapette, t'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul, moi j'me casse**

 **-En fait, c'est ça !**

Rakurai s'arrêta les mains fourrées dans ses poches ne daignant pas se retourner -

 **Tu es toujours jaloux**

Il tourna légèrement son visage et sourit puis reprit la marche en disant :

- **Faut croire qu'or mit avoir plein de muscles, t'es intelligent** **p'tit frère** Puis il disparût derrière le feuillage épais de la forêt.

Kumo village caché du pays de la foudre était connu comme le plus puissant des cinq villages cachés. Mais, depuis la venu du deuxième Hokage du pays du feu, les choses avaient changés, ce pays commençait peu à peu à les détrôner aussi bien sur le plan politique, commercial et autres qu'en matière de ninja qualifié d'où l'assassina de celui-ci pour éliminer toute concurrence. Le village caché de Kumo était aussi connu pour ses méthodes extrêmes en matières de formation des shinobi. En effet, ceux ci suivaient d'abord une formation depuis le plus bas âge pour leur apprendre à être insensible pour qu'en situation ils soient capable de tuer n'importe qui sans remords.

Raiu et Rakurai était deux frères mais le but de devenir Shinobi venant des deux avait mit fin à leur lien fraternelle. Si Raiu avait pour lui force, courage et loyauté tout le contraire était pour Rakurai. En fait, bien qu'étant le grand frère Rakurai était menu et avait une très faible résistance en combat, il s'était alors réfugié dans des stratégies établissant divers moyen pour se sortir d'une situation perdu d'avance, il avait en plus une excellente analyse, ce qui lui avait permit d'être un Shinobi reconnu.

Mais il ne voulait en réalité qu'être reconnu au près d'une seule personne, le Raikage, son père, leur père. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il préférait la placer en son petit frère. Cette mission était importante car son père avait besoin de percer à nu le secret des Hyuga. Alors, il avait trouvé un moyen de faire redescendre son frère dans l'estime de son père.

C'était bien vrai qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu que la Hyuga soit aussi intelligente à son âge mais il ne l'en voulait pas car grâce à elle son plan avait fonctionné.

A Kumo la fraternité n'existait pas et encore moi la loyauté ! Dès qu'il aurait la confiance de son père, il le renverserait.

12

- **Je pense que nous devrions rentrer maintenant, il se fait assez tard.**

Itachi se trouvait devant Hinata les mains en poches, le front luisant de sueur et le souffle entre-coupé. Avec les filles, ils s'étaient séparés au environ de seize heures quand Kya avait décrété la promenade terminer. Bien sûr il avait dû empêcher Izumi de le suivre afin de ne pas découvrir son _petit secret_ avec Hinata. En fait, il le faisait plus pour elle, car si ses amies apprenaient qu'elle le voyait après les cours ce n'était pas bon. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais il voulait juste éviter de potentiel mésentente sur sa relation avec elle.

Bien sûr, ils avaient veillé à ne pas se retrouver en même temps, Izumi pouvait être très tenace quand elle s'y mettait. Hinata se tenait donc en face de lui, légèrement courbée les mains sur ses genoux. Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup donnée dans l'entraînement. Tout à l'heure, il avait été impressionné par la rapidité, l'agilité et la puissance dont elle avait fait preuve pour sauver sa camarade. Les techniques du clan Hyuga avait un certain charisme, beaucoup de finesse, de précision et par dessus tout : elles étaient très élégante.

Il avait remarqué que la Hyuga n'utilisait pas beaucoup son hérédité, elle préférait le combattre sans, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir exactement où il fallait frapper pour bloquer tel ou tel point de chakra. D'ailleurs, au cours de leur échange elle lui en avait bloqué plusieurs, la douleur était intense et la partie touchée se ramollissait automatiquement. Heureusement pour lui, aussi bien qu'elle savait les bloquer, elle pouvait aussi les débloquer et rétablir la circulation de son chakra. En plus, il devait bien avouer que grâce à elle la circulation de son chakra était beaucoup plus fluide.

Hinata se releva et reprit encore sa respiration avant de souffler, elle regarda un moment la lune à travers le feuillages et posa ses perles sur le Uchiwa.

- **Oui, j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui** sans le patienter, elle se mit en marches puis sauta sur une branche et avança rapidement sans se retourner.

 _Même pas un au revoir !_

Les héritiers restaient à l'exact opposer l'un de l'autre donc inutile d'accompagner qui que ce soit et puis il n'en avait pas l'intention. Lui aussi regarda la lune pendant un moment puis se mit en marche pour rejoindre sa maison. Sasuke devait impatiemment l'attendre. La lune était très belle, sa couleur lui rappela les yeux de Hanae. Il se demandait comment elle allait, Itachi s'était prit d'affection pour elle et sa sociabilité déconcertante. Elle devait mettre beaucoup d'ambiance dans ce clan triste.

Il sauta de branche en branche aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il faillit manquer une branche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il devait se reposer. A coup sûr, le lendemain serait une journée chargée et il ne parlait pas des cours à l'académie ! Il sortit rapidement de la forêt et décida de marcher pour rentrer.

Itachi aimait observer le village la nuit, c'était tellement beau et apaisant. Les lumières scintillaient de partout et de bonnes odeurs circulaient. Il n'y avait presque plus d'enfant dehors donc il croisait moins de filles, ce qui l'arrangeait bien vu comment elles étaient agaçantes il en avait déjà eu assez avec les cinq filles qui avaient envahi sont après-midi même si les regardé s'amuser l'avait arraché un petit sourire.

Il observa les personnes autour de lui curieusement en essayant de les comprendre. À sa droite un jeune homme avec une étrange combinaison verte soutenait un autre à la chevelure grise qui semblait épuiser, il était rouge l'air d'avoir prit un coup de soleil. Devant lui des passant dont deux femmes qui chuchotaient : l'une d'entre elles devaient sûrement donner les actualités du village à l'autre.

À sa gauche se trouvait un vieil qui marchait difficilement à cause de ses nombreux bagages : il en conclut qu'il ne devait pas avoir de petit enfant et peut-être plus de parents proche. Il soupira légèrement et alla proposer son aide, le monsieur lui sourit et dit :

- **Mon garçon, je te remercie de ton aide. C'est tellement rare de nos jours**

L'aîné des Uchiwa se contenta d'un faible sourire et prit les plus lourd bagages. Le vieil lui raconta sa jeunesse disant qu'il avait été un Shinobi fort et vaillant avec une belle famille et des amis formidable malheureusement pour lui il avait tout perdu lors de la dernière guerre et de l'attaque du Kyubi. Durant la guerre il avait dû dire adieux à sa femme et ses amis proche et Kyubi lui avait prit ses enfants.

- **Maintenant, je suis tout seul. Ah mon garçon ! Comme je la déteste cette solitude** avait-il soupiré en entrant chez **peut-être veux-tu** **prendre** **une tasse de thé** **avec moi** proposa t-il en désignant l'intérieur de sa modeste demeure

 **-Non ça ira, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais je ne voudrais pas inquiéter ma mère**

 **-Comme tu voudras petit, mais n'oublie pas une chose**

 **-Quoi donc ?** demanda t-il sur le seuil de la maison

- **Protèges ceux que tu aimes,** **où** **à défaut chéris-les car tu ne sais pas quand ils disparaîtront** fit tristement le vieil homme **on m'appelle Mura et toi ?**

 **-Itachi**

 **-Très bien petit Itachi, merci encore et passe une bonne soirée.**

Il ferma sa porte puis Itachi entreprit de s'en aller mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'héritier se retourna Mura se trouvait devant lui et tenait dans sa main une petite boule, sa base était en plastique noir et le haut en verre. À l'intérieur se trouvait des papillons suspendus, ils étaient de plusieurs couleur. Le monsieur secoua légèrement la boule et des brillants retombèrent magnifiquement sur les papillons comme la neige sur Konoha.

 **-Avant de t'en aller, je veux que tu prennes ça** Itachi voulu protester mais Mura insista **je devais l'offrir à… ma fille… pour ses sept ans, elle aimait beaucoup les papillons mais comme…** Il s'interrompit un moment en fermant les yeux sûrement pour empêcher les larmes traîtresse de couler **fais moi plaisir et prend ça, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais peut-être l'offrir à ta petite amie** supposa t-il en haussant les épaules

 **-Mais je n…**

 **-N'accepteras tu pas le cadeau d'un vieil homme, au seuil de la mort ?**

Itachi culpabilisa puis s'approcha de la porte et prit l'objet il l'observa un moment avant de remercier le monsieur et de s'en aller non sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, sa mère le salua gaiement comme elle en avait l'habitude puis le réprimanda légèrement. Sa maison était chaleureuse et de bonnes odeurs émanaient de la cuisine. La table à manger avait déjà été dressée et Sasuke tituba jusqu'à lui.

- **Ton père ne tardera pas à rentrer, va prendre ta douche et nous pourrons dîner** puis elle entra dans la cuisine avant d'en sortir aussitôt **chérie, s'il te plaît, donne également à Sasuke son bain !** Il sourit et prit le cadet dans ses bras, c'était bon de rentrer chez soi.

La petite boule dans sa poche pesait légèrement, franchement il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en faire ou plutôt :

 _A qui pourrais-je bien l'offrir ?_

* * *

 **NDA :** _ **Coucou salut, voila voila le chapitre douze terminé, le treize est en cours je pense que j**_ _ **e**_ _ **le finirai bientôt !**_ _ **Que pensez-vous des amies de Hinata ? Surtout Akane ? Et Itachi ? Sa relation avec Hinata ? Est-ce que ma façon de décrir Hinata est assez réaliste ?**_

 _ **En tout cas, j**_ _ **'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. J'attends impatiemment vos avis la dessus.**_

 _ **Hinatou :**_ _Merci encore pour ta précieuse review, je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies le chapitre, ça fait tellement plaisir. Eh oui, je ne voulais pas que Hanae meurs aussi vite, je lui réserve autre chose. Pour la situation d'enlèvement je suppose que tu as eu tes réponses dans ce chapitre ? C'était quelque chose d'assez passager pour introduire le village de Kumo, et c'est le début de plein de chose ! Alors merci encore et on se revoit au prochain chapitre biz biz ma belle !_


End file.
